Eternity
by DarkenedStar
Summary: -COMPLETE- His eyes seemed to swirl from hard metal into a pool of molten, golden magma. "Sometimes there is only one solution," he said huskily, and what composure Kaoru had left diminished entirely. He was no longer talking about killing, and Kaoru was sick to think of what his words actually meant. He was finally claiming her, and she knew that it was far too late to escape him.
1. Loss

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin belongs to the great Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**Summary:** It's the third year of the Bakumatsu. Kaoru's older brother, and only living relative, is departing to fight with the Sekiho army. Terrified, she forces him to take a family charm that is the key for anyone in the Kamiya line to fall in love. Kaoru feels that the charm will give him greater incentive to return home safely. If he dies without returning the charm, Kaoru will never find love- or so the old family legend has asserted for generations. The fates cannot be persuaded to spare life, however. Will a cold manslayer grant the man's dying wish?

_This story has some violence and Kenshin is very OOC in the beginning. Please do not read this if violence or aggressiveness is offensive to you._

**Edited: 9/18/14**

* * *

><p><strong>Eternity<strong>

**Chapter One- Loss**

Only the sound of chopsticks digging into sticky rice and the soft sound of chewing broke the uncomfortable silence that had coated the room for the past fifteen minutes. Takeshi sat at the table with perfect posture as he consumed a bowl of domburi with exquisite grace. After swallowing his mouthful thoughtfully, he reached down for the small choko in front of him and lightly sipped at his sake. As he replaced his cup, the silent woman sitting across from him reached out to refill his drink.

"There's no need for that," he said. "One is more than enough for this night. I wouldn't want my senses to be diluted."

The slender hand floated back to rest on the owner's lap helplessly. "Of course," she replied softly as she looked down again, letting her dark bangs cover her eyes. The young woman's fingers curled into her palm once more to form small, tight fists as she fought to keep her tears at bay.

"You know, today your cooking has actually been somewhat bearable," Takeshi jested. The woman remained in stony silence. He decided to change tactics- perhaps flattery would be the key? "To tell you the truth, it's actually one of the best meals you've cooked. It's a shame you haven't touched your food yet."

If she had heard him, she made no indication. The twenty-year-old man sighed and lowered his bowl as he turned his head to peer outside. The last tendrils of the sun's fading light were rapidly fading, turning the sky a deeper shade of blue every moment. It was the last sunset Takeshi would enjoy at home. "Kaoru, you know I'm going to come back, right?"

The petite woman clenched her fists tighter.

"You're grieving as if I were already dead. Is this how you want me to remember our last moments together? Please, at least give me some peace of mind and make me believe that you will be sound in my absence." He turned to face her again. "I haven't heard your laugh or seen your smile in days; you've never been this serious before. Of all people I'd hate to be the one who made you like this."

Kaoru swallowed a large lump in her throat, steeling herself for what was about to come. With hardened determination, she blinked away the glossiness in her eyes and resolutely raised her head to look at the man. "You know it's the thought of losing you that terrifies me."

Takeshi smiled. "Do you really think I'm that weak, my dear?" Kaoru shook her head immediately. "Then there's no need to worry. I'll be fine. No one knows how long this will take, but the second we are done I will come home to you. I want you to be proud of me, sister."

"I'm already proud of you. You're the one who rebuilt this house after it was burned down and you're the one that raised me after mom and dad died. You're the reason father's Kamiya Kasshin-Ryū still lives on. Please don't go just for-"

"How many more families must be torn apart like ours was, Kaoru-san?" Takeshi interrupted a bit too defensively. "I'm sick of seeing them kill fathers and rape mothers and laugh at homeless children. I'm sick of seeing the remnants of once-happy families die slowly because they can no longer support themselves. I cannot stand watching orphans starve or looking into a widow's hollow eyes. For years good people have suffered and I've had enough! The Sekihotai fight for a better future. I will fight for justice with them so the children of the future will be able to truly smile and lead happy lives!"

"Now that's what I like to hear!" came a familiar voice from just outside. They turned to look at Sanosuke as he approached leisurely with his palms resting on the back of his head. A long blade of grass was hanging from between his teeth, and grinned at Takeshi with an excited glint in his eyes. "And I thought everyone else was excited to get out of here, but they're limp noodles compared to you," he said, forgetting Kaoru's feelings on the subject.

Takeshi smiled widely at his comrade but it did not reach his eyes. "It is time, then?"

"Just about everyone is ready to go. We'll be leaving within the hour."

"Excellent. Can you give me a few minutes with my sister, please? I'll be right there."

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't get all sappy," Sanosuke chuckled as he turned around and walked toward the gate of the Kamiya residence.

When Takeshi turned back to Kaoru, he realized that she was completely rigid. He smiled softly at her and walked around the table to grab her hand. "Come with me. I have something to show you." He tugged her hand gently and led the girl outside and around the building. They came to a stop a small distance away from the blossoming sakura tree that hovered over the small koi pond at the edge of the yard. Takeshi looked up at the deep blue sky intently for a moment.

Kaoru stared at her brother, memorizing every feature from his perfect high ponytail to his excellent posture to his bold nose. She memorized every crease and the exact color of his uniform and ran her eyes along her family's most prized possession- the sword that had been passed down for generations and carried the very essence of the Kamiya Kashhin-Ryū. The steel made it easy to attack wicked men to the point of rendering them immobile, but the entirely blunt blade ensured that it would never take a life. The sheath was made of dark wood on which there were characters for bravery, justice, protection, and love. It was the only steel sword her family ever used outside of training precisely because it was the only steel sword that had never killed.

Kaoru never doubted her brother's skill; he was a swordsman who moved with impeccable grace and with perfect, precise attacks. But despite this, he couldn't possibly have a chance of survival when he would be throwing himself into battles in which he would be outnumbered- especially by bloodthirsty men who would not hesitate to take his life. Tears welled up in the seventeen-year-old's eyes just as Takeshi turned to back to her.

"Please don't cry for me, Kaoru. Never mourn for me because I will be saving dozens of lives. Is that any reason to be sad?" He paused to wipe a stray tear from her pale cheek. "Now look," he pointed his index finger to the sky. "Do you see the _Sode Boshi?"_

Kaoru nodded once she had identified the stars.

"Good. Do you see that very bright star above her head? It's right there."

"I see it."

"A long time ago, when you were so young that you still couldn't keep your eyes open after sunset, mother showed me that star and told me that if she was ever away from us to look at that star and think of her. She promised that as long as that star still shines brightly, she will be here to heal our aching souls."

This brought a fresh set of tears to Kaoru's pained, blue eyes.

Takeshi turned to face Kaoru. "If you're ever distressed, I want you to look at that star and remember that no matter the distance, I am always with you."

"For someone who was just trying to convince me that you will come home, you're making it sound a lot like you won't," Kaoru finally choked, and she gave up on holding back her tears. She clung onto her brother's torso tightly and started sobbing.

He squeezed her in return and the two stood in the emotional embrace for a few moments.

Sanosuke cleared his throat loudly from the other side of the residence, signifying his impatience. Kaoru and Takeshi broke apart and smiled brokenly at one another.

With quick movements, Kaoru pulled out a small kanji charm that her mother had given her when she was a child. The charm, not unlike the sword, had been passed down for generations and was already delicate from years handling. The silver metalwork was gracefully spun to form the symbol for 'eternity', and Kaoru ran her fingers across its smooth surface, smiling at the small sense of comfort it gave her.

Kaoru was not materialistic by any means. Only her bokken and this charm had any significance to her, but while anyone could see the practicality in toting a bokken around, no one ever saw the charm, let alone had any idea why it could have been so deeply cherished.

A long time ago, when her mother was still alive, Kaoru had been told the story of the eternity charm that her mother had tenderly laid in her eager hands. Her mother had explained that ever since its creation, not one Kamiya had fallen in love without the tiny charm being passed from a man to his future wife. With wide, enthralled eyes, Kaoru had looked up at her smiling mother and asked her if was really true.

"Yes, my dearest," her mother had told her, earnestly. "When a man gives you this charm, he will fall in love with you, and you with him. Together, you will both be happy for the rest of your lives, and in the afterlife, as well."

Kaoru had never forgotten that moment, and it was one of her favorite memories with her mother. The young woman had been carrying the charm tenderly for the previous six years, but she knew it was time for the charm to meet a new owner. She pressed the character into her brother's hand and closed his fingers around it before he could protest.

"Kaoru," he said in confusion. "I'm going to war- not to meet a woman."

"You never know who you will meet along the way," she corrected, always being a firm believer in fate. "Besides, you know how much this charm means to me, Takeshi. And you know it's impossible for either of us to fall in love until you give it to a woman and I receive it from a man. You better bring this back to me." Kaoru's words were forceful, despite her weak tone.

Takeshi nodded resolutely and patted his little sister's head affectionately. "I have to go now. Take care of yourself and the dojo. It better be spotless when I get back. And I expect a huge meal, as well," he joked lightly, trying to abate her tears. They turned and walked side by side to the gate of the Kamiya residence.

"It's about time!" Sanosuke groaned anxiously. "Come on- I thought you wanted to kick some butt!"

"More than ever, good friend," Takashi replied eagerly. The two best friends both grinned and walked outside, Kaoru following dejectedly a few paces behind. Takeshi turned to Kaoru one final time. "Remember- no tears for me, alright? The world isn't as bright without your smile."

"Hey! I thought I told you not to get all sappy!" Sanosuke said loudly. He turned to Kaoru with a lopsided grin. "Don't worry about him, alright? I'll make sure he stays out of trouble," he said with a wink. "You should be happy, Missy. Maybe some men around here will be brave enough to start making moves on you now that they won't have to fear the terrible wrath of your overprotective brother for a while."

This comment earned him a sharp whack on the back of his head and death glare from the short woman.

Sanosuke laughed good-naturedly as Takeshi frowned. "I suppose I'll have quite a few battles to fight even after I get back…" he mused.

The two soldiers turned and started walking down the narrow street to meet with the rest of the Sekihotai and then begin their quest for peace.

"Takeshi!" Kaoru yelled once she found her voice.

The men were nearly out of earshot but her brother turned around. "I want that charm back, do you hear me?!"

He merely waved in response and despite the distance, Kaoru could still see his huge grin.

"Hurry back, big brother," she whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>Fires had been burning for hours, leaving Kyoto in a state of hopeless chaos. Sweltering heat made men pant desperately for fresh air, but they only succeeded in inhaling the thick smoke that billowed around them. They wiped their foreheads in vain, trying to keep the never-ending beats of sweat from dripping into their eyes. Nearly blinded from the vast plumes of black smoke, it became increasingly more difficult to brace themselves for the next attack that could strike from any direction, but they pressed on and tried to ignore the pain that streaked through their lungs.<p>

The Sekihotai had separated and were ordered to purge the streets of all evil and corruption. Takeshi darted nimbly through the streets, searching for more men wearing the enemy's colors. Though he had stayed with his group for the majority of the time, he had finally run off on his own. He figured it would be easier to cover more ground this way and end the battle sooner.

A woman's pained scream rippled through the thick air, followed by the raucous shouting of men. Takeshi ran toward the new targets without hesitation.

As he rounded the corner, his eyes narrowed. Six men crowded around a tall, yet pathetically frail woman, laughing hysterically. "Two!" They chanted in unison as they heard a sickening crack and a pained scream.

"Leave the woman alone!" Takeshi shouted fiercely, causing the men to look up in shock. They took in his exhausted expression, slightly slumped shoulders, and his heaving chest.

They laughed harder. "Don't you think you're a bit outnumbered?" One of them goaded as they turned to face him.

"Let her go," Takeshi spat.

"What a fool!"

"He thinks he has a chance!"

"Let's kill him slowly."

Five of them approached him menacingly while the last one grasped the woman harshly.

Takeshi cried out in rage and rushed at the oncoming men, efficiently breaking two men's arms and another's leg in only a few swings. The three of them crumpled to the ground writhing in agony behind him, their screams echoing through the street. Without giving the others time a chance to grasp what had just happened, Takeshi had rendered them helpless as well. He stood up slowly and glared at the final man who now had the woman's already maimed hand between his filthy hands.

"We've already broken two of her fingers. Come any closer and I'll break more."

"What a coward you are to hide behind such threats against an innocent woman! Step forward and fight me like the warrior you're supposed to be!"

"Three!" the man shouted back as he easily snapped another delicate finger. The woman let out another anguished scream.

With another battle cry, Takeshi rushed forward with his sword raised. He didn't see the man's dagger until it was too late. It flew at him so quickly that there was no time to even consider dodging it.

The sharpest point made a sickening sound as it pierced the flesh of his abdomen. Though pain seared through him and his eyes flashed in agony, his expression remained neutral. Out of either pride or honor, Takeshi was determined not to show weakness.

By the time Takeshi looked down, warm, sticky blood was already oozing out of the fresh wound, leaving him feeling dizzy and slightly sick. Calmly, he reached down and pulled the blade out quickly, and without so much as a flinch. More of the red liquid squirted out, leaving the ground around him permanently stained. Takeshi looked back up to the sick beast that found pleasure in torturing the innocent. This was a battle, for kami's sake, and he was hiding out here and abandoning their true purpose. It was disgusting, and as Takeshi dropped the blade to the ground, he lowered himself into an attack stance.

The man's smirk died on his face and a look of terror reigned on his features. "You're not human!" he shrieked.

"We're all human. The difference is that when I have someone to protect, nothing stands in my way," he said acidly and ran at the man, who only had time to shove the woman away and try to deflect the downward slice. A scream tore through him as he felt his right arm tear away from his shoulder, splashing them all in crimson blood.

The stupefied man looked at the bloody stump in disbelief, not quite registering what had happened. After a few bleary seconds, he fell to the ground unconscious.

Takeshi forced himself not to hack away any other limbs, if only for the poor woman's sake. She'd already seen enough. "Can you walk?" he asked gently, trying to help her to her feet.

"Please, sit down!" she finally cried, shaken from her stupor. "Your wound must be tended to immediately." The woman was already lamely trying to tear at the hem of her sleeve to use as a temporary bandage. The middle, ring, and pinky fingers on her left hand were bent in nauseating angles and the pain she felt as she fought to obtain a makeshift bandage wrenched at her gut, making her nearly vomit.

Takeshi grasped her right hand lightly, making her teary eyes look up at him. "I need to get you out of here. I've had worse wounds than this in the past so don't worry. Can you stand?" he asked again.

She tried to climb to her feet but whimpered in pain as she rested her weight on a sickly twisted ankle.

A burning hatred struck at Takeshi's heart and he tried not to think of all the other innocent people that were being tortured at that very moment. He wished he could be in a hundred places at once, helping all of them. "I will carry you to the river. You should be safe there for right now."

"No! Stop," she sobbed as he reached for her. "I'll walk. You can't lose any more blood." She bit her lip hard in hopes that the pain there would distract her from her left hand and her ankle as she hobbled forward as quickly as she could force herself.

Takeshi opened his mouth to object but quieted once he caught the look of pure determination that burned in her eyes. It nearly mirrored his own selfless resolve. Such a strong quality was rare and should never be belittled.

They walked at a moderate pace, Takeshi strongly admiring her tenacity all the while. Even as she pressed herself beyond her limits to walk, she kept tearing at the hem of her sleeve, ignoring her broken fingers.

She was so focused on making her useless fingers work that she didn't see a dip in the ground. Her shoe caught in the uneven path and the sudden jerk had her flying forward. Takeshi caught her just before she hit the ground.

He scooped her gently in his arms despite her protests and held her away from his chest so as to not get blood on her kimono.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered in agony. "I'm fine. I can walk. I'll pay more attention."

Takeshi smiled grimly. "Never lose that determination," he said and began to jog with her in his arms.

She bristled but remained quiet as she grabbed her hem for the third time and finally ripped all the way through. Without hesitation, she reached to Takeshi and wrapped it around his body, tying it tightly over his wound.

"Thank you," he said, a tinge of pain seeping into his voice accidentally.

"Hold me closer to you," the woman demanded.

"What? Why?"

"I need to apply pressure so the bleeding will slow."

Takeshi hesitantly relented and forced himself not to gasp in pain as she firmly placed her hands on the wound. He urged his eyes upward just in time to see eight men speed down the street perpendicular to him.

"Don't tell me that _all_ of you are afraid to take me!" a familiar voice shouted.

Takeshi came up to the intersection of the streets and looked in the direction the men had come from, only to see Sanosuke about to fly by after them. When he saw Takeshi he skidded to a stop.

The spiky-haired fighter wasn't sweating nearly as profusely as Takeshi but he was covered in nearly twice as much blood, though none of it was his own. They took in each other's grimy appearance and broke out into grins.

"You look like hell," the taller man laughed.

"At least I don't have blood splattered all over my face," Takeshi teased. "Shouldn't you be going after them?" he nodded his head in the direction of the men who had been fleeing Sanosuke.

"Nah- the third unit is down that street anyway. I'm sure those thugs are already dead by now. Where are you taking her?" Sanosuke questioned, indicating the woman who looked like she was forcing herself not to faint.

"It should be safer by the river. At least I can get her some water and the air should be somewhat more bearable."

"Water, huh? I could use some. We've been at this for hours. The smoke is killing my throat." In the second of silence before Takeshi could respond, they all heard something dripping. Sanosuke looked down at the small pool of blood between Takeshi's feet. "Is that from you?" he asked in rare, genuine concern.

Takeshi had forgotten that the woman in his arms was blocking the view of his abdomen, so Sanosuke hadn't been able to see the wound.

"It's nothing," Takeshi replied. "I'll wrap it up properly once I get her to safety." He started moving again but Sanosuke grabbed his shoulder and pulled him to a stop.

"What do you think you're doing? Let me carry her. You're in no shape this."

"Really, it's no big deal, Sano. Fighting is something I am in no shape for. Just help us get to the river in one piece, alright?"

Sanosuke would have argued further but he knew that Takeshi was right, as always. He grumbled loudly but nodded. "You lead the way- I can't find a damn thing in this city."

"You mean to tell me that the great Sanosuke is lost?" Takeshi laughed.

The taller man glared. "Just go. I've got your back."

They sped down two alleys, into a large commons area, and up three other streets, Sanosuke hacking down anyone who opposed them. The smoke was thinning out slowly and light breezes of fresh air wafted down a wider lane to their left. "It's this way!" Takeshi shouted excitedly. The thought of fresh, cold water sliding down his burning throat and being able to breathe properly encouraged him to run even faster.

But just as the river crept into sight, the two men were forced to a stop. Between them and their destination stood nearly thirty men wearing dark clothing covered with heavy armor. All of them grinned and cackled menacingly.

Sanosuke swore loudly.

Takeshi calmly placed the woman on the ground gently and propped her against a wall. Together, he and Sanosuke gripped their swords and stepped forward to face them.

Sanosuke glanced at Takeshi's slightly hunched form. The makeshift bandage was already soaked completely through with dark blood. "Damn it, Takeshi," Sano said quietly enough so only he could hear. "I can take care of this. Don't you dare let yourself get killed here. Just protect the girl."

Takeshi forced himself to smile at Sanosuke. "You have been the best of friends, Sano. Thank you for everything." And without giving Sanosuke a chance to grasp the words, Takeshi raised his sword and ran toward the mass of sword-wielding men.

Sanosuke watched, frozen, as Takeshi dove straight into the group. He had sliced the hands off three men before Sanosuke finally snapped out of his stupor. "You idiot!" Sanosuke screamed in both rage and alarm. He leaped at the laughing men and hacked down two in one swing, desperately trying to catch up to his comrade. "Come back here!"

The young woman sat in the alley, horrorstruck and unable to move. She felt guilty enough because Takeshi's wound was her fault… but to add to it, two men were going to die to protect her, a cripple now, who from that point on could not even make a significant contribution to society. How could she ever live with the shame?

Sanosuke blew through three other men and looked up to search for Takeshi in the mass of bodies. Their eyes met and time seemed to crawl to a stop as Takeshi's determined expression flitted to one of agony. Sanosuke tore his eyes away and saw that in the second of distraction, one of the men had stabbed Takeshi in the stomach, just below his already profusely bleeding wound.

"TAKESHI!" Sanosuke's terrifyingly enraged scream pierced the air and even made a few men who were about to swing at him pause. Sanosuke gripped his sword until his knuckles were white and kept screaming as he killed everyone who dared stand in his way.

He had made a promise to Kaoru to keep her brother safe and he was going to keep it, _damn it_! In his determination, Sanosuke got so close that he was only five meters away from his friend.

And without warning, the two sweaty men who were getting ready to strike Takeshi again dropped dead. Takeshi, who was in mid-swing, was so stunned that he nearly dropped his sword. He tightened his fingers quickly and panted heavily, relieved for a three second reprieve, though he had no idea what had caused it. He had lost so much blood already that he swayed for a moment, trying to regain his balance. He blearily tried to focus on the enemies in front of him, but because he was so light-headed and in such excruciating pain, it was nearly impossible. All he saw were shadows woven between the smoke, and none of it wanted to stay still long enough for his eyes to focus.

There was no mistaking the laughter, however, as more men closed around him, all of them raising their swords. Takeshi's head swam in confusion and his befuddled mind could no longer hold onto anything.

Sanosuke struck down another man and looked for Takeshi again. The glazed look in the man's eyes and the way he swayed about, barely capable of standing, made Sanosuke's heart jumped into his throat, and it thumped there sickeningly. "Don't you dare give in, do you hear me!?" Sanosuke shouted. "Takeshi!"

Still sitting along the wall, all the woman could do was hold her breath and watch as her savior and his friend darted around in the mass of enemies. Though it never looked like they had much hope, it finally seemed like their lives were seconds from ending. Even the screams grew louder, and she knew some final blow was about to sink into flesh. For a heartbeat, her eye caught the tip of a sword that gleamed above everyone's heads but just as it descended, a flash of blood appeared… spraying in the opposite direction it should have.

She focused on that spot, drained now from both the loss of blood and from the pain of her useless fingers. Suddenly, blood splattered in every direction much more rapidly than she had ever seen. Had they all committed seppuku in unison? The woman knew it was impossible, but within seconds, nearly all of the men had dropped like flies. Only one flash of scarlet seemed to move now, but the pain was finally too much to bear and her eyelids slid shut as she fell to the ground.

Sanosuke strained his eyes to search for the culprit. Were there gunmen?

No- he hadn't heard any shots or smelt gunpowder. The only hint he had was the flash of dark blue that would flit past each man an instant before he fell to the ground, lifeless. Their blood pooled together to form a sea of red, flowing all around him and coating his shoes.

Sanosuke scanned for any movement over the bodies, trying to assess the situation and figure out what was going on. Could he be sure that this invisible weapon was an ally of the Sekihotai? He forced himself to follow the impossible movements of the bluish blur and realized that there was a deep red flame that billowed closely behind it.

Sanosuke's eyes widened in disbelief as he realized that the blur was actually a person. _'It can't be… how can someone move that quickly?'_ But the longer he watched in awe, he couldn't deny it. The blue and red streak would dart from one man to the next and in an almost invisible flash of silver, they would stiffly fall.

He had never believed in gods but Sanosuke couldn't think of any other explanation. A human could never move half as swiftly.

The spiky-haired man finally forced himself to look back to Takeshi, who was also spellbound. Takeshi never saw the man next to him sit up and clutch onto a dagger.

"NEXT TO YOU, TAKESHI!" Sanosuke shouted.

Takeshi was so dazed that instead of heeding the warning, he looked over to Sanosuke. He whimpered in pain as the dagger sunk into his back and he fell to his knees.

"I'll kill you, you bastard!" Sanosuke screamed, but before he could even demand his feet to run, racing god appeared and struck down the offender in a gleaming, silver spark.

Four things happened at the same time:

There was a sinister cackle that came from right behind Sanosuke.

The blur stopped moving just long enough for Sanosuke to take in a blue haori, white hakama, fiery red hair, and fierce amber eyes that were slit into a glare that focused directly behind Sanosuke.

Takeshi coughed up a dangerous amount of blood and fell forward onto his hands.

And something blunt hit the back of Sanosuke's head, making his eyes lose focus of everything.

'_Battousai. He must be the Battousai…'_ was his last thought before he fell into the inky abyss.

Before the final Bakufu even saw the legendary manslayer, he was already on the ground, staring sightlessly into the black sky.

Battousai closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then, he crouched low, about to fly off into the night, but Takeshi's strangled voice made him hesitate.

"Please…" Takeshi choked. "Please do something for me. I beg you."

It may have been due to his weariness from hours of running about, or the stifling smoke that infested his lungs, or the fact that it was a dying man's final wish. Battousai refused to entertain the notion that the reason he walked back to the pitiful-looking man was because of some weakness in his heart. He was the sword of the Ishin Shishi. There was no room for weakness. Compassion would only destroy him.

He stood over the man's hunched form and waited in relative patience, secretly admiring how the man was even still alive with such mortal wounds. The man had fought valiantly enough and Battousai realized that the surge within his chest was born of respect for the dying man.

Takeshi coughed again as he reached into his pocket with trembling hands. "I will… be eternally in y-your debt i-if you take this and… gi-" But Takeshi was too weak to even finish his plea. "Kao-" he breathed out and collapsed onto the street.

Battousai found himself actually considering the request. He stood there for a long moment before reaching down to pry the object out of the man's hands.

The silver chain that gleamed in Battousai's fingers was almost surprising, in the sense that it was the only thing around that was barely touched with blood. The chain and the charm hanging from it mesmerized him momentarily, and he wondered why a simple kanji symbol could have ever been significant enough to be a man's last request. What had the man been trying to say?

"Eternity," Battousai whispered, his fingers running over the character with surprising grace. _'What a useless charm…'_ But even as he thought this, he placed it in a pocket within his gi.

Battousai looked over to the two lonely survivors and concluded that because the spiky-haired man had risked his life to protect the woman, he would certainly take care of her when they regained consciousness. His mission had been completed- he had done more than his share in the assassinations of the Bakufu men that had resided in Kyoto, saved several civilians, and led many of them to safety.

Seeing no need to linger in a place so filled with the stench of death, Battousai flicked the blood off of his sword, sheathed it, and ran off toward the river and out of sight.


	2. Darkness

_Thank you for the wonderful feedback! It truly makes my whole day to see a review. I write to share stories, and knowing that my words have filled someone with emotion is immensely gratifying. _

_This chapter is necessary to provide some information. It will start getting intense in chapter three. And by that I mean that I have a lot of nice little twists and turns planned. ;)_

_Happy reading!_

**Edited: 9/30/14**

* * *

><p><strong>Eternity<strong>

**Chapter Two- Darkness**

_-Two Years Later-_

The sound of synchronized shouting emerged from within the Kamiya dojo, along with the whispers of slashing wind. A feminine voice called out commands that were promptly followed by feet moving obediently, wrists flicking carefully, and by toned arms swinging in unison. Sweat dripped freely now, but the gratification that coated the air kept them all going.

Kamiya Kaoru stood in the center of the training room demonstrating the exact moves she wanted to see her students reflect. The four boys followed her with remarkable accuracy, never surrendering to their aching muscles.

Kaoru's class met three times per week for several hours during which she taught them not only the swordwork of the Kamiya Kasshin-Ryū, but also the good morals required to wield the unique style properly. She emphasized the necessity of saving lives with the Kamiya Kasshin-Ryū during every class and forbade them to ever practice if they were feeling angry or upset, because such negative feelings were the weeds that made good people's hands develop into terrible weapons. Her family's style had never taken a life, and kami help anyone who ever dared to stain the Kamiya name.

"Alright. One hundred down strokes, and then you may clean up," Kaoru called, panting lightly. Feet shifted as her four students broke away from their formations, and soon the sound of bokkens slicing the air seemed to echo throughout the hall.

Kaoru watched them, eyes shifting from student to student, taking note of any imperfect stances or foot placements, and quietly correcting them. Because she was the only sensei who could teach the Kamiya Kasshin-Ryū to the next generation, Kaoru knew it was crucial to ensure that every movement was perfect during training. Even the slightest mistake in combat could result in a death, so by enforcing precision now, her students would always be more attentive to the details.

After they had completed their lesson, the four boys replaced their bokkens in their respective homes and quickly grabbed small towels that were floating in a bucket of clean water. They put these on wooden floorboards and then cleaned the floor with surprising speed.

As they left the room, they bowed to their sensei and then talked loudly and laughed amongst themselves as three of them headed for the gate. They waved back to Kaoru just before they disappeared into the busy streets.

"I'm hungry," the fourth boy complained once the others were out of earshot, but when he looked at the young instructor, he quickly clarified. "I wasn't asking you to cook. I'll find something to eat."

Kaoru smiled sweetly, appreciating that he was being conscious of her exhaustion for a change. She almost felt like she even gained a bit more energy from his unusual kindness. "It's ok, Yahiko. I'll cook. I can make soup and rice balls-"

The fifteen-year-old sucked in a breath and made a face. "Really- I'd rather just find something. I don't want to spend another night vomiting everywhere."

Her smile vanished and anger sparked to life. "You ungrateful, little pig!" Kaoru nearly shouted, glaring daggers at Yahiko, who was already snickering and running away from her raised fists.

As Yahiko scurried off into the house, Kaoru heaved out an annoyed sigh. She just wanted to wash herself, eat a light meal, and then slip off into the world of dreams. It had been a long day and she knew that the following day would be busy, as well.

She went to her room, grabbed a towel and fresh clothing, and walked back towards the bathhouse. Kaoru found herself deep in thought about how to recruit more students to help pay for everything.

Two years ago when Takeshi was still at home, he taught seventeen students, which gave them more than enough money to live comfortably. However, since he had gone to fight in the war, many of the parents stopped paying for their children to learn the Kamiya Kasshin-Ryū. Why would they pay a young woman to teach their children when they could learn from established male instructors of more powerful and deadlier techniques? They would, in the parents' eyes, be more effective at defending their families.

Now Kaoru only had six students and one of them wasn't even paying. She had taken the recently orphaned Yahiko in the year before, allowing him to live in her house. She even trained him with the rest of her students. His only payment for his room and board was to help her clean the house and take care of the yard. She would have never had the time to clean everything without him, so she was grateful for his help. Despite his annoying tendencies and rude remarks, she welcomed his company; living completely alone for a year had taken a large toll on her and she felt like she was still healing.

"Sensei!"

Kaoru's head whipped around to find the owner of the voice, only to see the two students who had not shown up for that day's lesson. "Takeo. Yuto. Is everything well? I was afraid you had both gotten sick," Kaoru said, turning to the siblings.

They looked uncomfortable and floundered for a moment before bowing low. Kaoru's heart lurched to a painful stop. She had seen this too many times before and knew exactly what they were going to say. She tried her best to remain composed but she wasn't sure how well it showed.

"We're sorry, Sensei," Yuto muttered. "Father wishes for us to train with Yamamoto Sensei."

"Yamamoto? That style is infamous for its bloodshed! How can your father wish for your hands to be stained with death?" Kaoru's blood pumped forcefully through her veins and she was breathing harder, insulted that years of hard work were going to be tossed to the wind.

"Gomenasai!" they both cried, and as if to escape the guilt, they scurried off without ever meeting her eyes.

Shocked, Kaoru was frozen in place for a moment before she slowly shifted her foot and shuffled to the bathhouse in a daze. She tried to keep her swarming thoughts at bay at least until she finally settled down in a hot bath, but her attempts were in vain. Her fingers quivered as she tried to unlatch the door and it took everything in her to not fall to the ground inside the bathhouse once she had stepped inside.

She barely had enough money for food as it was; how were they supposed to survive with only three paying students? Her time was already stretched as it was. She worked at the inn on the opposite side of the city from sunrise to just before noon and four days a week she had to run home from the inn to train her students for three hours. Changing the times that the lessons met was not an option because it could potentially cause her to lose the rest of her students.

Mechanically, Kaoru stepped out of the bathhouse, set firewood in place, and lit a flame before retreating back inside. Her sluggish body opposed her racing mind as she slowly undressed and climbed into the still-cool water.

How would her ancestors ever forgive her for losing so many students? Tears slipped down her cheeks freely now. How would the Kamiya Kasshin-Ryū ever survive if there were no students to spread the wisdom of protecting the weak? Her family's style stood alone in proclaiming that it was not necessary to kill. How many lives would be lost because she couldn't keep her students?

Kaoru remained lost in thought with silent tears streaming down her face so long that her skin could no longer bear the burning water. She climbed out, dried off, tied a robe around herself, and went to her room. Since her appetite had dissipated, she decided to just go to sleep early. Just as every night before, she closed her eyes and prayed to Kami to bring her dear brother home safely.

Fortunately, she was worn out from the long day and sleep wrapped its arms around her without wasting a single moment.

* * *

><p>A man clothed in a dark gi and hakama was walking down a neighboring street. He looked tired and slightly intoxicated, judging by the way he was sauntering about without a care in the world. He was surrounded by three larger men, all in uniform, who were all searching the dark streets for something they would never find until it was too late.<p>

The first few times he had seen the sight, he had laughed; the rich honestly believed that they would be protected from Hitokiri by hiring a few bodyguards? What fools. He had seen countless officials and politicians hire men in a pitiful attempt to discourage an attack, and they were never successful in their endeavors.

Not from Battousai.

The four men turned the corner of the street and walked past a few gates before reaching the drunk man's home. The guard standing before the gate bowed before his lord and assured him that no one had entered his residence during his absence.

The man laughed. "He's rumored to be all the way in Tokyo right now, and no one else is stupid enough to break into my home! Of course I have nothing to worry about." He stumbled upon the threshold of his home, but otherwise went straight to his room. Two of the bodyguards situated themselves on both sides of the house, while the third guarded the bedroom door loyally.

Battousai finally stood from his perch atop the roof and leaped down with incredible grace. He landed on the soft grass right in front of one of the roaming guards, surprising him so severely that he fell backwards. The scarlet-haired man wondered what use it was to have wasted so much government money when the guards barely even paid attention.

He drew his sword, swung it gracefully, and in the blink of an eye, the man's screams had been silenced forever. Battousai darted to the second man, severing his life just as quickly.

He looked up just in time to see the third guard running for his pathetic life. He hadn't made it halfway to the gate before the manslayer appeared in front of him, eyes slit into a deadly, golden glare. How dare he desert his post when his lord was in peril? Years of training and all he could do when real danger faced him was run and cower.

The assassin stalked closer at a human-like pace for a change, eyes never leaving the poor excuse for a man. The sword in Battousai's hand trailed blood, permanently marking his steps in the trimmed grass. He raised the sword again but the guard was lifeless on the ground before he could force himself to move his frozen limbs.

The manslayer flicked the blood off the blade and silently made his way over to the house.

He reached out and slid the shoji door aside, and stepped into the dark room. The target was cowering in the corner, illustrating the near-universal competency of his fellow politicians. The Bakufu leaders all dictated lessons of fearlessness, strength, loyalty, and ruthlessness, yet all but two of them had fallen to the ground at the sight of the legendary manslayer, pleading fruitlessly for their lives.

The sight disgusted the assassin. How dare they preach one ideal and live the exact opposite? This was certainly a significant factor of why the Bakufu should all be eradicated; spineless liars should have no place power. Their ancestors would be shamed to see how cowardly they'd become.

The politician realized he was paralyzed, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open in silent screams.

"Even you don't find your own life worth an honorable death," Battousai muttered. In a flash the man's throat had been split open and the victim tumbled to the ground, lifeless.

The assassin turned on his heel, flicked his sword clean of blood, and sheathed it as he left the house, invisible to the rest of the world. He flitted from rooftop to rooftop until he reached the edge of the city.

Sounds of flowing water reached his ears as he finally neared the river that ran along the outskirts of the farmlands. He removed his scabbard and cleaned it along with the sword, not desiring to retain a drop of blood.

There was a single mission on his agenda; to help rid Japan of corruption. He had the ability to eradicate those in power who were too selfish and greedy, and he felt that he had a responsibility to stand up for a better future- even if it meant that destroying himself in the process. Seeing blood every night just so the innocents would eventually never have to see it again, was worth sacrificing his own sanity.

He washed his whole body, always scrubbing harder than necessary in an attempt to cleanse himself of the evil deeds he had done. The pain that tore across his flesh as he rubbed his skin raw was excruciating, but focusing on it allowed him a few moments of mental solace, and he eagerly latched onto them.

When he finished, he stood and reached for his sheath as he took a deep breath, and then began his long journey back to headquarters to await his next orders.

To cross the distance would only take a day, yet the time seemed to drag on for a week. While most would go crazy from boredom on such an eventless path, Battousai appreciated the silence and solitude. Any time to himself when he wasn't pursuing his next victim was almost a blessing to him because it was his only chance to ease his aching conscious.

As he walked, he tied the sheath back to his side and absently started running his fingers over a kanji symbol that was fastened to the silk cord on the scabbard.

_Eternity._

Battousai still didn't know exactly why he had decided to keep the kanji character, especially since he didn't believe that anything at all could last for eternity. No human, animal, political system, civilization… not even basic human values could withstand the influence of hundreds of years, let alone eternity.

Even his years of fighting and removing the horrible people of Japan would only bring half a century of peace, at best. He was destroying his life for a few decades' worth of happiness for others. Within two centuries the name Hitokiri Battousai would be nothing but a whisper in the past.

Eternity stood for a concept that was out of reach of any human, and therefore there was no sense in trying to attain it.

Still, he found comfort in holding the charm, and it strangely calmed his antagonized mind. Just brushing his fingers on it brought the fleeting sense of hope that maybe, _just maybe_, he might one day feel a single moment of peace.

* * *

><p>Kaoru's eyes shot open in the middle of the night. Something wasn't right. She sat up cautiously and listened for even the tiniest sounds of movement.<p>

Footfalls. In the garden…

Silently, she flew out of her covers and grabbed the bokken that was propped up against the wall. Kaoru tiptoed to the door and slid it open just enough to peek outside. Everything was still within her view so she opened the door all the way and immediately placed both hands on the hilt, ready to strike anyone who may have been foolish enough to jump out at her.

When nothing happened, she surveyed all of the garden that was visible from her doorway. Sure that the invader was on the other side of the house, Kaoru slunk around the corner of the building, her bokken always at the ready. The waning moon spread a pale glow upon the trees and flowers in the garden. The beautiful sight would have stopped her in her tracks any other time, but she wasn't about to break her concentration.

As she rounded the next corner she fought to keep a sharp gasp from escaping her lips. The intruder wasn't lurking about as she had expected, and neither was he planning on attacking her. Surprisingly, he was sitting at the edge of a pond by the wall of her family's land. His focus seemed to be on the fish swimming in the pond, but Kaoru knew that the scaly creatures liked to spend the nights underneath a small log. The man was staring into nothing.

She knew who the man was the instant she rounded the corner. Though the moon wasn't bright, the man's white jacket outshone thing else. Messy black hair was tied away from his face with a scarlet ribbon, his hands were bound in white bandages, and his lean muscles still slightly showed through his clothing. Everything was exactly as she had remembered… except for a black kanji character centered on his back.

_Evil._

Just like that, all the oxygen in the world dissipated. Her heart froze and even time screeched to a halt.

Something had happened…

Kaoru remotely heard what sounded like wood dropping to the floor, but she wasn't sure what it could have been and it didn't matter.

_Evil._

Where was her brother? Where was Takeshi?

'_Kami… please… wake me up from this nightmare,_' she pleaded desperately.

Her gradually weakening knees finally gave out and she fell to the floor, but catching herself was the furthest from her mind.

Sanosuke finally turned around. Their eyes met and Kaoru's dwindling hopes of this being some sort of sick joke were instantly snuffed out. No smile graced the man's face and his eyes were hollow, joyless.

Then some strange strangled sound erupted into the darkness, piercing the peaceful silence. The noise was loud and echoed in Kaoru's ears and it took her a few moments to realize that she was the one who was wailing so uncontrollably. Tears poured down her cheeks and her cries seemed to have no end.

Her brother was dead.

He had been the only other member left of her entire family, and now she had been left alone.

Kaoru realized with a stab, that her family would die with her. He was their only hope of continuing the Kamiya name… the only hope of truly restoring the Kamiya Kasshin-Ryū. All her family's efforts would die with her. Countless generations destroyed.

The only way some semblance of her kin could survive would be through her children- but how could she even marry? Would she allow herself to be thrown into a loveless marriage? Even her dreams of falling in love had been lost forever because she would never see the kanji charm again.

Kaoru didn't even feel the arms that were wrapped around her tightly, nor the soft cooing in her ear. Her cries had quieted now, though soft whimpers still escaped her lips and she was trembling violently. For the better part of an hour she locked herself off from the world, but slowly she began to emerge from her cocoon of mourning to realize that Sanosuke had carried her back to her bed and was stroking her arm gently. Yahiko had her hand in his own, his eyes full of concern.

"Kaoru…" Sanosuke muttered. He looked as if he had a whole speech prepared but the second her swollen eyes met his, the words dissipated. He looked ashamed and guilty, but at least this time he didn't lower his eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered, though he knew the words provided as much satisfaction as a single grain of rice did to a starving man.

Questions flooded the girl's mind but even if she could have truly handled the answers, her dry lips and parched throat disobeyed all commands to verbalize them. She wasn't sure if she even wanted to know how or when the unspeakable had occurred.

Sanosuke couldn't think of a single thing to do to comfort her. He merely sat next to her lying form, hoping that his eyes were able to convey all the information she needed to know.

For one thing, Sanosuke had never had to be the bearer of such horrible tidings, so he couldn't have known what to tell Kaoru in the first place. But to make it worse, Takeshi had been Sanosuke's dearest friend. They had known each other since childhood, and Sanosuke had been present for all the hardships the Kamiyas had to endure for nearly fifteen years. Kaoru was a sister, regardless of the fact that they shared no common blood. They were true siblings, as far as he was concerned, and seeing her so broken was agonizing. There were simply no words of consolation, and the only thing he could think to do was stay by Kaoru's side and try his best to support her.

He had decided to stay in one of the empty rooms for at as long as it took for her to get back on her feet. He'd stay close by until he was sure that she would survive the trauma, and though he knew it would be a long road to recovery, Sanosuke vowed to do everything in his power to be her beacon back to life.


	3. Audacity

_I'm not going to lie... I love you guys for giving me so much input! I love getting thoughtful reviews; if it's a compliment, I tend to have a better day and potentially write faster, and if its a bit of criticism it helps me improve my writing, which can only benefit everyone in the end._

_Enjoy!_

**Edited: 9/30/14**

* * *

><p><strong>Eternity<strong>

**Chapter Three- Audacity**

Kaoru had been in a state of near-comatose for three days after she heard the news of Takeshi's death, the thought of losing the one dearest to her was eating her alive. She was unable to think properly, her appetite had vanished, and the only things she truly saw in that time were the tears that never stopped forming in her eyes.

Though she had understood from the moment she saw Sanosuke that she would not see her brother again until the afterlife, Kaoru stubbornly refused to let the icy knowledge sink in on her own accord. She tried to deny it and when even denial was no longer possible, she blocked everything out, rejecting reality.

Sanosuke and Yahiko stayed by her side as much as possible, refusing to let her suffer through the hardest time in her life alone. They panicked at first, insisting to do everything around the house, from cleaning to cooking to going to the market. They took turns watching over her while the other did household chores.

What they didn't recognize, however, was that Kaoru could never heal by merely sitting around. She had to stand and trudge through life, because that's what life was all about, she had finally realized. Life is meant for people to actually _live_, and while the ache of losing a loved one cannot be surmounted by any worldly pain; those who survive must press on. The separation is not eternal, but merely for a few years or decades. In that time, those who live must do everything they can to enjoy the life that they have been given, rather than waste it in mourning.

While Sanosuke and Yahiko understood her explanation of that when she had explained it to them, they almost refused to let her return to her chores. The two males had no successful experience in comforting women, and they panicked, not knowing how to proceed. In their eyes, sitting by the young woman's side in silence (as they knew there were no true words that could mend the hurt) did nothing to help her. The only thing they could think of that could really help Kaoru was to do all the physical labor. If she took back over even a few of the household duties, they would feel like they failed in their attempts to help. However, after much insisting, she finally convinced them to let her return to her chores.

Regardless of having already lived without Takeshi for the two years before Sanosuke appeared in her garden, Kaoru subconsciously reverted back to the times when he was right beside her, laughing at silly jokes while helping her with chores. It was different... final now, and something about knowing that he would never return had shifted the world off its axis.

Over the following weeks while performing even the simplest tasks, Kaoru was continuously haunted by memories of her brother. She couldn't hang a single item of clothing without remembering Takeshi helping her do so years ago. He was the one who always cleaned the old family bokkens that hung in the dojo and fed the koi in the garden. Whenever Kaoru attempted to perform these tasks, she saw her brother right next to her as if he were truly there. Going to the market was tormenting; Takeshi used to always stand at her side, ensuring that she was not being harmed or overcharged. Now only the memory of him followed her footsteps and for nearly two moons, Kaoru found herself plagued by such flashbacks that relentlessly seared her heart.

She begged the innkeeper to allow her to work more, knowing that if she could push herself to the brink of exhaustion, the flashbacks and painful memories would not gnaw at her heart half as harshly. He refused her request at first, reminding her that she would wear herself down to the bone by working both in the morning and at night. The trip from her house to the inn in itself was nearly an hour; making that trip four times a day would end up killing her.

But stubborn as ever, Kaoru continued persistently until he allowed her to return for the evening shift twice a week. Exhaustion became a normal attribute in Kaoru's life, but she clung to the reprieve it provided from the haunting memories. She was resolved to continue pressing herself to the brink because it also showed her that she was still able to function, which was her only indication that she was surviving.

* * *

><p>The early morning sun cast a deep orange glow upon the edges of Edo. Kaoru quickened her pace, eager to return to the inn as soon as possible. The cool breezes of autumn played at her exposed hands and face, sending chills down her spine. She had only just left the warmth of the inn, but her body already missed its comfort.<p>

"Kaoru! Wait for me," a voice called from behind. The accent was heavy, immediately alerting Kaoru to who it belonged.

Kaoru sleepily wiped her eyes as she waited for Tae. She had been up for nearly four hours, already having crossed the long distance between her home and the inn where she worked, and prepared and delivered the morning meals. The nineteen-year-old finally caught up and they walked towards the market together. The daily grocery market was bustling but after years of practice, Kaoru knew how to navigate it well enough to get everything quickly and with the lowest prices.

"Is everything alright?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh, sure. We're just low on candles. Yamoto just forgot to ask you to buy some more."

"Oh... I hadn't noticed." Kaoru eyed the basket in the girl's hands. "Well, I'm glad you brought and extra basket. I don't know what I was thinking when I left… this one will never be able to hold all the things we need. You can help me carry everything back!" Kaoru said cheerily, and then laughed at Tae's subsequent expression.

They gathered various vegetables that they would later use to prepare for the day's meals, stuffing as much as they could into Kaoru's basket while Tae let her basket hang leisurely between two fingers.

Though they were in the market strictly for business, the two were close friends and were delighted to have the time to catch up on each other's daily gossip. Tae always had considerably more to share, but Kaoru was always content to listen.

They stopped by a shop that sold candles for a decent price and they filled Tae's basket halfway. The only other thing they needed was meat. Tae grasped the basket in her left hand but because it was so heavy, she needed to situate it carefully on her right wrist to bear some of the weight before they departed the shop.

As they neared the butcher, Kaoru saw familiar spiked hair floating above the throng of people. "Sano!" she cried. The call seemed to catch his attention because the hair stopped moving and seemed to turn a few times.

"Sano? The man who lives with you?" Tae questioned curiously. Kaoru had often spoken of the tall man with spiky hair but Tae always found it difficult to believe that he really was as tall as Kaoru described.

The man in question turned around, easily picking Kaoru out from the crowd and weaved his way over to them. "Kaoru! Whacha up to kiddo?"

"I should ask you the same thing. What are you doing so far from-" Kaoru stopped mid-sentence when the woman beside her bowed lower than Kaoru had ever seen. Tae was trembling now, and it looked as if she was about to drop the basket.

Luckily, Sanosuke was equally as attentive and quickly grabbed the basket just before it slid from her fingers. His mouth had opened to say something but as soon as he caught a glimpse of her right hand, he froze.

Sounds of the bustling street seemed to fade as Kaoru watched her two friends, confusion etched on her features.

"Sanosuke," Tae whispered, voice quivering.

"Tae," he began, clearly unsure of how to approach the woman who was slowly breaking down.

Knowing her too well, Kaoru thrust her basket in Sanosuke's free hand and reached out to Tae, raising her back up so that she was no longer bowing. The young woman was trying desperately to keep her tears from descending, which perplexed Kaoru further. "Tae… it's ok. It's just Sano," she cooed, trying to comfort her.

"Let's get off the street," Sanosuke calmly ordered. Kaoru sent him a look that demanded explanation but he merely nodded at a nearby alley.

The three of them walked nearly to the other end of the side street until they were as far from curious eyes as possible.

"Please don't be upset," he tried to smile. "I'm happy to see you're alive and well. I never thought I'd see you here of all places."

Tae sniffled, a ghost of a smile playing at her lips. "Of course. Please forgive my reaction. I'm just so surprised…" She looked to Kaoru. "I never knew the Sano you always talk about was this Sanosuke. He sa-" she sniffled, suddenly choked with emotion again. "He and his friend…" she trailed off, unable to say more.

"Shh… it's alright," Sanosuke said, looking at Kaoru uncomfortably. "We, uh… we ran into each other in the past and… we… yeah."

"You…" Kaoru prompted, bewildered at what could have caused her cheerful friend to nearly burst into tears.

"We- I helped her during the war. Just… helped her out of town and-" he looked awkward and nervous now, trying to chose his words carefully.

This gave Tae enough time to compose herself well enough to find her voice again. "His friend, Takeshi, saved the rest of my fingers from being snapped," she said, indicating the useless three digits on her right hand. "If his friend had been any later, they would have killed me… but he was injured and…" she trailed off, unable to look at anything aside from the ground. "He and Sanosuke saved my life…"

Biting his lip, Sanosuke finally chanced a glance at Kaoru, who had gone pale. The man cursed as he hurriedly shoved one of the baskets back at Tae and caught Kaoru with his free hand just as her consciousness faded. He let out another curse, immediately apologized to Tae for his loose tongue, and struggled for a moment to pick the girl up in both arms, all while careful to keep from spilling food from her basket.

"So, what's the shortest way back to the inn?" he asked Tae anxiously.

Brought out of her shock, Tae immediately turned on her heel and led Sanosuke through a shortcut. "What happened?" she asked as the inn came into sight. "Did I say something to upset her?"

Sanosuke took a deep breath. This didn't seem to do the trick so he took another. He realized he was mostly stalling time, knowing the next few hours of his life were going to be incredibly uncomfortable. "Takeshi…" He cleared his throat and took another deep breath, wishing time would skip to the next day. "Takeshi was her brother."

* * *

><p>Kaoru woke, confused. This bedroll was too soft to be hers…<p>

She opened her eyes cautiously, shut them quickly when the light burned her retinas, and reopened them again, though much more slowly. The ceiling was that of the inn… but why would she be sleeping there?

She sat up, rubbing her temples. Sanosuke was sitting cross-legged a few paces away, but before she could ask what he was doing at the inn, she nearly flew backwards from the force of someone throwing their arms around her.

"Kaoru…" Tae whispered miserably. "I'm so sorry… I had no idea. Please forgive me. I'm sorry. Kami-"

Reality reacquainted itself with Kaoru, finally allowing her to understand what Tae was apologizing for. A familiar sensation of emptiness and longing stabbed at her heart but she reached to return Tae's hug. "To know that he died protecting people calms me greatly. Honorable until the end…" She was going to say more but she choked on the words.

"I'm sorry. I never put the pieces together. It's all my fault for not realizing… I'm an idiot for not thinking that he could have been your brother. I just… you never talked about him that much and I knew it upset you so I didn't ask… and I'm such an idiot!"

Kaoru forced herself to keep from breaking down. _Just stay strong_, she repeated silently, automatically reverting back to the mantra that she had relied on so heavily during the previous months, willing herself to remain calm.

Once she was sure that she could successfully kept the tears at bay, Kaoru smiled softly at Tae. "Please don't apologize. You were just caught in the war and he happened to be there in time to save you. The whole reason he went in the first place was to keep the innocent from being treated unjustly. He died doing what he lived for; you shouldn't apologize for that."

"He was among the bravest men I have ever known, Kaoru. He was outnumbered but he still came to save me. My life was indebted to him, so instead I will repay my debt by doing anything I can to help you."

"Don't be silly," Kaoru said softly, partially flattered from such an honorific action being directed at her, and partially from still being in shock. "We have been close friends for nearly two years. I would hate for you to act differently around me now. The best way you can help me is by still being the same cheerful friend you've always been."

The two young women shared a smile and stood, finally ready to let the lingering memories drift by.

* * *

><p>Tae respected Kaoru's wishes and did not change her actions around her. She remained the bubbly woman she had been ever since Kaoru met her, which helped bring joy back into Kaoru's life.<p>

Kaoru had never known the details behind Tae's useless fingers, always simply attributing it to the war. Asking about such traumas rekindled tender thoughts so it was essentially an unspoken, universal rule to leave such horrors in the past.

However, now that Kaoru had physically seen the direct result of her Takeshi's actions, her heart began to mend. It was because of him that this woman had survived, and because Tae had seen the true horrors of the world, her happiness was able to shine more brightly, having long since learned to appreciate every moment of life. Takeshi's life had been stolen too soon but in his stead, he swept the ice from dozens of flowers, which were later able to fully bloom. Though she would miss him greatly, Kaoru could not mourn for him any longer.

Tae's strength also inspired Kaoru to finally shake off her own icy cocoon in order to live her life fully. Though the change did not occur overnight, Kaoru quickly found her old sense of humor and a new sense of determination that refused to allow herself to be miserable again. She was sick of crying, sick of the hollow look in her own eyes, and Kami… she was _sick_ of that unforgiving twinge of emptiness that punctured her heart.

Resolute, she decided that she would be a victim of grief no longer.

Comebacks to Yahiko's light teasing came much more quickly, often shocking the boy. While the change indicated that he would have to be wittier with his jests, he appreciated the challenge and was secretly thrilled to see Kaoru truly smile again.

Kaoru tried cooking new things, pushing her creativity to the next level, which, of course, gave Sanosuke many opportunities to complain about the horrible quality of food. The twenty-year-old brushed off his comments with a clever retorts while silently noting his opinions and trying to fix her culinary faults. Within a month's time both males found themselves impatiently waiting for her evening meals, a concept which neither of them ever dared to admit aloud.

Kaoru's lessons were going more smoothly than ever, as well. Her students felt her change in demeanor, noticing extra passion and energy. Her vigor from the old days returned and they couldn't shake off the infectious attitude as they practiced their swings and they sparred with increased enthusiasm. They were finally truly able to _feel _the Kamiya Kasshin style in their hearts. Kaoru couldn't have been more proud.

Though she still missed her brother every day, Kaoru appreciated his sacrifice. It was difficult for her to smile at first, but she was finally living happily. It was the only thing he would want for her, so how could she deny him of this?

Besides, there were rumors already spreading… the end of the war was near. Whispers of the end of the Tokugawa shogunate passed through each town like an infection that quickly reached every ear. An entirely new form of government was going to be established and the end of life poisoned by war was on the coming horizon.

Kaoru wished the rumors were true; to live in peace was all she had ever dreamed of. She had dismissed the news at first, but when the markets spoke of nothing else for several weeks, she found it hard to believe that the rumors were merely fable.

Kaoru often pondered what life would be like without the fear of her city being pillaged by greedy enemies. The streets would not be overflowing with soldiers or dangerous samurai. More people would be willing to travel, she imagined, if there was less of a threat to their safety. The inn could potentially gain more money from such travelers and perhaps she would not struggle so much with her finances. And though people wouldn't find learning swordsmanship to be as necessary as in the past, perhaps Kaoru could still acquire a few more students. The Kamiya Kasshin-Ryū was not created as a style for war, but rather to enforce peace. Perhaps her family's style would be more favorable to learn?

* * *

><p>Lost in her thoughts, Kaoru's walk to the inn seemed to last mere moments. She blinked as the old building came into sight, wondering how she had managed to traverse the distance without bumping into anyone when she wasn't even focusing on the road. Brushing the thought away, she stepped inside and made her way towards the kitchens, ready to help prepare the evening meal.<p>

"You're here early," Tsubame remarked in relief. The innkeeper's daughter looked up at Kaoru for only a second before returning her focus to the dishes she was washing. "I can't get this off!" she grumbled through gritted teeth, struggling with an apparently stubborn stain.

Kaoru grabbed a small towel and began to dry the newly-washed dishes, eyeing her friend's soapy battle. "Tsubame… we have more than enough bowls for dinner. Just let that soak overnight and it will come right off in the morning."

She fought for another few seconds and finally let it sink to the bottom of the tub of water, taking a deep breath. "You're right… I just hate leaving a mess."

"One bowl is hardly a mess."

Tsubame sighed in frustration and continued with the last of the cooking utensils. The younger girl took a few seconds to compose herself, uncomfortable any time she lost her self-control. "We have twelve guests tonight," she said in her normally timid voice, though a hint of excitement leaked through.

"Twelve?" Kaoru repeated happily. "We haven't had so many in months!"

"It's been some time. That's why I'm glad you got here early; I'll need help cooking. Tae should be finished preparing the bedrolls any time now. I think we should cook tonight and she can run the meals up to everyone. She's the quickest of the three of us."

The two girls laughed lightly and Kaoru began telling her about how Yahiko outran all of the other students earlier that day during training. "Daiki kept boasting about how quickly he can run but he couldn't even catch up to Yahiko." Kaoru couldn't suppress a smile at Tsubame's rosy cheeks. The young girl had fancied Yahiko since she had first seen him, though she would never admit it aloud. "Of course, Yahiko will never let him live it down. I have never seen anyone run that quickly, to be honest. He was feeling so arrogant that after training he even challenged me to a race, saying-"

Kaoru stopped mid-sentence as Tae entered the kitchen. The woman's skin was paler than ever and she leaned heavily on the doorframe. Kaoru and Tae rushed over to steady her swaying form.

"What happened?" Tsubame's voice was saturated with concern.

Kaoru quickly grabbed a stool and gently made Tae sit. Tae took a few deep breaths but the calming effect failed her. Kaoru stroked her hair softly, waiting for her racing heart to slow.

After a moment, Tae found her voice. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. There is a strange man with red hair at the front counter. I know that I have never seen him before- I would definitely remember hair like that- but I just… I don't know how to describe it. He just seems so familiar for some reason."

Tsubame made eye contact with Kaoru, silently asking to take care of Tae. Tsubame's utmost duty as the innkeeper's daughter was to help guests. She stroked Tae's arm and left the room, presumably to situate the new visitor.

"Maybe it was just his demeanor…" Tae wondered aloud, staring at the floor. "His presence just felt overpowering. He's obviously a swordsman; there are two swords at his hip. His eyes, Kaoru... I've never seen eyes like that. Or the hair. It just made me sick to my stomach and I don't know why."

"You've had a long day, Tae," Kaoru said softly, rubbing her shoulders. "I know Tsubame wanted you to deliver the food tonight, but after this I don't think she will mind if we trade. I'll take care of him."

Tae nodded slightly, lost in thought. She was never one to shirk her obligations, so to readily accept Kaoru's offer spoke loudly. The younger woman wondered what was so terrifying about the man, but figured it was best to change the subject. She'd find out soon enough, anyway.

"Come," she led Tae to the large table in the middle of the room. "Help me prepare the vegetables." She recounted the story of Yahiko again, hoping to make her laugh. By the end of her tale, Tae was smiling again, and Tsubame was already preparing the meat.

When the youngest girl had returned, she looked uncomfortable from the interaction with the newest guest, but seeing that Tae was better, she opted not to speak about him.

The rest of the meal preparation progressed at a steady pace once Tae began recounting her earlier trip to the market, and the three young women gossiped until the smaller trays were ready to be taken to the patrons. Admittedly, Kaoru was the best at balancing several tea trays at once, so she was voted to deliver them. Her training seemed to aid more than just one aspect of her life, and she was grateful.

She didn't see the man in question until the third trip. Twelve men were already happily sipping tea, and there was only one more tea tray that remained in Kaoru's hand. Tsubame must have put the man on the third level, because all other rooms were occupied.

The raven-haired woman took a deep breath and ascended the final flight of stairs. Only the second screen was drawn shut, so she stopped in front of it and knocked on the frame.

There were a few seconds of silence before a flat voice beckoned her to enter.

Kaoru gently pulled the screen aside and bowed before looking at the man. "Good evening. My name is Kaoru. I will be serving your tea and dinner tonight."

The ki that rolled off from him was strong, almost barring her out from the room altogether, but the girl was surprised when she raised her eyes and the mental image of the man was incorrect. She'd envisioned a large man with wild hair and crazed eyes, but he was actually fairly short, perhaps only a few centimeters taller than her. He was wearing a faded blue gi with a gray hakama, and both were stained with age and slightly torn. Two swords were secured to his side, the old scabbards scarred with battle wounds. The man's back was facing Kaoru as he peered out the window, but from what she did see, he appeared to be just like any other swordsman.

That is, except for his hair. Even though it was drawn up, it was still long enough to fall past his shoulders, and though Tae said his hair was red, Kaoru couldn't have imagined the shade to be so radiant that it put the candle flames beside him to shame.

The man did not move as Kaoru placed the tray a few steps into the room, so she quickly removed herself from the room, assuming that the man merely enjoyed his privacy. "Please enjoy," she said quietly before sliding his shoji door shut.

The sapphire-eyed girl wondered what could have been so horrible about the man. She hadn't seen his face, but his stature didn't seem overpowering at all. In fact, Kaoru could have argued that his physique was more feminine than anything. Perhaps it was Tae's exhaustion that had clouded her senses?

When she returned to the kitchen, each of the dinner trays were perfect and ready to be taken up to the guests. Tsubame decided that it would be best if she helped Kaoru carry the trays out, since they would require more trips, while Tae began cleaning the kitchen.

As they ascended the stairs, Tsubame whispered to Kaoru. "Please take care of yourself." The concern in her tone made Kaoru nearly stop. "If he tries to hurt you, just scream and we will run to help you."

Taken aback, Kaoru nodded numbly.

"It's just... I don't like his eyes. They are the eyes of a killer."

"Do not worry about me," Kaoru said softly, hoping to calm her friend.

"Please be careful. Thank Kami he will only be staying with us for one night."

They took all the trays to the appropriate rooms until once again, Kaoru found herself with a lonely tray in her hands in front of the swordsman's room. She knocked and then slid the door open when he bade her to enter.

This time, the man was sitting against the wall beneath the window in the far corner of the room with his one arm around a long sword that rested against his shoulder, the other hand clutching the base of the sheath. At first, his thick scarlet bangs covered his face from view, but after a few seconds, he looked up.

His face was beautifully terrifying, Kaoru decided instantly.

His features were perfect, though they seemed hardened from years of war. His jaw line was almost graceful and shadows lightly graced his cheeks, denoting that he was fit and was highly active. A cross-shaped scar on his left cheek indicated that he had experienced the dangers of war firsthand, as well as showing fearlessness and a determination to keep fighting at all costs.

However, what captivated Kaoru most were the man's eyes. It was as if miniature suns had taken place of his eyes, and they left her feeling both breathless and painfully curious. They were not terrifying at all, as Tsubame had said. Quite the contrary, she felt unable to tear her eyes from his. In them, she saw years of suffering and untold anguish for some reason she could not fathom, she felt a near desperate desire to know what horrors the man had seen that could cause his eyes to become so wretchedly hollow.

The indisputable dangerous air about him projected a fierceness that threatened to ignite at any moment. He seemed as if he were unstable somehow. As if he was teetering on the edge of something terrible, and he was struggling to find a solid foothold.

The man was intimidating, Kaoru admitted, but fear never penetrated her heart. Was she foolish for not cowering in front of him? He certainly seemed like he could kill her if he'd wanted.

Kaoru stepped closer to him carefully, willing herself to calm her nerves, never breaking the connection between their eyes. If his expression changed at all, she would retreat in a heartbeat, but he remained seemingly frozen. She set the dinner tray a few paces in front of him and she bowed low. "Please enjoy your meal," she said quietly. A foreign glint shone in his amber orbs but when he blinked, it was gone. She waited for a second longer than customary, but when he remained silent, she quietly left the room.

Thoughts raced through Kaoru's mind as she descended the stairs and headed back to the kitchen. Who was this mysterious guest? Was he a politician? A warlord? He did not have the traditional topknot or attire of a samurai but he was clearly a strong warrior. Where did he come from? Kaoru had never even heard of scarlet hair; was it stained from the blood of his adversaries?

"Oh, Kaoru…" Tae breathed in relief as she threw her arms around the girl when she entered the kitchen. "You're alive! Thank Kami."

The sapphire-eyed girl nearly rebuked her friend for being so dramatic but when she saw the genuine concern in her eyes, Kaoru bit her tongue and returned the hug. "He's not so terrifying, Tae. Please do not worry."

"I apologize," she said, ashamed of herself. "I truly don't know what came over me. Dozens of samurai have stayed here before, but that man is more frightening than all of them combined."

There had been a handful of guests in the past who had made each of the inn maids uncomfortable, whether it was through their aggression, lustfulness, or by their rashness. In such times Kaoru often took care of the offensive guests, refusing to allow fear to dictate her life or how she lived it. Kaoru would have volunteered to attend to the man before she had even seen him, but now that she had, she felt curiously drawn to the man. Of course she could never hope to decipher the hollowness in his eyes in a single night, but just having the chance to see such a unique person strangely excited her. After all, she also felt hollowness in her heart from the loss of her brother. She felt like she could relate somehow... even if it was distantly.

* * *

><p>The rest of the evening flew by in a blur. The three inn maids expertly cleaned the mess from cooking and then the incoming dishes as their patrons finished their meals.<p>

Once again, Kaoru found herself in front of the third level shoji screen that hid the warrior away from the world. She knocked, but this time he took much longer to respond. Kaoru raised her hand to knock again but he finally told her to enter.

The man was sitting in the same position as before, his now-empty bowl replaced on the tray. He remained silent, staring at Kaoru just with the same amber eyes peering out from beneath his hair.

"Was your meal to your liking?"

Silence. When he realized that it was not just a formality and that she was genuinely waiting for an answer, he merely nodded slightly. His expression didn't change, but his eyes reflected light curiosity.

She looked around his room. "It will be cool tonight. Would you like me to get another blanket for you?"

"No." His tone was clipped and bordered annoyance.

Her careful smile fell into a frown. There was no need to be irritated or defensive with her. She was merely being kind. Even if she had not a single interest in the man, it was still her duty as an inn maid to ensure the absolute comfort of her guests. Had no one ever asked him such an innocent question?

Indignant, she marched up to him and ready to grab his tray, her previous hesitation vanishing. His powerful ki, beautifully deadly façade, amber orbs, and scarlet locks all intrigued her but if he desired to be hateful in spite of her thoughtfulness, she would not lose sleep over being unable to unlock his secrets.

Feeling particularly bold, Kaoru dismissed protocol of kneeling to take his tray, instead merely crouching slightly. Warriors mistreated her and her colleagues regularly. The girls normally dismissed such rudeness but this time Kaoru felt twinges of anger for some reason beyond her.

As she moved to stand upright again, she chanced a look at him, eyes narrowed slightly. Molten eyes met hers and the hand resting upon the top of his scabbard twitch slightly, but her glare never died.

Not sure how long their eyes had flung daggers at each other, Kaoru finally stood completely and retreated from the room without another word.

Still angry as she entered the kitchen, she was immediately surrounded by her two concerned friends.

"What happened?"

"Did he hurt you?"

Kaoru nearly slammed the tray into the sink and spun around, clutching her hair tightly to keep from screaming. "He's infuriating!" she said a bit too loudly and quickly quieted herself. "I'm not expecting him to graciously thank me for serving him, but for Kami's sake, let me do my job without being so hateful!"

Tae's and Tsubame's eyes widened in alarm. "Did he draw his sword?"

"No," she grumbled. She wasn't entirely sure why they'd asked. If he had drawn his weapon, she wouldn't have been standing before them.

They both let out a breath they didn't realize they were holding. Tsubame spoke up. "Kaoru… please go home. We'll be done here in a few minutes so, don't worry about cleaning. Get some rest, please. Don't let him anger you. You're brave for even offering to serve him."

Kaoru took a few deep, calming breaths, thanked the girls, and told them to take care of themselves. "I will be back in the morning," she said as she exited the kitchen.

* * *

><p>The walk home was chilly, just as Kaoru had anticipated, and she was grateful to have remembered to wear a thicker kimono. She shivered involuntarily and cocooned her hands inside of her sleeves, hurrying along the dark streets. Though her travels at night were dangerous, she rarely ran into trouble. Even the few times she found herself being followed, she had easily defended herself with her bokken.<p>

She was only a few streets down from the inn when she felt a few strong ki. Vigilant as ever, Kaoru focused on the forces, ready to reach for the bokken at her side. They were fortunately stationary, indicating that they were engaged in some kind of late night meeting of sorts. Kaoru hurried along, not wishing to test her theory.

She continued to scan the streets but she realized with a sickening stab that the small group was now in motion… and they were headed in her direction.

Kaoru's heart raced as she broke into a run and ducked into a few side alleys, finding herself several streets away from where she had been. She knew she would be able to defend herself, but she preferred to avoid a fight.

Her relief was only momentary, however, when she realized that not only had she failed to lose the group, but now another ki had been added to the chaos. It overpowered all others as it pulsed wildly.

Angry now, she finally stopped and waited for the three men to close the distance. They soon emerged onto her street and she drew her bokken and adjusted her footing properly. Two of the men were tall and skinny, but the last was plump and his arms were barely able to lift a sword. Instead, a dagger glinted in his hand.

"Oh, look, boys," one of the tall ones laughed. "We got a beauty tonight."

"And she looks feisty… I go first," the other, slightly shorter man snickered.

They advanced quickly but Kaoru swung expertly, successfully disarming the tallest man. He clutched at his wrist angrily and went to run at his victim. Kaoru quickly thrust her wooden blade into the tender spot in his stomach and he finally fell to the ground in agony.

The second man was much quicker than the first, and he actually got dangerously close to Kaoru, but she swung down just as his blade was about to slice into her arm, deflecting the attack. In the meantime, the larger one finally caught up and tried to stab her from behind.

Knowing that any ordinary hit to his body would be deafened by his fat, she quickly stabbed downwards, sending him to his knees as he clutched the area between his legs. In the same fluid motion, she arced her swing upwards and twisted the wood as it collided with the other man's wrist. He dropped his sword with a shout, stared at his broken wrist, and immediately reached up to punch Kaoru in the face.

Though her bokken was at the ready, the hit never landed. Instead, he fell to the ground, blood spewing from his neck.

The men had unleashed her fury, but seeing their blood made her own life force boil in her veins. She altered her stance, now facing the newcomer.

"I didn't ask for your help and I certainly could have handled them without needing to spill their blood!"

Golden eyes glinted fiercely in the moonlight from underneath a mane of thick hair.

"Or did you want to claim my life for yourself?" Kaoru's patience had already been pushed to its limits and she was ready to explode, regardless of how dangerous the man in front of her was. He had just killed a man who, if left to her, could have still been breathing in the morning. It went against everything she believed, so _how dare_ this man come out of nowhere and steal someone's life because of her?

Fury ebbed her rationality as she swung at him, refusing to wait for him to attack first.

In the blink of an eye, the man had ducked out of the way. She shouted out in rage and swung a few more times. He evaded each attack with such incredible ease and such speed, that she began to wonder if the man was even human in the first place.

The next time she swung, he actually raised his sword and sliced down, their weapons colliding with a hateful force. They remained still for a moment, so close now that they could feel each other's breath. Kaoru's bokken should have been sliced in two, she realized. The raven-haired girl glanced at their still-locked weapons to figure out why his blade had not destroyed her wooden sword, and she found her answer quickly. The flat side of his sword was resting against her bokken, rather than the sharp blade.

He was toying with her.

Kaoru scowled at him, willing for him to feel the rage in her stare.

"Who do you think you are to stalk me from my job, kill a man who's life could have otherwise been spared, and then mock me in combat?" she screamed as she ripped her bokken away and resituated herself in a new stance. He remained silent. Any slivers of sensibility Kaoru had left dissipated entirely. "What terrible thing did I do to offend you so fully that you deem me unworthy to hear your voice and earn such a hateful glare? Tell me what in Kami's name you could possibly want of me that you were not bold enough to tell me back at the inn!"

In the blink of an eye, Kaoru felt an exploding pain in the back of her head and she realized after a few bleary seconds that she had been thrown into the wall of one of the shops. The man's hand was still firmly fastened underneath her chin. He held her against the wall and waited until the colorful swirls in her eyes faded and she regained her senses.

He loomed so dangerously close that enraged amber filled Kaoru's vision.

"The more appropriate question, little dragonfly, is who you think you are to shout at me like a petulant child," he growled. "Have you no desire to see the next sunrise?"

Kaoru moved her head slightly so that he would loosen his grip enough for her to respond. She sucked in a deep breath and felt it soothe her lungs. "If I had no desire to see the next sunrise, I would have waited patiently for you to lop my head off. How exactly do you reason that my fighting back indicates a longing to see the afterlife?"

His grip loosened enough for Kaoru to wrench herself away.

"I saved your life. Why are you so ungrateful?"

Kaoru silently repeated his words to make sure that she understood him correctly, and when she realized that she hadn't misheard, her hollow laugh filled the air. "I'm not quite sure how you didn't notice my bokken and the fact that two men are currently groveling in pain on the ground over there. You needlessly killing a man deserves rebuke, if nothing else."

He was in her face again, his expression indicating that he was as tame as an erupting volcano. "It would be in your best interests if you learned to hold your tongue."

Kaoru blinked and opened her mouth in retort but he was suddenly nowhere to be seen. She looked around the streets and the rooftops but the killer had vanished. Kaoru's grip on her bokken tightened angrily and she shouted in rage, wondering what she had done to deserve such an infuriating night.

She glared at the two men on the ground as she passed them, daring them to follow her.

It didn't matter how late it was… she was going to take a steaming hot bath when she got home. Her sanity depended on it.


	4. Surprise

_Please read carefully! There are certain parts throughout the whole story that may seem strange, uncharacteristic, or out of place. There is always a reason for everything I write so try to read between the lines. If I spelled out every single motive or thought, this whole thing would sound juvenile and pointless. It is a Rurouni Kenshin fic, which means I would like to follow the character traits fairly closely, but it is still my version and what I feel would happen, given the circumstances. Please understand that not everything will line up perfectly with the manga or anime._

_Without further delay, here's chapter four! I will try my absolute hardest to update quickly. The next chapter is going to be VERY fun to write... :D_

_Happy reading!_

**Edited: 9/30/14**

* * *

><p><strong>Eternity<strong>

**Chapter Four- Surprise**

Though her sleep had been plagued with nightmares, Kaoru's raging temper had significantly calmed. She was able to think more clearly, at any rate, which was certainly an improvement.

The first rays of the morning sun had not yet graced the world, but the twenty-year-old was already dressed and on her way to work. She would stay until after they had served lunch and cleaned up. Afterwards, Kaoru was planning to go straight back home and spending the rest of the afternoon cleaning the house. Though Sanosuke and Yahiko faithfully completed their chores, some things were better left for Kaoru to do on her own.

The raven-haired woman bundled herself deeper into her kimono as a cool breeze drifted down the street, and she forced her tired legs to travel more quickly.

As she traveled, her mind wandered to the night before. The gods must have favored her life because there was simply no other way that she could have gotten away from that man alive. Kaoru inwardly admitted that she had spoken a bit too rashly. She still didn't know exactly what came over her, but anger had gotten the best of her. She lost all sense of reason when she realized that the ill-mannered guest had actually decided to _stalk_ her in the middle of the night.

To make matters worse, he had taken another's life in order to protect hers. Not only did that contradict everything she and the Kamiya name stood for, but he was killed right in front of her. In reality, she should have noticed that her stalker had moved, and she should have been able to block his attack in time. How he had gotten from the rooftop several shops down the street to Kaoru's side in the blink of an eye was completely beyond her, though and she was still trying to reason that she merely hadn't been paying enough attention.

Despite how deeply the swordsman infuriated her, she was foolish for even thinking to speak so forcefully to a killer. In his deluded mind, he likely thought that he had saved her life from a bunch of bandits, which is also likely why he threw her against a wall when she made her disapproval evident.

Shaking her head clear of the dark thoughts, she focused on the road before her.

By the time Kaoru arrived at the inn, Tae and Tsubame were already preparing breakfast. Kaoru helped them finish and together the three of them delivered the guests' meals.

The other two women casually avoided the swordsman's room and for this Kaoru was grateful. They would be safe from his hateful glare and potentially his sword, if they somehow managed to offend him. Besides, Kaoru had been tossing throughout the night, unable to remove his burning golden stare from her mind.

She wrapped her fingers around the final tray and marched up the stairs. She would find out why he had followed and 'defended' her if it was the last thing she did.

Kaoru knocked on the shoji, ready to slide it open and bombard the man with questions until she got some kind of response. Anger seemed to be the only thing he responded to, anyway.

Silence.

The sapphire-eyed woman knocked again, slightly louder. '_Don't think that you're the only one capable of ruining someone's sleep,'_ she thought bitterly, recalling her nightmares.

Still, silence was her only response.

Getting more irritated that he was delaying her answers, she huffed and closed her eyes, scanning for his ki. She would at least be able to tell if he was awake or not by how strongly it resonated.

Nothing.

Kaoru's eyes widened in shock and she ripped the shoji open, glaring into the empty room. The shock instantly leaked into fury, and her fists trembled in disbelief. He was gone.

She would never understand why a complete stranger had stalked her and killed for her, yet never said a kind word or showed her a single smile. Did he simply enjoy stealing the lives of others? Did he take pride in being unpredictable?

Where could someone even go so early in the morning? The sun had barely even graced the earth! What could possibly be more important than getting a proper breakfast before disappearing into the streets of Edo- especially when that meal is included in the price of the room?

Thank Kami that the inn required guests to pay upfront.

Kaoru scanned the room once more, hoping that maybe she had just been careless the first time or that he was just particularly good at hiding. Her roving eyes found no signs of the swordsman at all. Even his bedroll was made perfectly as if he had just been a phantom the entire time.

Kaoru's rage erupted and she stormed out of the room.

* * *

><p>The following few weeks passed slowly, days seeming increasingly longer because of the decreasing temperature. Normally bustling streets that were normally filled with gossiping shoppers were instead vacant. Those who needed groceries hurried along, preferring the warmth of shelter over chatting with friends.<p>

Kaoru finally set aside time to tackle the storage area, carefully placing her summer clothing away and bringing out her thicker kimonos and heavier blankets.

At first, Kaoru could not erase the swordsman from her mind as easily as she had expected. All she wanted to know was why he acted the way that he did and then she could move on happily with her life. She imagined the golden orbs following her through the streets, particularly at night, but never heard from him again. She continuously scanned for his ki while near the inn but never detected anything half as strong.

After a week had drifted by, however, the man faded into the past and Kaoru finally accepted the fact that her questions would never be answered.

Nearly two weeks after the incident, as Kaoru was hanging freshly cleaned clothing to dry, she heard the gate door fling open and slam against the wall before swinging closed again. Kaoru's head shot up, instantly alert, only to find Yahiko sprinting towards her.

"KAORU!" he shouted, violently waving a small piece of rice paper in all directions above his head. He was panting heavily and his cheeks were slightly pink, apparently having just ran from far away. The look of pure mirth on his face first calmed Kaoru, who had been worried that he might have been in danger, but as he neared and the grin grew impossibly large, Kaoru's concern returned. She had never seen him so excited about anything, and the wide-eyed, grinning boy was so uncharacteristic that alarm was the only reasonable reaction.

"Are you alright?" she asked quickly, jogging over to him.

They met in the middle of the yard and Yahiko bounced up and down on his heels before he could calm himself enough to speak properly. "We need to go! NOW! Come on; let's start packing and we can leave before noon and get there tomorrow! Well, actually not tomorrow but probably in a few days or a week, but we have to leave now!"

"Yahiko!" she called loudly above his rambling. He finally quieted himself and shoved the letter excitedly into Kaoru's hands, willing her to read it quickly.

She gave him a pointed look before looking down at the folded rice paper in her hands. The first thing she noticed was the symbol on the outside. It was already enough to make her heart beat faster. It was the symbol of the Oniwaban and there was only one person who would write them from the group.

_Kaoru, Sanosuke, and Yahiko,_

_I MISS YOU SO MUCH! _

_I understand that you're all probably pretty busy, but what I am about to say is very serious and must override whatever is going on over there. __Even if your house is on fire!_

_Well, no… I would hope that you'd put out a fire first. _

_I hope there's no fire at all. __Sorry!_

_Start preparing now (right NOW!) and come out here for a few weeks! I'm afraid that I'm not leaving you much of a choice in this because there's something that I have to tell you in person as soon as humanly possible, and since you'll be leaving when you get this, I'll finally be able to tell you within a week! There's no time to waste, since winter is almost here. If you don't come out here now, it'll be way too cold for travel and I won't be able to see you until the spring. Trust me- if I have to wait another five months, I will simply go crazy. _

_It's seriously important and I don't want you to miss something you will only get to see once in your life! _

_Don't worry about anything- just trust me! I'll see you before the next full moon!_

_Misao_

_AND I MISS YOU TONS, SO HURRY UP!_

The second Kaoru's eyes left the paper, Yahiko jumped in her face. "See! We have to leave now! Come on," he said, grabbing Kaoru's hand and pulling her across the yard towards the house.

"Wait!" she finally said, still processing everything. "We can't just leave tomorrow. Who will watch the house? I still have to train my students and I can't just leave my job for three weeks on such short notice. I'd love to go visit Misao but I don't know how we can work it out right now."

Yahiko's grin faltered, and for a moment he looked like a child who had been rebuked. "But she said not to worry about anything."

"Yes, but-"

"She's going to hate us if we don't go! You're the one always telling me to be polite! If she invites us over, it's rude to ignore her." Yahiko knew the right angles to manipulate her with, and he knew eventually she was going to give in. It was just a matter of finding the right thing to say.

"I understand that, but I can't risk leaving my students. Upholding my family's honor comes first and leaving them so suddenly might make their parents angry. Besides, I have an obligation to the inn."

"We haven't seen the Oniwaban since March; are you really going to let a whole year pass until we see them again?"

"Yahiko, it's not up to me," Kaoru said, getting frustrated. Of course she wanted to go see her good friends, but her life wasn't so easy to put on hold for so long.

"Hey, Missy!" a deeper voice called from the gate that Yahiko had just burst through.

Sanosuke strolled nonchalantly through the gate, his hands locked behind his head in his trademark comfort position. Kaoru instantly recognized the three men who followed him, their uniforms giving them away.

Oniwaban.

Dumbstruck, Kaoru was slowly beginning to understand that her young friend was truly serious about her request. There was no other reason for three of her clansmen to travel to Edo all the way from Kyoto and conveniently show up on the same day as the letter. Had they delivered the letter themselves?

Apparently, Misao had anticipated her hesitation and had known that Kaoru would not be able to refuse if they had come to escort them.

Well... Misao _had_ always been ridiculously determined in all of her endeavors…

"Good morning, Miss Kaoru!" Omasu called out, grinning from ear to ear. The sight of their smiling faces made Kaoru forget her worries, and she ran to her three friends. They all hugged in turn and greeted each other fondly as excitement coated the air.

Kaoru invited them inside and started heating up some tea as she listened to stories about the recent events in their lives. The six of them caught up throughout the rest of the afternoon, each listening raptly to their friends' tales.

"So what is this exciting news?" Kaoru asked curiously.

Omasu laughed good-naturedly. "Now, Miss Kaoru," he scolded softly. "Miss Misao would have my head if she found out I told you. She wants to take all the pleasure in telling you herself."

Kaoru grumbled lightly. "It was worth a try. You're right, though. None of us would ever hear the end of it."

They talked for a few more hours as Kaoru prepared dinner, and they continued laughing throughout the night. Sanosuke had slipped away for an hour, and when the kendo instructor questioned him upon his return, he admitted to going to Dr. Gensei's house. He'd somehow convinced the doctor to watch over the house, and he said that the doctor was oddly excited about the notion. "He said we have a much larger bathhouse," Sanosuke explained. "He might just soak in there the whole time, to be honest."

Upon hearing this, Kaoru realized that this fantasy was quickly becoming inevitable, so she also excused herself to deliver the news to her students' families.

To her grateful surprise, the parents had issues with her rapid departure. They had been loyal friends of the Kamiya family for years and understood what Kaoru had lived through over the past several years. She never took vacations, so asking for a few weeks to herself was perfectly excusable in their eyes.

When she got to the inn, everyone was confused by her presence. It turned out that Misao had sent a substitute to help in Kaoru's absence, and the newcomer had already explained everything with a cheery smile.

With nothing left to do, Kaoru, Sanosuke, and Yahiko packed their things that night, and in the morning the group ventured off towards Kyoto with the Oniwaban.

* * *

><p>Nearly a week later, they found themselves within the capital of their land. Kyoto was an old city that adhered to very traditional values and customs. It's architecture was aged and proudly boasted great craftsmanship that had survived decades. The heart of the city still had the dark stains of smoke from battles years ago, but most of it had been vigorously cleaned over time. The edifices stood against the streets like boastful men puffing out their chests. The people were friendly, vendors loud, and shoppers boisterous. City life in Kyoro was exciting, and Kaoru found herself realizing just how much she missed her dear friend.<p>

Sanosuke had introduced the two women many years before the war even began, and they had become best friends instantly. Misao was a wonderful individual, always perceptive and careful, though she balanced this with the energy and excitement of a five-year-old. The girl was always bouncing around, but regardless of how loud she was, Kaoru adored her and felt herself get bubbly when she was around.

Kaoru was admiring the beautiful kimonos that women were sporting when a shriek pierced the air. Before Kaoru knew what was happening, something attached itself to her, the force of it knocking her back a few steps. It took her a moment to realize that the thing was actually Misao, who simply could not contain her excitement. She squeezed Kaoru, shrieking all the while, and then flitted over to Sanosuke, hugged him after punching him in the arm, and then turned to Yahiko.

Kaoru was only able to get a good look at her once they were inside the Oniwaban headquarters and they were seated at a table with a large assortment of food and tea. Sanosuke and Yahiko immediately tackled the table, shoving each other out of the way, their eyes alight in mirth.

Misao was still just as hyper, but she had stopped moving long enough for Kaoru to take in a freshly cleaned uniform, an even larger grin than normal, and… "Are those ribbons in your hair?" Kaoru asked, astonished. Misao was even more tomboyish than Kaoru, so for her to be wearing ribbons was a sign that something serious was going on.

The girl laughed, color rushing to her cheeks. "Aoshi and I are getting married!" she squealed, unable to hold it in any longer.

Kaoru flew across the table to smother the younger girl in a hug and the two filled the room with excited shrieking.

Sanosuke and Yahiko froze in terror, full hands halfway to their mouths, unsure of what was happening. After a few seconds, they were finally able to deduce Misao's news and they congratulated her, as well.

"When?" Sanosuke questioned.

"We were waiting for you to get here," Misao confessed. "That's why I was rushing you. I really wanted you three to be here but I couldn't wait until the spring. Everything will be ready tomorrow!"

Kaoru started squealing again, which made Misao start squealing, and the two men laugh at them.

The rest of the day was spent in good spirits and the women rushing around the house excitedly as they prepared for the next day. The house was cleaned thoroughly already, but everyone went through several times to make sure every speck of dust had been swept away. Numerous trips to the market were required to tote all the food back home, and every outfit that was to be worn was already washed and strung out to dry.

The girls gossiped late into the night, recounting all of their noteworthy experiences since the last time they saw each other.

The following day was eventful and exciting, leaving Kaoru in a wonderful mood. The food was delicious and the few jokesters of the group made everyone laugh more times than they could count.

Misao was absolutely beautiful and the grin that never left her face could have illuminated the night sky. Even Aoshi betrayed his normal quiet nature by grabbing his new wife every chance he got to smother her in kisses.

Kaoru was thrilled for Misao's new life. The girl's dreams had finally come true and she would always be safe and well-cared for. Aoshi would always protect her, and the way they looked at each other made it impossible to think they could ever stop loving each other.

It was a lovely day outside as well, and the young woman felt the irresistible urge to go out for a walk. It had been so long since she had the time to venture out aimlessly without the persistent worry of chores on her mind. The sun would set in a couple of hours, which would give her plenty of time to explore the city a bit more. The house had been kept warm throughout the day by all the people running around, so she changed into a thicker kimono and pulled on two pairs of socks, since her toes had a tendency to freeze easily. It was chillier outside, and once she'd prepared for the temperature change, she ambled outside with a grin on her face.

A cool breeze immediately greeted her, making her shiver slightly, but she refused to seek warm comfort. The streets were still boisterous with loud vendors trying to sell off a few more wares before closing up for the day. Children ran about, their laughter adding to the din as they enjoyed their last few minutes before dinner. Several people were drifting between restaurants, trying to determine which meals would satisfy them the most.

Kaoru wrapped her arms around herself and ventured off, recalling a path that Misao had mentioned earlier. She thought it would most likely be quieter than the main streets, which was perfect since Kaoru was in the mood for a more peaceful walk than anything else. She imagined the hillsides would be beautiful.

After asking a couple of people the way, she found the stone steps that snaked up the foothills. With a grin, the young woman followed the stairs into the chilly woodland on the outskirts of the city. Luckily, the path ascended on a moderate incline, so the light workout helped Kaoru's body stay warm.

It truly was peaceful. Only a few people passed by Kaoru on their way down, and the sounds of Kyoto faded quickly. Soon all she heard was the echo of her sandals and the soft breeze playing in the leaves. Hundreds of cherry blossom and maple trees decorated the path, their dark trunks contrasting sharply with bright red and green foliage. A carpet of green and brown danced along both sides of the steps, spreading off in every direction.

Kaoru walked along the path for so long that she lost track of time. She was only brought out of her reverie when she noticed the sun was dangerously close to touching the horizon. _'Baka!'_ she reprimanded herself. Not only was the light already fading, but the temperature was also dropping dramatically.

She stopped walking and looked up the steep slope of the hillside, taking one last glance at her surroundings. The path had been about to make a turn to the left so sharply that it weaved out of view around the side of the mount. Although she wondered if the path ahead had any beautiful lookouts, she knew that it would be better turn around without investigating.

She took a deep breath and sighed at how wonderfully fresh the air was. Leaving Kyoto would be difficult, she realized. She loved the city and now she realized how much she loved the capital's wildlife, as well.

Just as she was about to turn, she noticed a flicker of red just where the path turned ahead. Curious, she stared for a few more seconds, and the same small flame danced and disappeared again. Could it have been a colorful bird perched upon the railing?

Unable to ignore it, she decided to ascend just enough to see what it could be. Her attempts to be quiet were, for the most part, in vain, because her sandals betrayed her shivering feet.

The bird's feathers turned out to actually be hair… very vibrant, and very distinct red hair. Kaoru froze in shock. Not only had she not expected to see anyone so far up, especially after not seeing more than five people in the past two hours, but for the person to be _him_, as well, startled her out of senses.

The man from the inn was leaning on his forearms against the wooden rail that safeguarded hikers from falling off the side of the steep drop. He was staring off through the colorful trees, seemingly lost in thought. His attire was the same as when Kaoru saw him last, only slightly more worn.

Kaoru took a breath to calm her racing heart but her mind did not calm so easily. After the shock had worn off, she tried to decide if she was still angry with the man. Going against her will to kill another and slamming her into a wall still did not sit well with her, but time had helped her bitterness fade. He had stalked her, yes, but perhaps he really believed that her life was at risk. Female fighters of any kind were rare; it was certainly reasonable that he believed she would be too weak to defend herself. Furthermore, breaking the traditional role of a dainty, soft-spoken woman by openly reprimanding someone could never sit well with a stubborn and aggressive individual.

That's not to say for a second that she could ever pardon his actions, but under the circumstances, his actions were not entirely incongruous with the nature of a skilled assassin. For a woman to speak back, let alone so harshly to a male in a male-dominated society was unheard of.

At any rate, she was just as curious to find out exactly _why_ they had gotten into that situation in the first place. There had to be a reason for him to stalk her.

"Excuse me," she said, breaking the silence.

The man did not turn around at first, nor did he show signs of startle. He had known he was not alone.

"I, uh... I just want to ask you something."

Golden eyes finally met hers, accompanied by a barely perceptible air of annoyance for interrupting his mediations. Her fingers itched to coil along her hip, just in case, but only then did she remember that her bokken was back at Misao's. She mentally chided herself but remained calm.

"If you don't remember me, I'm the inn maid from Edo," she reminded him quickly, since he gave no clear indication of recognition. "I just want to know why you followed me that night."

"Dangerous men live in Edo, many of whom thrive when the sun sleeps."

"Dangerous men live everywhere."

"Of course."

"So you take it upon yourself to defend the helpless?" she pressed. His short responses irritated her.

"Your remark during our previous encounter would dictate otherwise."

_So he did remember her! _"I was not helpless that night," she explained patiently. "Two of the three men were already on the ground before you interfered."

"The last one was quicker than you calculated. He was seconds from killing you, so I eliminated that outcome before it became reality. I seem to have illogically assumed that your life was worth more than your honor."

His tone was getting defensive, and she felt her eyes narrowing. "I'm certain that with as skilled as you are, you could have sent him to the ground without slaughtering him. No man deserves to be killed like that."

He took a few steps closer. "You're brave, dragonfly, but you're also foolish to contradict yourself. I've taken many lives, but never that of the innocent. I would not say the same for the men who attacked you, nor should you defend them after attempting to kill you. I don't care what you value, but I believe your priorities have strayed."

"I value _life_, master swordsman, regardless of good or evil. Everyone has the potential to eventually lead a peaceful and happy life. Why should anyone have the right to determine who is unfit to live? Even the most evil of men can change for the better."

The last part seemed to dig its way underneath his skin. "Have you actually seen the war? Have you seen the battlegrounds where countless good-hearted men have been massacred without a second thought? Would you stay your hand from killing the men who are responsible for the loss of thousands of lives?" he asked coldly. "If you could have stopped the war from ever happening by taking a single life, would you still lay down your sword?"

Kaoru was silent.

"Do not preach to me about life and judgment." His tone was harsh and had a note of finality.

Fine. Kaoru knew she would not change the swordsman's ways and she certainly did not want to try. His life was his own and if he believed that he was doing the world a favor, then so be it. He had to have been at it for years, as skilled as he was, and a woman who he looked down upon would certainly have no influence over his life. She truly believed that anyone could turn their life for the better, regardless of how evil they could be, but this man would not change for a tomboy inn maid from Edo.

Without another word, the young woman turned on her heel and strode back down the stone steps. She had gotten the answer she had wanted for so long. The sun had all but set during their conversation, so she quickened her pace. Fortunately, it was all downhill; she knew she could return to Misao's in less time than it took to climb up.

Dwelling within her own thoughts, she tried to make sense of the swordsman. She understood that the political world of men was never free of disagreements, and as stubborn as men with authority are, there are times where they feel the need to fight over money, land, and power. Kaoru was not stupid. She knew the way the world worked; both her father and brother saw to it that she understood how life truly was.

However, they also taught her that disagreements could be worked out civilly, no matter how distant each person's demands may be. Diplomacy, they often said, was the only way to end disputes- not through bloodshed. The whole Kamiya family based their lives around this philosophy, for Kami's sake! It seemed like naïveté, but there was undeniable logic behind their beliefs, regardless of how far ahead of their time they were.

Nearly a third of the way down the foothill, a flash of red invaded Kaoru's vision, startling the wits out of her. She stopped immediately, clutching her racing heart. "What in-" but she stopped as she saw what was going on.

The swordsman had flown in front of her, a fierce look marring his features. He was facing off to the right, his stance poised and defensive. A couple dozen paces off the path was a large, savage-looking wild boar. Long tusks were pointed right at her, as if it had been ready to charge at the intruder who was wandering its territory. It dug at the ground violently but it seemed to sense that the fight would not favor it, and it finally trotted off after a few tense moments.

The man did not break his stance until the boar was in the distance. Kaoru stared at him in awe. He truly had a small physique, though there was no denying the muscles that made up for his stature. His stance was perfect, she realized, down to the footwork. One hand remained on the hilt of his sword while the other hand rested on the top of the scabbard, daring someone to test his speed. How quickly could he have hacked the animal down?

A small glint attracted her eye to the sash that was wrapped around the scabbard. Because nearly all sunlight had faded, it was difficult to identify the small object. There was no reason she found herself so desperate to know what it was, but with the boar already forgotten, she stepped closer.

Her trance was broken as the man turned to her, confusion etched across his face. She blinked and finally looked at him, quickly understanding the look that demanded answers.

"Please," she breathed. "What is that on your scabbard?"

Her abrupt change in demeanor was curious, and he decided to humor her. Removing the scabbard from his belt, he held it out for her to inspect.

She leaned closer, willing her eyes to utilize the last of the light. It took only seconds, but when she finally recognized the kanji symbol, she stopped breathing and backed away quickly.

Eternity.

Dozens of thoughts ignited her mind and she felt like she was going to vomit every single one of her intestines. "You…" she gulped a lump in her throat. "You killed... –shi…" She sunk to her knees, dazed and sick and broken all at the same time. How bored were the gods that they needed to play such a foul, humorless trick on her?

Her vision faded but it wasn't for a moment that she finally realized it was because of the tears welling up in her eyes. She blinked them away but she didn't even know if she was looking at the ground or the sky, and if she were honest, she simply didn't care.

A somber voice broke through the fog of her mind, and she tried to blink his figure into focus. "There was a battle here in Kyoto years ago. Many died that night by my hand but not the man this belonged to. He had been stabbed several times before I could reach him, but he continued to fight fearlessly until he collapsed. With the last of his strength, he begged me to take this charm. 'Kao-' was his final word."

That was all it took. Something hard hit Kaoru's arm and shoulder. A loud sound echoed in her head but she had no energy or willpower to pinpoint what it could be. Her heart felt like it was ablaze, but even the fiery flames of the sun could not warm how cold she suddenly felt.

Her brother… her last relative and the single, most important person in her life had died painfully on the streets of a foreign city. Yet despite that, he had been unconcerned about the final seconds of his life; his final thoughts were on her, his little sister, pleading for her happiness to be safeguarded.

Why should such a loving, selfless man have to leave life before he had a chance to live it?

A scream of rage at the gods' injustice bubbled within Kaoru's chest but whether or not the world heard it, she would never know.

When she finally calmed enough to steady her breathing and wipe her bleary eyes, she realized it was dark and that she was moving. Disoriented, the woman only understood after a few long moments that the man was carrying her back to the city.

She let her head fall back against his chest. Once she stopped sobbing uncontrollably, she caught her breath and wiped the last of the tears from her eyes. Her brother may have died in battle, but she could feel nothing but a fierce sense of pride for her brother's bravery. Honorable until the very end, he had died the most highly regarded death a Kamiya could die because he had been protecting others.

The trees had been passing by at a moderate pace, but presently they slowed and Kaoru was brought back to reality. She was still in the arms of a deadly killer... though that thought seemed insignificant. The whole issue that she had with him before seemed almost laughable now, especially after learning that he had enough heart to attempt fulfilling her brother's dying wish.

He carefully set her down on a bench on the edge of the pathway. The city was already visible beyond the tree line, and Kaoru guessed that it would only be a fifteen-minute walk back to Misao's.

The man shifted in front of her uncomfortably. After a few moments of silence, he cleared his throat. "We're nearly at the edge of the woods. It wouldn't look good for me to carry a hysterical woman out of the woods. Can you walk?"

Kaoru nodded immediately, though she still needed a few seconds to compose herself. "Please forgive me," she said quietly. "I've never..." she swallowed a lump in her throat. "I've never broken down like that before in front of anyone. The man who gave you the charm was named Takeshi. He was my brother." She forcefully bit back a fresh sob. Verbally saying dark news is always painful, regardless of how often or not its repeated. "Please accept my most sincere gratitude for fulfilling his final wish, master swordsman." She bowed her head respectfully.

He shifted awkwardly, but nodded in acknowledgement.

It took some time for Kaoru to compose herself, but she managed to do so in the end. She wiped at her eyes to remove any stray tears, but she knew that her eyes would remain puffy at least until the morning. She didn't want Misao to know she had been crying, since it was her special day. The last thing Kaoru wanted to do was take away from that or to upset the younger woman. She'd try to sneak back to her room and hide away until the morning. Sake had been brought out just before she'd left, so Kaoru hoped that everyone had drank enough to let her slip by unnoticed.

With little else she could do to hide her breakdown, she finally bade the swordsman farewell and slowly ventured back to Misao's house. The strong ki never strayed more than a rooftop away, but Kaoru lost track of him the second Misao flung open the door and enveloped Kaoru in concerned hug.

Her friends all demanded to know where she had been so late at night, and they refused to leave her side until she confessed her adventure. Sanosuke had gone pale ever since the mention of the red-haired swordsman, forced to relive his own flashback of that night two years prior. The tall man confirmed that the red blur (which he could now classify as human, after all) had, in fact, been there and saved the Sekihotai, just as swordsman had inferred.

The three of them hugged Kaoru warmly, begging her never to put herself in such danger again. The young woman agreed, and then excused herself as quickly as she could without seeming rude. She needed to be alone to collect her thoughts, and she found her room without delay, shutting the screen door behind herself.

The woman numbly fumbled with her kimono, not entirely focused on what she was doing. It took much longer than usual, but the cloth finally loosened and fell to the floor. It would be unthinkable for her to drop her favorite outfit so unceremoniously any other night, but she found herself unconcerned. She slowly changed into her sleepwear and sat down on her bedroll with a hair brush as her thoughts raced along.

Takeshi had died as honorably as anyone could have. He not only gave his life for his soldier brothers and saved defenseless civilians, but even his thoughts remained selfless until the end. His sister's happiness was the last thing on his mind in his final moments, and it was clear that she was most important thing he cared about.

Kaoru ran her fingers through her hair numbly.

Then there was the swordsman. The man she had so thoroughly despised for being rash and aggressive had turned out to be present for her brother's final moments and respected his dying plea. It was as if the world itself had flipped upside-down and inside-out all at the same time, leaving her feeling ill and unsure of anything.

Kaoru mechanically reached up to pull the ribbon out of her hair, but the colorful fabric was not the only thing that fell to the covers.

She fumbled around in the darkness and her fingers quickly located the object.

Cold, gracefully twisted metal greeted her fingertips.

At that moment, Takeshi's final wish was fulfilled, but Kaoru's stomach plummeted.

A _man_ had returned her family heirloom t_o her._

What had the swordsman done?


	5. Pleading

_As always, reviews are much appreciated, whether they contain criticism, adoration, or suggestions for what might come next. Inspire me!_

**Edited: 10/1/14**

* * *

><p><strong>Eternity<strong>

**Chapter Five- Pleading**

Kaoru could not remember the last time she had been to the flower gardens in the heart of the city, and she mentally chided herself for not visiting more often. How could she have forgotten how wonderful the freshly blooming flowers of spring could be?

It was so easy to fall into the routine of daily life and when everything was so busy, days off were the last thing on her mind. Between working, training, and finishing household chores, there was always something that needed to be done. There was no time for walks through flower gardens, but from the moment Kaoru stepped through the iron gate and into the colorful fields, she found herself seriously considering her priorities.

A light breeze swept by, chilling the young woman's fingers as she huddled deeper into her kimono, but despite the biting wind, a smile spread across her lips. It felt so _fresh,_ so invigorating, that it made her feel younger and so much more carefree.

The smile grew as a muscled arm pulled her closer into the owner's magnificently warm chest.

The gesture was the most intimate Kaoru had ever experienced and her breath died in her throat, a deep blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Your smile is more beautiful than any I have ever seen," a voice said softly into her ear.

Seconds passed before she remembered how to breathe again, and she pulled away and turned around. "Really?" It surely could not be the truth.

The man before her grinned, his chocolate eyes alight. "I do not lie, Miss Kaoru."

Seikuu was not the most beautiful man Kaoru had ever seen, but she found him quite attractive, none the less. He had short, brown hair that topped an oval-shaped face and large ears. His nose was small, but his large smile compensated for it, and his eyes always gleamed happily. The man was muscled from a lifetime of forging metals, and his clothing was always clean and pressed neatly. He was well-groomed, polite, and surprisingly humorous, all features she never would have believed could be found living harmoniously within one man.

Decidedly, Kaoru's favorite aspect about Seikuu was how easily he always made her smile. It was so effortless on his part, yet somehow he was always as sincere as could be. Even when Kaoru was not in the best of moods, his goofy nature always made her giggle. She had yet to feel uncomfortable around him, and that in itself was noteworthy and something she felt grateful for.

"Forgive me," Kaoru finally blurted, suddenly aware of the prolonged silence. "You're just the first person to tell me that. You're very thoughtful," she smiled warmly.

The couple toured the gardens for several hours before walking slowly back to Kaoru's house, enjoying each other's company. Cold wind still nipped at them, but they spoke of other things to keep their minds off the chilly weather. Despite their attempts to take their time, they soon found themselves outside the wooden gate that led into the Kamiya household.

"I must be off now," Seikuu said. "I'm afraid this week will be busy at the shop. Several customers are expecting their orders to be ready for them and I need to inspect everything to make sure they're perfect."

In addition to all of his other admirable qualities, he had a good heart, as well.

Seikuu's father had been a great sword maker in Kyoto throughout the beginning of the war, and he taught his son everything he knew of the art of forgery. Despite his loathing of war, Seikuu obeyed his father and patiently learned all that he could so that their family name could live on through the metals they fashioned.

As rumors of the end of the war began to circulate, however, their business began to dwindle dangerously. In an effort to keep their family name prominent, Shaku sent his son to Edo, hoping that with their influence in both major cities, their family name would not fade from memory.

Of course Shaku had intended for Seikuu to forge swords in Edo, but Seikuu had quickly learned that crafting kitchen utensils yielded a much higher profit and did not conflict with his beliefs against swords.

Seikuu held strong beliefs that were remarkably similar to Kaoru's. They both wished for the war to end, they both strove to protect people through their trades, and they both valued their family name above all else.

How much more perfect could one man be?

"If I have time, I will visit your shop later this week," Kaoru said. She respected the fact that they both led busy lives, and she was grateful to see him for even just a few moments at a time.

"That sounds wonderful," he said with a heart-warming smile and bowed his farewell. "Take care," he called over his shoulder as he headed back to his house on the other side of the city.

Kaoru watched him until he disappeared around the street corner, and then turned to unlock the gate.

A future with Seikuu did not seem like a dreadful idea, she internally admitted. Every time she saw him, the thought of potentially marrying him one day seemed less and less frightening.

Over the past nine months, Kaoru slowly begun to accept the fact that she had to marry in order to keep her family name alive, and to do so, she had to overcome her misgivings about marriage and step out of her comfort zone.

The young woman opted to forgo seeing a traditional matchmaker for several reasons. The most prominent, of course, was that she did not believe in the foolish notion of matchmaking. She much preferred to make her own decisions, rather than to trust a stranger's opinion on something as sacred as love.

Meeting and conversing with single men was terribly awkward at first, but with the help of Tae, Tsubame, and Misao's energetic letters, she quickly learned the art of courting… though that's not to say she had much luck in the matter. Only one man before Seikuu had ever held her interest for longer than a week, and even he quickly fell out of her favor. Most men she met were either disgusting swine or were as intelligent as a bag of stones. She preferred to wait another decade to meet the right man, rather than settle for someone like them.

Although it had only been a month since she and Seikuu began courting, the idea of having a future together did not seem so silly. He not only put all the other men she had met to shame, but he exceeded all of her expectations in a husband, and she had no doubts that he would even be a wonderful father one day.

Kaoru closed the gate behind herself and locked it before turning around. Her eyes fell to a large, beautiful purple flower that was placed delicately upon the stone entryway.

She quickly looked around, but of course no one else was home.

It had to be from Yahiko, she decided. She had told him a few days before that staring at Tsubame would not be a successful way to tell her that he fancied her. _'Tell her already!'_ Kaoru had told him. _'Do something nice for her.'_

He must have taken her advice, but dropped the flower on his way out.

Kaoru smiled warmly, wishing the best for her young apprentice. She crouched down to pick up the flower, but by the time she stood back up, her smile had faded.

It was a water iris.

What were the odds that Yahiko would choose _that_ flower out of all the others that were in bloom?

For nearly half a year, Kaoru had waited around like a foolish child for the red-haired swordsman to appear. She didn't even know what she was supposed to expect. Was he supposed to come knocking on her door, proclaiming his love for her? Would he kidnap her without warning? Was his cold heart supposed to magically melt for her and turn him into a love-struck mess?

The only time he ever appeared was in her dreams, where he would chase her and call for her to stop running.

If there had been some kind of magic on the kanji charm, it had died with Kaoru's parents. Love, she had decided, needed to be built from the heart and earned through thoughtful actions and respect. Some _magic_ charm would never be able to provide something so complex. She would have to find and shape love herself.

After months and months of waiting for the swordsman, she finally accepted the fact that he would never come. She had walked along the river, far past the outskirts of the city, until she reached the edge of one of the great forests. Here, several paces from the riverbank, she knelt down and dug a hole. She placed the old charm she had once cherished so deeply inside the hole and directly on top of it, she planted freshly cut clumps of water iris.

The act was more symbolic than anything. She was burying her childish hopes of magically-induced love, but with the intention of keeping her family tradition alive by creating something beautiful in its place. One day, the green stalks would grow into cheerful flowers that might brighten someone's day. Who knew… if there was any magic left in the charm, it might be transferred into the flowers and perhaps others would have a chance at love.

Presently, Kaoru stared at the flower in her hand, heart racing. Of course it was not from the stalks she had planted the summer before; the odds were far too slim. Why would Yahiko travel so far for a water iris when so many grew much closer to the city?

She quickly made her way to the steps that led up to her house and sat down heavily. The panic that engulfed her core was completely unnecessary and unwarranted. To lose her composure over a flower was absurd and she chided herself until the throbbing in her chest subsided.

Once she caught her breath, she stood resolutely and made her way to Yahiko's room. She placed the blossom gently before his door so that he would not forget it next time, and then headed straight for the kitchen.

Yahiko and Sanosuke would be home soon enough and she wanted to surprise them with a delicious meal. She had a wonderful day and wanted to share her raised spirits with her dearest of friends.

Nearly two hours passed before the men arrived home. By that time, Kaoru had not only cooked a meal that had them drooling as they dreamily stepped into the kitchen, but she had also prepared a bath for herself, which she was eager to hop into after they ate.

Yahiko's eyes lit up when he saw Kaoru's beautiful presentation of near-perfect rice balls and three large bowls of soup resting beside each cup of fresh water.

He and Sanosuke attempted to shove each other out of the way as they scrambled to take their seat before the other.

Sanosuke won, though not by much, and Kaoru had to slap his greedy hands from stealing the entire fish dinner for himself.

She eyed him wearily, though she was secretly thrilled for their excitement. "I just have to cut the fish and then we can eat!" she said hungrily as she sliced carefully and placed each third onto its respective plate. "There." Meals this lavish were few and far between, so despite her grumbling stomach, she was determined to eat slowly enough to enjoy every bite.

The two men had their mouths full before she could even say, "enjoy!"

"This is the best meal you've ever cooked!" Yahiko said as he mashed another rice ball into his mouth- whole, of course.

Though they never lacked criticizing comments, neither of them had a single negative comment to offer aside from wondering aloud at why they did not eat so well every night.

Kaoru grinned from ear to ear as she watched them devour every morsel she had cooked and giggled to herself when they began fighting over the last bit of soup left in the pot.

She ate a bit more quickly than she would have liked, though only in fear that they would steal her piece of fish clean off her plate if she did not quickly devour it for herself. Kaoru was still able to savor all the wonderful flavors and her eyes closed into a happy lull when she was finished.

The men finally fell silent when they had nothing else to quarrel over, and the sudden lack of sound made Kaoru's eyes shoot open. She quickly stood and scurried out the door, giggling all the way. "Since I cooked, you both have to clean the kitchen!" she called over her shoulder.

Loud groans erupted from the room she had just left and she grinned as they argued over who would do more work than the other.

Kaoru knew the two boys were essentially brothers, and the brotherly bickering was the manliest way they knew how to show they cared for each other. She would not trade them or their yelling for the world.

Not that she would ever actually _admit_ that…

"Oh!" she exclaimed, and skid to a stop. She had forgotten all about asking him! Kaoru quickly turned on her heel, hurried back to the kitchen, and poked her head around the shoji screen.

"You little brat!" Sanosuke shouted. "I cleaned the dishes last time! It's your turn!"

"No! I cleaned all the floors this week, you turd! That was your job! You should do the dishes!"

"Why you-"

"Boys!" Kaoru said loudly. "Why not wash the dishes together?"

They both sent her equally scathing looks that silently asked who she thought she was to tell them to do something _together_.

"Never mind!" she quickly amended, and looked at Yahiko. "That's not what I came back for. I wanted to ask you how it went with Tsubame?"

A devilish grin broke across Sanosuke's face. "Oooo… does the little brat have a secret girlfriend?"

"No!" Yahiko said quickly, cheeks rosy.

"I don't believe you!" Sanosuke exclaimed. "She's been eyeing you for weeks now!"

"I know she has, you turd! She said she likes me, too!"

"Aww!" Sanosuke teased, pinching the boy's cheeks. "Young love is so tender and precious!"

"Stop it! At least I have someone who likes me, unlike you!"

Sanosuke's grin evaporated and his teasing tone reverted back to the angry one from before. "Well, you can do the dishes by yourself while you daydream about her!" he shouted, and stormed out of the room. He was not truly angry, but it was the perfect excuse to avoid cleaning up and he'd be damned if he did not take it.

Kaoru, on the other hand, rushed inside and threw her arms around the boy. "Yahiko, I'm so happy for you two! And you didn't even need the flower! This is wonderful! Maybe we can invite her over for dinner one day and-"

Yahiko squirmed out her grasp, his blush deepening. This was a private matter- a manly matter- and Kaoru was trying to make it girly and… _romantic… _

Gross.

"What flower?" he shouted, humiliated thoroughly.

"The water iris that you dropped on your way out…" she said uncertainly. She wouldn't put it past him to deny it out of embarrassment, but his tone sounded more serious than it should have, had that been the case.

"I didn't get her any flowers. I have samurai blood in me! Samurai don't give girls flowers! All I did was tell her that I liked her and she said she liked me, too!"

"Oh…" Kaoru breathed, suddenly feeling very numb. "Sorry. Maybe it was just the wind that blew it over the wall."

She felt herself sway slightly and she quickly left the room, almost running to the bathhouse. The water would be warm by now and she desperately needed to be alone.

The woman shut the bathhouse door behind herself, lifted the large beam of wood resting along the wall, and slid it into place inside the door's handles, securely locking it.

She hastily removed her clothing, washed quickly, and slipped into the water. It was slightly hotter than she would have preferred, but leaving the safety of the bathhouse to adjust the fire was the last thing she wanted to do.

It had to be the wind. There was a significant amount of wind all day, after all, and it really wasn't _that_ far-fetched for a strong gust to carry a flower over the wall and into her yard. It's not like the flower was particularly heavy. Besides, she did just spend her day in a garden full of flowers similar to the water iris. It could have come from anywhere…

No amount of valid excuses truly comforted her, however, and she hoped that her illogical instincts were wrong. It couldn't be from _him…_

* * *

><p>For the next several days, Kaoru found herself continually scanning the streets and rooftops for the deadly flash of scarlet and for the overbearing ki that accompanied it. When there was no sign of him, however, she concluded that her imagination had been deceitful and there was no threat to be concerned about. There was simply no reasonable explanation that led to the swordsman being the culprit behind the mysterious water iris, and Kaoru realized she was a fool for ever having thought so.<p>

She carried about her normal duties and one day when the inn was particularly slow, she left early and happily made her way to Seikuu's shop.

The young man's store was not terribly far from the inn, and she found herself there within no time. He owned one of the nicer buildings on the street and he always ensured that it was clean and well kept. The prominent sign he had carved stood out from the other shops, boasting the finest kitchenware in Edo.

She walked through the wooden threshold and immediately noticed just how busy Seikuu really was.

Cases upon cases of kitchen knives and other wares were stacked perilously throughout the shop, littering the sides of the small entry room. Seikuu and his apprentice were hurrying about with several rolls of rice paper, assumedly triple checking all the cases for accuracy.

Kaoru smiled warmly at his dedication and waited patiently. "Kaoru!" he exclaimed once he noticed her, grinning from ear to ear. "I am so happy to see you!"He quickly excused himself and pulled her to the side of the room.

"I apologize for not having much time right now. Three of our customers will be here any moment. I was just making sure that everything is sharpened and polished perfectly before they see their orders."

"I understand. I just wanted to stop by to make sure you're well. Maybe we can see each other after things have settled down?"

"Absolutely!" Seikuu said with a lopsided grin. "We have three orders going out today and we have four more in the next few days. I would like to celebrate this boost in my business with you, Kaoru. Would you be willing to accept an invitation for dinner?"

"Of course," she smiled. Could he be any more polite?

"Excellent! I know of a wonderful restaurant called the Akabeko. If you are available three nights from today, I will pick you up from your house and we can go for dinner."

"That sounds great, Seikuu," Kaoru said. "I will see you then! Please get some rest, though. You seem exhausted."

"I am exhausted," he affirmed. "But this is the busiest we have been all year. I'm grateful for the work, and I know my father will be proud. Don't worry about me. I'll see you in three days."

They bade each other farewell and Kaoru began her long journey home.

Unlike most people, she actually enjoyed walking the expansive distance across the city. It gave her time to think and enjoy some quiet time.

Kaoru had heard of the Akabeko though her friends, who raved about it every time they went. The young woman had always wanted to dine there, but the seldom times she had a little extra money, she ended up spending it on a small homemade feast for her two adopted brothers. It was a much cheaper alternative and they seemed to consume twice the amount of food in the end. In fact, Kaoru rarely passed up the chance to make them happy- especially after all they had done for her.

A fit of giggles erupted from within her chest. Sanosuke and Yahiko would be so jealous that they might try to put on one of her kimonos and take her place on the date! Not only would they be wondering what she was eating the whole time, but they would also have to cook for themselves that night!

She prayed for her house to not be set ablaze.

Kaoru hummed happily to herself as she walked peacefully through the streets.

She could not remember the last time she had been so content with life. Everything was wonderful; she had close friends who she loved with all her heart, she had a handful of students who were improving more and more with each lesson, and she was courting one of the most thoughtful men she had ever met. The bills were paid off, she had a decent job, and she was even able to afford keeping a small store of food at all times.

But most importantly, she was _living_ again. Kaoru had finally learned to accept that her family was gone, and she was finally able to focus on making herself happy while still keeping their family legacy alive. It took years for her to rekindle herself and break through the ashes of a lonely and depressing life, and she promised herself that she would start enjoying every day that she continued to draw breath.

The young woman finally reached the gates of her home and she quickly let herself inside, locking the gate behind her before heading straight for the kitchen.

The sky was already darkening and she hadn't eaten since before noon. After a quick meal, she would prepare a bath and curl up in her warm bed. The weather was still very cool, despite the arrival of spring, and she found nothing more satisfying than snuggling deep underneath a mountain of blankets.

She heated up a pot of soup and ate a few bowls, happily enjoying the silence. Then, she cleaned up and headed over to the bathhouse, replaced old cinders with two fresh logs, and carefully nursed a tiny flame until it grew strong enough to spread across the wood.

'_Perfect!'_ she thought. _'Now all I need is some clean clothes and then I can soak until my frozen bones melt…' _

She turned the corner but the sight that greeted her stopped her dead in her tracks.

Resting innocently outside her bedroom screen was a beautiful, purple water iris.

Kaoru stared at the flower for several seconds before turning on her heel and angrily stomping toward the front gate. It was impossible that the swordsman had returned, so the only explanation was that one of her tenants was trying to tease her.

She was going to hunt down Sanosuke and Yahiko, even if it took her all night. She would not return home before one of them confessed to the prank… and Kami help them if they did not immediately confess.

The infuriated woman spotted Yahiko quickly, and by the time the boy understood the look in her eyes, it was too late to run.

"Do you think you're funny, Yahiko? You do ridiculous things all the time to cheer me up, but when I am already in a good mood, all your jokes will do is irritate me! Why do you think it's funny to leave flowers around the house?"

"Woah!" Yahiko said, backing up slightly, eying the bokken at her waist. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Don't play games with me. If I find out that it was you, you can forget about me making you dinner for the next month-"

"Kaoru!" he cried defensively. "I would never do anything serious enough to deserve that kind of punishment!"

The glare she shot at him dared him to lie to her, but when he did not confess, she growled slightly. "Where is Sanosuke?"

"I, uh…"

"WHERE IS HE?"

"He's at the gambling house!" Yahiko squeaked, remembering that Kaoru had shattered her previous bokken into slivers the last time screamed so angrily.

The boy sighed in relief when the raging woman turned in the direction of the gambling house, though he wondered if Sanosuke would seek revenge for his betrayal.

Kaoru stormed over to the gambling house in record time and spotted her target sitting outside, hunched over and staring intently at a go game board.

"Sagara Sanosuke," she yelled. "Who do you think you are to do something so insensitive?!"

So startled was the man in question, that he dropped his game piece and stared at her, wide-eyed.

"I know I haven't had the best luck with men, and I know that you don't see eye-to-eye with Seikuu, but that does NOT give you the right to make fun of me! Of all the pigheaded things you have done, Sanosuke, this is the most insulting!"

"Now wait just a minute-"

But Kaoru raged on. "Why would you ever think that leaving flowers on my doorstep would be humorous? Aside from anger, what reaction could you possibly expect me to have for you mocking me? Just because I don't have men fawning over me doesn't mean no one finds me interesting! I have done nothing to warrant your jests!"

"It wasn't me!" Sanosuke interrupted, aware of the crowd that was gathering. "I haven't been home all day!"

Her trenchant look denoted her disbelief.

"I promise! I don't hate Seikuu, at all. I actually approve of the guy, and coming from me that means a lot! I wouldn't try to get in the way of anything that makes you happy."

The glare diminished slightly, and she loosened her fists. "Kami help you if you are lying, Sanosuke," she breathed before turning on her heel and disappearing into the next street.

The young woman believed both men but if neither of them left the flower, who else would it be? No one else had a key to her estate. It was not a burglar because nothing of value was stolen. Who would break into her home just to leave flowers for her on her doorstep?

There was no logical explanation she could think of, and with reason tossed out of the equation, she found her thoughts drifting to less probable scenarios.

She had to know if the water irises were from the same plant she had buried so long ago. If it was not from her plant, she would not care half as much.

If the flowers were from her plant, however, there would only be one person it could have come from, and if it did come from that person, she needed to know.

_Now._

Kaoru ran as fast as she could, desperation sinking in fully. If she could rule out this one possibility entirely, she would be able to return to her steaming bath and get sleep before the dawn.

It took nearly an hour to reach the spot she had chosen the year before, and when she got close, she slowed significantly, scanning for ki.

It took a fraction of a second to realize that she was not alone, and she stopped dead in her tracks when she identified the overbearing pressure as belonging to the last person she wanted to see.

Of all things for her to be right about, _why_ did it have to be this?

With every shred of her being, she wished for a thief or any other samurai in the world to be there instead. She did not mind being robbed clean or facing a deadly sword; not when this was the alternative.

With a shaky breath, she looked across the small river, and felt her lungs constricting when she confirmed that her pleading had gone unanswered.

It was the flame-haired swordsman.

He was staring at her, golden eyes narrowed into slits that evaluated every move she made. The man was wearing the same blue gi and gray hakama as the previous two times she had seen him, and he looked as if he had spent weeks traveling.

She felt her throat contract painfully and her lungs seize. Only one thing could have summoned him out of the silent shadows to bring him here of all places…

"What are you doing here?" Kaoru asked him with as steady a voice as she could manage, grateful that there was a river between them. Hopefully he did not notice her nervousness from the distance.

"I could ask you the same question," he said easily.

"I'm not in the mood for games. What do you want?"

There was no hesitation. He backed up several paces and without the slightest concern of whether or not he would make it, he ran and jumped across the river. The flowing water was not terribly wide, but Kaoru knew that she would never have been able to jump the distance, and was shocked that he had done so with ease.

"I'm here for the same reason you are, little dragonfly."

"Don't presume you know me so well," she said, gratefully welcoming a flare of anger. She hoped it would mask the terror in her eyes.

"I know you far better than you think I do," he replied, unfazed.

"Excuse me?" her voice rose at the thought. "How exactly would you reason that?"

"Let's answer one question before asking another, shall we? Why are we here?"

"I don't know why you're here and my reason is none of your concern!"

"On the contrary, its very much my concern, as it is directly related to me," his cold voice indicated with certainty.

She swallowed her rising panic and answered in a tone that was far more confident than she felt. "You're arrogant to think that I would come all the way out here in the biting cold at this hour for _you_ of all people."

The gap between them disappeared before she could blink. He was suddenly looming dangerously close, and she internally screamed at herself to remember to breathe. Kaoru had to look straight up to meet his eyes, and the second she did, no amount of self-assurance could keep her expression from displaying her apprehension.

"You are a terrible liar, Kamiya Kaoru. It would suit you best to consider your words before spewing them out so carelessly. You said you're not in the mood for games so I suggest you remember the reason you ran all the way here."

The night was so dark that she had not yet been able to verify if the mysterious flowers had come from her plant, and she quickly weighed her alternatives.

She could either check on the plant now and risk the killer learning everything, or she could return some other time and risk him following her and finding out then. Ignoring it all together was simply not an option, because she knew sleep would evade her until she had a conclusive explanation as to where the two flowers had come from. Since no one else was giving her answers, the only way to be sure was to see the plant with her own eyes.

The man hovering over her could not possibly know the truth… Kaoru hadn't told a soul about what she had done. The woman had only been out here one time and that was the day she planted the clumps of water iris. She had deliberately made sure to never return, just in case something like this might happen.

How else would he know if he did not follow her? There was no reason for him to uproot every plant he came across just to see if there was a treasure hiding underneath it.

"Well?"

When she remained unresponsive, he calmly wrapped calloused fingers around her wrist when she remained silent and all but dragged her to the lonely plant.

The action startled Kaoru but her growing fear overrode all other questions.

The assassin pulled away and Kaoru's eyes hesitantly floated to the small plant. Two flowers identical to the ones she had found in her home were cheerfully swaying in a light breeze. Two stems beside them were freshly cut clean through.

"Why would you leave flowers on my doorstep?" she asked quietly.

"Because I knew they would lead you here in the end. I need answers."

"If you were already at my house, why couldn't you ask me there?"

The man smiled wryly. "Even when something undeniable is right before you, you can be stubborn enough to argue against it. How far do you think we would have gotten if I had not proven this to you first?" he asked, motioning to the plant. "I would have had to forcibly drag you out here and by then the only way to get the truth would have been to scare it out of you."

He was right and she knew it.

But after all of his aggression and hatefulness in their past encounters, she could not help but wonder why scaring the truth out of her was not his first option.

Kaoru let out a quivering breath. "The charm you gave me has been a family treasure for many generations. I once valued it more than any other worldly possession, but when it continued to haunt my dreams and remind me that I am the only one left of my family, I decided to bury it. The flowers are in memory of the Kamiya line."

It was not the truth, but she prayed to every god that existed for him to believe her and leave her alone. Surely he would not further question such a personal matter?

"Why would your family heirloom haunt my dreams, as well?"

Kaoru cringed before she could stop herself, she felt his eyes narrow further. "My family believed that a spell had been placed upon it. Perhaps you dream of it because you carried it for so long…"

He eyed her carefully. "I'm not a fool."

"I don't know why you've been dreaming about it," she said, though her throat dried as she spoke.

Had the magic upon the charm finally woken? Had he already been ensnared or was there a chance for both of them to escape the spell?

She had forsaken the thought of magic until that moment; it had failed her for over a year, so why would it come to life now, without provocation?

He stepped closer again, this time slowly and deliberately. A cold hand snaked onto her cheek, cupping her soft skin tightly. "I can be patient, little dragonfly," he threatened softly. "I will allow you time to gather your thoughts so that you can tell me properly, but you _will_ tell me the truth. All of it."

Before Kaoru could open her mouth to argue that it was the truth, he was gone, and a pair of beautiful water irises still swayed playfully beside her.


	6. Passion

Yeaahhh... This got a little bit out of control. I innocently started writing (just a page or two, I had told myself) and by the time I snapped out of my writing mode, I realized I had written nine pages. Trying to be a responsible adult, I stopped and removed myself from my computer... for all of two hours before I found my fingers glued to the keyboard again.

I decided to bump up the rating to M, just to be safe. This does not mean that I will be throwing lemon trees at you, by any means, but a few expletives are scattered about and things may get a little bit... heated...

Happy reading! ^.^

**Edited: 1/17/15**

* * *

><p>None of them could deny that something was wrong.<p>

The streets were no longer crowded and the inhabitants of Edo kept their eyes cast downward as they hurried to their destinations. All chatter and gossip had faded almost overnight and the cool spring breeze howled through the taciturn alleys and markets. It was as if everyone knew that something devastating was about to happen and the air was dank with foreboding and discomfort.

"I'm sorry, Sano," Kaoru repeated in frustration. "I can't just decide that I don't feel like working tomorrow. I am going whether you like it or not."

"Get over it. Your life is a bit more important than showing up for work," Sano retorted bitterly. His face was quickly darkening into an angry shade of red. "I'm telling you- something serious is going to happen tomorrow and if you go to work, you're not gonna be coming home!"

Bristling, Kaoru stood from the table and reeled on him furiously. "Who do you think you are to tell me that I'm not strong enough to defend myself? I'm not weak, Sano, and if something does happen, maybe I can save a few lives! I'm not a coward who hides away at the first sign of danger!"

"I'M NOT SAYING YOU'RE WEAK!" his voice boomed forcefully and a disconcerting silence rested on them for a few seconds before he shattered it again. "Kaoru, I don't care about the damn inn or whoever will be there for the next few days. I care about you and the kid," he flung a finger at Yahiko, who was sitting beside Kaoru uncomfortably, "and if I can't properly protect you two because you were selfish and ran off to work, I will never let you hear the end of it, understand? This is serious, damn it, and you need to stay here until it's over!"

Kaoru's eyes shone furiously in the candlelight. "Don't call me selfish for working every day for as long as I can remember just to support this house and dojo! The money I have earned through working every day was what has paid for our food for the past two and a half years; Kami knows how little you have contributed to those expenses, but I still do not begrudge you, Sano! I have a duty to keep three mouths fed and if I put my life in danger to do so, then so be it!" she spat, then turned on her heel and stormed to her room, sliding the door shut behind herself with a forceful snap.

"BAKA!" she shouted to the darkness. How dare he assume that she was too weak to defend herself? She had spent her whole life training and practicing so that she could protect those not prepared to fight for themselves, and now she was being asked to hide away behind walls of safety in the event that others were in danger?

Kaoru laughed bitterly.

No. If Sanosuke was so certain that some danger lurked in the shadows, she had all the more reason to be out on the streets, ready to fight.

She slammed her room's door shut and flexed her fingers angrily before shrugging off her kimono and hastily pulling on her sleeping yukata, shivering violently until she nestled underneath her heavy covers.

Kaoru had to warn Tae, Tsubame, and Seikuu, anyway. Even if she wasn't supposed to work the following day, she still would have gone over to warn her friends to be more cautious than ever.

After nearly an hour of silently fuming at the tall, spiky-haired man, Kaoru's eyes drifted closed and sleep took her.

* * *

><p>The night drifted by in what seemed like moments, and reluctantly, the young woman rose from the warmth of her bed, quickly changing again and preparing herself for work.<p>

Thoughts of warm soup were what kept her eyes from stubbornly closing and she moved a bit more quickly at the thought of food. She had barely eaten the meal she had prepared the previous night, before Sanosuke had rounded on her. Her stomach grumbled, alerting her to how unsatisfied it was.

She finished brushing the last of her hair and pulled it up into a ponytail at the top of her head before wrapping a large gray bow around it. Kaoru was never much of a fan of the bleak color, but it matched her work uniform. Unfortunately, she had no influence over changing the dreary color to something more cheerful, but that was fine. She reasoned that the rare times she was able to wear a nicer ribbon made them all the more special.

Carefully sliding the shoji door open, Kaoru peeked out and searched for the red headband-wearing man. With nothing in sight moving, she hurried to the kitchen. There was still no movement by the time she finished eating, so as quietly as possible, she snuck out the front door and locked it behind herself.

She should have known that Sanosuke would not hinder her so early in the morning. In fact, seeing him awake before noon was reasonable cause to check him for fever or illness. He was far more awake at night and though it irritated her that he slept so late each day, Kaoru finally found herself grateful for it.

The young woman scanned her surroundings continuously. She was not a fool; something serious truly was building up and when it finally crashed back down, it would take more than a few lives with it. _What_ was building up was beyond her. It could have been a series of burglaries or arsons or activists. For all she knew, an earthquake was about to rip the city into pieces. But whatever terrors lay ahead, she would face them bravely and defend as many people as she could.

As she neared the inn, she easily concluded that the employees inside were bustling about more quickly than usual. Candlelight cast their hasty shadows on the window screens and Kaoru wondered why they had worked themselves into such a panic so early. The first rays of the sun were still an hour away; they had plenty of time to prepare breakfast…

She quickened her pace and hurried inside, eyes widening as she beheld the disastrous kitchen. It looked as if some terrible wind had terrorized the room and strewn everything that was not secured down all over the place. Wooden bowls littered the floor, chopsticks were haphazardly dropped in the middle of the walkway, and cups were carelessly left on their sides on the counters, dangerously close to rolling off the edge. The only things that looked normal were the dishes that were piled high in the sink and Tsubame clumsily preparing food.

Kaoru slowly walked in, picking up a teapot from the ground. Before she could take three steps toward the sink, Tae spotted her. "Kaoru! Oh, thank goodness you're here. Leave that," she said, rushing over and prying the teapot out of her hands. "We need you to start preparing the trays. When you're done, clear as much of the sink as you can but the second the sun comes up, I need you to go to the third floor and start cleaning everything from top to bottom. All the guests are on the second floor so you will not be disturbing any of them. Everything has to be spotless, ok?"

Kaoru nodded hesitantly and Tae threw her arms around the confused woman. "Thank you so much, Kaoru. I'm sorry but there's no time to spare. Hurry!" The taller woman scurried out into the hallway, muttering something about needing to clean the entry room.

Kaoru took a deep breath, letting the air saturate her lungs and by the time she exhaled, she was ready to tackle the world. It took nearly half the time it normally did to prepare the trays to perfection. All six of them had the proper plates, chopsticks, and cups, and they were all lined up identically so that they were all beautiful mirror images of each other. All Tsubame had to do was finish cooking, place the food on the plates, and run the trays upstairs.

"Alright," Kaoru breathed, plunging her hands into the pile of filthy dishes. "What is this all about?"

The younger girl shook her head forcefully, clearly not wanting to talk about it.

"Tsubame, it's alright. We will get through whatever it is. Just tell me so we can sort it out."

"We've been bought out!" she whispered in a panic.

Bought out?

"… _What_? They sold the inn?"

"No," Tsubame said, tension leaking into her tone. She was one of the hardest workers Kaoru had ever seen and the only time she ever truly finished a job was when she mentally concluded that it was her best work. The girl appreciated the busy days, but they also put so much additional stress on her that she had to fight fits of nerves that threatened to devour her. "A man came here yesterday and told us that he wanted to buy every room we had for the next four nights."

Kaoru's blood ran cold and she shivered uncomfortably as the ice slid through her veins. "Who was the man?" she breathed.

"We don't know. He spoke with Tae and Mr. Yamoto. Neither of them have seen him before but he's obviously very rich to have enough money for that."

Kaoru nodded, though she knew that the girl's back was turned to her. Kaoru's eyes glazed over as she continued to wash the dishes and was so lost in thought that her hands only moved out of habit.

Yes, the man had to be very rich, she agreed, and she was sure that he was no fool. Very few people aside from the daimyo had enough wealth to be throwing at an old inn, and they certainly did not throw their money around unless there was great justification behind it. And why would so many people be travelling together?

Kaoru's breath died. _It's the revolution… it's finally here. _

They were going to harbor a slew of…

Oh, Kami... they were going to harbor a slew of assassins.

_So that's why he came back, _she thought. _The swordsman came back because he was sent as a scout. _The realization sent her mind reeling as everything snapped into place. He had been sent two years ago as well, and back then he had slunk through the city, memorizing the streets so that he could tell his superiors which weaknesses were the best to exploit and where to attack first.

The flame-haired swordsman had only stayed at the inn in the first place to see if it was fit enough for his superiors and for his associates. He had to find a location with enough rooms that was a perfect distance from the castle so they could attack the Bakufu and put an end to the war.

Kaoru's hands hit something flat, and she blinked a few times before looking down at the sink. It was empty.

"Kaoru!" Tae's thick accent came from over her shoulder. "You got through them all?" She threw her arms around the frozen woman again. "You're the best, Kaoru. I don't know what we would do without you."

"Oh, don't be silly," Kaoru laughed lightly, though it sounded hollow even to her own ears. "I will go upstairs now," she said, and hastily grabbed a handful of cleaning supplies before rushing out of the room.

Would they kill Tae and Tsubame? Surely the men who would be staying there would have more weapons than any of the inn maids had ever seen in their lives; would the men kill them before they left so there was no one who could identify them to the police?

Kaoru barely made it up the stairs, feeling so lightheaded that she stumbled several times before reaching the first room on the third floor. She got to work, polishing the floors and making the beds perfectly in each of them rooms.

Who could she tell? If she alerted the police, they would surely try to come to the inn to make the first move against the assassins. The girls would surely be killed then- whether they were taken hostage or if they did not hide well enough. The only way to ensure their safety was to get them out entirely, but they would never leave the inn when it was at its busiest. They would think that Kaoru was overreacting.

The raven-haired girl moved to the next room, but froze in the hallway, sensing that she was not alone.

Eyes narrowing at the last door on the left, she marched over and all but threw the screen off its track.

"Call them off," she said, voice dangerously low. "Tell them to find another inn, or so help me, I will do it myself."

The room was dark, but there was just enough light that came in from the candles in the hall to see the figure within. The golden-eyed swordsman was sitting against the wall opposite the door, legs crossed and right arm slung around the sword that was propped vertically against his chest. He slowly raised his head and peered through a thick mane of scarlet hair. The only difference she noticed about him was that his eyes were not pulled into calculating slits. He looked almost… _amused._

"I'm not sure I know what you are talking about," he said lightly.

"Don't take me for a fool," she spat, taking a few steps closer. "I would love for the war to end more than anyone else, but I will not be cleaning the blood of yours and your associates' victims out of these floors and blankets. I thought I had made it _very _clear that I don't believe in the killing of others, regardless of how evil someone may be. Kami help me if I have to touch a drop of blood that any of you have stolen or if they lay a finger on my friends," anger caked her tone and waves of fury rolled off her form.

A strange look of what seemed like admiration crossed his features, though Kaoru could not imagine why. Blaming the lack of light in the room, she brushed it off.

"I will personally see to it that they do not touch your friends," he said with a note of finality.

She supposed that he meant to be comforting, though he was decidedly unsuccessful, and he had, intentionally or not, confirmed her suspicions. "That's not good enough," she said through gritted teeth, and the second the words left her mouth, she froze. So absorbed in her anger, she had barked out orders to a man who could have lopped off her head before she even saw that he had moved.

Kaoru stared at him as his eyes flickered darkly, causing the bottom of her stomach to churn uncomfortably.

"It _will_ be good enough, little dragonfly," his tone heavy and assertive as he stood slowly, leaving his sword against the wall. "And though you do not care much for your own life, you will not be put in danger, either."

She was rooted to the spot, her lungs suddenly not functioning properly. He was referring to her arrogant tone with him, she knew, and she wondered if anyone else had spoken to him so harshly every time they saw him and still lived. "I don't need protection," she said, though it didn't sound as strong as she had intended, "especially if it comes at the price of another's life, whether that person is a guardian or an adversary."

He stepped closer slowly, and she distinctly felt as if he was _trying_ to make her explode from fear. Though her heart did race sickeningly and made her head swim with nausea, she was too stubborn to let herself cower before him.

"No one who is still capable of becoming a good man dies by my sword."

"All men are capable of changing for the better," she said automatically, and stared at his blue gi. If he saw her eyes up close, he might mistake her panicked look for one of terror.

The swordsman was only a few steps away now and his overpowering ki did nothing to assuage her constricting chest. "How can you be certain? How can you be sure that the most evil of us can renounce our ways entirely and never once look back?"

"You're not evil," she blurted, and instantly wished she hadn't. She always believed her family's principles through faith- that there was something better than the senseless need to kill and hurt others. Though someone's heart may be dark, there was no way to truly snuff the inherent good that is always nestled deep within each person. She knew he would scoff at the word 'faith'; something so trivial would not be enough for him. She opened her mouth to say something else, but he cut her off before she could form a good distraction.

He moved a bit closer and out of the corner of her eye, she saw his left hand move up slowly. Her mind was set ablaze with trepidation as she realized that he was reaching for her. His index and middle fingers touched the bottom of her chin and pushed up, forcing her to look at him. Her heart leaped into her throat at the hot touch and she fought for breath.

"Why do you not think that I am evil?" Amber glimmered dangerously in the candlelight.

She swallowed. "Because you believe that you're helping to rid the world of those who harm others." She thought her voice cracked, but her blood was spinning through her veins so quickly and loudly that she could not be sure. "You only know of one way to help the world, and you have grown to accept that as being the only solution. One day you might see that there is never only one solution."

His eyes seemed to swirl from hard metal into a pool of molten, golden magma. "Sometimes there is only one solution," he said huskily, and what composure Kaoru had left diminished entirely. He was no longer talking about killing, and Kaoru was sick to think of what his words actually meant.

The fingers that were forcing her chin up crept around to her cheek until his calloused hand was resting on her soft skin.

Kaoru's breath staggered. Even if she had enough sense to pull away, her feet were rooted to the ground and her limbs unresponsive to mental commands to move. She knew that he could feel her pounding heartbeat through her skin and to her shame, she could not fight the blush that crept onto her cheeks.

"I know about that charm," he whispered, his sweet breath ghosting off her lips. "I knew that you had buried it there, dragonfly, long before you sprinted there that night. The charm and your face have haunted my dreams every time I sleep. I think I deserve to hear the truth about the spell, and you will be the one to tell me."

She floundered. For words. For air. For coherent thoughts. His close proximity consumed her and her legs trembled, unable to endure it any longer.

The swordsman felt the movement and promptly placed his right hand on her hip to steady her. "Tell me," he repeated calmly, and she couldn't help but feel as if he relished the fact that he was the sole reason she was so breathless.

"The spell was only a legend. It was never real," she murmured.

"Don't lie to me, dragonfly."

She nearly choked as she realized… "You already know…"

"Yes," he said easily, the hand on her hip clenching softly. Possessively. "I know exactly what the charm symbolizes." He leaned even closer and only stopped when he was a hairbreadth from her lips. "I need you to tell me," he whispered.

Her skin felt like it was boiling now, and small tremors sizzled through her body. "Eternity."

"What about it?"

"We are bound to each other for eternity," she whimpered, ashamed of herself for all but melting at his feet and ashamed for being the reason that this man's life was taken hostage by the curse. Who was to say that he did not care for someone else? Who was to say that she was enough for him?

And Kami help her- who was to say that she wanted to spend her life bound to an assassin?!

"Exactly." His eyes were aflame now, consuming her vision, burning with something she was shocked to find.

Passion.

"I have fought every instinct in me for the past year and a half to come claim you, but it would seem that I am not as invincible as I had once thought." He leaned even closer to press his lips on her right ear and whispered, "You are still fighting it, little dragonfly, but in the end you will be _mine_."

In a blink, he had not only pulled away, but had retreated to pick up his sword and was out of the room.

Kaoru stood there, still rooted to the spot, and when she finally regained control of her limbs, she stumbled clumsily and fell to her knees in the darkness.

* * *

><p>The lithe girl was not surprised when a fuming Sanosuke stormed into the inn and demanded Tae to tell him where she was. It was just past noon when his voice boomed at her, shaking her out of her thoughts.<p>

"Kaoru, we're leaving. Now," he barked.

She shrugged lightly, deciding not to tell him that she was about to leave anyway. "Sure, Sano. Let me just grab my bokken."

He huffed impatiently until she emerged through the front door and he promptly hurried her along. Out of the corner of his eye, the tall man saw her open her mouth but he knew exactly what she was going to say. "Don't worry. I already told Seikuu everything. It took some convincing, but he finally agreed that it's best for him to stay and protect his shop and for you to protect the dojo. Unless you want to run the risk of ending up homeless, I strongly suggest you listen to me, damn it, and stay home."

"Why do you think something will happen to the dojo?"

"Because the fight has been brought here!" he hissed, careful that no one overheard him. "Kaoru, Edo has become the final battleground of the war and neither the Choshu or the Bakufu will stop until the other is completely annihilated! If they have to burn half the city to find the last of their enemies, they will do it! This is bigger than the damn inn and your job, do you understand? I will do whatever I can to protect you and Yahiko, but the few of us that are left of the Sekihotai will be fighting. I can't promise to stay, so ultimately it will be up to you two to defend the dojo!"

Kaoru would have asked how he knew all of this, but she figured that he had spent the entire morning seeking out people from the underground and forcing the truth out of them.

She was torn. She could either protect her family's estate or protect Tae and Tsubame. Choose between family and innocent lives. And though it broke her to do so, she decided. "Sano," she said quietly. "I have to protect the girls."

"Did you hear a word I said?!" he shouted, then quickly lowered his voice again. "The inn is too close to the castle and that's where the battle will begin, damn it! I told the soldiers to watch over the girls but that's all we can do! If you think you can convince them to leave and go with you to the dojo, then by all means, go ahead," he said, stopping in the middle of the street.

When Kaoru did not run back to them, he grabbed her elbow and led her again, moving quickly. "See? We both know that they're stubborn, too." Then in a whisper, "they can hide in the cellar underneath the floors. There's enough room for them and some food. Kaoru, they will be fine."

She was silent the rest of the way home, worried sick for her friends but not daring to vocalize her plans. If Sanosuke knew that she was not planning on obeying him for a second, he would try to lock her in her in the storage house.

They arrived at the Kamiya residence and quickly began preparing. They pulled out every table they could lift and rested them on their sides, barricading the front patio that ran along the outside of the house. They placed whatever sharp or cylindrical objects they could find all across the yard- needles, tools, marbles- anything. Then, the trio pulled all the swords and bokkens from the dojo and hid them throughout the house so that they would always be close to a weapon, if the need came.

It was a makeshift fortress, and Yahiko expressed his sympathy for any soldiers who would be foolish enough to enter.

Kaoru quietly headed for the kitchen as Sanosuke and Yahiko began boasting about how impenetrable they had made the house. She would prepare as much food as possible because there was no way of knowing when they would next have the opportunity to do so. If the streets of Edo would become a battleground, there would be no time to cook and making any unnecessary sounds would be costly; banging dishes around whilst cooking could be a deadly mistake.

A few Sekihotai soldiers knocked on the outer gate just as Sanosuke had finished devouring his food, and he excused himself to meet them.

"You're not staying here, are you?" Yahiko asked her once the tall man left. The boy was stretched out across the ground, arms on either side of his head as he stared at the ceiling.

Kaoru should have known that he would notice her nervous movements all night. After all, she had taught him to be aware of such things in his enemies. Her heart swelled at how far he had come in the past few years. She could not have asked for a better apprentice.

"No," she said honestly. "But neither were you."

His eyes widened momentarily, but then relaxed again. Of course she had seen through him as well. "Looks like this was all a show for Sano, then, huh?"

Kaoru shook her head. "I think all of this will still help protect the dojo. If anyone comes in while we are away, they might be discouraged when they fall from the marbles onto the needles. And once they see how fortified everything looks, they might believe we have our own little army." Then she sighed heavily, "You know… I have always put my family before anything else. Even before my own life," she admitted, and Yahiko propped himself up on his elbows to look at her curiously. "I always believed when I was younger that I would marry a wonderful man and we would have children who ran around the dojo and I would teach my family's style until I died."

She wasn't entirely sure why she was being so open with the boy then, of all times. She hadn't opened herself up to anyone in years, but at that moment she couldn't stop the words from escaping her lips.

"I was ready to sacrifice my happiness and marry a man I didn't love just to carry on my family line."

"I thought that was the way it was supposed to be," Yahiko blurted, and then immediately seem like he regretted his quick words. "I mean… isn't that how it works? At least for people who have something to barter with. Peasants can marry those they love because they have nothing else to give besides their hearts. But even though we're scrounging for money these days, you're still a Kamiya, and if your parents were still around, wouldn't they have married you off to some rich guy? Or at least someone who could carry on the Kamiya Kashhin-Ryū? The dojo- your whole family estate- is your bargaining chip. I thought you were supposed to use it to find yourself someone half-decent to carry on your name?"

Kaoru laughed lightly. "Silly boy. You are smart but you still have a lot to learn. My family would never have sacrificed my happiness in the end. There was this ch-" The smile died and she fell silent.

Yahiko sat up all the way and stared at her. "What, Kaoru?"

Kaoru didn't know if it was the stress from worrying about her friends or the tension built up from earlier or the fact that she had yet to tell anyone. Whatever the reason, the words tumbled out of her mouth.

"There was a charm that my ancestors had, and it was passed down through the generations. It was a kanji symbol for 'eternity' and it was said that the only way for someone in my line to fall in love was for a man to give the charm to his future bride. I always remember my mother telling me that one day a man would give me the charm and she said I would not marry until love found me first."

Yahiko's eyes were wide. Surely his sensei did not believe in _magic… _

But her unfaltering expression informed him that she was not lying. "What happened to it?"

Kaoru was silent for a few long seconds. "I buried it. It's a foolish tale, right?" Her eyes pleaded for him to agree but he looked at her warily.

"Someone gave it to you…" Yahiko said quietly, and his suspicions were confirmed when she suddenly stood and hurried out of the room.

"Kaoru, wait!" he called, sprinting after her. He caught up quickly and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to a stop. "Who gave it to you?"

Tears welled up in her eyes and he finally understood why she had been so remote for the past week. He and Sanosuke had known that something was wrong but every time they confronted her about it, she lightly pushed them away, assuring that she was fine.

He had _known_ there was something wrong!

"It worked, didn't it? The whole love thing. Only its someone you didn't want? Answer me, Kaoru!" he shouted, anger etching his features. But even as he yelled, he found himself wrapping his arms around her and his expression quickly softened. "You think I'm just a kid but I want to help you. You're my family whether you like it or not and you said your family is important to you… so stop making me worry and tell me how I can help."

"Oi! What's all this?" a voice called from across the yard and Yahiko instantly pulled away. "Did I miss a tender moment?" Sanosuke cooed.

"Yeah! The one where I kick your butt!" Yahiko retorted, not missing a beat. He glanced quickly at Kaoru and she mouthed a 'thank you'. He was going to keep everything a secret and his swift change in demeanor to humor Sanosuke meant the world to Kaoru. The look she received in return was one that demanded answers the next time they were alone. The boy turned back to the man approaching them.

"In your dreams!" Sanosuke laughed.

"I can kick your butt in anything, even with my eyes closed!" Yahiko shouted and Kaoru hurried off to her room. The day that lay head would long and grueling, and the sapphire-eyed girl prayed that they would all survive.

* * *

><p>Kaoru took a deep breath to steel her resolve before walking into the inn. Just as she expected, the kitchen was in complete disarray, and before Tae could tell her what needed to be done, she began preparing the trays.<p>

"You're going to need one more," Tae called over her shoulder as she ran to the store closet.

"Tae, we only have twenty-four rooms."

"Yes, I know. We had to double one of them up."

"And they didn't mind?" Kaoru asked, though she did not listen to Tae's response. She just smiled bitterly at the swordsman's counting error. _'Seems like you miscalculated the number of rooms we had, great assassin.' _She knew it was a petty victory that no one would even know about, but she savored it, regardless.

The morning was a whirlwind of chaos and Kaoru stubbornly insisted that she deliver all the trays. Promise or not, she was going to keep the women away from the assassins as long as possible. How could she trust the word of a man who saw fit to steal life when he pleased? She had yet to warn the girls, and she had no idea how she would even bring the subject up, but she decided that the less they panicked, the better. If she could spare them a few more hours of ignorant bliss, so be it.

Thighs throbbing from ascending and descending the stairs, she finally plopped heavily into a chair in the room opposite the kitchen. The room was small and only two other people could fit comfortably inside, but it was the perfect sanctuary that Kaoru needed.

The rooms each had threatening ki harbored within them, and though she only actually saw a few of the _guests_, she quickly realized that the flame-haired samurai was not among them. Each of them had their own rooms, which meant that either Tae had a faulty memory of the night before, or one of them had stayed elsewhere during the night. There was no doubt as to which one of them had abdicated the inn, and Kaoru's blood ran cold, wondering where he could have spent the night.

The men left promptly after they ate, and Tae said that the man who reserved the inn (who Kaoru assumed was their leader) muttered something about all of them returning for dinner.

Not surprising. They were going to spend the day scouting which routes were best to take for their attack.

Tsubame was in charge of cleaning the kitchen, while Tae offered to run the dirty breakfast trays down to her. She said that they would both tackle the kitchen until it was spotless and then help Kaoru clean whatever rooms she had not gotten to by then.

Sometime in the mid-morning, Yahiko burst into the room Kaoru was cleaning. He would have startled the wits out of her, had she not been scanning for approaching ki.

"Are you serious, Kaoru? You knew that these men were staying here and you didn't tell me?!"

"Do you even know who _'these men'_ are?" Kaoru said without looking up from the bed roll she was adjusting.

"I have a damn good idea!" He sounded furious. "Why didn't even warn Tae and Tsubame yet? Damn it, Kaoru, they deserve to know! I even covered for you back at home! I told Sano that you were sulking in your room all morning and I didn't leave until after he did, just to cover both of us! Now he won't be on to us until dusk, but next time I'll remember this before saving you from his wrath!"

"Yahiko," Kaoru breathed, flustered from having worked non-stop for the past two hours. "Calm down. I wasn't going to have you running over here in the middle of the night. I know you care for Tsubame, but you needed sleep. You would have been useless to her today otherwise."

"But why couldn't you tell _them?!_"

"Because the men won't be back until dusk. I'm saving them from _hours_ of worrying, Yahiko."

The boy understood the reasoning and muttered a few colorful words under his breath before leaving the room. He sat right outside the front door, leaning against the outer wall with his legs crossed and watching everyone who walked by him, just to be certain that those inside were alright.

The rest of the day was spent cleaning, going to the market, and preparing a massive dinner. Sure enough, just around sunset, an angry voice bellowed into the inn. Kaoru and Yahiko looked at each other, breathed deeply, and waited for their infuriated friend to march over to them.

"We're going. NOW!" Sanosuke shouted.

"There is no need to yell," Kaoru said, shaking her head in disapproval.

"LIKE HELL THERE'S NOT!"

"Sano, cut it out," Yahiko said, instantly earning himself a look that dared him to continue. "What matters most is that we can protect each other. Yes, I would like for our home to survive, but if I had to choose between a house and my friends, I would protect my friends. We all would, so stop being so insensitive."

"I know that, idiot!" Sano retorted. "The only reason I want you to go home is because it's as far away from the castle as you can get! Don't you get it? The battle will break out right in this area!"

"We are staying, Sano," Kaoru said calmly.

"Your stubbornness is infuriating sometimes," Sanosuke breathed. "A few of us will be patrolling these streets all night so go get some rest at home and then come back in the morning."

Kaoru opened her mouth but Sanosuke cut her off. "No. You have no idea how hard it is for me to leave you like this, do you understand? I promised you that I would bring your brother home alive and I failed. I was knocked out and when I woke up to see him dead in the streets, I lost it, Kaoru! You and Takeshi were always as close to being my brother and sister as I've ever gotten, so don't you dare make me relive that hell all over again!"

Tears welled up in her eyes and she stood, enveloping him in her arms.

He returned the gesture. "Trust me for once in your life, alright?"

She nodded and pulled away. "Come on, Yahiko. We will be back at dawn."

The boy opened his mouth to retort, but quickly shut it at the look she shot him. "Fine…"

Sanosuke went with them half-way, gave Kaoru another hug, called Yahiko an idiot, and hurried back the way they came.

The rest of the trip was eerily quiet. The normal activity in the streets had diminished over the past few days, and it was all but dead now. Not one person lingered outside.

Finally, they stood outside the gate of the Kamiya residence, but neither of them moved to open the door. There was an unmistakable energy roiling from within, and they were nearly mesmerized by it.

"You know him," Yahiko said after a moment. "The man who's inside… you know exactly who it is."

Kaoru nodded numbly.

"He's the one, isn't he? He's the one who gave you-"

"Yes, Yahiko," she replied tersely. "Listen to me. Go straight to your room. He won't harm either of us, so there's no need to worry. I just need you to stay out of this right now, alright?"

"Sure," the boy said through gritted teeth. He understood that Sanosuke didn't trust his skill with a bokken, but it stabbed him to think that his sensei didn't trust him either. He threw open the door and marched inside, deftly avoiding all the obstacles they had set.

"Yahiko," Kaoru called, quickly realizing how he interpreted her words. She called his name again but he refused to stop, and he disappeared within the house.

The woman looked at the sky for a moment, wondering what she could have possibly done to have disgruntled Kami so thoroughly that it warranted such a terrible retribution.

She rubbed her temples and then closed the door behind herself, padding straight to the _far _too familiar ki that emanated from within her room.

The shoji door was open, but it was too dark within to see a thing. She stepped inside cautiously, willing her eyes to adjust to the darkness more quickly.

"Listen, we need to talk about this whole 'spell' ordeal."

The swordsman appeared behind her. "What about it, dragonfly?" he asked huskily. His fingers wrapped around a lock of hair and he twirled the strands around lazily.

'_Stand your ground, Kamiya,' _Kaoru berated herself. "Like I said before, it was only a legend. Nothing will convince me that if either of us really wanted to court someone else, some curse would restrain us."

She was going to say more, but he was suddenly beside her ear. "I have no intention of courting another woman, Kaoru," he whispered, and she paled. It was the first time he had ever said her name. "and my name is the only one I wish to hear you say."

"A splendid request, since you have yet to even tell me yours," she said as sarcastically as she could manage.

"Himura Kenshin." The syllables were flames licking down her frozen skin.

"Kenshin…" she breathed, and instantly regretted doing so. He was suddenly in front of her, golden eyes shining through the darkness so intensely that several heartbeats passed before she remembered to inhale. His eyes left hers only to trail down to her lips as quick, erratic breaths escaped them. When the amber orbs returned to meet sapphire, they were much darker… hungrier.

"I apologize for you getting involved with all of this. It seems that this has taken a toll on you far more than I think either of us ever anticipated, and I think that we can just push this nonsense behind us and continue with our lives," she said quickly, unsure of what she was even saying until the words left her lips. _'Just keep talking…'_

"This is not nonsense and you know it." A hand ghosted onto her hip and stayed there territorially.

"It _is_ nonsense, though," she said, willing herself to ignore the flecks of heat that soared through her veins. "It's absurd to think that magic is real and that we are slaves to it. I, for one, did not wish for any of this, and there is no possible way you could have known the implications of the charm when my brother asked you to take it. We have both been dragged into something that neither of us want but all we have to do is walk away right now." She was babbling nervously and she prayed that he did not notice.

The golden eyes never left hers, but with his other hand he reached out to grab hers. He raised it slowly to his face, and still without breaking eye contact, gently pressed his lips on her knuckles. "I am _certain_ that I have asked you not to lie to me," he murmured between kisses.

"Y-you don't understand…" Breathing was becoming much more of a chore than it ever had been and her head swam.

"Oh, but I think I do." His lips were on the back of her hand and he was moving toward her wrist, igniting a trail of heat as he went. "You are having a delightfully difficult time admitting to yourself that you _do_ want this," he said softly as he continued his slow trail. "But don't worry, dragonfly; as I said before, I can be patient. I'm enjoying this rather thoroughly." She felt him smile against the skin just above the inside of her elbow.

"But I'm not-" The words died in her throat as he squeezed her hip disapprovingly.

"It is far too late for this to be undone. I have spent well over a year trying to remove you from my thoughts but all of my attempts were fruitless. Nothing I did erased the need to see you... to touch you. You have already branded me as yours and I will not be satisfied until I have done the same to you." His lips were just underneath her ear and he stopped only to whisper, "Do you know how delectable your skin tastes?"

"Please," she gasped. "Please stop." _'He's an assassin, Kaoru! Don't forget that! Send him away now!'_

"No," he said simply. "Your words lack conviction and until you push me away, I will not stop."

'_Assassin. Murderer.'_ "Kenshin… you have to sto-" The lips on the bottom of her jaw silenced her quickly.

Kaoru felt the world spinning around her, and she shuddered from the waves of heat he continued to send trickling down her spine. Though all she saw was darkness, she distinctly felt her eyes losing focus. _'Don't you dare enjoy this. Get him away from you.'_

She felt him grin again, this time against the corner of her mouth. "What do I have to do?" he taunted.

Swimming. Her head was swimming in a sea of tormented delight and she vaguely felt her legs give way. There were two hands at her hips now.

Two…?

Yes, two. And suddenly she was no longer standing, though where she was, she hadn't the slightest idea. Darkness was all she saw and without warning a wave of tingles consumed her body and her consciousness faded.

* * *

><p>There was something hard pressing against her back and something soft on top of her. Something soft, and warm, and…<p>

Kaoru shot upright, eyes wide and heart racing in panic. Where was she? Everything was so dark…

There! A single beam of light came in through some sort of window near what she imagined was the ceiling. Kaoru threw the blanket off of her legs and she ran to the window, and when her hands felt the door, she knew exactly where she was.

The storage house.

She fumbled for the door handle and shook it violently but it remained closed.

Kenshin.

'_That lowly, sadistic, good-for-absolutely-nothing, arrogant, disgusting excuse for a human being!'_ He had known all along. He had tested her back at the inn the day before. He knew that if he pushed her far enough, her breathing would become so labored and her heart would race so quickly that it would eventually cause her to lose consciousness. He had been planning to lock her in the storage house the entire time. That was why he hadn't slept at the inn... he had busied himself trying to find the perfect place to lock her in.

Kaoru's blood boiled, and she could feel rage devour her, down to every hair follicle. The scream of fury that erupted from her lips echoed off the house and through the streets.

'_Kami help him…' _she seethed. _'He is going to have more than just a scarred cheek when I'm done with him…'_


	7. Fury

I _really _need to stop writing 12 pages in one sitting...

If it weren't for your AMAZING reviews, I would be happily writing my other story and making progress with that... but because of the overwhelming adoration I feel from you, I'm here posting _again_. I squeal and giggle with every review and my friends are on the verge of confiscating my phone and computer to reduce my outbursts. ^.^ Seriously- thank you so much for all the support!

* * *

><p>Consumed by fury, Kaoru found herself tearing through the contents of the storage house, flinging every useless object aside as she searched for something strong and thin. If she could manage to slide something through the crack between the door and its frame, she could possibly lift the heavy wooden beam that was holding the door shut securely.<p>

Her hands were trembling in anger. How _dare_ he resort to such primal trickery? How dare he taunt her, tease her, and make her question everything about him and then toss her into a cage? How dare he attempt to seduce her and touch her so intimately when she told him twice to back away?

Never mind that she was too breathless to finish the second request to stop. She had still tried and he knew damn well what she was trying to say.

And to think that some part of her actually _enjoyed_ his sinful lips!

She had never been so ashamed of herself. She was a Kamiya! It was not in her blood to bend so easily to something so insignificant!

'_So delightful…'_

NO!

She was not a pathetic girl who swooned at the touch of another man!

'_Except for __**his **__touch…'_

"AAAUGGHHH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, hurling something she did not care to identify at the far wall. It slammed into the unfortunately impenetrable surface with a satisfying boom that reverberated across the floors and through her socks.

The next time she saw him, she was going to throw her fist into his beautiful face and inflict such devastating harm upon him that he would never think of coming within a hundred paces of her ever again.

No amount of apologies could ever make her forgive him for toying with her so inappropriately. Not that he was one to even consider apologizing…

"KAMI HELP YOU, YOU STUPID, SELFISH, WRETCH!"

Light cascaded into the room and she whipped her head around to see a wide-eyed Yahiko. He stared at her heaving, disheveled form and then his eyes roamed around the room. Had she actually tossed a _ladder?_

The boy remained motionless as his eyes locked back on his sensei. If he made any sudden movements, the wild-eyed woman might latch onto him like a starved wolf. "Kaoru?" he said carefully, flinching as he saw her fists clench tightly. Asking if she was alright would have been a foolish thing to do, so he opted for humor instead. "I had no idea that you knew how to curse like that… Even Sano would be impressed." He grinned awkwardly but when her crazed expression did not falter, he gave up. "Did he hurt you?"

"No. But I will not be able to say the same for him when he next crosses my path," she spat bitterly as she stormed passed Yahiko.

Kaoru went straight to her room to retrieve her bokken and then headed for the gate. Yahiko was already waiting there and he hastily opened the door to let her through before locking it behind them.

He had never seen the woman so terrifyingly infuriated, and he was more cautious than ever to stay exactly three steps behind her at all times- close enough to keep up with her quick gait, but just out of range of her striking zone.

His sensei was no fool. How had the man who gave her the _magical_ charm even tricked her into the storage house? The curiosity was nearly too much to bear, but he was wise enough to bite his tongue.

"Where are we going?" he asked quietly.

"Toward the fires," she replied bitterly.

Sure enough, when he looked at the navy sky, he saw black plumes billowing upward into the heavens. He had been too focused on Kaoru to realize that the air was pungent with smoke and ash, but now it filled his lungs and he coughed distastefully.

"Uh, Sensei?" he said meekly. "I, uh… you always told me that fighting with emotion will cloud our senses. Maybe we should stop for a seco-"

She rounded on him before he could finish, stopping them both in the middle of the street. "Listen to me, Yahiko. There are four different clouds of smoke over there, and those are only the ones that are visible from here. Buildings are on fire and the chances of those buildings having people inside of them are far too high for me to risk stopping for even just a moment. I will calm myself along the way to the best of my ability."

"Right," he said quickly, but she had already continued marching away.

Yahiko waited a long time before speaking again, and by then they were within minutes of reaching the closest plume of smoke. "Kaoru," he said nervously but when she did not respond, he raised his voice angrily. "Kaoru, stop!"

The raven-haired woman finally complied, turning around and leaning impatiently on one foot.

"If you want revenge that badly, you're going to have to let go of your anger! You're never going to survive the night if you don't pause for a second and think about what you're doing! I will stand by your side until the end but you have to promise me that you're not going to make a careless mistake that will get us both killed! You're the one that taught me to relax before a fight and give the opponent my full focus. Do not be so selfish as to throw away my years of training because you're too angry about whatever happened back there! I will help you get whatever revenge you see fit, but we have to survive tonight first!"

Kaoru's eyes glimmered irately in the dark night, but she knew her apprentice was right and she took several deep breaths. "I am fine," she finally stated and lurched forward without warning, wrapping her arms around him. "You are the best student I could have asked for, Yahiko, and you bring honor to the Kamiya Kasshin-Ryū. I will protect you at all costs, so stay close to me. We will not die tonight, and we have to make sure our friends are safe."

The boy pulled away, grinning. "Let's kick some butt, then!"

They ran to the first building that was on fire, but it was already charred beyond recognition. Fortunately, the flames were minimal and though it seemed as if they would spare the surrounding buildings, Kaoru still insisted on quickly ensuring that everyone was out of harm's way.

The second and third buildings that were on fire were devastated just as badly as the first. Thankfully all of the inhabitants and neighbors were long gone, knowing well that there was no hope in subduing the flames.

Despite the eerie quiet that was only broken by crackling wood, Kaoru felt as if something far more dangerous was near. If so many of the buildings were on fire, should there not have been people running about and screaming?

Where was the chaos?

Where was the panic?

She still had yet to find a single body. Several faces peeked out of alleyways and windows across the street; the citizens were still _alive_… but they suppressed their instincts to save their homes and businesses because something more terrible was lurking in the shadows.

Kaoru scanned for ki and realized that a group of men were only two streets away from them. They were getting closer.

Yahiko, still a novice when it came to picking up on ki, asked his sensei how many soldiers were approaching them.

"Four," she responded. "We can defeat them. They're not as strong as the others."

The night crept on and Kaoru and Yahiko quickly found themselves exhausted. Every time they crossed paths with a group of soldiers or samurai, they sprung into carefully executed attacks that left the blood-thirsty men lying unconscious in the streets.

Kaoru had scanned for ki continuously, always deftly avoiding the groups that she knew would overtake them and leaping after those who were less of a threat. Others may have labeled this is as being cowardly, but one lesson that Takeshi had taught her well was that it was much more effective to eliminate multiple smaller threats than to be defeated by the first large threat. She knew the larger groups would break away eventually and when they did, she and her apprentice would be ready for them.

The pair was remarkably nimble and because of their quick thinking, they had disabled over two dozen men in little over an hour.

Luck seemed to evaporate quickly enough, however, when Kaoru sensed that three different groups were closing in on them from different angles. With only one alley in sight from which they could escape, they fled to it. They slipped into the shadows seconds before several men flooded into the street they had occupied a few blinks ago.

Kaoru and Yahiko ran as fast as they could, but before they could reach the end, two Bakufu soldiers who were passing by on the perpendicular street saw them. They stopped and grinned as they blocked the only exit, swords held up, dripping blood.

Kaoru's eyes narrowed and she lifted her bokken defiantly. These were men who lived in Edo! These were men who were supposed to protect their city from enemy samurai- not innocent civilians! The woman could not fathom how she and her apprentice could possibly be mistaken for invading swordsmen, and yet here were her city's defenders, poised undeniably in attack positions.

She ran faster, getting closer and closer until the larger of the men began shifting to the right. Kaoru recognized this as the beginnings of a lateral swing and she fluidly leaped up at the last second. He was half-way through his swing already, and therefore unable to move quickly enough to block the wooden sword that was rapidly descending upon his head.

In the meantime, Yahiko had run and ducked underneath the second man's swing. He slid effortlessly underneath the man and by the time the man had turned around to face the boy, he found himself flying backwards with the force of a perfectly executed thrust.

The pair did not have time to praise each other, however, because the noise they had created alerted the three groups from which they had been fleeing. All of them were already barreling down the alley and as Kaoru and Yahiko quickly assessed which direction would be the best to go, they spotted four more men to the left.

Kaoru felt the stifling ki before she saw who it belonged to, and she instantly whirled to face him, bokken held high in anticipation.

Seconds later, a flash of scarlet descended from the rooftops and in a blink had produced a small fountain of blood from one of the Bakufu militia. The man collapsed in the middle of the street, unmoving.

"STOP!" Kaoru shrieked, though she knew he would never listen.

The scarlet-haired samurai was already on his next victim and by the time Kaoru realized where the scream was coming from, that man was falling to the ground, as well, and the inhuman blur had emitted shrieks from a third man.

"STOP!"

It was impossible to follow the assassin, to anticipate his next move, and within moments, all of the men who had surrounded Kaoru and Yahiko were on the ground, pools of blood forming around their bodies.

The Battousai was already walking toward Kaoru, eyes pulled into livid slits. "I thought I had made it very clear that I did not want you out here tonight," he bit, stopping only a few paces from her.

Kaoru's wooden sword was flying through the air before she could process the thought. Kenshin deflected the strike with the flat end of his sword but Kaoru was not deterred. There was no hesitation between her following attacks. She fully anticipated for him to easily block each of them, but if she could land a single blow, she wouldn't feel so disgustingly helpless against him.

It was the only way to show him how much he infuriated her. It was the only way to show him how much it hurt to watch him slaughter humans as if they were mindless animals. It was the only way to show him how much she despised him and everything that he stood for.

She almost wanted revenge for those he had just slain, regardless of what terrors they were going to inflict on her had the Battousai not been there to inflict them first.

The samurai was getting angrier by the second and after the seventeenth swing, he flipped his sword and in an upward slice, clove her bokken in two. The top half of the wooden sword flew through the air, landing far away.

The fury that rolled off his form was so unbearable that it nearly made her lose her balance. Still, the woman refused to buckle underneath his stare, and her own rage threatened to overpower his.

He had just destroyed her bokken.

The same bokken her brother and father had used when they first began training.

Deep within her veins she felt her entire body erupt in hatred.

"HOW DARE YOU KILL THEM!?" she screeched, fury rippling across her skin. "How _dare_ you steal their lives? How many times have I told you that I am completely capable of taking care of myself WITHOUT MURDERING PEOPLE!? We could have walked away from here with fourteen people still breathing!"

"I told you that your life would not be put in danger," he growled.

"_I DON'T CARE!_ I don't care what you say or what you think-"

He was looming over her before she could finish her statement, his bloody left hand clutching onto her right shoulder painfully. "Choose your words carefully, dragonfly."

The half-bokken in her hands shot forward and for a fraction of a second she had entertained the thought of it sinking into his flesh, but then her hopes vanished. He latched onto the weapon and twisted upward in such a quick motion that, in her foolish decision to keep holding on, nearly ripped her shoulders out of their sockets.

Agony gushed through her chest and shoulders, leaking down into her arms as he wrenched the weapon from her fingers.

Her eyes watered slightly and she bit her lip, determined to restrain the whimpers of pain that threatened to slip out.

"I will not be so easily defeated." His words were acid.

"Neither will I," she retorted ferociously. "I am not yours to order around and toss into a cage. I will not settle for a disgrace of a man who cannot spare the life of another. I am starting to think that I was wrong before; perhaps _some_ men cannot renounce their ways."

"Do not speak such harsh words to me," he spat. "I will not be rebuked like a child and I will not to be blamed for your infantile expectations that the world could be healed so easily." Golden eyes glimmered perniciously. "You will be mine. You will not escape me."

The glare she shot up at him in return was an explosion of vehemence.

He had stalked her. He had threatened her. He had seduced her, locked her away, and destroyed her most cherished possession.

Every single thing he had ever done to her elicited a rage that bubbled into a single sentence that she delivered in an icy, unyielding tone. "I could _never_ love a man who killed others."

Kaoru's wrists were captured by his bloody, iron grip before she could turn away. "I do not need your love. Your witchery has already consumed me and you will pay the price for it."

"I was not in Kyoto that night! I did not make you take the damn charm! None of this is my doing, and I will not suffer for your mistakes!" she screamed, trying desperately to wrench her hands away. In her struggle, she managed to divert all of his attention to keeping her hands still that he did not notice as she raised her foot and slammed it back down onto his.

The grip did not loosen as she had expected, but to her delight, she felt nearly a dozen ki rapidly approaching.

"You will go back to your home. Now," he hissed, prompting Kaoru to laugh bitterly. "Do_ not_ test me."

When she did not immediately oblige, he narrowed his eyes and in one fluid motion, had transferred her wrists into his left hand as his other hand shot up to her throat, clenching tightly.

Kaoru's breath was instantly stopped and her lungs screamed for oxygen. She vaguely heard Yahiko shouting but her mind was suddenly too fuzzy to decipher what was being said.

And without warning, she was released. Battousai had vanished and without his support, she crumbled to the ground. Her throat felt thick and dry and she fought to fill her lungs with the air they craved.

Hands were around her, but these were not as calloused as the samurai's. "Kaoru, are you ok?" Uncertainty gripped Yahiko's tone and once her bleary eyes regained focus, she saw that he was unable to mask the terror in his eyes.

"Yes," she whispered, throat burning. "I'm fine."

"We have to get out of here," Yahiko said, but was suddenly shoved away by the samurai.

Kaoru peered around him just long enough to determine that his collection of corpses had nearly doubled. His hands dove to wrap around her but she scooted back as quickly as she could. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Then do as I say and go back to your home."

There was no doubt in her mind that he would carry her there himself if she refused. If he was inconvenienced to go so far out of his way, he would undoubtedly lock both her and Yahiko back in the storage house and ensure that there would be no escape until he released them himself.

Unwilling to hinder her plans, Kaoru stood and glared at him fearlessly. "Nothing would make me happier than to never see you again for the rest of my life."

She turned, wrapped her arm protectively around Yahiko's shoulder, and began walking back to the dojo.

Battousai's ki did not fade until he was certain that they did not veer off course. After several minutes, he returned to the heart of the city.

"We're going home, right?" Yahiko asked in a small voice. "We need to get another bokken if you still want to fight."

"We are done fighting tonight."

The boy looked at her, surprised. "Really?"

"Yes. I think we have incapacitated quite a few soldiers and by the time we go home and return to that part of the city, most of the fighting will be over. I am sure there will be more assassinations tomorrow but this night's murders should be coming to an end. I have more important things to take care of, anyway."

"The only thing more important is to get as far away from him as possible."

"Exactly," she confirmed.

Yahiko eyed her carefully. "Where are you going to go?"

Kaoru laughed hollowly. "It is not a matter of hiding. A man like that will always know how to find his prey. I will have to do something much more permanent."

Yahiko hated how bitter she sounded but he now understood why she was so desperate to escape him. That man's values clashed with everything Kaoru believed in and he treated her so roughly that Yahiko wanted to do violent things to him. How could someone be so hateful?

Wasn't the charm supposed to make people fall in love?

Kaoru veered down the wrong street and Yahiko's eyes widened. "Where are you going?" he whispered, not daring to be overheard.

"I have to retrieve something. You can go home if you wish; it should be safer in this part of the city."

"Are you out of your mind? I'm not going to leave you without any kind of defense."

The woman nodded but said nothing more until they were far past the edge of the city and standing at the edge of the river.

She stared at a long patch of flattened grass beside the flower. _'So this is where he has been sleeping.' _

She vaguely wondered if he had stared at the flower in contempt before falling asleep.

"It looks like I will not have much time," she said in a low tone and fell to her knees, digging furiously at the ground.

"What are you doing?" Yahiko queried as she threw the flower into the river. He watched it float away and he paled. _'That was why she got so angry about the flowers at the dojo! She didn't want to believe that they were from him!' _

"Something I should have done long ago," Kaoru replied. "I was so sure that the charm's magic had been broken when he didn't show up for so long. I was actually very upset about it not working, at first. My mother had told me that I could only fall in love with one man and that man would be the one who would give me this charm."

Dirt was flying in every direction now and though it was cold underneath her fingers, she kept digging furiously. "She had made it sound so romantic- that one man was meant for me and he was my destiny. I guess that's the way it was for everyone else in my family. _All_ of the women before me were swept off their feet by men who were perfect for them."

Finally, something gleamed through the last layer of dirt and she snatched it up quickly, taking it to the river. She washed the charm and her hands and tucked the kanji symbol into her pocket before brushing herself off.

"I do not know what evil thing I did to deserve this, Yahiko," she said, eyes clouded. "Of all the men in the world, why did it have to be _him_? I'm sure all of my ancestors were not stupid. Maybe magic really does exist but there could never be enough of it to make me love a monster."

Yahiko enveloped her in a hug, silently assuring that he would help her escape the assassin's claim.

* * *

><p>Kaoru woke not long after the sun first peeked over the horizon and she dressed quickly.<p>

Why Battousai had not barreled into her room yet was a mystery- one she did not hope to solve. Surely, he already knew what she had done. What was he waiting for?

The woman hurried out into the streets, anxious about what condition she would find the city. How many bodies would be littering the pathways? How many buildings would be charred skeletons? The air reeked of smoke and blood and death.

Her sandals broke the silence as she all but ran to her destination. No merchants were selling their wares. No women were shopping, no children were playing, and no businessmen were to be seen. Everyone was still cowering in their homes, hoping that the battle was over.

The trip took much longer than she anticipated. She was forced to backtrack several times to avoid particularly gruesome streets and had to find other alleys to trek through.

Finally, after what felt like hours of careful maneuvering and averting her eyes, a familiar wooden sign crept into view, bringing a ghost of a smile to her lips.

She knocked softly on the door frame, hoping he would answer quickly. "Seikuu," she whispered against the door. "It's Kaoru. Please let me in."

The door slid open and he urged her to enter quickly. She obliged without hesitation and he locked the door again with fumbling fingers.

"Oh, Kaoru," he whispered as he threw his arms around her. "I am so relieved to see you're alive!"

_This_ was what a loving embrace felt like. _This _was what felt right.

"Were you harmed?" she asked softly. Although no one was wandering the streets, she did not risk drawing attention to the shop with loud talking.

"Many soldiers and samurai traveled up and down this street but no one tried to enter."

"Good," she breathed, relief flooding her. "I am so sorry that I did not come sooner. So much has happened… I need to tell you something."

His eyes showed concern. "Are you alright?"

She drew a shaky breath, unsure of how to answer. "I hate to impose, but do you mind starting up a fire?"

"Kaoru, I don't have a fireplace…"

"I know. I need your forge."

"_My forge? _For what?" he asked, curiosity leaking into his tone.

"Please," Kaoru begged. "I do not have much time. I will explain while it heats up."

Seikuu reluctantly complied with her strange request and once a hearty fire was crackling happily, he backed away, looking at her expectantly.

Kaoru ignored this and moved passed him, staring at the flames that were licking up the sides of the forge. _'Kami, please let this work. I will do anything…' _she prayed and tossed the kanji symbol into the center of the fire.

It had to be the most despicable thing she had ever done. To destroy the most cherished family heirloom was an unforgivable offense and she had never loathed herself more than at that moment.

"What was that?" Seikuu asked, bewildered that she could not dispose of something so small through other means.

Kaoru sighed shakily and turned her back to the fire. "You may want to sit down."

The man obliged once more, quickly understanding that she would not begin until he had done so.

"My ancestors came into possession of a charm that symbolized eternity," she began and told him everything that had happened up until Battousai's return.

She shifted uncomfortably. "I hadn't seen or heard from the samurai for a year and a half after he gave me the charm."

"He came back, didn't he?" Seikuu guessed easily. "And I am assuming that the charm is what you threw into the fire."

"Yes," Kaoru admitted in a desolate whisper. "He is a terrible, hateful man who sees no problem with stealing lives. Yahiko and I were out last night trying to reduce the number of fatalities but we were forced to watch him kill two dozen men. We could not do anything to stop him, Seikuu. It was horrific," she breathed, tears slipping down her cheeks.

Seikuu immediately moved to sit beside her and held her hand gently. "Do you love him?" It was a reasonable question, given the premise of magic, but the thought of it made bile rise to her throat.

"Never. I could never love a man so wretched. I have told him several times to leave me alone and he knows that I want nothing to do with him. He knows I hate him and yet he is certain that I will be his one day. Like a possession… he thinks he will own me." Tears were flowing freely now and Seikuu pulled Kaoru closer, holding her securely.

"Did your family ever say there was a way to break the curse?" he asked softly. There was no anger in his voice. Kaoru had been terrified of his reaction, terrified that he would push her away but she knew by the way he stroked her hair that he did not blame her for a moment. She had never been more grateful.

"No. It is intended to be an eternal binding. That is why I need to destroy the charm. If that does not work, I will not know what to do."

"Do not worry about the charm surviving. A little piece of metal could not withstand the temperature of that forge. It will melt away soon enough. If the curse is attached to the charm, the magic should be broken once the charm no longer exists."

It disgusted her to think that something she and her family once cherished so dearly was now thought of as a _curse_.

"I am so sorry, Seikuu," Kaoru finally said, looking up into his eyes. "I had no idea this would happen. It took him so long to react that I convinced myself the magic had faded or my ancestors were just gullible. I am still skeptical about it all… but he _knew_! He knew exactly where the charm was buried and he knew about the spell before he made me tell him about it. There is simply-"

"Kaoru," Seikuu interrupted and she clamped her mouth shut. Not only had he never interrupted her, but the look that suddenly consumed his features was one he had never worn. He was _livid. _"Has he hurt you?"

She swallowed nervously. If she told the truth, Seikuu might do something foolish. The man knew how to forge swords- not how to wield them and even if he was good with a sword, he would never stand a chance against Battousai.

Then again, did Seikuu even care for her enough to do anything?

Her silence seemed to answer his question well enough and though she was flattered that he seemed so protective of her, she decided that she did not like his angry countenance. She liked his goofy smile and cheerful eyes. Nothing else suited him and she wished she had lied more quickly.

"I am fine," she assured. "He hurt my pride more than anything," she blurted and instantly tilted her head down to hide her wide eyes. _Why_ had she said that? _'Please do not question it…'_

"Come," he said, standing up and offering his hand. "It should have melted by now."

Kaoru nearly flew out of her chair, rushing to the forge. She nearly stuck her head inside in anticipation and Seikuu had to drag her back.

"That is a very good way to lose your eyebrows," he said, most of his anger diminished. There was still a dark gleam in his eyes but he seemed to have calmed significantly. The fact that she wanted so desperately to destroy the charm comforted him and gave him hope. He truly did care for the girl bouncing on her heels beside him and the thought of her being stolen by a sadistic assassin unleashed several dark emotions that were foreign to him.

The charm simply had to be destroyed.

He reached for the tongs hanging beside the forge and used them to shift the contents within to search for the remains of the kanji symbol. He reached in a little farther and slowly came back out, placing an unscathed charm for eternity on the lip of the forge.

Kaoru stared at it, wide-eyed, not remembering to breathe for nearly a minute.

It was perfect- not a single scratch or crack marred its surface. The edges were still solid and the metal still twisted gracefully to form the most terrible word to have ever been created.

"I do not understand."

Seikuu moved around her, grabbing something and-

She couldn't focus.

Kaoru sunk to the ground, eyes never leaving the charm.

It was indestructible. If it could not be melted in a place designed for melting metals, how else could metal be destroyed? She doubted the likelihood of it shattering underneath something heavy. She could throw it into the ocean, but that would only succeed in losing it forever; it would still _exist_.

What about a volcano?

No… that would never work. It would take days to travel to the closest volcano and the samurai would stop her the second he figured out where she was going.

She thought of every possible way to destroy something but she knew none of them would be successful.

The woman felt hands on her arms and suddenly she was hoisted up to her feet.

"You have not eaten today," Seikuu stated and smiled slightly at her befuddled look. "Your stomach has been growling for the past half hour."

Had she really been lost in thought for that long?

She allowed him to lead her to his kitchen and when he refused to let her assist him, she took a seat against the wall, burying her head in her hands.

It was hopeless.

Kaoru's mind was so far away when Seikuu accidentally banged two pots together that she nearly jumped out of her skin. When her panic subsided, however, she leapt to her feet. "That's it!" she said, grinning. "An explosion!"

Seikuu turned to her, curiosity etching his features.

"An explosion would have to destroy it, right? Sano has a friend who knows how to make bombs. I can just ask for the strongest bomb he has!"

The man smiled at her but it did not reach his eyes and he turned his back to her, returning to his stove.

They ate together but Kaoru was much too excited to test her plan to stay for much longer.

Besides… Battousai had to know by now. If he had spent the past few nights sleeping beside the water iris, he _might_ notice that it had been dug up and discarded. The gaping hole alone was a clear indication of her plans.

There was very little time before he would descend upon her and she needed to destroy the charm before he stole it from her.

Kaoru ventured back to the forge and reached out to pick up the charm. Seikuu's warning came too late and she ripped her burned fingers away, clutching them closely to herself.

Upon his ginger inspection, he determined that four of her fingertips were singed, but he assured her that she would be fine. "It will be painful, but you must run warm water on the burns. I am being truthful," he added at her skeptical stare. "Do not put ice on your fingers; they will blister. I of all people would know this."

He grabbed a piece of leather, carefully folded it around the charm and handed it to her. Both objects quickly found their way into her pocket and she bade Seikuu farewell.

Kaoru scanned for ki but did not feel the samurai's anywhere. Even when she reached her home she easily deduced that no one was there.

She had to be quick.

The woman hurried to her room to grab her money but froze in her tracks at the sight before her.

Innocently resting in the center of the room was a still-wet clump of water iris.

Her heart stopped altogether and the chill that raced down her spine made her sick.

By the time she exhaled she realized that she was no longer alone and she fought to calm her erratic breathing. She spun around to face him and felt panic rise for the first time as she noted that he was blocking the only exit.

"How successful was your little endeavor, dragonfly?" he taunted, eyes gleaming darkly.

"You need to leave."

"_You_ need to accept what has been done."

"There is nothing you can do to make me accept it."

"Although I very much enjoy your fire and stubbornness, I will brand you as mine, regardless of the price."

Kaoru shook with rage. "You know nothing! How can you possibly think that claiming ownership of me like a dog will convince me to accept you?! It is absurd! The only interest I have in you is to get you away from me. Why is it so difficult to accept the fact that I do. not. want. you? Forget me! Please! I am sure there are plenty of other women who will find you attractive and would cherish your company but I am NOT one of them!"

He advanced on her slowly, hypnotizing eyes not allowing her to look away. "Tell me something, dragonfly," he said, voice melting into a silky tone. "Have you ever dreamt about me?"

Her legs were heavy but she managed to back eyes widened as her foot touched the soaked ground beside the water iris. She stumbled for a second before being wrapped securely in a pair of well-muscled arms. She floundered to escape but his hold was like iron.

He shifted his left hand to her back to ensure that she remained in place and his right hand drifted to its favorite spot on her hip.

"Release me," she snapped.

"I will do no such thing until you begin listening to me. I fought against it just as much as you are now but I have learned to accept it. You must do the same. Have you ever dreamt about me?" he repeated.

"Yes," she glowered, hating the way her legs quivered.

"How often?"

"It does not mat-"

"_How often?_"

"Every few nights."

"What do I do in your dreams?"

"You stare at me with hateful eyes and chase me until I wake."

"Have you ever let me capture you?"

"Of course not."

"If it is only a dream, what do you have to lose? Let me catch you and see what happens."

"I do not think that being killed in my dreams would be particularly enjoyable," she bit.

"I promised you that your life would never be put in danger," he growled, anger flaring.

"What is wrong with you!?" she shouted, fighting his hold again. "Why are you so fixated with what I dream about? They're not real!"

"Then let me catch you tonight."

"If I agree, will you let me go now?"

His grip loosened and she wrenched herself away, backing up several paces.

"Fine," she agreed with an exasperated sigh. "Fine... and when I wake up, will that be the end? Will I suddenly be in love with you?"

This was ridiculous. Kaoru was seriously deliberating that there really was no magic at all and this man just mentally unstable. The way he spoke was so obsessed, so unbearably possessive that it was becoming more and more likely that all of this was just a grand illusion that he had concocted.

_Allow him to capture her in her dreams?_ In what world would that ever make a difference in her real life?

Was he so lonely that he wove this web of deceit to make himself feel needed by another?

Kaoru's harsh glare softened slightly.

A hollow laugh escaped his lips. "That would make both of our lives _much_ easier, dragonfly, but I am not so foolish to think you will melt into my arms overnight."

"Then what is the point?"

"The point is that you are not willing to entertain the idea of your family's charm working. You once cherished it so dearly that you sent it with your brother as a promise that he would return. You must have been waiting your whole life for someone to give it to you. Tell me- if it was anyone else instead of me, would you push him away just as vehemently?"

"No-"

"Then you know it works!"

"It does not matter if it works or not! I do not care about the magic. What I care about is not spending my life bound to a man who sees fit to steal lives whenever he pleases! I refuse to turn my back on everything I believe in just to stay with a man who harms me when I do not obey him!"

His ki blazed ferociously but she knew by the pain that flashed through his eyes that he regretted what he had done the night before. "It was wrong of me," he admitted, and Kaoru's eyes widened in disbelief. His gazed lowered to the light bruises that decorated her neck. "I promise to never do that again."

"Well, that truly is fantastic news," she congratulated bitterly. "You will never choke me again. How, then, will you harm me when I do not do as you ask? I've seen your anger quite a few times by now- enough to know that you_ will_ lash out at me again. What will be next? Will you strike me?"

"Never," he snarled as his ki nearly exploded. The force of it made her take several steps backward. "I promise to never harm you, Kamiya Kaoru, and I will protect you from all else, so long as I still breathe."

She peered at him suspiciously. "Forgive me for not believing such a promise..."

"I will die before I break it." The tone was confident.

Kaoru sighed heavily, getting irritated. "The fact still remains that I will not accept you. Why is this concept difficult to understand?" She raised her hands to run her fingers through her hair in exasperation, and flinched slightly when her singed fingertips touched her scalp.

He advanced on her once again. The woman quickly backed away further and almost cursed aloud when she felt a wall pressing against her back.

The samurai wordlessly reached for her hand and inspected the tender skin, despite her protests.

"It didn't work. Deep down you knew that burning it would fail," his voice was much softer now as her lightly scolded her. "Why do you continue to devise ways to damage it? The charm itself stands for eternity; it will never be destroyed."

"Because it is too much to ask either of us to accept the other's wishes. How can you force me to stay bound to you, knowing with certainty that I will never be happy?"

"I _will_ make you happy," he asserted as he gently pressed his lips to each of her wounds. "I will devote my entire life to ensure your happiness, and I will not be satisfied until you smile because of me."

She opened her mouth in retort, getting _very_ tired of speaking in circles, but he leaned closer so that she was flush against the wall. Her mouth snapped shut when his hand found her hip again.

His other hand reached up and cupped her rosy cheek, the rough calluses against her skin sending trembles down her spine.

"I have never desired anything more in my entire life," he murmured, "than to know how sweet your lips taste, dragonfly."

Kaoru felt her entire body being engulfed by flames that numbed her limbs. He wouldn't dare...

"May I?"

Her eyes darted from his lips to his eyes, which she realized were staring into hers intently. The piercing gaze stopped her heart altogether. '_Did he just ask permission?' _

"Tell me 'no', Kaoru," he breathed desperately. He would _try_ to honor her wishes for as long as he could withstand her, but if she did not deny him at that second, he would lose control of himself.

Her mouth was too dry to reply and with great effort she swallowed and tried to moisten her mouth enough to speak.

"Tell me that I cannot have you," he pleaded. "Push me away."

She had been doing so all morning… why did her mouth refuse to form such simple words now?

Captivating amber darkened more and more by the second until she was staring into the heart of a volcano. Magma swirled dangerously and she realized that she was entranced. How could eyes be _that_ mesmerizing?

And suddenly a soft, warm sensation grazed her lips tenderly. It fluttered there for a second before pulling away… but in a blink it was back again, his lips pressing softly, yet commandingly against hers.

Her eyelids dropped and she vaguely wondered why she was ever angry with him in the first place. She had never been kissed before and the increasingly demanding lips made her pant for air.

They were possessive now and the hand on her cheek drifted to the back of her neck as if to hold her there.

'_As if I could even move…'_

He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and then nipped it lightly, and before she knew what she was doing, she found her lips moving back against his.

The sinful lips curved into a smile and with great effort, he wrenched his head away.

To her horror, a whimper escaped her and she trembled underneath his wicked smirk.

"Honey," he concluded huskily and pulled her hand to his face. "They taste exactly like honey," he murmured against the back of her hand. "I will return very soon to savor them more thoroughly, dragonfly."

Without warning he retreated from the room and his ki faded rapidly.

The wall at Kaoru's back was the only thing holding her upright and her fingers flew to touch her moist lips. _'What have I done?'_


	8. Soul

Ok. It has once again come to my attention that every single one of my reviewers are AMAZING. Seriously. **Seriously.** Not only do your reviews make me feel like a child being handing a lollipop larger than my head, they often send me into fits of giggles and then proceed to make my day. The last chapter was my highest reviewed non-final chapter in my 10 years on this site. You're wonderful and I appreciate the time you take to write a few words.

Also, I originally hated the new 'Story Stats' format (which really isn't so new anymore, I guess) but recently I've grown to adore it when I can see that I have readers from SIX CONTINENTS for this story alone! FORTY-THREE COUNTRIES! I may lose my mind, I'm so excited.

Can I say WOW, this is the longest chapter yet. I am _quite_ happy with this and I hope you enjoy reading as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Finally there is some serious plot motion and I hope it keeps you at the edge of your seat.

I might as well mention that I included a couple of scenes from the anime. I wanted to incorporate these scenes because they are so instrumental in Kenshin's life. However, since they are a bit overused (in amv's, fan movies, and such) and all of us have seen them before, I kept them short and tweaked them intentionally. It goes without saying that I do not own those scenes. You will recognize them immediately when you get to them; I didn't tear them apart too much.

I carefully wove around quite a bit of colorful cursing, but with an angry Sanosuke, not all of it could be avoided. It's not too bad, by any means, but I figured a warning would be nice. Although, I also suspect that if you've stuck around for this long you likely aren't too easily offended. And this is rated M, anyway.

Right. When I get in my writing mode, my fingers take control of the keyboard and all but kick my frontal lobe to the curb. I must work on that.

Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Cool breezes swept at Kaoru's ankles and she shivered deeper into her kimono as she smiled up at the pale moon. Nothing was more beautiful than the glowing celestial orb as it danced throughout the twinkling sky. Kaoru could watch it all night without a care and never get bored. It enveloped her in a sense of such complete peace that she doubted anything could make her happier.<p>

A warm smile graced her lips as she shifted her weight and leaned back on her elbows, situating herself closer to the tickling grass. Perhaps she _would_ stay out all night and watch the moon's transit.

Then her head jolted upright. Something was wrong. There was a light tug at her muscles and she automatically felt along for the source of the spiritual pull. Her eyes widened and she flew upright.

No.

Not again.

A strong ki was rapidly approaching and she scrambled to her feet, kicked off her geta, and broke into a panicked sprint. Kaoru dared not look backwards as she ducked into the nearby tree line, disappearing behind the thick shrubbery. She _needed_ to run faster but there was no way to push her legs to move more quickly. There was no doubt that he knew exactly where she was and her heart lurched at the thought of him finding her.

Twigs cracked from behind, edging her to lope on and she prayed for his inhuman speed to fail him. He was close enough now for her to hear the rustle of his clothing and the barely discernible footfalls.

Oh, Kami, he was right behind her. Toying with her. He could so easily reach out and wrap his fingertips around her wrist…

And then he moved closer so that he was running side by side with her, sending her a sidelong glare of golden frustration. No words fell from his lips and he never removed his eyes from her face, somehow able to navigate the forest without so much as a glance at what was before him.

Kaoru chanced a look at the man and instantly regretted it, her heart thundering in her chest. How could someone run so quickly and show absolutely no signs of exertion? This had to be a dream… There was no way someone could terrify her _that_ much with a nothing but a stare.

The woman felt as if she could run for hours, so quickly was the adrenaline coursing through her veins, but for some daft reason she had the sudden, irresistible urge to stop.

_Have you lost your mind, Kamiya?! No! You cannot stop!_

Her legs seemed to slow minutely, though she could not be entirely sure that her change in speed had not just been imagined.

A voice that did not belong to either of them fluttered through the air unexpectedly. "Stop."

_Nothing is important enough to stop for when there is a crazed man pursuing you. Do. Not. Stop. _

The wind in her hair softened slightly as if she was slowing down and the blurriness of the trees faded.

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GO FASTER!_

"Stop."

The woman willed herself more than she had in her entire life to regain her speed. This was not the end and she was not going to let herself get captured. She would escape this just like every other time and though the threat of this man would still linger, she would listen for him and run the next time he came, too.

Her gait gradually slowed until she was merely lightly jogging, and the scarlet-haired man mirrored her movements without hesitation. Golden eyes still refused to leave hers and when she chanced a few glances at him, she realized that his expression had softened slightly.

_GO! RUN FASTER!_

"Please stop…"

And before she knew what was happening, her legs ceased cooperating altogether, pitching her still-moving body forward. She would have flown onto the ground, had Kenshin not caught her shoulders and stubbornly left his palms on her biceps until she regained her balance.

This was wrong. She should _not _be anywhere near Kenshin. She needed to stop staring at him, regain feeling in her legs and _move… _

She savagely pulled at her lower limbs, silently pleading for them to cooperate but they remained rooted to the ground. Chest heaving in trepidation, she looked back up at him and all but sunk into wheat-colored orbs of scantly restrained hope. Unable to understand why his harsh expression had changed so drastically, she swallowed a lump in her throat and fought to keep her trembling hands from drawing his attention.

"Kaoru," he whispered, something akin to desperation melting into his tone. "Please do not run from me anymore."

Still no feeling in her legs. This had to be a dream…

_Wake up!_

He reached for her and when she instinctually recoiled, he flinched, unable to mask the wounded look that reflected in his eyes. "I promised to never hurt you again, Kaoru. Please believe me."

"How can I believe the word of an assassin?" she asked, voice dry. "How can I trust someone I know nothing about?"

Wordlessly extending his arm again, his beautiful eyes refused to let her look away. Callused fingers grazed her cheek and tenderly cupped her skin. Her erratic breathing only amplified when the rest of his body moved closer and enveloped her, holding her close to himself.

It was so _real_- the touch was warm like the summer sun and the way he wrapped himself so perfectly around her made her want to melt away and remain there forever- all at the same time. The scent of freshly cut pinewood rolled off his skin and the scent was intoxicating. The embrace calmed her so thoroughly and so unexpectedly that she forgot to breathe and she fought to keep her eyelids open.

This was home.

_GET AWAY FROM HIM! Get awa-_

Suddenly, she was no longer in Kenshin's arms.

She was standing in a field, watching smoke billow into the rusty sky. Before her was a travel-worn dirt road that was overrun with burly men wielding swords, hacking away at a caravan of defenseless people. Nearly all of them were already dead, and the swordsmen were already closing in on the last of their prey.

Screams pierced the stale air, softly begging for mercy.

"Please spare him!"

Spare _him?_ There were only three women left…

The men did not heed their pleas and quickly cut off their cries. They raised their weapons again, but a flash of white surrounded them before they could swing their arms. To Kaoru's shock, they dropped to the ground limply.

A tall man in white now took their place, staring down at something hidden behind the tall grass. "There is a village not far from here. If you work hard, they will take care of you," he said gruffly before turning on his heel and deftly stepping over the bodies in his path.

To whom had he been speaking? What would happen to the only survivor? Unable to abate her curiosity, Kaoru carefully stepped toward the road-

And suddenly she was no longer staring at an overturned carriage and blood-splattered grass. In its place was a cemetery. Two dozen wooden crosses penetrated the ground, marking the presence of a body underneath each mound of soil. There were so many of them- all painstakingly crafted by hand. Each hole in the hard soil had surely taken hours to dig. Before her was the product of days of backbreaking, callus-inducing work. Kaoru fought the urge to wretch at the thought of how many flies the bodies had collected as they waited in the hot sun to be buried. Cooking in the heat of the day could only amplify the unthinkably putrid odors of death.

Amidst the jarring scene stood a child all alone.

Horrified, Kaoru took a few shaky steps and then took a breath, not realizing that she had been holding it the entire time. There was no reason a child should be all alone here. His mother and father would be worried sick.

Kaoru hoped that they were not among the buried…

Her mouth was too dry to call out, which didn't particularly matter, she supposed. She had forgotten how to speak, anyway.

Mechanically, Kaoru staggered forward with only the need to comfort the child strong enough to keep her moving. She hated cemeteries. Hated them. They were always full of such dark memories, bitterness and inconsolable longing. Leaving this boy here all alone, however, was not an option.

She was half way to him.

_Who are you? Where will life take you?_

_Shinta, _a voice echoed, but by the time Kaoru whipped her head around to find the source, everything had faded away into a hollow darkness.

Slowly, soft touches of light bounced off of something that was very close to her. It took her several disoriented moments to understand where she was. The soft smile that graced her features the second she solved the puzzle dissipated as a scarlet flash descended from the rooftop above her.

There was no time to even think about how to stop him and in a blink, Kenshin had slain a man in rich clothing. He walked away quickly past Kaoru and she caught a glimpse of a very young face that could not have been older than fifteen.

Before she realized what she was doing, Kaoru sprinted after him. Though he was moving swiftly, the woman was somehow able to keep up and she followed him all the way to a nearby river.

Kenshin unceremoniously threw his sword to the river bank and dove into the icy water. There he proceeded to scrub himself furiously, desperation to wash all traces of blood away evident in his expression.

Kaoru stepped closer and hesitantly called out to him but he did not hear her. When she realized that he could not see her either, she stepped as close as his sword and ducked down, wrapping her arms around her bent legs as she stared at him.

War raged behind Kenshin's violet eyes.

Violet. They were such a soft shade of violet when they were supposed to be the color of honey…

Distraught, he continued to vigorously scour himself long after the specks of ruby had disappeared from his flesh. He washed his face, fingers, arms, hair, fingers again, shoulder blades, and then his face again. Once the skin was rubbed raw, he proceeded to the clothing that he was still wearing. It sloshed around him in the current as he scrubbed every bit of the material thoroughly.

His lips moved feverishly the entire time and Kaoru leaned forward slightly to try to catch what he was muttering to himself.

"Forgive me…" he choked repeatedly. "For a brighter future. Better Japan. Brighter future. Forgive me. … only way."

"Kenshin…" she whispered desolately. This wasn't the hateful, callous assassin she knew. This was a young boy who had just murdered one of his first victims and despised himself for it. Though his hands were already stained, his heart was still innocent, apologetic, and painfully bitter.

The boy's eyes were glazed over as he emerged from the cold water and he numbly reached for the sword beside Kaoru, still unaware that she was there. It was the first close glimpse she had of him and felt her heart clench painfully at the devastatingly hollow look in his eyes.

His left cheek was still unmarred and Kaoru found herself wondering for the first time what samurai had been skilled enough to leave such a deep cross-shaped wound. "Kenshin…" she breathed again.

The scarlet-haired man was running now, and Kaoru flew to her feet, racing after him. Away from the city he fled and his footfalls did not slow until he reached the tree line of the nearby forest. Ducking underneath the low branches and weaving around the massive trunks, he finally dropped to his knees, his sword clattering to the ground beside him.

Here he curled into himself, unheeding of the way the dirt clung to his wet skin and clothing. All he could do was numbly rock himself, still repeating his mantra through trembling lips. "Better Japan. Brighter future. Forgive me. Forgive me…"

Kaoru almost wanted to weep for the broken boy and she clutched at her chest in an attempt to quell the painful throbbing.

Did he really believe that he was fighting to give his country a better future? Was that how it all had started? Had someone fed him convincing lies about how killing people would craft a brighter Japan?

The world around her suddenly began to fade again and she shut her eyes tightly to block out the blurriness and swirling colors around her. She felt nauseous, exhausted, and so despondent that she wondered if there would ever be an end.

Voices softly broke the silence and she cautiously peered through her lashes. She was inside a beautifully decorated room. A long, low table carved from rich wood was situated in the center, around which were dozens of men feasting hungrily on the piles of food that were placed at intervals along the length of the table.

A man rose from his seat at the head of the table and the obstreperous chatter died down as all faces turned to him. The man's face was stern but he looked pleased. "Men!" he called to them. "The second in command to Ueda Haruto, the Bakufu's primary captain of the south has been slain tonight!" A deafening roar of approval erupted, nearly drowning out their leader. "Let us congratulate Himura on his first assassination of an enemy commander!" he locked eyes with a stony-faced young boy sitting close to him. "May you have many more victories as perfect as this so that we may rid our country of the corrupt and begin building a solid future!"

The boisterous men near Kenshin slapped him on the back in congratulations while those farther away from him lifted their sake cups to him and drank heartily. Kenshin, however, remained completely still as he stared into his own sake. He waited patiently until the drunken men's attentions shifted away from him and then silently slunk out of the room, sliding the shoji shut behind him.

Fortunately, Kaoru had anticipated his movements and acted quickly enough to sneak out with him, though she wasn't so sure that she wouldn't have been able to walk _through_ the door, if she really needed to. Once again, Kaoru found herself following Kenshin.

_Kami help me; who would have thought that I would ever be the one following him…_

As he crept through the house, Kaoru drank in his appearance with the help of each lantern he passed. He was wearing clothing very similar to what he wore in the waking world. A dark top was cinched around him and white cloth hung loosely around his legs, stopping only to reveal a pair of socks on his feet. His ruby hair was pulled into a familiar tail at the crown of his head, though the length of his locks only barely passed his shoulders.

Kaoru loped forward, attempting to keep up with his quick gait and she peered around his thick bangs. Still no scar.

Kenshin arrived at another door, which he slid open determinedly and allowed Kaoru only a blink to jump through the threshold before shutting it again.

They were in a small, private courtyard now. The building lined each side protectively, housing a few cherry blossom trees and a koi pond.

The young man went straight to the farthest tree- the one with strands of flowers so long that it formed a shield around itself- and all but dove inside. Hidden from the world, Kenshin sat at the base of the trunk and leaned his head back against the cool bark. He closed his eyes and absently fingered a loose hem in his clothing as his lips moved silently.

It took Kaoru a few moments to match words to his lips, and when she did, her heart ached for him. He was repeating the same mantra from before. 'Brighter future. Forgive me. Better Japan. Brighter future.'

"You don't have to kill, you know…" Kaoru muttered to him, though she knew he could not hear her. She didn't even truly know why the words left her. Sure, this legendary faction could go around knocking corrupt politicians and warlords unconscious but she knew that would not keep them from getting into shady situations again. You could only chastise a person for so long before he grows immune to hollow threats. Rebuking would last a day whereas stealing a life would last forever.

Kenshin believed that he needed to steal the lives of a few men before their actions took the lives of hundreds. He really did believe that he was creating a brighter future by weeding out those who- in his and his faction's eyes- were so wretched that they did not deserve to breathe the same air as those they oppressed.

Kaoru's knees suddenly did not cooperate with her and she sunk to the ground, staring blankly at the assassin before her. He had chosen to sacrifice his own life, his own sanity, to stain his hands with the blood of others just so the generations after him might have the ability to lead lives without the threat of being captured and sold into slavery. He sullied his hands so that women would not have to walk the streets terrified of being raped or robbed. He had chosen a life that tore at his soul daily just to give future families a chance to stay _alive_ together.

The boy before her had known how much damage he would inflict upon himself but the promise of creating something better over the blood-stained horizon was more valuable than his own happiness. If it would mean that even just a few innocent lives would be spared, he would pay the price by marring his soul forever.

He had no choice but to harden himself. If he continued to feel so guilty for each life he took, he would end up killing himself in unbearable shame. There was no alternative- he _had _to freeze his blood and douse all hopes for a warm future of his own. Only then could he focus completely on his mission to protect the innocent.

Again, darkness seeped into the ground and the tree and the flowers around her, slowly blending everything together into a pool of blackness. Until the very last second, she stared at the boy, who still had his eyelids clenched shut in what was the beginning of him hardening himself for the life of an assassin.

This time when Kaoru opened her eyes, a light-colored ceiling danced above her head before her eyes fully focused. Soft blankets were wrapped snugly around her lithe form and her head was being propped up…

She flew upright and clutched her blankets between trembling fingers.

It had only been a dream!

A terrifying, bleak, heartbreaking dream.

None of it had been real and it would soon fade from memory just like all other nightmares did.

But even as she told herself this, she knew that it would not be so easy to forget this dream. It was far too realistic- almost as if it _had_ been real. She felt like she had just walked through Kenshin's memories and no consoling words could convince her that it had all just been devised by her mind.

Her head dropped into her now open palms and she willed herself to calm her ragged breathing. _Just a dream. Just a terrible, miserable dream. It was not real._

Without warning, a pair of arms wrapped around her gently, one hand weaving into her silky hair. "You're safe now…" a masculine voice whispered.

Kaoru floundered, arms flailing in every direction to free herself from…

"Sano?" she breathed in relief when the man recoiled far enough for her to take in a white outfit and red headband. "Oh, thank Kami. Thank Kami."

The spiky-haired man sat back down where Kaoru had assumed he had been sitting for a while. He crossed his arms across his chest and stared at her pointedly. "I think it's time you told me what's going on, Kaoru."

"It was just a dream," she said quietly, dropping her head to hide terror-filled eyes behind her bangs. She tugged at her long hair and pulled it over her right shoulder in an attempt to cover the way her chest rose and fell with her erratic breathing.

"Cut the crap," he replied bluntly. "I know there's something you haven't been telling me and the secrets are going to end right now."

"What makes you think that? I'm just shaken over the nightmare I just had, Sano."

"Is that why Yahiko has been getting almost no sleep the past two nights? Is that why I found him outside patrolling the gardens outside your room?"

"_What?_" Tears almost began welling in her eyes at the thought of how much she meant to the boy. Her annoying and wonderful adopted brother…

"Yeah. And because you only look surprised and not confused, it's clear that you know exactly why he's been trying to protect you. Neither of us are leaving this room until you explain everything. Who is Kenshin?"

Her breath died for a moment. "Yahiko told you?"

"NO!" he suddenly shouted, furious. "He didn't tell me anything, but now I'm even more pissed at him! How can both of you keep such a huge secret from me? I thought we were a family, Kaoru! You've been acting weird for a while like something is hunting you and for the past few days Yahiko has been by your side like a lost dog. Who is Kenshin," he repeated.

She wanted to ask where he had heard Kenshin's name, but as livid as he was, it was best not to provoke him with pointless questions. She had likely just talked in her sleep.

Taking a ragged breath, she played with the edge of her blanket. "Do you remember the night you and Takeshi left to go on the campaign?" Sanosuke nodded, his expression softening instantly. "I forced him to take an old family heirloom because he knew how important it was to me. It was my way of making him promise that he would return home so that he could bring it back to me."

"Damn it," Sanosuke cursed under his breath. "If either of you had told me about it, I would have at least… I would have at least gotten it from him after he… died. I had no idea."

Kaoru shook her head vigorously. "Do not think I am blaming you. I actually did get it back…" She reached into her sleepwear's pocket and pulled out the charm to show him.

The man stared at it as the color drained from his face. "He sometimes sat away from the camp at night and when I went to go see if he was ok, I noticed that he was holding that thing. I always thought he was thinking of a lover he never told me about…" he admitted. "How did you get it back?"

Kaoru felt herself trembling. "It was given to me," she said slowly. "By Kenshin. That's the whole problem."

"I'm not following."

"This charm was said to have a magic spell on it. My mother told me that I would only ever fall in love when a man gave me this charm. It was the glue that brought every one of my ancestors together; this charm is what created such a strong bond within my family. Not one of them had married without the man giving his future bride this charm."

"You're joking, right? The Kamiyas are known for having clear heads and strong principles and you're telling me that all of your ancestors believed in magic?"

"I did, too," Kaoru admitted. "It was my girlish fantasy to wait for a man to give me this charm and sweep me off my feet." She made a disgusted face. "Stupid. It was incredibly stupid. I believed it could happen until you returned home without my brother. I thought it was lost forever but then Kenshin returned it to me that night in Kyoto. I was terrified at first, but then I didn't see him again for a year and a half so I figured my family really had just been superstitious."

"WHAT?!" Sanosuke shouted and Kaoru flinched at the sudden rise in decibel level. "How have I not heard of this before?! Why didn't you tell us back then that he gave it to you?"

"It's some childish notion of magic, remember?" Kaoru remarked and then sighed. "I buried this charm far from here and planted water iris over it. I hadn't told a soul about it, which is why I got so angry when freshly cut water iris were mysteriously left for me. I was unwilling to admit that he had somehow known exactly where to find the charm or that he would try to taunt me with the flowers." She looked at him briefly and at his incredulous expression, she added an apology. "I'm sorry for yelling at you over that, by the way. As angry as I was, I truly did hope that you were the one responsible."

He brushed the incident off gruffly, unconcerned over something so distant and insignificant. "So what does this all mean? Are you seriously telling me that you believe in this magic garbage?"

"Sano… the man hunted down the charm and now intends to collect me for himself. How can that be coincidence? He knew about the magic before I told him about it- before I told _anyone_ about it. Trust me… I want nothing more than to get rid of this stupid thing and to never see him again." Her heart clenched so painfully as she said the words that she was forced to pause for a second. "I tried to destroy it yesterday in Seikuu's forge but after an hour it still came out as perfect as ever. I do not want to believe it but it seems that whether I want it or not, the magic on this does exist and it is far too late to reverse it."

Sanosuke was flabbergasted, though he tried not to chide such foolishness. He had known Kaoru nearly her entire life; she was intelligent and was always pragmatic in all facets of her philosophy and beliefs. She would never truly believe something so outlandish without a just reason. Her eyes were so haunted, her tone so somber that he knew her words were sincere. "Why are you so afraid of this guy? How terrible is he to have Yahiko patrolling outside your room all night?"

Kaoru looked back to her blankets and stared at the light patterns blankly. It was pointless now to hide the truth. If she didn't tell him everything he could get into serious trouble when they eventually ran into one another. "He is a samurai and the fastest, deadliest assassin I have ever seen or heard of. He kills without remorse," she said, flinching as she saw Sanosuke clench his fists from the corner of her eye. Even as she said the words, she remembered her dream and wondered if she really had seen his memories and if he still repeated the mantra.

"You're in love with an assassin? That goes against everything the Kamiyas stand for."

"I know it does! That's why I'm so angry about it. And I do NOT love him."

"Ok, ok," he said, holding up his hands in surrender. "So just how fast is this guy? And how did he get the charm from Takeshi when I was with him the whole time?"

Even as the question left his lips, Sanosuke's disbelieving expression melted into one of hesitant understanding and Kaoru's next words confirmed his sudden suspicions. "He was there the night Takeshi died…" she lifted her eyes to his face. "I'm sure you know exactly who he is."

"Battousai?" he whispered, but then repeated the name in a shout. "Battousai! Are you kidding me, Kaoru?" He cursed loudly. Then he cursed again. "Battousai… you can't be serious." Another curse. "Tell me you're not serious."

All she could do was stare at him and give him time for it to sink in.

Sanosuke jumped to his feet and began pacing around the room. Several more swears escaped his lips but after a few moments he calmed slightly. "He saved our lives that night. Did he tell you that? We were outnumbered and it didn't look good for us. He didn't get there in time for Takeshi, but he hacked down half the Bakufu army that was stationed in Kyoto in less than three minutes. None of us would have made it out without him. I owe him my life, Kaoru."

She didn't know how she felt about his last proclamation but anger rose before any other emotion. "So go return your debt. Better yet, just wait around me long enough and you will see him before you know it. I don't want to be bound to an insufferable killer, Sano, and there is nothing I can do to reverse the curse!" Her chest clenched agonizingly again, but she was too upset to wonder why.

"Hey," Sano cooed softly, understanding the impact of his words too late. "I'm sorry." He sighed loudly. "Look, the man is probably the deadliest assassin Japan has ever seen but he did save us. He tried to save your brother, and it sounds like he carried out Takeshi's dying wish. He can't be completely evil, Kaoru. Still, you are family and I will stand by your side. We will find a way to get him to leave you alone, alright?"

Kaoru nodded miserably and lunged at him without warning, throwing her arms around his neck. She did not believe for a second that he would be successful in driving Kenshin away, but she was grateful that he and Yahiko loved her enough to stand by her side in a battle she could never hope to win.

"I am sorry for not telling you sooner," she said after she had pulled away. "It was pointless to bring it up when he first gave me the charm because I didn't know what was going to happen and I wanted to keep you and Yahiko out of the way in case he did try to abduct me. I only realized a few days ago that this is all really happening. I really was going to tell you but then a _war_ broke out and there was no reason for me to put more weight on your shoulders."

"You're family, Kaoru. You and the kid will always come first," he said seriously. They smiled warmly at each other. "Hey… can't you just have Seikuu give the charm to you? You said the magic-" he made a sour face at the word, "-only worked when a man gave it to a woman. I mean, Seikuu might not be who you want to spend the rest of your life with, but I'm sure you would prefer him over Himura. Maybe it would cancel Himura out or something."

Kaoru ran through the idea a few times and then her eyes widened in realization. "He did give it to me," she breathed. "Yesterday… after this thing was in the forge he put it off to the side so it could cool down. I thought enough time had passed but I still managed to burn my fingertips. Seikuu wrapped it up and handed it to me," she finished, wide-eyed.

"Great! Do you feel any different?"

The woman considered this and thought about Seikuu to see if her opinion about him had changed. "No," she admitted. "I don't think it's possible to cancel someone else out. Curses cannot be overruled like that."

"… because we have so much experience with magic…" Sanosuke muttered and cleared his throat awkwardly at her dark glare.

"KAORU! SANO!" a young voice suddenly called from the garden.

Both of them leapt to their feet and bolted out of the room to find Kenshin and Yahiko a few dozen steps away in the garden. They were facing each other but while the boy was crouched in an attack stance with a bokken gripped tightly underneath white knuckles, the samurai stood upright and seemed unconcerned. The look he shot at Yahiko was one that indicated no desire to harm him, though he would not hesitate in throwing him to the ground if he got any closer.

Yahiko remained still, understanding that the intruder would not attack him first. If the golden-eyed man even breathed the wrong way, however, Yahiko would not hesitate to strike.

Once the minor annoyance was subdued, Kenshin turned and threw a deadly glare at Sanosuke. "Exactly what were you doing in her room?" he questioned acidly.

Kaoru immediately understood what he was inferring and instinctively clutched her kimono closer to herself. It was easy to assume what could have happened between a man and a woman who were in the same room at such an early hour. The sun had barely risen; why else would Sanosuke be in her room?

"Do not dare insinuate anything like that, Himura," she snapped, already feeling the spark of rage his presence ignited blow into a small flame. She hated the way he evoked such vicious anger in her. Kaoru was a calm, level-headed individual and really only lost her temper when Yahiko and Sanosuke picked play fights with her. Even then, her anger was not sincere. This man, however, had the sole ability to kindle instant fury that was so unlike her that it made her sick to her stomach. "Where exactly would you be had these two not been here to hinder you? What do you want?"

He did not answer immediately. Instead, he studied the tall man beside Kaoru, eyes narrowed dangerously. "I came to ensure that no harm had come to you during the night, dragonfly," he admitted, then spoke directly to Sanosuke. "Your touch has been lacking, Sagara, if you truly did not notice my presence until after being alerted by a boy."

"Hey!" Yahiko snapped.

"Who the hell do you think you are to come in uninvited and insult all of us for no reason?" Sanosuke growled. "And how do you know my name?"

"I know a great deal more about all of you than you think I do, but that's not what I've come to tell you-"

"You've been spying on us?" The spiky-haired man seethed. "Man, Kaoru; you're right. He is a pain in the ass." Kaoru knew the comment was intended to anger the samurai enough for him to make a move. The tall man was notorious for avoiding drawn out conversations before battle. Either fight or walk away; Sanosuke was too impatient for useless drabble between opponents.

Kenshin seemed to know this, as well, and ignored the comment. "I need to speak with Kaoru alone," he announced, leaving no room for argument.

"There's no way we're gonna let her be alone with you!" Yahiko said angrily. "She's gonna tell us whatever you say anyway, so there's no point in being secretive."

"Look, I'm sorry, man," Sanosuke said. "But he's right. She doesn't want to be with you so you and if you respect her at all, you would know to just back off and leave her alone."

"Impossible," Kenshin bit, "and it would be unwise for you to hinder me." His hands were gradually moving to his hilt and his eyes were darkening dangerously.

Sanosuke chuckled bitterly as he cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

"Stop," Kaoru said calmly, quickly stepping in front of Sanosuke with her hands outstretched. "Neither of you are going to fight. Ever."

She turned to repeat herself to the samurai, but the words died in her throat. He was frozen, fingers wrapped around the worn hilt, halfway into an offensive stance. Even from a few dozen paces away, Kaoru could clearly see a hollow look that haunted his eyes and she wondered what terrible thing he was thinking of or what wretched memory he was reliving. "Do not touch either of them, Himura. Ever." There was not nearly as much anger behind her words as she had intended and her arms fell limply to her sides. There was something about his barren stare that made her feel like she was about to fall apart.

After several tense seconds, he released his weapon and stood upright again, his previous anger melted away. He locked eyes with Kaoru. "Please."

The woman shot Yahiko a meaningful look and then turned to Sanosuke to give him one, as well. _He will get me alone one way or the other, and I will not have you hurt in the process, _she had intended to say, and she was certain that they understood.

That was not to say that they liked it or particularly agreed with her, but they allowed her to lead him around the side of the house and out of sight. They did not bother hiding their tense, infuriated trembling. She prayed that they would not do anything foolish that would provoke Kenshin.

Kaoru glided across the wooden floors silently and finally slid open a door. They stepped inside and she shut it with a quiet snap. No other room in the Kamiya residence made her feel more at ease than the training hall. Here they could speak privately. If she found need to escape the room was large enough to skirt around him and if it came to it, several bokkens were always close at hand.

"What is so important to discuss at this hour?" she asked bluntly, readjusting her grip around her loose clothing. This would seriously debilitate her if it came to a fight, she thought vaguely.

Kenshin's expression had softened slightly, and the hollowness in his eyes had disappeared. "I felt you accept me," he admitted in a near whisper.

"Excuse me?"

"In your dream. I told you to stop running and you finally let me catch you."

How could he have possibly known that? Sure, she said she would do as much the day before, but that didn't mean that she would necessarily obey him. Yet here he was proclaiming it as a solid fact. "I don't understand."

"Ever since I returned the charm to you, we have been connected. Our souls fought the foreign bond but once we stopped running in our dreams, the fight was over."

Kaoru ran a hand through her hair in irritation. "Do you realize how absurd this sounds? What do our dreams have to do with this curse?"

A wounded look flashed across his features but it disappeared just as quickly. "When we dream of each other, it's no longer just a dream. It becomes real, in a way, and the two people you see are actually representations of our souls. It took me a long time to understand why I only became so obsessed with you after I stopped running. The moment I stopped fleeing from you, you consumed me and the half of your soul that haunted me in my dreams actually blended with mine. I had unknowingly welcomed you into me and even if there was a way to untangle us, I could never send you away. Last night when you stopped running from the other half of my soul, it finally became a part of you. You accepted me and now the bond is irreversible."

Kaoru floundered for words. Seriously- had he any idea how absurd this all sounded? Did he genuinely expect her to believe that the Kenshin in her dreams was really a part of his _soul_? She tried to digest his words but one angry question escaped her lips before she knew what she was saying. "Are you telling me that there WAS a way to undo this?!"

"No. There was never a way out. My soul would have chased yours until the end of time, if that's how long it took. I knew that you would eventually let me in, but I'm relieved you did so sooner than later." A light twitch brought the corners of his lips into a barely discernible smile.

"YOU TRICKED ME!" she screamed, so livid that her entire body quivered. Instinctively, she knew that nothing he said could have really been true, though some part of her actually believed him. It was the same part of her that trusted his promise not to harm her and the same part that felt wretched whenever he looked pained.

The door flew open and Yahiko and Sanosuke barreled inside, bokken and fists raised. "It's fine!" Kaoru shouted furiously. She did not intend to yell at them but her blood was burning too strongly to care about wounded feelings at the moment. The pair slowly backed out and shut the door again.

Kaoru rounded back on Kenshin. "How could you not tell me that? It should be my decision and no one else's!"

A dark chuckle escaped him. "It was never a decision either of us could make. You are not happy about this, but nothing can be done now to reverse it. There is no point in fighting what is already stirring inside of you. Accepting me only serves to propel us past this hateful denial into a brighter future."

Kaoru had a retort burning the tip of her tongue but it died with the last of his words and her anger subsided into terrified curiosity. "A brighter future?" she repeated, mouth suddenly dry.

Kenshin assessed her sudden change in demeanor and for the first time, she saw a look of apprehension cross his features. He was silent for a few painfully long moments. "What did it show you?" Kaoru was unsure of how to respond. "My soul… what did it show you?" he repeated quietly. "You asked it questions and it showed you the answers."

The woman's legs were trembling far too much to remain upright so she slowly slid to the ground as she placed the pieces together. He was right, she realized. The scenes only changed after she wondered about something. Better yet, the scenes really _were_ memories. Every time she was overly curious about something else, the memory she had been watching blended into another one that better answered her question.

How could the man before her have known, had he not already experienced it himself?

_Kami… _

_He IS telling the truth…_

A fear of just how supernatural this had all become bubbled through her skin, leaving a trail of gooseflesh in its wake. She had tried so hard to deny every possibility of the curse being real but all along some small part of her had known that this was her new reality. Forget the sensible, pragmatic Kaoru; there was no denying anymore that the magic existed.

The unknown terrified her senseless…

The samurai stepped closer and sunk to the ground before her, crossing his legs comfortably as he reached out to graze her cheek tenderly. "What did it show you," he repeated softly.

Kaoru was too numb to swat his hand away. She opened her mouth to respond, but no words came out and she closed her lips again. She stared at the wooden floor to her right, stubbornly refusing to meet his gaze. This… warm… side of him was so rare that she wondered if anyone else had ever known it to exist.

"Please Kaoru," he whispered, ghosting his thumb back and forth across the flesh of her cheek reassuringly. "Let me help you make sense of this. Please stop shoving me away from you."

She floundered for words but was more focused on the numbing sensation within her chest. Breathing was painfully difficult and it took her a few moments to realize that she was slowly beginning to accept the truth.

_This cannot be happening…_

"Your… your _soul," _she said, feeling strange in admitting that she believed him, "showed me a few of your memories." She finally rose sapphire eyes to meet his, and her breath caught in her throat when she saw flecks of violet swirling amidst amber and honey.

"Yes," he replied softly. "It can only show memories." His thumb still stroked her cheek tenderly. "Which memories did you see?"

She suddenly wanted to rip her eyes away, embarrassed for some reason that she had seen such a deep side to who wore such a convincing mask of hatred around everyone else. Until an hour ago she had believed that he was nothing but a cold-hearted murderer.

But he still _was_ a murderer. And who was to say he was not cold-hearted when he stole life from others?

Even as she thought this, however, she found it difficult to believe. There truly was another side to him that perhaps no other person had ever seen. She remembered the boy who pleaded for forgiveness from those he had freshly slain and somehow felt reassured that the Kenshin before her would not be angry with her for invading his privacy.

She _wanted_ to rip her eyes away but realized quickly that she was already ensnared. She should not have felt as vulnerable as she did, but she pretended to swallow her fears. "I saw women protecting you as a child until a large man came and slew the bandits who were attacking you." She paused for a moment, unsure if he would want to interpret the memory for her or force her to come to her own conclusions.

"What else did you see?" he coaxed and Kaoru found herself disappointed that he had not explained.

She recalled the second memory of the boy in the cemetery and a couple of unbidden tears formed in her eyes. It had been Kenshin as a child… In the dream she had been too far away and the sunset had been too harsh on her eyes to see the color of his hair but now it was clear who it was and she resisted the urge to throw her arms around him in apology. "I saw one of your first kills," she finally said elusively. "And then another where the leader of your faction was congratulating you on your first major assassination."

He nodded reassuringly. "What else?"

"That's all," she said, tearing her eyes away.

The hand on her cheek glided down so that his forefinger rested underneath her chin and he tilted her face upwards again. He said nothing but she could almost hear what he was thinking. 'Do not lie to me.'

"A cemetery," she breathed, not wanting him to relive such a terrible experience.

He refused to allow her escape from his captivating gaze. "Kaoru, I am not angry with you," he clarified. "A piece of my soul is entirely in your possession. You may ask it whatever questions you wish and it will always answer you."

Regardless, Kenshin was taking this far too lightly. He should have been angry with her invasion of his privacy. "Wait…" she said, eyes widening. "You said you accepted me a long time ago." Her heart thundered in her chest. "What have you asked my soul?" She nearly choked on the last part of her question and swallowed a large lump in her throat.

Kami… _he _had _her_ soul…

No wonder he was so possessive! He had long since staked a claim on her and a part of her already _belonged_ to him.

What had he seen?

She fought the panicked notion of this man already knowing everything about her but her chest still heaved in near hyperventilation. How far had he quarried through her memories? Her stomach knotted uncomfortably. His soul had shown her such personal, heart wrenching memories the first time she had unknowingly asked it a few questions. If he had long since known about this, he could have asked anything in the world and the part of her soul that now belonged to him would show the answers without hesitation.

Kaoru instinctively recoiled from his touch and tried to scoot herself backwards. She had never felt so powerless. Trembling fingers clutched the front opening of her kimono shut even more tightly. Was this what women who were sold into prostitution felt like? Did they feel as violated and vulnerable?

"Kaoru," he murmured and latched onto her wrist before she got too far. "This is all difficult to digest but you should never feel ashamed around me." The look in her eyes begged the question she was too frightened to repeat. "I will not lie- I know quite a lot about you by now." He paused at her disbelieving look and amended his statement. "Essentially everything."

"How could you invade my privacy so thoroughly?" she all but shouted, though her voice still quivered noticeably. Anger had been poured back into her veins and she tried to fight the terrible feeling of vulnerability. "You had no right-" her voice broke off, unable to finish.

"I would not have had the right to invade anyone else's privacy, but because we are eternally bound to each other, we will eventually discover each other's every secret. I had intended on being patient and allowing you to tell me in your own time, but I became far too absorbed by you to stop myself. Nothing I did could clear my thoughts of your face and voice and I _needed_ to discover everything about you. I apologize if that makes you feel uncomfortable. Can you forgive me?"

Countless questions raced through her swarming mind but one scurried out before she could stop it. "Who are you?" She almost covered her mouth instinctively, but at his startled expression, decided to barrel on. "You are the most hateful man I have ever met and you have a temper like no other. How do you change so seamlessly from an assassin to someone who is so concerned about me? Which one is the real Kenshin?"

The samurai considered her words. "The real Kenshin is a man who fights to give others a future without slavery or corruption or war. Yes, I have killed hundreds of people, Kaoru, but not one of them had hands that were clean of the blood of the innocent. The real Kenshin is a man who has long since become bitter toward the world- and I would still be that hopeless, hateful man if your family heirloom had not sent everything that was certain in my life crashing down."

He finally managed to coax her to return to where she had been sitting previously. "Your memories are beautiful, Kaoru. Many of them are wretchedly painful, but you have taken all the hardships and misfortunes in your life and molded them flawlessly into strengths. It is an ability that few have and I admire your passion. I treasure every part of you, every facet of your life. Please do not be angry with me for my insatiable need to know you." More flecks of violet coursed through his eyes as they peered at her hopefully through thick bangs.

"I've just never felt so violated," she explained miserably, fighting the threat of tears. "I never wanted any of this and I'm being dragged down a path that was never mine to take."

"I may not have been the man you had wished for, but I promise to do everything in my power to make you happy. I will change every part of myself that you hate, dragonfly."

She shook her head slowly. "You cannot change everything. You cannot change what is in your blood." He would never lay down his sword for her. He could not take and keep a vow to never kill again.

"You told me that you believed even the cruelest of men could change for the better. I am ashamed for making you begin to doubt that belief. Can you learn to trust me if I show you that I am capable of changing for the better?"

Kaoru somehow felt as if her answer would dictate what kind of relationship they would enter. She could catapult them into a twisting, awkward, miserable life but if she perhaps gave him a chance to prove that he could be a decent man, the sun might begin to peek out from behind the foreboding clouds. "It would take a lot of work…" she murmured, terrified that she had just tentatively accepted a life with him.

He shifted himself and moved closer so that he was sitting cross-legged beside her, his right thigh touching her left. Callused hands moved to rest on each side of her face, their eyes locking. "_You_ are my blood now, Kaoru. I will learn how to begin caring about life again and perhaps one day some of your hatred toward me might fade away."

One of his fingers tenderly brushed a stray tear away and he moved his hands to her shoulders, silently directing her numb body to turn around so that her back was resting against his chest. His arms folded around her securely. "Is this comfortable?" he questioned softly.

Kaoru nodded hesitantly. It _was_ comfortable to be enveloped by warmth and… affection…

How could this be the same man who had thrown her into a wall and choked her? How could someone who had killed so many find a way to be so delicate with her?

"Since I have been so invasive of your memories, would you like for me to explain what my soul showed you last night?"

"That would be nice…" Kaoru agreed. She closed her eyes, listening to his stories and deciding that she liked the soft tone he took and the light vibrations of his chest against her back as he spoke.

There was no escape and Kenshin was right; it was counterproductive to work against what had already long since been solidified. Perhaps this man could change enough for them to live peacefully. If some small amount of happiness could come from the turbulent road ahead, the journey might prove to be worthwhile. Her mother had been right about the charm's magic... maybe time would prove her right about love, as well.

* * *

><p>Ok. Before everyone starts flipping out, this is NOT the end of the story. I did not intend for this to sound so much like an ending but that's just what my fingers decided to write and I'm sticking by it! There will be at least 2 more chapters before the end, so no worries! PLENTY of drama and romance ahead!<p> 


	9. Metamorphosis

THANK YOU to all of my reviewers! I adore all the feedback I get and getting so many reviews inspires me to write much more quickly. They really do. If it weren't for my other story, I would be posting this much more often. I try to trade off evenly, but I _may_ have gotten a bit carried away and written 50 pages for the other story over the past 6 weeks. What can I say? When I get in the zone, I'm pretty much held hostage until my fingers threaten to fall off onto the keyboard. Oh, oh! And I am overly excited to announce that I have an illustrator! WOOO! :D He's done some AMAZING artwork for me and I can't wait to share it with the world! Anyway... here's how it's going to work; I'm going to take my vacation this weekend, knock out a chapter for the other story, and then come back full force on this. Who knows… I may get inspired enough to write two chapters for you.

There isn't too much action at all in this chapter, but it's all necessary plot development. REALLY necessary. I promise to pick up the pace in the next chapter. I kept it as historically accurate as possible, but I hope the history buffs can forgive me if they find discrepancies. Also, the characters may be a bit off, but that's all intentional. Alright, enough blabbing. Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Nine weeks.<p>

Sixty-three days had passed, and yet it still hauntingly felt as if just yesterday everything in existence had been thrown into a whirlpool of chaos. Dozens upon dozens of men- predominantly soldiers, militia, and policemen, though not without a few hapless bystanders- had been found slain in the streets. They were from both sides and though some of them were severely beaten before they died, many of them had perished quickly, their bodies marked only by a single, long slash.

Corpse handlers simply had more gruesome work than they could handle and at the threat of the city becoming a festering, maggot-infested cesspool, everyone was called upon to help rid the streets of bodies. Only the elderly, children under the age of twelve, pregnant women, and those who were sick or wounded were exempt from hauling corpses onto carts and digging graves.

Police officials thanked the citizens for their _voluntary_ help, explaining that no single group should be held accountable for cleaning the mess. Everyone used the public streets so everyone should help sanitize them, as well. Besides, the officials commented lightly, it helped the civilians solidify tattered bonds amongst themselves. Such work could help remind everyone that they were still _alive_ and that change had come. The world was once a dark place but now their whispered hopes for better lives could finally become a reality.

Though this did not put smiles on their faces as they hauled the massacred away, most people agreed with that logic. They had been hoping for something better. They had been hoping for the end to a gruesome war. They had been hoping for an era of peace. If sacrificing a few days, rather than their lives, was all it cost them, they would gratefully pay.

Of course, there were those who were not so eager to believe the propaganda shouted down to them from men wearing clean clothing and riding atop pristine horses. Yes, politicians and important people promised peace and a stronger future and hinted at _equality_ for all… so where were they? Why did blood not stain their hands, as well? Why could no one recall seeing any of the particularly wealthy individuals scrubbing the streets?

Unrest still haunted the streets but most people agreed that this was the outcome that Japan needed. Gruesome, yes, but no war boasted flowers and laughter. All of this was to be expected at the fall of a military-centered government. The world was gloomy but for once there was solid potential for a brighter life.

Nine weeks had passed since the official surrender of the shogun's army minister. Though the shogun disbanded his armies, daimyo, and all of his samurai, many of them continued to fight against what they deemed would only be a new wave of tyranny. However, their numbers were not nearly as threatening anymore and rebelling groups were quickly squelched.

Five weeks had passed since news heralds stood at street corners, proclaiming that the last of the shogun's resistance had been finally stopped. Citizens rejoiced. Sake was shared. Weddings were celebrated. Finally a time of peace, people had shouted, _finally_ a time when they could walk the streets and not worry about being bullied by soldiers or overpowered by greedy samurai. Violence against foreigners was now punishable; violence in general was now punishable, now that a warlord was not their supreme leader. Townsfolk could walk the streets without having to scan all passersby's belts and cower from those who carried swords because carrying swords was now banned!

Slowly some customs of the West were being introduced. Their strange calendars were not particularly looked upon with high regard, but some of their elaborate pocket watches, fine porcelain, and curious spices were generally well-received. Rumors of ships carrying western foods, jewelry, clothing, and toys floated around, causing anticipation to nearly leak through enthralled people's ears.

Other rumors were also circulating. Exciting ideas of an emperor becoming the ultimate ruler, rather than a warlord brute spread like wildfire. The very name of their city was to potentially change. Even men who prided themselves on standing tall and being aloof could be seen huddled in circles and gossiping like young maids.

Nine weeks had passed since the world had been flipped on its side.

Anger should have begun to disperse by now. The unbecoming need to strike fist into cheek should have diminished at least slightly. Obscene muttering should have faded, curses whispered less vehemently. _Should have._

Yet when Kaoru found herself alone in her thoughts, the bitterness thundered back and she became less conscious of just how hard she slammed things into place or how often she swore under her breath. He had absolutely no right- NONE!- to be so possessive, to try to force himself into her life and then leave! Pathetic, good-for-nothing, worthless excuse for a man!

Nine weeks ago the war ended- whatever. More importantly, nine weeks ago is when he left. That was when he began acting strange, somehow distant, despite the fact that he all but fawned over her. Although she would never admit just how closely she had always paid attention to Kenshin, she had mentally noted every move he made. The moment he stopped breathing down her neck and staring at her and trying to envelop her in one of those amazi- _awful_ embraces, Kaoru became suspicious. Of course asking would only lead to his denial of anything being amiss, so she had resolved herself to play dirty. Oh, yes. Because if he could find out everything about her without her knowledge, she would seek out this one piece of information.

Kaoru had flown from her futon the second his soul had shown her and she had stormed to the dojo, all but throwing the door off its track. Despite knowing she had been on her way, Kenshin had still flinched as she rounded on him. "How dare you try to force me to love you and then LEAVE?!" she had screamed. "And this is how you were going to tell me? Through a NOTE! Some fearless manslayer you are, to not have the testic-"

That was all she could say before she found herself wrapped up in the warmth of his arms, as he muttered apologies into her hair. By the time she could inhale, he was suddenly gone, and it was the last time she had seen him.

Just over two months ago he had claimed that her soul was his, deceived her into accepting his soul, and a few days later that was that. He had just essentially brushed himself off like a fisherman would after tying up his boat at the end of the day. _My work here is done._ Just throw my soul at this stranger, convince her to overturn everything she believed in, and then up and leave. Nothing wrong with that, is there?

"KAORU!" a voice finally penetrated her thoughts and she whirled around defensively.

"What?!"

"Woah, there, Missy," Sanosuke said, holding his hands up in surrender as he backed away slowly, eying her hand.

She followed his stare and quickly pulled the large kitchen knife back to her side. "Sorry," she muttered, embarrassment mixing in and only slightly diminishing her rage. She took a deep breath and apologized again. "I was just thinking."

"I know," Sanosuke said pointedly. "That's the problem. You've been thinking way too much and it's making you a bit craz-" he bit his tongue, eyes flying back to the knife still in her hand. "What I mean to say is that you've been really tense lately and that's why I'm here to see if you need help cooking."

Her eyes narrowed at him, but she finally accepted that he meant no offense and was genuinely attempting to be helpful. "I'm almost done. Dinner will be ready in ten more minutes."

"Oh."

Kaoru was about to turn back to the stew but realized that Sanosuke was making no attempt to leave. She sent him a questioning look, causing him to grin awkwardly. "If you really want to help, you can sweep a good portion of the porch before dinner is done."

"Yahiko's already on it. Already swept half the house, too."

"Oh," Kaoru breathed. Yahiko and Sanosuke were undeniably experts at making her want to rip her hair out at times, but when they knew she was already at the brink of her limits, they agreed between themselves to be civil toward each other and help her as much as they could. She loved them to pieces for it. "You could set the table, then," anger extinguished like a flame.

Moments later the trio found themselves feasting merrily on what the two men deemed 'fantastic' stew and perfectly-made rice balls. Kaoru could see right through their quick assurances that the rice balls had never been more round, but she could also tell by the way they inhaled the stew, how they offered to duel over the last of the pot, and how they patted their bellies satisfyingly after the last morsel had disappeared that they genuinely loved the meal.

Well, for every negative thing in life came something good, and while she would never suggest that learning how to improve her cooking was an outcome that could balance the loss of her brother, it was a positive one that she could only be grateful for.

It was part of her new outlook on life. A new outlook she had forced upon herself when _he_ left. Kaoru had moped around and felt sorry for herself. Not because he had left, but because the second she had finally decided to accept magic and unbreakable bonds and all that nonsense, he had simply disappeared into the night. She had felt betrayed and manipulated and ashamed of herself for beginning to believe him. This time, the melancholy lasted for all of three days before she mentally slapped herself out of it and decided enough was enough.

She had already spent over two years of her life mourning the loss of her brother and while she would never regret mourning for him, Kaoru steeled her resolve this time around. First, an assassin's departure should never make her weep like she did for her brother. Never. Second, she had spent quite enough of her life as a miserable human being and she was sick of it. Done. That wasn't who she wanted to be anymore so she simply wouldn't allow herself to be that whiny person.

The new attitude encouraged her to consider everything, all sides of every event, in order to better appreciate things for what they were. Takeshi's death, while terribly painful to deal with, had one small positive thing to come from it- Kaoru's great cooking skills which were improved in her loneliness, and picking up various other hobbies. Kenshin's disappearance brought a general better outlook on life for Kaoru. Sure, obscenities tumbling from her lips were far from lacking and she was still bitter, but she was not trudging around in self-pity. Kaoru had forced herself to stand tall and keep her chin raised and after a few days of telling herself that she was, in fact, a strong woman, she had begun to believe it.

Sanosuke quickly shooed Kaoru out of the kitchen once they were finished eating, assuring her that he and Yahiko would take care of the cleanup. Yahiko had indignantly muttered something along the lines of the rooster-head idiot needing to wash all the dishes because the rooster-head idiot was not the one who just spent an hour sweeping the entire house. Sanosuke covered the boy's mouth hastily and provided Kaoru a too-cheery smile, promising that the kitchen would be clean by the morning.

After a long soak in delightfully warm bathwater, Kaoru dried off, dressed herself, and brought her hairbrush to the far perimeter of the gardens. Taking her favorite seat beside the koi pond, she hummed to herself as she brushed her hair. The boys really did have the uncanny ability to calm her down and despite her rage a half hour before, Kaoru found herself closing her eyes and reminiscing about a play she had seen a few nights ago with a woman doctor Sanosuke had recently met. The musical pieces that accompanied the play were at times heart-wrenching, yet they always seemed to manage to escalate into an inspiring melody of hope. The melodies had been stuck on Kaoru's mind since the play, but it was the first thing that she actually enjoyed perseverating around.

The woman finally placed the brush beside her and began to artfully pull her thick hair into three even parts that she could braid. She sat beside the pond for a long time, watching the fish swim about until sunlight faded. Once the last of the sun left, they disappeared underneath the large log on the far side of the water.

Kaoru smiled softly to herself, recalling how she had sat in that exact spot with her mother and father so many years ago. She leaned backward and brought her arms up to cross underneath her head as a pillow and looked up at the darkening sky. Without even realizing it, she found herself searching for the Sode Boshi and pinpointing the brightest star just beside the constellation.

It was the star that Takeshi had told her to look for when he wasn't sitting beside her. It was the star that he wanted her to look at when she needed a reminder that she was never truly alone. Though she did not feel lonely, Kaoru was grateful for the thought that the most important things in life were never too far away. Her family may not have physically been there, but her love and her memories of them would always remain nestled within her heart. In a sense, no one could be closer to her than they already were. Despite missing them greatly, she was grateful to remember so clearly all the laughs they shared.

Sanosuke and Yahiko had sought her out soon after they had cleaned up the kitchen to invite her out for a drink with them. At her narrowed eyes Sanosuke had quickly assured that Yahiko would not be purchasing any kind of alcohol and once she politely declined, they scurried off quickly. Scurried because they wanted to be long gone before she realized that one person was perfectly capable of purchasing two cups of alcohol sharing them.

Well, it was a new era. Why shouldn't Yahiko be able to celebrate a future free from war? Besides, Sanosuke knew well enough what she would do to him if Yahiko returned injured in any way. The unspoken threat would be enough to keep both of them in line.

Kaoru peacefully stared at the stars for what seemed like hours and she was just beginning to drift off when she heard a soft knock at the gate. She sat upright, turning to face the wooden door, briefly wondering who in their right mind would visit in the middle of the night. Yet as quickly as the question flitted across her mind, she found that she already knew the answer. She grudgingly got up and brushed herself off before walking to the gate and unlocking it.

The man standing before her was exactly who she expected it to be. Her eyes roamed over a familiar mane of scarlet hair and all too familiar dingy, tattered attire. He had not grown taller, nor more muscular, nor did he fill out his loose clothing, yet he had never looked more different.

He was _bowing_. She could not see his face due to the amount of thick hair that tumbled around his neck, rather than around his head as it should have… were it tied up as he traditionally wore it. Upon closer investigation, she realized that his hair was tied with a frayed strip of cloth at the base of his neck. And he was _bowing. From the waist. _The only way he could lean any lower would be for him to flatten himself against the cold ground.

"Kenshin…" she breathed, unable to comprehend such a display of deep _respect._

At the sound of her voice, he slowly rose and peered at her through long bangs. The bangs were unkempt now, half from not being trimmed in so long and half because the low tie allowed more of the shorter strands to escape. It made him look more wild- yet somehow more relaxed, not so edgy or tense.

The eyes that stared at her made her lungs clench as they had so many times before, though for once it was not out of apprehension. Specks of gold and violet swirled together to form a cocktail of elation and contrition... and desire… and noticeable restraint. It was like looking at something forbidden- something impossible. Like the sun emblazoned in the dark night sky. Two things that should never mix, but were painfully _beautiful_ to behold and could only bring one to question why the two things could not be together forever. Her skin tingled and she repressed a shudder.

Kaoru drank in the sight of the man who had repeatedly attacked her, who she had hated for so long, who she had tried so desperately to escape from- and found that none of the anger that had been boiling beneath her skin for nearly two years could surface. The kettle of steaming rage had been picked up and thrown into a frozen winter night, only to float away as steam before ever scarring the snow beneath. It was gone.

He stood there, unmoving. Not even his eyes wandered from her own. It was an apology, a silent plea for forgiveness, a more humbled request for peace and acceptance than words could have ever begged for. Yes, his eyes showed pent up lust and though not even a muscle had flinched, she knew he was forcibly restraining himself from throwing his arms around her… but he could not allow himself to indulge in her appearance or in the thought of pressing himself against her. Not until she understood _exactly _how much he needed her to absolve him from all the bitterness and hatred she had ever held for him. It was a mute wish for a new beginning- one that held no animosity or disgust. It was a plea for a new beginning that could potentially blossom into a life in which she might one day respect him in return.

It was so unexpected. She had anticipated him to return one day, leap over the wall without regard for privacy and break into her room. The old Kenshin would have done that. The old Kenshin _had _done that. Several times. The fact that he stood all but paralyzed in front of her, still respectfully outside of her home, waiting for her to approve of his presence made it abundantly clear that this was not the man Kaoru had despised so thoroughly. Just as she had become stronger and less whiny over the course of the past nine weeks, he had changed, as well.

Kaoru could not suppress the desire to discover just how much the man before her had changed. Because she could see it in his posture, his demeanor, his expression… his eyes… he had changed. Just as he said he would. _'I will change every part of myself that you hate, dragonfly.'_

She moistened her suddenly dry lips and stepped aside, beckoning him in.

A moment later Kenshin stepped inside. His soft, careful footfalls were very similar to the gait of the Kenshin from nine weeks ago, yet this was the spirited gait of a well-trained samurai- not the stealth of an assassin. He followed her as she weaved around the porch and slid open the door to the receiving room. Here, she lit a few candles and, still without another word, opened another door that led to a short hallway.

Custom dictated that visitors and guests should be greeted with tea, and Kaoru would oblige. Duty or not, she would not fully welcome this man until he explained himself, and such a tale would undoubtedly be long. Drinks were in order, if only to rid him of the excuse of a dry mouth.

She opened another door, stepped into the kitchen, and turned to put place her lantern on the table. A scream very nearly tumbled out from between her lips when she realized she was not alone. No, she had not explicitly instructed him to stay in the receiving room, but that could have been gleaned by the fact that she led him there in the first place. The hand that had flown to her mouth lowered slightly to ease away the panic in her chest.

"I didn't mean to frighten you," he admitted softly. Her questioning look before reaching for the kettle made him continue. "I did not want you to assume that I expected you to wait on me. I only followed you to offer my help."

Kaoru's eyes narrowed as she chewed over the thought. He was already beside the water bucket, ready to ladle some clean water into the kettle she was holding. The woman cooperatively held the kettle out toward him and once it was full, she placed it beside the stove until she lit a small flame. "I appreciate that," she replied, unsure if his sincerity was leaking into paranoia. Or perhaps he thought that catching her off guard might help her look more favorably on him?

She hoped that he would go back into the other room so she could have a moment to collect her thoughts and to avoid an awkward few minutes of silence while the water heated. When she looked up, he was staring at her intently. It was no longer the look of unbearable possession and raging fascination. Not a blink of passion had faded, nor had the devotion, but there was an almost calming sense of self that had emerged from somewhere within. He was no longer a lost dog that clung greedily onto the first human to give him attention. He was no longer a near maniacal murderer who threw tantrums when disobeyed. The man before her had found an identity, either rekindled or newly created, that was _his own_. He was no longer some murder-driven, order-following instrument, but a _person. _A _human _with emotions and ambitions and desires of his own choosing.

That human had been inside of him all along, Kaoru was certain. There had been slivers of sanity behind the needy, grasping man who tried to force himself into her life. There had always been a part of Kenshin that was still the cowering teenager who had whispered apologies to the empty night. That part of him that cared for life no longer had to be shackled down. The glint in his eyes all but shouted freedom from the restraints he had placed on himself in order to become a killer. He could finally remove his steeled façade and learn to walk the world as himself.

Murmurs of boiling water made Kaoru snap out of her trance and she realized that they had just been staring at each other contentedly. Kaoru turned and prepared a lacquer tray with cups, saucers, and tea leaves. Kenshin wordlessly reached for the now angry pot and together they retraced their steps back to the receiving room.

Once they were seated comfortably and blowing on cups of hot tea, Kenshin spoke. "I hope one day you can forgive me for leaving so abruptly."

"I think you should explain _why _you left before forgiveness is mentioned," Kaoru said easily.

He paused. "I wrote the reasons in the note I left you. You've also asked my soul-"

"Yes," she clarified. "I know why you disappeared but I want to hear the reasons from you- not from a note or from your memories."

Kenshin considered her request and took a small sip before placing his cup back on the low table between them. His palms found the tops of his thighs and he sat up a bit straighter. "There were several reasons. First, my duties had been fulfilled with the Choshu the moment I carried out my last assignment. I had promised them my sword until the end of the war. Now that we have ushered in a new era, I can carry on with my own life."

Kaoru eyed him carefully. "_Carry on_ with what life, exactly?"

He nodded approvingly, grateful that she was observant enough to realize. "I no longer had a life of my own. That was the point. I was still a child when my master saved me from slave traders and he gave me a sword before I could shape my own identity. I became one with my sword and once I joined the Choshu I had no choice but to toughen myself. You saw this."

Kaoru nodded solemnly.

"That was the second reason I left. I had to separate the assassin I had become from the person I once was and discover for myself which one would lead my steps in this new life. You once asked me who I really was, and though the answer I gave you was honest, I had to be sure. I had to remove the assassin, the part of me that was merely an instrument, from every part of my being.

"Fighting that war was something I needed to do and I do not regret the fact that those men are dead because they were foul, corrupt, and wicked. I became so obsessed with the idea of peace that I reasoned that they should not have been allowed to live. No one who terrorized innocent people should walk this earth." He paused thoughtfully, and the silence carried on until Kaoru thought he would not continue. His eyes finally travelled back to hers and she felt her lungs twist. Agony- withering pain was engraved deep behind his pupils.

"I thought for a long time about your philosophy of not killing. Though that sweet, innocent belief could never have allowed us success in the war, I wonder how different this world would be, had I followed your family's teachings. I do not regret my actions, because they had to be carried out, but I still found myself mourning for all the lives I have taken." His blank stare was haunted and Kaoru wondered just how deep his wounds had spread. "There was no other option back then, but now I think it may be possible to protect the innocent without ending any lives."

He took a deep breath and blinked several times, as if willing himself out of a dark reverie. "Now that my part is over, I had to learn how to resume the fragments of my life that I wanted to keep, while… forging… new parts that I was lacking."

Skeptical, Kaoru sipped at her tea before placing it on the table, as well. "So you mean to tell me that you were able to rebuild yourself from scraps in two months' time?" It had taken her two years to return to the 'world of the living' after Takeshi died, and even that wasn't as truly devastating as a person losing his entire identity. How could Kenshin pick himself up so quickly?

"Anything is possible when one has sufficient inspiration," he said pointedly, voice low. Kaoru's skin crawled at the look he was sending her, unable to shake the notion that _she_ was that inspiration. "Leaving you was very difficult for me to do, Kaoru-" she shuddered at her name- "but doing so made me piece myself back together much more quickly than if I would have stayed. The need to return was overwhelming but I did not allow myself to do so until I knew I was ready."

"Oh," she muttered lamely, unsure of what other response she could give. "Where did you go?"

"North. I walked along the coast for a few days before turning northwest. I avoided the cities; I much prefer the countryside. It's far easier to clear one's thoughts away from busy city life. I didn't get back until yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Kaoru couldn't hide the shock from her tone. As possessive as he was, she would have thought that he would have rushed right over. Then she blushed for presuming she was the center of his life… regardless if she was or wasn't.

Kaoru glowered at his smug look. He had seen right through her expression. "Yes. I had some personal matters to attend to before I could allow myself to return."

She reached for her tea again. "Is it safe to assume that since you're here you're finally happy with all of your meditations?"

Kenshin eyed the intricately painted teapot for a moment. "Enough to know that I will be able to keep the promise I made to you."

"I see. So what's supposed to happen now?" She knew this moment was going to eventually rear its terrifying head but no amount of mental preparation could stop her palms from becoming sweaty or her hands to stop shaking. She quickly replaced her cup on the table and casually placed her palms atop her knees.

"That, dragonfly, is entirely up to you, as you are more hesitant of the two of us to move forward with our… relationship." The word sounded heavy and strange on his tongue but his smile indicated that he seemed to enjoy it.

She opened her mouth to reply, found that she had no real response, and shut her mouth again. Of course, she had plenty of time to think about it but every time she considered what would happen when he returned, she began to feel clammy and uncertain. She had also wanted to avoid making any kind of solid decision until she saw him again and determined why he had left and what kind of person he had decided to become.

Kenshin took her silence for reluctance and offered an option that seemed prepared, as if he had already resolved himself to it. "It seems I will be staying along the edges of the city for the time being. I seem to recall a cozy place along the riverbank where a flower had once grown-"

"Just stay here," she blurted, and her eyes widened in alarm. His tone had held no indication of deceit and she knew that he had not been trying to trick her into an invitation. He genuinely intended on giving her space, which was so thoughtful and so unlike the killer Kenshin that she had no other reason to deny that he had changed. For her. "What I mean to say is that there are plenty of rooms and it doesn't make sense for you to be sleeping in the mud when you can have a roof over your head and a warm bed and you could also take proper baths without having to go into the freezing river-"

A low chuckle finally cut her rambling off and she took a breath, hating how she had so little control of her mouth in awkward situations. "You are kind to offer, dragonfly, but the riverside is actually quite nice. I enjoy falling asleep underneath the stars- far enough from the bank to where the ground is not muddy. I plan to stay there for a few weeks, and we can see where life leads after that."

Kaoru huffed out a flustered breath. It was not as if she _wanted_ him to stay in one of the spare rooms, but the fact that he chose wilderness over a warm bed was concerning. She wasn't sure which idea she preferred more- having him close enough to keep an eye on him or knowing that he was out of reach, yet just close enough to pop in unexpectedly and frighten the wits out of her.

Still- as much as it made sense for him to take residence within the Kamiya household (wasn't it inevitable, anyway?), she was not about to argue and demand he stay. Perhaps the distance was as much for his sake as for hers. There was just no way to be certain.

"Very well, then," she finally said, not unkindly. "Stay out there as long as you would like, but remember that you can claim one of the guest bedrooms at any time." She hoped that he would take her up on the offer on his own, because asking him to live with her once was embarrassing enough. She wasn't so sure she could do so again.

"Thank you," he said, eyes glimmering with something she could not quite catch in the dimly lit room. He cleared his throat and changed the subject. "Have you been sleeping well?"

"I haven't been spying on you, if that's what you're suggesting."

"Not at all," he said easily, smiling at her sudden defensive scowl. "I would know if you had been asking my soul about me."

Color rose to Kaoru's cheeks at the implication. That meant that he had been asking her soul what she had been asking his. The term 'cheater' came to mind and she crossed her arms, making his smile break into a grin. "I've been sleeping just fine, thank you," she claimed, though she had no idea why she did so. It seemed so trivial and if he knew what she had been asking, she wondered why he even brought this topic up in the first place.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" he asked suddenly.

She looked at him hesitantly.

"It may be a bit personal…" he trailed off, and had it not been for a particularly cheeky smirk, she would have flushed. Instead, she narrowed her eyes further. "Why is it that you fixate on running your hands through my hair?"

Before Kaoru could indignantly respond, rambunctious talking echoed through the gardens and a moment later, Sanosuke lurched into the room. "Hey-a, Missy! Kenshin! Nice ta see ya, man." Sanosuke drunkenly plopped himself on the ground beside the samurai while a completely sober Yahiko leaned on the door frame. "Ya playin', nice, righ'? Ya gotta be nice ta mah sister."

"Absolutely," Kenshin said, amused at how much the man beside him was swaying. It was a wonder that he had made it back home at all.

"Good. 'Cause Imma kick yo rear if you make her sad again-"

"SANO!"

"Shhh! The whole neigh... bor.. the whole… ev'ry-un'll hear you! Iss alright, Missy-" a spectacularly loud belch erupted from his lips and then he continued as if nothing had stopped him. "We had, uhh.. lunch. Yeserday? Yeah… yeserday. Me and Yako got your back," he paused to point at her deliberately. "-an' we scop'd 'im out an- he's an awesome dude. Really!" he added at her furious glare.

Kaoru whipped her head back to Kenshin. "What does he mean? You three had lunch yesterday and I'm just now finding out?"

Kenshin opened his mouth in response but Sanosuke threw his hands in the air, successfully drawing her sizzling attention back to him. "Woah. Woah. Missy. S'my fault. Saw 'im out in the streets an' confron'd 'im. Said he wo'l buy food so we talked. He's a good kid now. Don' worry. Di'n say so, but I thin' he likes you. No," he corrected, shaking his head forcefully. "I think he lov-"

"_SANO!"_

Yahiko snorted, clearly amused and relieved that Sanosuke was soaking up all of Kaoru's anger for himself. At this rate, she wouldn't even think twice about yelling at Yahiko. Still, the man was digging himself quite a deep hole and Yahiko knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of Kaoru's wrath. "Come on, Rooster head," he said, stepping into the room and trying to pull the man up. "Let's let them finish their conversation."

"Do' be silly," he said, waving the boy away adamantly. "I wanna hear."

Yahiko leaned down and whispered something in the man's ear that made his eyes widen fearfully. "Ri', ri'… won' wan' that..." The man leaned forward, nearly upturning the table as he leaned on it, and after stumbling for a moment, caught his balance and let Yahiko usher him out of the room. "NI', Missy! Ni' dude!"

Kaoru stared at his retreating back, mortified. "What," she finally breathed through gritted teeth, "was he talking about?"

Kenshin shrugged casually. "They spotted me in the market yesterday and asked me where I've been and why I left. Of course there were quite a few expletives sprinkled in with his questioning, and recalling from your memories how much love they have for food, I offered them a meal."

Kaoru gnawed on the inside of her cheek to keep in both a laugh and a string of her own expletives. She had to give Kenshin credit for picking up on the single, most effective way to calm an irate Sanosuke. Regardless, he had used her memories- again reminding her of just how much Kenshin already knew about her- in order to get on the tall man's good side. "So, you're telling me that because you bought them food you're all friends?" Incredulity leaked into her tone, causing his smile to grow slightly.

"I believe we are all on friendlier terms now, but he was not amicable until after I had explained myself thoroughly. Sanosuke and Yahiko are fiercely protective of you," he commented, though he knew that she was well aware of this. She supposed it was his way of attempting to abate her irritation with them. "I had them promise not to tell you that I was back. I intended to come here on my own, before word of my return could reach your ears."

Kaoru huffed irritatedly, but bit her lip. Kenshin smiled at this. He shifted his weight and stood up, stretching his arms above his head. "I should be going," he said, watching her as she rose to her feet, as well. "It's late and I believe tomorrow you will have to wake early for work."

Kaoru was exhausted. Not only had the day wore her down, but all the emotions that just raced through her weary mind only made her yearn more for bed. The difference between the man standing before her and the man who had thrown her into a wall were so vast that she could scarcely believe they were the same person. Soaking in all of this information and flitting so quickly between astonishment, anger, annoyance, and gratitude was draining.

The question of exactly _what_ other obligations he had to attend to before seeing her burned on the tip of her tongue. In the end, she decided that she would rather evade the possibility of him jokingly twisting the query into making her out to be jealous. Instead, she asked, "When will we next see each other?"

They locked eyes as she walked around the table and stopped several paces away from him. "Since I have cut ties with my previous employers, I have very few duties to fill my time. I can come back tomorrow, if you would like?"

Hearing such a deep note of respect in his tone still floored her and she stammered briefly before walking outside with him. "I suppose that should be fine," she said awkwardly. In some strange way it felt as if she was agreeing to a date, even though he had not suggested as much. And to think that she would at some point be _courting_ this man made her chest rise and fall more quickly. Her parents had promised her that she would never be subjected to the uncomfortable world of arranged marriage, but this felt like arranged marriage's twin sister. It was the same concept; a lifelong bond formed between two people that may or may not ever lead to reverence or love.

How was this any different?

Alright, so this was much more intense and there was no chance at all of the bond being broken. That was _not_ comforting.

They stopped at the gate and as she reached for the handle awkwardly, his hand found hers and pulled it back. He turned to her and when he did not release her hand, she was forced to look into the eyes she had been so carefully avoiding.

The woman had seen what romantic love looked like in rare public displays of affection between husbands and wives. She knew what it looked like from a stranger's perspective, but could never really imagine what it would look like when it would eventually be directed at her. The tenderness in his eyes could not be love, she internally argued, yet there was no denying that the swirling emotions were so intense that they almost glowed. Dedication. Honor. Admiration. The pools were so entrancing that only the thrill of gooseflesh cascading down her arms reminded her to blink.

"You have nothing to be afraid of, dragonfly," he murmured.

She was about to reply that she was beginning to believe him. She really was. But his statement sent her on several different trains of thought at the same time. She hated how nervous she was around him. In fact, the two feelings she felt most predominantly around him were anger and timidity. This acknowledgment annoyed her thoroughly, and she allowed it to steel her resolve. She was _sick_ of being a meek mess around him. _Sick _of it. She was a Kamiya! Not even death scared her, yet she was afraid of a relationship? This would not do! She would not permit herself to cower before him. She needed to change, and yet in the same breath, how could not be nervous around a man she was bound to for eternity? How could she not be nervous around any man, for that matter, who had any hints of romantic notions for her? She'd only been kissed once, for crying out loud!

All of this flitted through her mind in two heartbeats and before she fully realized what she was doing, she found herself leaning toward him. No, she was _not_ going to be a timid child around him forever. The anxiety would still be there for some time but she would fight against it. Kenshin stood paralyzed as her lips gently grazed his right cheek. She took his shock to her advantage and quickly pulled her hand away before he could tighten his grip.

Kaoru smiled at his dazed expression, as if celebrating some small victory, but it disappeared when she heard a loud whistle from the house. Whipping her head around, her eyes narrowed on Sanosuke, who was sitting cheerfully at the edge of the porch, swinging his legs back and forth avidly. "I's 'bout damn time!" he called and then laughed loudly before falling onto his back.

A groan of irritation escaped her lips and when she turned back to Kenshin, she found a grin plastered on his face. "Yes," he agreed huskily. "It is." In a blink, his right hand was suddenly tangled in the hair at the nape of her neck and his other hand resting lightly on her waist. He closed the distance between them only to plant a deliciously tender kiss on her lips and before she could remember to breathe, he had already pulled away completely. "Have a wonderful evening, Kaoru," he whispered and then let himself out.

The sound of the door closing behind him finally brought her to her senses. When she started walking back to the house, her eyes landed on Sanosuke again, who was cheering elatedly. As he was happy _for_ her, Kaoru couldn't find it in her heart to verbalize her embarrassment. "Just shut it and go to bed," she said halfheartedly once she got close enough.

The spiky-haired man laughed. "I don' think I can! Yako tried ta get me ta bed but I sat down 'eer and I don' think I can make it back ta bed. Imma sleep righ' 'eer. G'nigh, Missy!"

Kaoru rolled her eyes, though she couldn't suppress a smile. Her fingertips crept up to her still-tingling lips. "Yeah... I guess it is."


	10. Rejuvenation

I have to say that I'm quite happy with myself for remaining on schedule for both stories. I've managed to pump out 38 pages in the past month and it doesn't look like I'll be stopping any time soon. AND I've still managed to maintain a social life. WOO!

I feel the need to include a disclaimer before this chapter. This one alludes to the OVA, so if you have not seen it and don't want me to spoil it, don't read about the dream. I will have to refer back to it at some points, so I apologize if I give anything away. That said, I did _not _follow the OVA or the manga or the anime to the letter. For the most part, all of us here have seen/read any official material relating to Kenshin so I feel no need, nor do I have the desire to replicate everything. I'm doing this for my own creativity. I'd also like to point out that the age discrepancies are intentional. There simply is no way around it; in the anime Kaoru was around seven years old at the end of the war and that just doesn't work for this story. Please excuse my tweaks! Also, there is a bit of blood and gore relating to a fight scene in the dream. Sorry if that bothers you, though I imagine you wouldn't still be reading this if it would get under your skin.

That's all I've got. Happy reading and have an awesome weekend!

* * *

><p>Content.<p>

If Kaoru were asked to choose a single word to describe how she felt at that moment, the word would be 'content'.

Never would she have thought that she would find herself kneeling at a table across from an assassin. Not even in her wildest dreams would she have imagined that they would be sharing a meal- in a _public_ place, and an expensive one, at that- as if they courting.

Yet, there they were, Kenshin sipping lightly at his sake between the pauses in conversation and Kaoru glancing up at him briefly when she thought he was not looking. It looked like a peaceful meal between a fresh couple, and much to Kaoru's surprise, it _had b_een a peaceful meal.

They actually spoke of things other than a certain charm or of dreams or of magic.

Kaoru talked about how as children, she and her brother used to tickle each other mercilessly until tears poured from their eyes. She told Kenshin that when she had more students, she was going to save money to go visit the Hakkōda Mountains. It had been a dream of hers to do so since she was very young, and her eyes sparkled in determination as she vowed to see it before the end of her days.

Much to her surprise, Kenshin had actually answered questions she asked of him, as well. She learned that he secretly loved ink paintings and that his favorite season was spring because the earth was graced with new beginnings. He even proceeded to carry the conversation at some points, asking questions and listening intently to every syllable her lips formed in response.

So, yes. Kaoru could say that she was very content. It was the first day they had ever endured without screaming at each other or allowing their wild emotions to breed anger, and for that wonderful victory they were both grateful. Perhaps peace between them was attainable, after all.

"You cannot be serious!" Kaoru all but squealed in jealousy, though the smile that graced her features made Kenshin's grow even wider. "You actually _met _the man who wrote my favorite poem?"

"He's fairly old now, but he was in great health the last time I saw him."

"The height of his career was nearly two decades ago," Kaoru remarked, but then paused and her eyes narrowed. "Wait. How could you have recognized him ten years ago? How old are you?"

"Twenty-four."

"Really?" Kaoru said a bit loudly and quickly clamped a hand over her mouth. "_Really?" _she repeated in a quieter tone, scrutinizing him for the hundredth time. "You look like you're nineteen!"

A chuckle rumbled from within his chest and he smiled at her. "Is that displeasing to you?" he teased. "There are only- what? Three years between us?"

"Two," Kaoru corrected automatically.

"So you have a stronger reaction when you find out that I am two years older than you as opposed to when you thought I was three years younger?" He made it a point to lean a bit closer to her. "Is there something you would like to let me know? Perhaps that you like younger men?"

Kaoru scrunched up her nose in disgust. "Don't be ridiculous. It's just surprising that you look so much younger." Especially considering his dark, blood-stained life, though she did not voice that opinion.

Then their ages really sunk in. Kaoru was already twenty-two, which was well past the age most women wed. Still being unmarried at such an old age was often mistaken by society as an indication that something was wrong with the woman. Not to mention, it was quite undesirable by men who could easily find much younger brides.

For a male to be in his twenties before getting married was far more common, but it still made Kaoru wonder. She knew that Kenshin wouldn't have had time or likely the desire during his long time with the Choshu to find and wed a woman, but surely he had some kind of interactions…

A dark blush fluttered across Kaoru's cheeks before could finish the thought, and she panicked when she locked eyes with the man sitting across the table. He looked amused and she predicted his question before opened his mouth. The woman deftly reached for her cup of water and took a large, unbecoming gulp to allow herself a few extra frantic seconds to devise a feasible response.

"Please enlighten me," Kenshin grinned at her nervous discomfort.

"I, uh…" she stammered, already forgetting whatever silly excuse she had crafted and trying to come up with something else-

"The truth," he reminded patiently.

"No, no. It's nothing-" she assured, but stopped herself at his distrustful look. "Fine," she huffed, cheeks getting rosier and rosier by the second. She stared at her lap, twirling her fingers around an imaginary string to save herself from his stare. "It's just that it's… difficult to believe that you're still a-" _Oh, for Kami's sake, Kaoru, what's wrong with you?! _"That you're unmarried," she amended and chanced a look at him. Kaoru noted in alarm that his playful smirk had vanished. "No, no, no!" She spluttered. "I didn't mean it that way! I wasn't implying that the two of us…" she trailed off, knowing the likelihood of them eventually marrying was high, though not yet ready to actually admit that it could become a reality. "I mean that men your age are typically wed and-"

She never finished her thought because it was replaced by an unexpected squeak that ripped itself out of her throat. Lightning had flashed through the sky, bright enough to illuminate the restaurant through the paper screens and was immediately followed with a thundering crash. Kaoru was not the only one who had been startled, and after she and the three other women who had voiced their surprise finally calmed themselves, they exchanged abashed smiles.

Her eyes roamed back to the man across from her, only to find that he was no longer there, but was suddenly standing beside her, his right hand extended toward her to help her up. "We have to go," he said urgently, a strange look in his eyes.

Kaoru took his hand and had just enough time to ensure that he had left ample money on the table before he pulled her to the door. "We won't make it back before the storm hits."

"Yes, we will," Kenshin refuted and once the door was shut behind them, he scooped her up without warning and ran as quickly as he could.

The restaurant was not terribly far from the Kamiya residence, but Kaoru was still shocked that he had traversed the distance so quickly. Only a few droplets had gotten caught on their skin and clothing and the downpour was unleashed within two minutes of them ducking underneath the roof.

"That was close," Kaoru breathed. "Thank you- for dinner and for keeping us dry."

"Of course," he replied, though the jovial lilt had been replaced with a dull tone.

"What's wrong?"

"It's late, dragonfly. I should go-"

"Stay here for the night," she demanded before he could suggest going back out into the rain. "This storm won't lift any time soon. Here, I'll show you to one of the guest rooms."

The walk around the outer patio was silent aside from the gusty rain, which was fine; Kaoru doubted they would be able to hear each other over the howling wind, anyway. They kept as close to the inside of the porch as possible, as the outer edges of the wood already soaked with slick water.

Kaoru slid open a door of one of the outer rooms and ushered him inside. "This room was one of my favorites when I was a child. It has the best view of the blossom tree over there," she pointed out into the yard but it was too dark to see past the porch. She closed the screen and fumbled around one of the drawers for a moment before finding her target and lighting a few of the lanterns within the room. "I guess we might as well retire for the night." With a lantern in her hand, she regarded Kenshin, who had fallen strangely silent.

He finally met her eyes and offered a slight bow. "Thank you allowing me to stay tonight."

Kaoru was about to mention that she had offered for him to stay for more than just one night, but refrained from doing so. He would not have forgotten her offer so easily and she was sure he would take her up on it in time. Settling on wishing him comfortable sleep, she made her way to her own room, closing the door tightly behind herself.

What was that all about? They had actually been- dare she say it- _cheerful _during dinner. A thunderstorm couldn't have put him in such a somber mood, could it? Did she do something wrong? Or maybe it was something she said…

As she prepared herself for bed, she replayed the last bit of the evening's conversation. She had nearly claimed that he couldn't possibly be a virgin- thank all the gods that ever existed that she had enough sense to redirect her words at the last second. Even if he did know what she had almost said, it wouldn't have upset him that much, if at all. Honestly, the man was far too carnal to have never been with a woman. He certainly wasn't married, so perhaps he frequented brothels over the years? Was he upset because he had been banned from certain brothels for scaring the women?

She ran over many scenarios but nothing seemed logical. Not many ideas she came up with fit his personality and when they did, it was so trivial that she couldn't believe it would upset him enough to cut the evening short.

Mind set, Kaoru wrapped herself inside a futon-blanket cocoon and allowed herself to drift off to sleep. If Kenshin wouldn't tell her, his soul would.

Sleep finally claimed her and the next thing she knew, she was standing before a lilac-eyed man who seemed as if he had been waiting for her. Kaoru found herself within a warm embrace before she could exhale and tentatively her arms encircled around the man. Nearly two months had passed since she had begun to return his soul's hugs, and she had realized that the more she began to trust his soul, the less she disliked the waking Kenshin. She had even begun to grudgingly admit that she _enjoyed_ the embraces he showered her with and the mind-numbing warmth and comfort they provided.

Kaoru closed her eyes and melted into his soul's body. "Can I ask you a question?" she murmured after a while. Knowing that he could not speak, she continued. "Why did you get upset during dinner?"

A sudden ripple in the air and a light breeze that lifted her locks signaled a change in scenery and had Kaoru holding her breath. There were many brothels in the city and around the country. She could open her eyes and see any number of them in response to her query.

Reluctantly, she released Kenshin's soul and when she looked up, the air held in her lungs rushed out.

Before her was a small house at the edge of a dusty farming village. A narrow dirt road wound up to the front door, and a large tree bowed over the roof, providing shade from the hot sun. A few paces from the tree was a large, flat stump, upon which a young man was chopping firewood. Over and over he raised the handle and brought the blade down on each piece of lumber, leaving a perfectly clean slice every time. He brushed crimson bangs from his eyes every so often, and though his weary stance and sweat-slicked skin indicated that he had been at it for hours, he refused to take a break.

Kaoru watched him for several long moments, attempting to determine how old this Kenshin was. Fifteen? Sixteen? The Kenshin she knew looked very young, but the man chopping wood before her was still on the horizon of adulthood. She was so entranced by him, in fact, that she nearly shrieked in surprise when she saw a very young woman standing half way between him and the house. Kaoru hadn't even seen her emerge from the house.

She was beautiful, Kaoru decided instantly, though her solemn expression and stiff posture gave Kaoru the impression that a hard life had a large part in shaping her serious personality. The moment Kenshin looked up to meet her gaze, Kaoru saw the woman's eyes glimmer with an emotion Kaoru had difficulty identifying. Regardless, it was something positive, something that made the woman happy… and it made Kaoru's insides squirm uncomfortably.

She was the one, then. The one who his thoughts had drifted to during dinner. She was the woman Kenshin had shared his bed with.

He followed her inside the house and they disappeared behind the door flap.

No… it was not the woman he only shared his bed with.

This was the woman he had shared a house with, as well. A home.

A life.

Kaoru felt sick as she stared at the door. What happened to her? Why wasn't Kenshin with her now?

Immediately, the scenery around her swirled as if it was being sucked into a whirlpool, all the colors bleeding together until they ran dull and gray. Kaoru felt like her body was also being sucked into the vortex and her mind swam in dizziness until everything calmed down again and flattened out to form the next scene. Without really intending to, she had asked Kenshin's soul a question and it had answered without hesitation.

Reluctantly, Kaoru opened her eyes to behold the scene before her, and instantly regretted asking the question. The same young Kenshin was stumbling along snow-coated ground as if he was seconds from dropping to his knees in exhaustion. Blood soaked through his clothing and Kaoru could not tell how much of it was his own as it dripped down to taint the perfect snow beneath him. His eyes were bleary and he struggled to focus as a large, heavily-muscled man sprinted at him.

Kenshin struggled, barely managing to execute a lightning-quick lateral swing. The man evaded it easily enough and brought his fist up against Kenshin's chin with such force that it sent him sprawling backward. Kenshin caught himself and begun swinging wildly, desperately trying to slice just enough flesh to slow the man down. Kenshin was far too weary to defend all angles properly and the man flitted too close in a moment of hesitation, hitting Kenshin so hard that he was sent spiraling to the ground.

Again, his cat-like reflexes saved him from a vicious fall, but the man was on him once more, mercilessly throwing his fist into Kenshin's abdomen and then bringing all of his strength down on his spine.

"STOP!" Kaoru shrieked, tears springing to her eyes, unable to bear watching him being tormented so ruthlessly. She could hear his bones creaking and the sickening sound of knotted muscles rolling underneath flesh. Blood smeared deeper into his skin and snow clung to his clothing as he hit the ground, leaving him soaked to the core. "NO!" She could almost feel the pain herself and all she wanted to do was run between them and pry the man away from Kenshin. "PLEASE STOP!" she sobbed.

Any other man would have been rendered immobile, but Kenshin managed to duck out of the way of the man's next blow, only to be caught again in a barrage of unrelenting punches. With some unexpected bout of determination, Kenshin rolled away from the man, clutching the hilt of his sword as if it were the only thing keeping him alive. Kaoru stared at him, horror-struck, as he heaved each breath into his lungs and almost choked the air back out. His eyes were unfocused now and he looked as if he was relying on every sense other than his vision to dodge the next round of attacks.

Like a snake coiling in on itself, the young samurai crouched low and then ripped himself off the ground, releasing a blood-curdling shout of rage. Summoning all the energy he had left, Kenshin wrapped both hands around his hilt, fingers locking into place over the tight folds of frayed fabric, and ran at the attacker.

Without warning, Kaoru was struck with an overwhelming sense of queasiness and when she blinked, she realized that the woman from the previous memory had sprinted right _through_ Kaoru, leaving her trembling as her skin slowly eased back into place. Yet, as uncomfortable as that was, Kaoru ignored it, her eyes darting back up to witness the young woman throw herself in front of the man, clutching onto the dagger he had brandished.

"NO!" Kaoru's scream echoed through the ghost-like trees, watching in horror as Kenshin's sword descended upon his foe. The blade hit the top of the man's shoulder first, but a sense of victory didn't even have time to grace Kenshin's consciousness before he felt the metal sink into more flesh that should not have been there. He blinked now, willing himself to see through the haze for the first time in several long moments, and his eyes widened in horror as blood from two different people splattered onto his face.

So stunned by what he had just done, only his reflexes allowed him to catch the woman who had fallen backwards onto him. Her shoulder and arm were sickeningly disconnected from the rest of her body, the sinews frayed apart and blood seeping out like an unbound stream.

His legs gave out and they sunk to the ground together, her head resting in his lap as he stared at her, mortified. Shakily, the woman reached up with the dagger she had stolen and pierced through Kenshin's left cheek, dragging the blade down across the other scar that was just freshly healed. He could have easily stopped her from forever scarring him, but what was a small flesh wound compared to how much his heart would suffer for his actions? How could he dare push her hand away when she was bleeding out and only had a few more breaths to draw before her last?

Kaoru's throat hurt for some reason and her knees and shoulder suddenly felt wet. Blinded by streaming tears, it took her several heartbeats to realize that she was shrieking and sobbing uncontrollably and had somehow ended up lying in the powdery snow. It was impossible to see through her tears, but she absently noticed a shadow fall across her eyes and felt arms pulling her into a warm chest.

Kenshin's soul.

How could he possibly be the one to offer her comfort when all she had done was witness the events belatedly? Kenshin had lived through it! It was _wrong _to seek comfort from him of all people and she fought his grasp, floundering like a fish suddenly snatched out of water.

The whirl of her surroundings was familiar enough now for Kaoru to realize that he had again changed the memory. No. She couldn't take any more. Whatever she had inadvertently asked him to show her, she didn't want it. All she wanted was to go back to the field where they always met at the beginning of every dream. All she wanted was to weep for the man who was currently sleeping in her guest room and for the soul who wanted to comfort _her _when it should have been the other way around. All she wanted was for him to forget such a heart-shattering memory and never have to endure anything a fraction as wicked.

But in the same breath, how could she want him to forget someone who was once dear to him? That woman had cherished him enough to risk her life and ultimately sacrifice it to save him. She had likely shaped such a significant amount of who Kenshin was today that to forsake her memory would be a terribly dishonorable crime.

No. She did not want him to forget the woman. He needed to remember her to carry her memory as some small form of gratitude for saving his life. No matter how painful the scars of the past might be, she could never wish anyone to _forget_ the dead.

Kaoru felt grass beneath her arms and she paused long enough to open her eyes. The grassy, flower-laden meadow was exactly where Kenshin's soul had taken her back to, just as she had wanted. He sat immediately before her as if he understood that she could not possibly bear to have him comfort her, but his close proximity was enough to show that he wanted to ease her pain. A breath of relief half-escaped but was cut off as reality sunk in.

Kenshin had _killed _the woman he had held dear enough to share a life with. Of all the cruel, most wicked fates someone could endure, Kenshin's would rank most miserable. Not only had the man sacrificed his life to protect the innocent and to build a brighter future, but had unintentionally destroyed the only sliver of happiness he had found in years of anguish and self-loathing.

She had to do somethingand she wracked her mind to think of _what _would make him happier. Not that he was a miserable wreck because of the whole incident; he had clearly come to terms with what he had done. But ghosts of the past can still haunt even years later. That woman's ghost had haunted him that night and Kaoru _needed _to find a way to cheer him back up. After living a life of sacrifices, Kaoru would ensure that he had something positive to live for. Filled with a new sense of determination to seriously try to accept Kenshin for all that he was, Kaoru willed herself to wake. He said he was willing to make an effort to make her happier and she'd be damned if she did not do the same for him.

* * *

><p>When Kaoru woke, her eyelids were nearly caked shut with dried tears, and she could feel streaks of tight skin on her cheeks- evidence that many of those tears had streamed across her face during the night. She carefully wiped at her eyes and stared blearily at the closed door. Through the thin paper she was able to see the beginnings of a red sunrise.<p>

It took several long minutes of mental goading for Kaoru to ease herself out of bed, and when she did, she stumbled straight to a low basin in the corner of her room. She knelt before it, washing her face free of tear trails and then dried herself off. Taking a deep breath to steel her resolve, Kaoru stood and began to dress herself for the day.

Preparing breakfast was more of a chore than usual. The young woman frequently lost herself in the monotony of cooking, but every time she had to reach for a different ingredient, she was snapped out of her daze and forced to admit that what she had witnessed had actually transpired years ago.

She hoped that Kenshin would sleep in for another hour because she needed time to collect her thoughts. Breaking down into a sobbing mess at first sight of him was _not _an option so she had to prepare herself now, and the more time she had, the better.

Working quickly, she finished the meal, leaving two food-laden plates on the table. With another plate in hand and a couple of rice balls tucked neatly into a small kerchief, Kaoru silently tread to Kenshin's door and noiselessly placed the plate on the porch before scurrying off to the front gate.

Time was what she needed, so she headed off to the market. Yahiko and Kenshin had helped her replenish their stores the day before so they didn't need anything new today. She could pretend to browse the daily items, but that seemed like it would be more effort than it was worth. Resolved to meander around the stalls for a while before returning home, Kaoru was surprised when she found herself standing at the end of a familiar street that was definitely not where she had intended to go. She looked at the wooden kitchenware sign and inhaled deeply.

This needed to be done, anyway. She might as well make her trip worthwhile at this point.

Kaoru walked to the door and let herself inside. A couple was looking intently at a box that Seikuu was holding in front of them, and they listened attentively as he explained the long processes he underwent to create the cookware in question. Seikuu looked up briefly at Kaoru as she entered and smiled briefly at her before returning his gaze to the couple.

Kaoru busied herself with pretending to peruse the various sets of utensils until the couple purchased the box and left the store.

"What a lovely surprise to see you, Kaoru," Seikuu finally said, walking over to her.

As he neared, Kaoru had a chance to really examine his face. "Good morning, Seikuu. How are you? You look exhausted!"

He smiled wearily at her and his eyes darkened. "Come, I will prepare some tea." Seikuu led her to his kitchen, where Kaoru took a seat at her favorite side of the low table and she eyed him carefully.

"What have you been doing?" she asked after a lengthened silence. "Have you had many special orders?"

A pregnant pause enveloped the room. "You could say that," he finally responded, then turned to her once the water was sitting over a flame. "More importantly, how have you been?"

"Oh, you know. The usual. It's been busy at the inn over the past few weeks. It's not unmanageable, but it sets our cleaning schedules behind a bit and we end up working later than we're used to."

"I see. Well, I'm grateful that you have the business. I'm sure they keep you on your toes," he smiled softly and it bothered Kaoru. It wasn't a smile that was caused by something she said or even a smile related to the conversation. It was an endearing smile, yet somehow distant and withdrawn. It looked almost like a beggar standing before a restaurant window who smiled only at the fantasy of eating a warm meal.

What troubled Kaoru more was that they were speaking so casually about the least significant of subjects when both their minds were focused on something entirely different. It was about as pointless as talking about the weather, and it _really _bothered Kaoru because at one point in their relationship they had automatically launched into fun and engaging conversations. They were once better than this. Stronger.

"How have you really been?" Kaoru asked again, the cheerful pitch replaced with a somber tone.

Seikuu returned his attentions to the tea and finally sat across from Kaoru as they each blew lightly at the cups in their hands. "I've been as well as can be expected. I understand the situation, and while I cannot say that I am fond of the idea, it seems that it cannot be helped."

"Seikuu, I'm really sorry," Kaoru said. "If I could change all of this, I would. If that stupid charm had never existed-"

"You are no longer afraid of him," Seikuu interrupted. It was an observation, a solid point, and it rendered Kaoru speechless for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"When you first explained everything to me, there was a hollow, frightened look in your eyes. You were fighting him with every ounce of your being. Yet, every time I've seen you over the past couple of months, you've seemed less and less like a caged animal. That lovely spark that was in your eyes when I first met you has finally sprung back to life." His tone was low, holding a hint of tart sadness, and he fingered the rim of his cup absently.

Kaoru opened her mouth to barrel into some kind of explanation, but Seikuu continued before she had a chance to interject. "I'm not suggesting that you are fond of the man, but I'm certain that you've seen a change in him and you're beginning to truly accept the situation. Perhaps you're even beginning to accept him, and I do _not _begrudge you for that, Kaoru," he said forcefully, again successfully keeping her from interrupting. "None of this is your fault, and I cannot even blame him because all he did to get involved in all of this was try to respect a dying man's final wish. It really is no one's fault. It's like how birds migrate every year, leaving their homes behind merely because it's in their blood to do so. They have no choice in the matter, and unfortunately, neither do we. It's not easy for me to accept this, Kaoru, but I understand that we can no longer be together. Happiness will evade all three of us unless you and I cut loose what we've had."

"Seikuu," she breathed, and paused only to swallow the lump in her throat and to quell the wavering in her tone. "I-"

A ruffle of the cloth hanging over the front door of the shop cut her off and their heads swiveled to the adjacent room. They could not see beyond the kitchen wall and they did not hear footsteps, but Kaoru's lungs plummeted to her navel. She felt the unmistakable pressure of familiar ki and she stared wide-eyed at the door between the rooms. He must have followed her to the shop somehow. Oh, Kami! If only she had been more careful, more attentive-

Seikuu stood dutifully and Kaoru all but flew off the ground, whispering desperately for him to stay where he was. The man only smiled at her once more- the same beggar-like smile- and told her that _everything_ was going to be alright.

Everything.

Kaoru knew at that moment that Seikuu was entirely aware of who had entered and she cursed herself repeatedly for leading Kenshin here. If the samurai hadn't known before, it was irrefutable now; his soulmate was _alone _in a private room with another man. There was only one way Kenshin could react and his consuming jealousy would end Seikuu's life before he even knew what had happened.

Seikuu disappeared behind the curtain as he entered the shop. "Ah," she heard him say, and her heart throbbed sickeningly against her ribs. "Mr. Himura."

"KENSHIN, STOP!" she shrieked, blinding panic surging through her veins as she sprinted to the doorway, clutching onto the threshold as she rounded the corner.

Before her was a different scene entirely. Kenshin was standing in the middle of the shop, his arms folded neatly in the folds of his sleeves. He had the deceptive look of patience and his eyes moved from Seikuu to Kaoru.

"Here we are," Seikuu said, a fake sense of cheer bleeding into his tone, and both Kenshin and Kaoru whipped their eyes back to him as he placed a long, narrow box on the counter. "It took many long nights. I daresay that it is my finest work, yet." He lifted the lid carefully to reveal a long, sharp blade attached to a beautiful hilt. Beside them rested a perfectly polished scabbard that almost glinted in that light that snuck inside from the street.

Kenshin moved closer and reached into the box, delicately removing the sword to inspect it. First, his eyes ran over the blade slowly and when he caught no flaws, he flipped it around gently and repeated his ministrations with the hilt. Then, he tested the balance and was once again satisfied. "Perfect," he said, picking up the scabbard and sheathing the sword before placing it in the sash at his waist. Then, he reached into his pocket and removed a sack that clinked merrily as he placed it on the counter and bowed so low that his back was horizontal. "I hope this will be enough to cover your painstaking efforts."

Kaoru had been frozen, mortified by what she was witnessing, but their casual dialogue finally snapped her out of her trance. "You don't forge swords!" It was the least important thing she could have said, but it was the first of many thoughts that fought to be voiced first. They turned to her at her sudden outburst. Kaoru was not sure if she was more upset that they had spoken to each other behind her back, angry that neither of them mentioned this arrangement, or relieved that Seikuu wasn't lying in a pool of his own blood.

She locked eyes on Kenshin. "Why would you come to Seikuu when there are so many other blacksmiths who would willingly make a sword for you? Did you force him to do this?"

It was Seikuu who responded. "My father was the one who forged Mr. Himura's sword years ago. According to Mr. Himura, only my father's techniques could produce something sound enough for him to use comfortably. When he heard rumors that Arai Shaku's son lives here, he sought me out and implored me to forge a new sword for him."

What were the odds that out of all the smiths in the world, Seikuu's _father _was the one who forged the weapon of the near-legendary assassin? Kaoru's mind reeled with this information, but she cleared her thoughts quickly enough. "But you don't make swords. You said you did not believe in creating weapons that would kill people. You didn't have to agree to this… you _shouldn't _have-"

"Please, Kaoru," it was Kenshin this time, "do not be angry with him. I asked him to do this for me but made it very clear that he had the opportunity to say no." Kaoru narrowed her eyes at him, noting for the first time just how slumped his posture was and how troubled his eyes were. It was not the stance of a man who had threatened Seikuu, but one who had begged him for his help. It was not Kenshin who had shown mercy by sparing Seikuu's life, but Seikuu who had agreed to help a man he knew was stealing her away from him.

"I did it under two conditions," Seikuu explained, and then swiveled his head to the samurai, meaningfully directing the next words at him. "He has promised to never kill again."

Kaoru was stunned into silence and she leaned back against the door frame for support. Her eyes moved between the two and then to the sword at Kenshin's hip.

"What he says is true," Kenshin admitted. "See for yourself." He pulled the blade out of the scabbard again and stepped close enough to show her.

"It's... backwards?"

"This sakabatō cannot kill anyone."

"The second condition," Seikuu said pointedly, "was that he would give you his old sword to dispose of in whatever way you see fit."

"R-really?" Kenshin nodded solemnly, bright amber flashing through his eyes before fading back to the swirl of wheat and lilac, leaving Kaoru with the impression that perhaps Kenshin had wanted to tell her in his own time. It was understandable; the sword had saved his life countless times since his fingers first wrapped around the bound hilt, and it was what he clutched onto most dearly for the past decade. To even consider giving what had essentially become a part of himself to another was a sign of vulnerability, and the scarlet-haired assassin was not one to put emphasis on any imperfections he may have carried.

It shocked Kaoru to think that the man before her was willing to allow her to determine the fate of his lifeline. Of course, she instinctively wanted to toss the blood-crusted sword into Seikuu's forge and watch it melt away forever. A promise to never use it again would render it useless, and therefore unnecessary to keep. There would be no good reason for him not to part with it.

Yet, as she peered into his eyes, she realized that she could not bear to destroy something so precious to him, even if it was responsible for so much death. "We can decide later," she finally said, and almost missed the shock that darted across his expression. Oh, yes. He heard her clearly.

Seikuu stepped closer and bowed his head to Kaoru. When he looked back up, they locked eyes and he offered a small smile. "Take care of yourself, Kaoru. I wish you the deepest happiness."

She shouldn't have been so taken aback. Swallowing a wave of melancholy, Kaoru also bowed her head. "Thank you, Seikuu."

And just like that, their several month relationship was lost forever.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until they were nearly to the gates of the Kamiya residence that the silence between them was broken. Kaoru chanced a sideways look at the man keeping step beside her. "You knew before you went to Seikuu that he and I were courting, didn't you?"<p>

"Of course," he replied easily, "though I originally had no plans to mention any connections to you. My sole intent was to see if he would make me this sakabatō."

"How did I get brought into it, then? He said he only created that sword," she eyed the scabbard at his waist, "under two conditions, one of which directly relates to me."

His gaze returned to the road. "At first he refused to even consider helping me and told me to leave. It was not until I was a short distance down the street that he came running after me. He said he had never heard such a bizarre request and wondered why I would promise to never kill, yet still request a new sword. I told him that making that oath was the only way I could ensure the happiness of someone dear to me." Kaoru felt her pulse quicken. "He asked me if that person was a woman I would be with for eternity, and when I said yes, he told me he would concede."

Kaoru imagined how the scene would have played out and wondered just how uncomfortable they had been. "I had no idea you would do all of this for me. Thank you," she said quietly as she opened the gate that encased her yard and then closed it again once they had stepped inside. Internally chastising herself, she led him along the stone walkway to the house. He had changed his entire philosophy on life and all she could think to say was 'thank you'?

"Sacrifices are necessary in life. You once said that you could never love a man who kills others so I chose to change myself accordingly."

She nearly choked as she inhaled. Acceptance was one thing. Respect was another. The beginnings of both were already developing solid foundations, and Kaoru was confident that she could learn to be happy with him in the future. She could muster the strength and courage to have him live with her and in time, the thought of spending her life with him would not seem so daunting.

_Love _was another thing entirely. That required unconditional trust. It would entail tearing down all walls around herself and demand that she bear her heart. All emotions would be put on display and she would have to allow him to know _everything_. Knowing her memories was one thing, but it was entirely different for her to welcome him into a fragile world of private emotions that no one else should have the opportunity to see. Love was a vulnerability and would give him the opportunity to reduce her entire being to ashes.

"Don't worry," he commented, as if reading her thoughts. "You will give all of yourself to me one day." His grin widened as she stumbled slightly. "I will take great pleasure in unravelling you, dragonfly."

The distinct feeling of blood rushing to her cheeks and innate stubbornness against the thought of him _unravelling_ her made her puff out her cheeks in irritation. "You will do no such thing-" She cut herself off with her own surprised squeak as he unexpectedly pulled her into him and spun her so she was facing the sky. His right arm hooked underneath her shoulder blades and with the other hand he clutched onto her hip. Going from walking to being nearly horizontal in his arms in the blink of an eye and feeling his body press against hers made her lose her train of thought.

What was she saying? Something about… things… and…

_Why did he smell so insanely delicious?_

Her eyes trailed up the tail of red hair that had fallen directly into her line of sight. It really did look so much better pulled together at the nape of his neck rather than at the crown of his head. It gave the man more of a relaxed appearance, as opposed to-

The thoughts died when she caught sight of the cheekiest smirk she had ever seen, and she hastily wrenched herself away. Resentfully ignoring his silent gloating, she marched up the stairs of the porch, striving to put distance between them. A lot of distance.

Really, it had only been a matter of time before he allowed his passionate side to be rekindled. Kaoru had been well aware that a couple of months had not doused his fiery nature; he had merely suppressed it long enough for her to forgive him for leaving so abruptly. Now that he was confident that his advances would not immediately estrange her, he was back to testing her limits.

Even more advantageous to him was the fact that Seikuu was also out of the picture and there was officially nothing that stood between them aside from her own hesitation.

Besides, the whole sakabatō situation only added as a buffer against her temper. He was likely under the impression that his demonstration of how much he was willing to do for her would lower her defenses. Wasn't that what males in the wrong did? They got their wives something especially nice in order to get back on their good sides. Normal men got sweets or nice hair pins. Kenshin got a sakabatō.

_How delightful…_

By the time she realized that she had no idea where she was going, she was again ensnared by a pair of warm arms from behind. "You do realize that it is considered terribly rude to leave your guest without a word, hm?" he murmured in her ear. "I was rather hoping we could spend the day together. Unless you have previous engagements, of course."

Perfect! Just come up with a neat little excuse and he would leave for the day. It would only give her an escape for a few extra hours, but at the very least it would give her a chance to compose herself.

All of the chores were done. That had been her excuse the day before and he had promptly seen to it to help her with everything. It was the only way he had gotten her to go to dinner with him, after all. Going to the inn was not an option either, as it was not her day to work. They would only send her back home. Yahiko was with Tsubame and Sanosuke had barely been home since he'd met Megumi; none of them would be able to save her.

"Wonderful. Since you cannot come up with an excuse quick enough, it seems like we will be able to spend the entire day together."

It was with great resolve that Kaoru bit back a groan of frustration. "What would you like to do?" Exasperation was evident in her tone.

"I have a few ideas…" he whispered suggestively, his breath tickling her earlobe.

"Yes, I'm sure you do," she muttered, pulling herself out of his grasp. "Unfortunately, none of them are an option."

"Oh, I think they're fantastic options," he grinned, grabbing her wrist to keep her from scurrying too far. "I'm certain that I can even persuade you to engage in a couple of them." When she did not oblige to his gentle tugs on her arm, he shifted his weight and stepped toward her instead. Kaoru instinctively moved backward but thanks to a bit of devious maneuvering on his part, she quickly found herself flush against one of the large wooden beams that supported the house.

"We can go fishing," she blurted suddenly, and the words effectively kept him from leaning any closer. "For dinner," she continued at his amused look. "That way we won't have to go to the market again."

"There is plenty of food in this house for dinner. Yahiko and I helped you carry it back here yesterday, remember?" Before giving her any further opportunity to interject, he ducked his head down and brushed his lips against hers lightly, relishing the way she noticeably tried not to quiver.

Kaoru's breaths entered and escaped through her nose in shallow puffs as she slowly built up the courage to move her lips in return. A surge of tingles fled down her flesh as she focused on just how tenderly his kisses feathered against her. Inhaling as deeply as she could, she finally willed herself to return the ghosting motions.

She felt his breath hitch and felt triumphant for the smallest fraction of a second until it was replaced by alarm when his hands shot out and locked onto her biceps tightly. Fortunately, the beam at her back was strong enough to support her weight because her legs certainly were not cooperating the way they were supposed to.

How she would be able to survive kisses like this on a daily basis was absolutely, completely beyond her. She would have to learn how to _not _puddle around his feet whenever he had the urge to grab her. That was possible, right? She could train herself just like she trained with a bokken. All she had to do was brace herself and prepare a few mantras or breathing exercises. Then she would be immune to him!

Of course, it didn't help that she would be prone to fending him off at every waking moment because she would be the sole recipient of his attentions and he wouldn't be bothered with anyone else…

Kaoru froze, recalling the memory- the haunting reality- of Kenshin having accidentally killed the woman he had previously been with.

Without warning, Kenshin ripped himself away and spun so quickly that it took Kaoru an extra second to process his movements. In the time that it took to turn his back to her, he had drawn his sword and whipped it savagely through the air, a distinct clink of metal on metal echoing through the air.

Wide-eyed, Kaoru watched as he moved into a defensive stance, gripping the sakabatō securely. "Get inside," he growled, eyes locked on something in the distance.

No. Why should she run and cower from someone who had the audacity to attack on _her _property? She would not tuck tail and hide.

"GET INSIDE!"

Kaoru ignored him and followed his line of sight to someone perched high in the tree just outside the outer wall. The attacker threw a few weapons at them and they glinted menacingly as they flashed through the air. Kenshin deflected these, as well, sending them ricocheting to the ground. Without giving the person another chance to attack, he darted forward.

Her eyes flew to the ground to identify what had been thrown and her heart stopped beating altogether. "KENSHIN, STOP!" she screamed, terror flitting through her veins. "STOP! SHE'S MY FRIEND!"

He was already back on the ground, sword sheathed at his waist, gripping a writhing young woman's arms behind her back in a painful angle. "KAORU, RUN!" A pause. "_The other way, you idiot!_"

A familiar woman with her hair pulled into a neat bun appeared behind Kenshin suddenly and she held her discus to the back of his neck, silently promising to end his life if he didn't release Misao.

"Kenshin, let her go! She's my friend!" she repeated, skidding to a halt a dozen paces away, holding her hands out in an attempt to dilute the thick tension. It was comparable to calming a raging wolf that already had its teeth around a friend's neck. Any sudden movements could cause it to snap its jaws shut.

"LET ME GO!" Misao shouted, twisting her whole body to wrench herself out of his grasp. The lack of surprise in his expression indicated that her escape was less due to her own efforts and more to his grip loosening. She instantly drew several more kunai and stood poised, ready to hurtle them at his neck.

"Misao, stop! You, too, Omasu. Everyone… just put your weapons away!" The anger in her tone was far too evident and they reluctantly complied with her demand. "What in Kami's name is all of this about?"

"Well, seeing how the _war just ended, _I wanted to check on you guys to make sure you're all ok and I haven't seen you in a year and I missed you. Maybe if you would have written to let me know that you enjoy sucking **the Battousai's** face, I wouldn't have been so surprised just now and attacked him! Unless, of course, you were unwilling, in which case you wouldn't have tried to stop me and Omasu from killing him. First off," she ranted, her tone progressively increasing in pitch, "how can you not tell me that you're courting someone, Kaoru, let alone it being the Battousai!" She stabbed a finger in his direction. "Or is it that you've just taken up kissing everyone you meet?"

"MISAO!"

"Second," she continued forcefully, "how else is it supposed to look when the greatest assassin in Japan has you pinned up against the wall!"

"MISAO!" Kaoru hissed again, conscious that the woman was all but shouting and advertising everything to the neighboring streets.

"And third- WHY was the greatest assassin in Japan pinning you against the wall?"

Absolutely mortified, Kaoru's eyes whipped to Kenshin, who by then had determined that neither of their lives were in danger. A look of great amusement had replaced his previous fury and he seemed to be enjoying every second of Misao's interrogation. This was good because he was choosing to ignore the fact that sharp kunai had nearly impaled him just a few moments before, and it was bad because he was _once again _taking pleasure out of her discomfort. And it was not helping his ego to be called the 'greatest assassin in Japan'. Color rose to her cheeks and she turned her head back to Misao. "Would you stop saying that?!"

"Only if you tell me why the greatest a-"

"ALRIGHT, FINE! We _are _courting, I guess-" she paused at his self-satisfied smirk. "No, no. I mean we're… kind of exclusive to each other and-"

"And I moved in last night," Kenshin helped, if only to witness her cheeks turn a brilliant shade of purple.

Kaoru had to restrain herself from denying it. Technically he _had _stayed in her guest room and if he were to continue doing so, she supposed he would have officially taken her up on her offer. It's not like he had possessions he needed to transport from somewhere else. All he had was what he carried on him at all times. Of course, he would have waited for the absolute most embarrassing moment to announce this, and his sly grin at her only made her gape uncertainly for a few seconds. "When did you make this decision and when exactly were you going to let me know?" Her glare was deadly.

"I decided it would no longer be an issue once you and Seikuu had officially ended whatever it was you had."

"YOU WERE DATING SOMEONE ELSE, TOO?!" Misao screeched. "Don't you shake your head at me like that, Kamiya! How many people have you been seeing in the past year? How many were at the same time? So help you if you've slept with any of them-"

"Misao! Calm down for two seconds. Please." A heavy sigh escaped her and she ran a hand through her bangs in frustration. "This will take a while to explain… let's go inside and I'll prepare a pot of tea."

The three of them followed closely behind as she led them back to the porch. Kami, it was going to be a long night…


	11. Coterie

Originally I had a pretty significant bout of writer's block, which is what took me so long to begin writing. Then I sat down and wound up knocking out 15 pages in four sittings. I admit that a glass of Moscato _may _have disappeared as I was writing. Maybe. Also, I recently watched Spirited Away (_again) _so I've been indulging in that world of fics because some things are just too mind-numbingly adorable to resist. I'm honestly seriously alarmed by how much I **flipping love **Spirited Away. It's gaining on Rurouni Kenshin... fast. And RK is darn near untouchable. Anyway... you can thank Hayao Miyazaki and Joe Hisaishi for kidnapping my imagination. It was difficult to tear away. Next time I will send distress signals, so be on the lookout.

THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS! I adore each and every one of you! Thanks to you, this fic is up to 200 reviews! :D I'm beside myself with excitement!

There will be another author's note at the end of this chapter, which will make sense once you get to it.

Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Kaoru was unsure if Kenshin had chosen to train rather than sit in on the conversation because he could see that Kaoru and Misao needed 'girl time' or if he had wanted to steer clear of gossip and excited, high-pitched voices. Whatever the reason, she was immensely grateful that he was not present.<p>

Despite an overcasting sense of doubt about magic, Misao finally conceded and accepted Kaoru's explanation as to why she and the Battousai had 'devoured each other's faces.' At first, Misao and Omasu had been highly suspicious as to how 'sweet little Kaoru could end up with Japan's greatest assassin,' but Kaoru assured them that he really was kind to her. The most conclusive piece of evidence of him renouncing his role as hitokiri was his decision to take up the sakabatō, and once Misao and Omasu realized that his sword had, in fact, had a reversed blade, they reluctantly approved of him for the time being. Kaoru had not missed the look the two women shot between themselves and knew that they would put their sources to work to keep tabs on the samurai.

Once the story was cleared up, Misao commenced with a barrage of embarrassingly intimate questions. There were several points when the older woman found herself forcibly refraining from getting up and walking out of the room rather than answer and her fingers itched to throw her teacup at Misao's cheeky smirk, which somehow still hadn't faded.

This was terrain Kaoru had never tread before and she simply could not suppress the jejune discomfort that came along with conversing about the more intimate side of romantic relationships. The only thing that kept Kaoru from shrieking in mortification was the fact that she was secretly grateful for Misao's and Omasu's knowledge. As awkward as it was to discuss steamy topics, Kaoru knew that the advice they were imparting upon her would save her rear in the future. She would _much _rather work out any misconceptions and clear up murky territory with two experienced females and deal with their cheek-warming oversharing than to look like a fool around Kenshin.

Kami knew he already found far too much amusement out of putting her in awkward situations. If Kaoru could be spared from having to ask _him, _she would subject herself to Misao's lectures.

"-and if you pay close enough attention, you can tell which of those he likes best-"

"Misao!" Kaoru hissed, realizing how loud and excited the woman had gotten in her explanation. "He'll hear you! Oh my… no. Just no. None of that is EVER going to happen. Ever." An involuntary shudder coursed through her as she forced inappropriate visions out of her mind.

"Oh, stop being a child," Misao chided. "It's part of being married. If you're serious about this whole 'charm' thing and you two really are stuck together, you can be sure that you will eventually be intimate with him! You two are already sucking each other's faces, so it's only a matter of time before things go farther. Every woman has to deal with it sooner or later, Kaoru, so stop blushing at every move he makes. If you don't spice things up in the futon, you'll both get bored with each other and then you'll be miserable and grumpy all the time. Although, as possessive as he is with you already, I'm confident that he won't let it get boring. I'm just telling you this so you can have a few tricks up your sleeve when the time is right."

Kaoru sighed heavily. "I just… I can't help it. We're _not_ married like you and Aoshi are. I'm still trying to get used to the fact that we're stuck together, and it's a lot to take in. If I was alright with marrying some random man, I would have gone to a matchmaker long ago. I always imagined meeting someone- _choosing him_- and taking my time to get to know him. Slowly. Kenshin is just so… handsy… and it's all still new to me and moving so fast and-"

"Kaoru," she deadpanned, cutting her off. "Weren't you the one defending him an hour ago and saying how much he's sacrificing for you-_ just to make you happy_? Why would he bother when he's strong enough to do whatever he wants, unless he seriously cares about you? And you can't say it's _'moving so fast'_ because apparently you've known that you were bound to him since my wedding! It's only moving fast in your mind because you're too damn stubborn to accept it. The river will always seem intolerable when you're fighting against it; once you start moving with the current, life becomes easier!"

The blue-eyed woman stilled. "That's probably the wisest thing you've ever said." The three of them laughed. Kaoru could not deny the truth in her words, and it eased some of the burden that had been pressing on her conscious. "Seriously- now I'm certain that I see a little bit of Aoshi's personality in you. Oh, Kami… is that what's going to happen to me? Will I start to take after Kenshin?"

"Yeah," Misao shrugged. "But don't worry. He will pick up some of your habits, too. Like snoring or burping when you think no one is listening." She snickered at Kaoru's horrified expression. "In all seriousness, the issue is that you're so honorable. As the last of your family, you feel responsible for maintaining a high and noble perception of the Kamiyas. You know that it is not proper to get intimate with a man until you are married, and I think that's why you're so ashamed of enjoying his… more personal attentions. If that's really all that's standing between you and being comfortable around him, tell him to man up and take you to a temple! You're stuck together, anyway, right? Make it official, keep honor upon the Kamiyas, and make some babies! I want to be an aunt, too!"

Three heartbeats of silence passed. "What?"

The grin that suddenly consumed Misao's face was infectious, and her eyes crinkled in mirth. "I'm pregnant!"

"SHINOMORI MISAO, WHY WAS THAT NOT THE FIRST THING YOU SAID TO ME!?" Misao and Omasu giggled and Kaoru flew from her seat to all but tackle Misao to the ground as she squealed in excitement. "How far along are you? Oh, gods, I can see it now! You're just beginning to show! I thought you had just gained some love fat!" Kaoru laughed as she dodged Misao's defensive swat.

"Almost four months. I wanted to see you before I began waddling around. I would never have been able to make it here after the first snows."

Kaoru did some quick mental math. "So you'll be due right in the heart of winter! Do you want me to be there? Of course you do. That's why you came to tell me. And even if you didn't want me there, it doesn't matter, because I'm going to go anyway." Kaoru paused only to squeal in delight and unexpectedly throw her arms around Omasu. "WE'ERE GOING TO BE AUNTS!"

"I can't wait to meet him!" Misao gushed. "I don't know how, but I can tell he's a boy. He's lucky he's not a girl. I would make her grow out her hair and I would braid it and play with it and dress her up in different kimono and make her dolls to play with and then train her to be the greatest ninja to ever live. But since he's a boy, I'm still going to play with his hair but I'll spare him from braids and he will still be cute as ever and he's still going to be the greatest ninja to ever live-" she kept rambling on and for the first time all day, Kaoru did not feel uncomfortable.

They continued to chat for a while until all of them felt a heavy presence near the gate. Their eyes widened as they looked at each other and leapt to their feet. Kaoru ran straight for the dojo while Misao ran the other way to the front gate. It was too late, however, and both Aoshi and Kenshin had already picked up on each other's swordsman spirits. Aoshi threw himself in front of Misao to act as a shield, and his sword was already poised in defense.

Kenshin, on the other hand, had originally moved for his hilt, but once he understood that the intruder was a friend of Kaoru's friend, he opted not to draw the weapon. He stood in the middle of the yard, his stance defensive. Since his training had been interrupted, he had run out bare-chested, and Kaoru couldn't force her eyes away from his toned body. Muscles covered his chest, shoulders, arms, and abdomen, yet the sleek skin was not bulging or overly salient like most warriors would be. It was impossible to deny any longer; he had a completely flawless body.

Kaoru swallowed forcefully. Was she… had she seriously been _drooling? Why did he have to be so infuriatingly attractive?!_

Finally, she willed herself to look away. "Seriously! Can we go for one day without drawing swords?" Kaoru ground out, hoping no one would notice her rosy cheeks. She was beginning to seriously consider investing in some kind of cosmetic to hide her easily-piqued embarrassment.

Misao quickly explained the situation to her husband, though he did not visibly relax. "I already know all of this," he said coolly, eyeing the samurai carefully. "This is why it is always advantageous to speak with our spies in each city before visiting with friends, Misao."

"Oh, don't be an idiot," she retorted. "What if Kaoru really was in trouble and we were too late to help her because we _just had to speak with our spies_? Sometimes we don't have time to check facts first. Now put your kodachi away. If he was a danger to us, Omasu and I wouldn't have been peacefully having tea with Kaoru."

Reluctantly, Aoshi obliged, leaving Kaoru wide-eyed at his compliance. She thought Misao was kidding, but it seemed that the ninja really did have tricks to tame him, after all.

"Shinomori Aoshi, leader of the Oniwabanshū. I had wondered if we would ever meet," Kenshin regarded. It shouldn't have surprised Kaoru that Kenshin knew exactly who stood before him. They had, after all, fought on opposite sides of the war and likely kept close tabs on each other just in case they met in battle. Kaoru had never been more grateful that Kenshin fought the last leg of the war in Edo and not in Kyoto where Aoshi was. If the two had actually fought each other, Kaoru wouldn't know who to side with.

"My spies tell me that you have resigned and no longer have a thirst for blood." It was a statement, though Aoshi's tone indicated that he sought confirmation.

"There is a difference between weeding out the corrupt and roaming the streets as a bloodthirsty monster. Just because I was superior at what I did does not mean I enjoyed it. The war is over; the Battousai no longer exists."

"I see."

Noting that the tension was not dissipating, Kaoru did the only thing she could think of as a host. She invited them all inside for tea. As if answering her internal prayers, Kenshin excused himself to wash himself off quickly and to replace his clothing. By the time Kaoru had reheated a fresh pot of tea, all of them were sitting in the receiving room around the low wooden table.

"Kaoru told me that you have taken an oath to never kill again," Misao commented as Kaoru poured tea for everyone. The youngest woman eyed his expression carefully for any sign of deception.

"That is correct," Kenshin replied easily. "I have no need to stain my sword with blood any longer, and will only draw it henceforth to protect those in danger."

"How honorable," Aoshi replied dryly.

"As I said before, my days as a manslayer are over. I plan to atone for the lives I have taken because regardless of how black their hearts may have been, I prevented those people from returning home to their innocent loved ones. My actions inadvertently caused the suffering of many innocent people, and for that I will repent by defending those who are mistreated."

"He's telling the truth," Misao said, sending a sidelong glance at her husband. "You know I'm always a good judge of character and my instincts are never wrong."

Aoshi gazed at him for a moment longer and finally agreed with her. "I do not sense any deceit, either."

"I found it hard to believe, but he really has changed," Kaoru assured. "I…" She paused for a moment, catching his eyes for assurance, and taking a deep breath. "I trust him. I really do."

This declaration seemed to surprise him, but he bowed his head swiftly in gratitude. When he looked at her once more, she noticed that his lips were curled up so marginally that no one else likely saw it. He was pleased with her remark.

"Very well," Aoshi finally concluded. "If you so much as draw a drop of blood from another, my spies will know it and will immediately alert me. I will not have my wife's dearest friend in danger."

"Wonderful," Omasu grinned, clapping her hands together, eager to put the conversation behind them. The air was still a bit stifling, but fortunately the tension was beginning to dissipate. "Now, I don't know about any of you, but I'm starting to get hungry! Misao and I had planned on taking you and the boys out for dinner, but we don't mind of Mr. Himura comes along, as well. Will you join us?"

Kenshin looked to Kaoru for a hint on how to proceed, and she seemed to approve. Had it just been the girls going out, he would have declined, but if Sanosuke and Yahiko would be there, he did not feel as if he would be intruding. Besides, if these people were important to Kaoru, he would need to prove to them that he was serious about his promise and that he truly was no threat to her. Declining would only seem suspicious at this point. "Thank you. I would be honored to join you."

* * *

><p>Fortunately, Sanosuke was already on his way home and ran into the group as they were heading out. At the mention of food he quickly turned on his heel and marched closely behind them. They scooped up Yahiko from the inn and arrived at the Akabeko just as the sun was setting.<p>

They ate merrily, though somewhat disgusted by Sanosuke's and Yahiko's alien sounds as they shoved as much food as possible into their needy stomachs. They talked for a long time, and when the topic returned to Misao's pregnancy, Yahiko's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"You're pregnant!?" he yelped in disgust and backed away from her slightly, as if it were a contagious ailment.

"Yes, you twerp," Misao ground out and then grinned evilly. "And as an uncle, you will have to hold him- because HE will be a boy-" she said, sending a significant look at Aoshi, "and you will have to watch him sometimes when Omasu and Kaoru and I want to go out for a bit and you'll have to clean up baby spit."

"I will not leave our child with Yahiko," Aoshi deadpanned. "I will watch our child when you wish to spend time with your friends."

"HA!" Yahiko shouted a bit too loudly. "I'll be safe!"

Misao cackled evilly. "Oh, no you won't. I will save the smelliest soiled undergarments just for you to change."

"Ew!" he squealed, backing away more avidly. "No way! That kid will just sit in his own stink!"

Sanosuke laughed heartily at the thought of Yahiko facing the horrors of child excrement. "I'd pay to see that!"

"Don't worry, Sano. I'll save some for you, too." The menacing glint in her eyes denied even the smallest hint of bluffing.

"Nope! I would just clear right out and never go back!" As if to prove his point, he stood up and made to leave, but to his dismay was blocked by their waitress. When he saw the large tray containing small cups and a jug of sake in her hands, he promptly plopped back onto his cushion.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear that you're pregnant!" the waitress cooed. "You can't drink, of course, but I brought a round of sake so everyone else can drink in your honor. This one is on the house!" She deposited the cups and sake before leaving, a huge grin on her face.

Within moments, the cups were filled and distributed to everyone. Misao filled hers with tea and laughed heartily. "This will be a fun night, and I might be the only one who remembers any of it!"

Kaoru grinned. "May your child be healthy and lead a happy, prosperous life!" Everyone else murmured in agreement, offering similar sentiments and brought their small cups to their lips, sipping lightly. To this, Sanosuke was the only exception, downing his cup in one swig. He eagerly refilled his cup and offered to replenish everyone else, as well.

"Now you don't seem to hate the idea of me being pregnant, huh, Sano?" Misao chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah… shut it." He muttered, though she knew he was only teasing. "I wish ya the best, Weasel." He quickly ducked from her dangerous right hook. "HA!" he goaded, though she did not miss again, and sent him sprawling backwards.

"Hey! That was good sake you just managed to waste!" He squeaked, indicating his now-drenched top.

"If you manage to get through all of that," she nodded toward the jug, "and _share _it with everyone, I'll get you a second jug for the inconvenience."

"Ya hear that?" he asked, shooting upright and expertly refilling his cup. "The pregnant lady wants us to get drunk! It would be a shame to disappoint her, so chop chop. Drink up!"

Still a beginner to drinking, Yahiko initially mimicked Sanosuke's gulps, but quickly learned that Kaoru's careful sips were wiser to imitate. The spirit was strong, and after two cups, he sagaciously declined further refills.

Kaoru, who was also unaccustomed to drinking more than a cup or two at home, sipped lightly, hoping that no one would take much notice. Misao was far too perceptive of her friend, however, and knew what she was doing the instant they locked eyes. Kaoru looked away sheepishly, but when she felt the ninja's eyes remain on her, she tentatively held out her cup for thirds. Kaoru and Misao locked eyes again and silent communication passed between the two. _'Loosen up,' _the younger woman conveyed._ 'You have a lot of things to be celebrating, too, and I'll be damned if you are still even the slightest bit uncomfortable around the samurai by the time I go home.' _

Aoshi took a couple of generous swigs, but dared not drink so much as to let his guard down. The war may have been over but the streets were still far from being entirely safe and he still needed to be alert enough to protect his wife and child if it came down to a scuffle.

Kenshin started out nursing one cup, but upon Misao's proclamation that she would be personally offended if he did not fully celebrate her pregnancy, she would kick him out of Kaoru's house herself. "I can't drink, so all of you need to pick up the slack. That includes you, Himura." Duly noted, he gulped down the remains of his cup and poured himself another.

Omasu, on the other hand, was a force not to be trifled with. She easily kept up with Sanosuke, who after the fourth cup had declared himself the 'Master of Sake'. "You're no match for a true Kyoto woman!" she exclaimed after slamming down her empty cup once more. Her eyes were glassy and a bit red, but she still managed to gracefully pour more sake without spilling a drop. "Come on, Sagara," she laughed mockingly. "Show me how much better you Edo folk are!"

* * *

><p>Three jugs later, the group was on their way back to the Kamiya residence. They watched as Sanosuke tried several times to outrun Omasu in short-distance footraces. "DAMN IT!" he cried once more. "Alrig'. This time I'm serious. Bes' five outta nine. Lesss' goooo… NOW!" Despite cheating with a headstart, the ninja beat him easily.<p>

"Admit it!" she cackled, stumbling slightly. "A woman from Kyoto beat the _Great Sanosuke_!"

"Don' be an idiot!" he ground out. "I drank more 'an you!"

"Actually, she had one more than you did," Misao admitted, holding Aoshi's hand lovingly. He watched the proceedings before him with a straight face, but she could see his amusement peeking through the cracks of his façade.

"Come on, Sano! I thought you said you were indestructible!" Yahiko called out. He had long since stopped after his second cup, but the spirit had still taken its toll on him and he walked as straight as he could through the streets, unable to stop laughing at Sanosuke's frustration.

Behind them all walked Kaoru and Kenshin, both of whom were quite intoxicated, thanks to a meddling Misao who had batted her eyelashes and reminded them of her pregnancy when they tried to insist they had enough. Kaoru had the sneaking suspicion that she should be upset with Misao for some reason related to the amount she had consumed, but just ended up giggling as she clutched onto Kenshin's left arm for support. "OOF!" she spluttered as her sandal caught on a loose rock and sent her stumbling forward. "Sorry!" she squeaked, realizing that due to her death grip on Kenshin's arm, she had nearly taken him down with her. "I've never had tha' much ta drink. And I don' even like sake but my little Misao-kins woulda had my head if I didn' celebrate for her."

"That's right!" Misao sung back at her upon hearing her name. "You made me proud, my little Kaoru-kins," she mocked.

Kaoru stuck her tongue out at her, to which Misao snickered and turned back around. Kaoru swore she caught a devious glint in her eye but Kenshin spoke before she could react to it.

"I can hold my sake," he declared without blending his words, but then he snorted at nothing and blew his cover. "I just never had _that _much of it," he corrected once he saw Kaoru's disbelieving look.

"How often do ya drink?"

He pondered this for a moment. "Maybe once every other week? I had to be vigilant at all times but now I can relax a little. Only a little. It's easy for me to defend myself but I have to protect you." This thought seemed to upset him. "Maybe drinking wasn't such a great idea..." he sounded morose now, as if he had made the worst decision ever.

"You don' have ta protect me, ya know. I can handle m'self jus fine, thank you." Kaoru said indignantly.

"You are quite a fearless opponent, dragonfly," he agreed. "But if anyone dares to touch you, I might be forced to break all of their fingers. What?!" He cried at her scathing glare. "I won't kill them. Just hurt them. A lot. If they touch you… Kaoru!" She was trying to pull away now, but his grip on her right arm tightened just enough to restrict her movement. "Wait. All I mean is that I'm trying to keep you safe. Because you're important to me."

Kaoru finally gave up her struggle to escape and looked up just in time to catch Misao's grinning, knowing smirk. "It looks like we're the two best protected women in Japan, Kaoru-kins." Then she turned to Kenshin and locked eyes with him. "You know what, I really did have my doubts, Himura, but I can see that you honestly care for her. I give you my blessing so long as you promise not to hurt her-"

"I won't!" he interjected adamantly.

"Wonderful!" She pulled away from Aoshi for a moment, walking back a few paces to the two. Kaoru could vaguely hear Sanosuke vomiting somewhere far ahead, which was accompanied by Yahiko shouting for him to stop being a disgrace and Omasu breaking out into peals of laughter. Misao smiled sweetly at Kaoru before prying her out of the samurai's grip and pulling him several steps away. The ninja whispered something in his ear, causing his lips to curve into a scheming smile. Misao pulled away, beaming cheekily at Kaoru as she merrily skipped back to Aoshi. Hesitantly, Kaoru's eyes swiveled back to Kenshin, who was walking back to her and regarding her with a victorious expression.

"Wha' did she say?" Kaoru asked, eyes narrowed.

"Nothing to worry yourself over, dragonfly," he said, reaching for her arm.

"Oh, no you don'. Tell me what she said."

"Nothing bad, I promise."

Misao and Aoshi were walking again, the distance between the new couple and their group lengthening quickly. "Tell me," Kaoru said through gritted teeth, dodging his grasping hand once more.

He leaned very close to her. "I don't think I will," he purred, and suddenly captured her successfully. Kaoru flailed a bit, but with every thrash she felt queasier so she opted to reluctantly allow Kenshin to hold her closely as they continued on their way back home.

Soon enough, they passed through the gate and Kaoru fumbled with the key for a minute before successfully locking the door. Everyone muttered their farewells for the evening, thoroughly exhausted from such an eventful night, and each went to their respective rooms.

Kenshin led Kaoru to her room, due to her stumbling more and more frequently. Exhaustion was sinking in quickly and she flopped onto her futon the moment she floundered through her doorway, unheeding of the samurai chuckling softly at her. He entered her room, bee lining for the small ewer she kept in the corner. He quickly found a cup beside it and brought both over to her. "Here," he said, offering her a cup of water. "If you don't drink a few of these before you fall asleep, you will feel ill all day tomorrow."

"Mphh..."

"Come now, sit up. I don't want to have to deal with your grumpiness in the morning." She shot upright at that, and he smirked triumphantly. "Oh, suddenly you're well enough to sit on your own. How wonderful- now drink." He chuckled at her sour countenance but was grateful when she took the cup from his hands.

"Why are ya taking care of me? You don' have ta do any of this…"

"I do not do this out of obligation."

"Well, then what?" she asked between sips.

"Shhh… drink up and rest. The only thing you can do now is drink water and sleep it off."

"Stop swaying so much. It's making me dizzy."

He refilled her empty cup dutifully. "That's your head spinning. Just drink two more of these, alright?"

Kaoru muttered something incoherent under her breath and she nodded off still sitting upright a few times, but Kenshin kept her from spilling water all over herself. Once she had lazily gulped down three cups of water, he filled it one more time and placed it beside her futon for the morning. She had already curled underneath her blankets like an exhausted feline so he silently left the room, sliding the door shut behind himself.

* * *

><p>Something was not quite right.<p>

Kaoru groggily pulled herself away from Kenshin's soul and sensed her surroundings. Someone was in her room… and that person was close. Too close.

After mentally running through a plan of attack, she snapped her eyes open- but before she could so much as raise an arm to swing, she locked on a pair of blue eyes hovering just above her. "WAKEY WAKEY!" Misao exclaimed, giggling madly as she pulled back just out of Kaoru's reach. "Come on! I'm bored and I need to spend time with you and you're the only one still sleeping."

Kaoru groaned throatily in response and curled back underneath the covers.

"You should know that I will not hesitate to wake you up in more creative ways." A muffled 'no' tumbled out from beneath the blanket. "Hmm… I can throw this whole pitcher of water on you. Or start going through your things and rearranging them so you can't find anything later. Or I can just jump on you. Or, better yet, I can go get a certain red-head to jump on you. Or crawl in with you-"

"ALRIGHT!" Kaoru cried, tossing the covers off of her and achingly crawling out of bed. "Ugh… I'm so tired."

"Is the room spinning?" Misao asked, a hint of a smile in her tone.

"No. Kenshin made me drink water last night before I went to sleep. I guess it really did spare me a miserable morning." She stretched for a moment before walking over to choose the kimono she would don for the day.

"It looks like you're going to have to come up with a clever way to thank him…" She paused and grinned when Kaoru shot her a look that dared her to continue. Misao sighed and sat back on her bottom, crossing her legs comfortably. "I believe you now, by the way. He really is trying to prove himself to you. There is no other reason an essentially invincible samurai who could do anything he wanted would be so patient with you. I mean, you said he's passionate- _and I will get more details out of you before I leave, so help me_- but he still hasn't taken you, even after how long? The only reason for that is because he actually respects you. You know as well as I do that it's a rarity to find a man who holds a woman as an equal.

"I still don't really think any of this is because of the little charm, but if that's what you think caused this, I won't argue. If there is any woman who could pick through his thoughts and help him heal, it's you, Kaoru. You have a way with helping people and you're too stubborn to give up on things- or people- once you set your mind to them."

Kaoru recalled all of the memories his soul had shared with her, and her heart wrenched sickeningly. "You're right," she murmured.

"I have no doubt that he will do the same for you." Kaoru's mystified look encouraged her to elucidate. "I mean, you're really strong and I look up to you for keeping your head high despite everything you've faced, but I know you think about your family sometimes and I know you really miss them. It's not easy being alone. Sano and Yahiko have always been here for you but they can't heal all of your wounds. I know you want to marry and start a family, and even if Kenshin doesn't want that, I'm sure he would do it for you if he knew it would make you happy."

Kaoru blanched and was grateful that she was still adjusting her obi behind the three-panel screen in the corner. The ninja was likely correct but the notion still made Kaoru's heart drop into her stomach. It was the permanency, Kaoru realized, that made it so difficult for her to accept. There was no way out. Even if a normal marriage was at its worst and the woman decided to leave, she could _choose _to do so. Her life would be in shambles and she would be outcast from her relatives, but it would be her decision. It had already been made abundantly clear that Kaoru had no choice in having a future with Kenshin and the thought of being trapped made her queasy. "Yeah," she finally managed, hoping Misao wouldn't detect the sudden raspy catch in her tone.

She knew she was not being fair. Kenshin had eagerly done so much lately to better himself, and he had done many things if only to make her happy. They were able to speak civilly to one another and, much to Kaoru's surprise, they had even survived a few days without screaming at each other. It was strange to think that just a couple of months before they had been verbally attacking each other so vehemently that it she was sure that even the neighbors were cowering inside their homes. He had made her blood boil in fury every time she saw him and she knew he had often had to physically restrain himself from wrapping long fingers around his hilt.

Now they were capable of chatting the night away happily and sharing a meal without the slightest hint of bickering. Kaoru knew now that it was entirely possible to be happy with him, but Misao was right about one thing; Kaoru was too stubborn for her own good. Typically, once Kaoru set her mind to something, that was the end of it. She had previously decided that Kenshin was insufferable and that was that. To her credit, Kaoru was acknowledging the bright possibilities, but it was taking a considerable amount of time for it to sink in and change her perceptions of him.

She may have been trapped, but she did not have to continue feeling that way. She was _determined _to stop herself from feeling that way.

"Anyway, I just want you to be happy and stop worrying about others for a change. You've spent half your life taking care of your brother, and then Sano, and then Yahiko, and even me for a while. You've never gotten a chance for yourself, so now is your time, damn it, even if I have to meddle. And so help me, Kaoru, you know I will meddle."

The older woman emerged from behind the screen, brushing her hair softly. "I have no doubts about that…" she muttered, though she knew her friend's intentions were for the best. "I'm hungry. Let's go to the kitchen and I'll make some breakfast."

"Oh…" Misao groaned, as if she had forgotten something important. "About that. Look, I'm sure your kitchen will be fine, but you might not want to go in there for a while."

"What happened?" Kaoru deadpanned, the brush frozen half-stroke.

"The boys were hungry, too, so they tried to cook something. The terrible smell is what actually woke me up in the first place. When I went in, it was trashed and they were all scrambling around to clean everything before you woke up. They wouldn't tell me what they tried to cook."

"How bad is it?" Kaoru squeaked, putting her brush down and marching to the door. "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

Misao laughed nervously. "They sent me to distract you for a while…"

A low growl vibrated from Kaoru's throat as she marched passed the ninja. None of this was her fault, so she was not angry with Misao. If they so much as singed a single thing in her kitchen, however, the culprit would be doing all the chores for a month.

Kaoru rounded the corner of the engawa and stomped up to the kitchen doorway. Before she even got a chance to look inside, Sanosuke flashed in front of her, grabbed her shoulders tightly, and led her right back out and into the next room. "Why don't ya sit in here while we bring the rest of the food over, missy?"

Sanosuke made no motion to return to the kitchen, instead backing as far away from her as possible, yet still close enough to grab her if she made a run for it.

"Why is there rice in your hair, Sanosuke?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh. That. See, I was watching the rice, but it turns out I was more tired than I thought since I'm not used to gettin' up so early, ya know? And my head's killin' me. I kinda lost track of time and it boiled over a bit. No big deal."

"How exactly did a pot boiling over manage to get rice in your hair?" Even from the other side of the room she could see him flinch at the deceptive tranquility in her tone.

"I, uh-"

Yahiko entered the room then, carefully carrying a large tray of plates and chopsticks. He avoided his instructor's eyes as he weaved around the table, setting everyone's spots. "Good morning, Kaoru. I hope you slept well," he said, several pitches higher than normal.

"Yahiko?"

"Yes, sensei?"

"Look at me, please."

Chocolate eyes met hers with utmost hesitance.

"What are your clothes stained with?"

"W-wasabi. And soy sauce." He paused, hoping that would be enough to appease her, but she waited patiently. "And miso. …and soybeans."

"I didn't know we had any wasabi left."

"N-neither did I!" he squeaked and tore out of the room.

Sapphire eyes swiveled back to Sanosuke, silently demanding him to continue what he was saying before Yahiko set the table.

"Listen," he said apprehensively, not entirely understanding that any assurance he might have offered was voided with his cracking tone. "We were just really hungry and we figured that waking you up and askin' you to cook breakfast woulda been rude, alright? There were a few small mishaps, but we got it under control. Look!" he cried, relief flooding his tone as Kenshin walked in with a plate of rice balls. "We made you a nice, nutritious breakfast!"

"That we did…" Kenshin muttered darkly under his breath as he placed the plate in the center of the table. As he stood upright once more, he regarded Kaoru with a soft "Good morning."

It wasn't that the ends of his long hair were dripping gooey rice water, or that his socks were so wet they slapped noisily as he walked, or the crispy, burnt edges of his sleeves that alarmed her. The unprecedented nervous smile is what really terrified her. Kenshin had never looked this nervous. Had he _ever_ been nervous at all, for that matter? Sanosuke and Yahiko were a different story, but for Kenshin to walk on eggshells around her was a sign that something VERY bad had transpired.

"What. Happened," she ground out. When neither of them were able to stumble through a coherent sentence, Kaoru rose from her cushion and made it all of four paces before callused hands appeared at her shoulders, firmly holding her in place. She absently noted Sanosuke fleeing, possibly for his life, and disappearing from the room.

"I would advise you not to go in there, dragonfly." Her glare promised pain if he refused her the explanation she deserved. "It was too late by the time I walked in. Sanosuke and Yahiko had already begun cooking and I only made it in time to put out the flames." Kaoru bit her bottom lip to keep from shouting out in panic- her poor kitchen! "They thought I would be better at cooking, which was my fault, since I told them I was. All I meant was that I was better than them, and not that I actually knew what I was doing; at least I knew what _not _to do. Like set the towels on fire-"

"WHAT?"

"Anyway," he said, raising his voice an octave, only to keep her focused on his account of the morning. Once furious eyes narrowed on his again signifying her undivided attention, he continued in his normal tone. "I offered to take over because it was clear they would burn the whole kitchen down, but in the end I must admit that I was not much better than they were. We're all very sorry," he concluded, for his part looking extremely apologetic.

"Yeah, yeah," Omasu said, walking in with two more plates of food. "My room is closest to the kitchen so the smell of the nitwit's," she meant Sanosuke, of course, "clamoring. By the time I got dressed and came out to help, half the kitchen was flooded. Don't worry," she assured, the first assurance of the day Kaoru actually considered believing, "I got it all under control. I've taken care of a lot worse back at the Aoi-Ya."

"Thank Kami you were here," Kaoru breathed and reassumed her seat. It would do her no good to look at the hazard zone that was her kitchen, since adding visual confirmation would only succeed in making her erupt. She vaguely wondered if it was possible to become angry enough to breathe fire…

The three men knew well enough to clean their mess and Kaoru was content to give them the day to do so. She ate tentatively at first, but when Omasu promised her that everything on the table had been made from scratch and been prepared by her hands alone, Kaoru ate more heartily.

It was decided that the women would go into town for the day to shop around while the three men stayed home to tend to their mess. Aoshi mentioned checking in with more of their spies, though Kaoru had the sneaking suspicion that he would not linger more than a few streets away from Misao. None of the women admitted to needing anything in particular, but Kaoru had secret plans to buy gifts for Misao and Omasu.

They left the Kamiya residence in high spirits, looking back a few times and giggling at the three men who solemnly remained behind. "Serves them right for nearly destroying my kitchen!" Kaoru laughed, feeling relieved once Omasu told her that none of the damage would be permanent, aside from a small surface burn beside the stove. It was unfortunate to have permanently scarred her parents' home, but Sanosuke, who was the one who nodded off on stove duty and allowed the flames to spread to the towel, would be paying dearly for it. His efforts earned him all the chores for the next month, and though Kaoru was upset about the scorch mark, she was admittedly a bit excited for a month without chores.

Misao bounced around, talking obstreperously about all of the cute clothing she was going to sew for her son and all the toys Aoshi would buy for him. As grim as he seemed, she swore he was nothing but affectionate with her behind closed doors. He would never admit it aloud, but Misao also whispered that he was internally beaming for his child.

They walked through one of the main streets, passing by all kinds of shops selling fruits, meats, flowers, hats, futons, and much more. Misao felt the need to stop at every clothing shop, which neither Kaoru nor Omasu minded at all.

In fact, Kaoru had furtively approached one of the seamstresses lounging around because it was far too hot inside, and asked if she could estimate Misao's measurements. The girl somehow heard her name, however, and her braid flung around as she locked eyes on a guilty-looking Kaoru.

"Don't even think about spending your money on me, Kaoru!" she exclaimed forcefully, but then at Kaoru's sheepish look added, "but you can buy anything you want for my precious little pumpkin fox!" she squealed, going off on how she was sure orange would be his favorite color.

It was agreed then that the seamstress would make a full infant-sized outfit, and it would be ready to be picked up in a couple of days.

As they walked away, Kaoru remembered something and ended up dragging the other two women back to the shop. "How good would you say you are at estimating measurements?" Kaoru asked.

The seamstress did not even have a chance to respond before Misao plucked a slender woman clean off the street and ushered her gently under the awning. "No guessing necessary," Misao grinned. "This is the size she needs. If you don't mind, of course," Misao added to the stranger sweetly, who ended up not minding at all.

Kaoru's wallet was nearly empty by the time they made it to the Akabeko for lunch, but she was certain that her money could not have been better spent.

They sat down and gossiped merrily as they ate about their lives, friends, and exciting events that transpired since they last spoke. "Oh!" Kaoru giggled. "I can't believe I haven't mentioned this yet. Yahiko and Tsubame have _finally _admitted their feelings to each other! They've been nearly inseparable when they're not working and when Yahiko isn't obsessing over food!"

Misao laughed heartily. "I was wondering when he would finally talk to her! He was moping around when you guys came for my wedding and I knew he was in love with someone!" She laughed again, remarking about her impeccable intuition.

"Are they courting, then?" Omasu asked excitedly. "She's nearly at the age to be married already. Yahiko will have none of it, of course. He's too 'manly' to care about anything romantic, but maybe we can do something to push that along, too."

"You two are the worst!" Kaoru teased. "Is there anyone you know who you_ don't_ meddle with?"

"Nope!" Misao grinned proudly. "Not even Aoshi is safe from us!"

A family walking by toward the exit caught Kaoru's eye then. They must have been sitting in the back of the restaurant because she had not seen them before, but now she recognized her previous students' faces and called out to them eagerly. "Mr. and Mrs. Uchida! Hello, Takeo, Yuto. I hope all is well with you."

The family stopped in their tracks momentarily, locking disgusted eyes with Kaoru. Their mother wordlessly escorted them out of the Akabeko, leaving her husband to deal with Kaoru.

"I-is everything alright? I meant no offense-"

"How dare you," he rounded on her in a furious hiss. "You, Kamiya, are a hypocrite and a complete disgrace to your family. How dare you teach my sons of honor and so passionately preach about respect for life and then not only acknowledge, but welcome the Battousai into your dojo to live with you? You either shame your forefathers' life works or you shame all those who ever studied under you. I've never been more grateful for Yamamoto sensei's honest leadership. 'The sword that protects…' ha! What a senseless notion! It seems that even you could not pretend believing in it any longer."

He quickly huffed away, leaving Kaoru wide-eyed and dumbfounded. The numbness did not hesitate to spike into withering self-loathing, and then into fury. Kaoru launched herself up, threw the last of her money on the table, and stormed after her former students' father. Feeling her seething glare, he turned back around, only to be verbally assaulted by the petite woman.

"Don't you dare think for a second that I have forsaken my family's teachings! Of all the stupidest rumors you could have believed, Uchida, you have chosen the most absurd!" A crowd was beginning to gather, making Kaoru's rage burn stronger. "The Kamiya Kasshin-Ryū exists to protect people without taking the lives of others and I will assert that philosophy until the moment I die! Bloodshed will only create more bloodshed and will forever revolve in gruesome violence until someone STOPS it! My family's style exists to strengthen its students' bodies and minds so that when they are faced with the decision to keep an enemy alive or to kill them, they will choose the path of life and reasoning! This whole war went on for so long because of people like Yamamoto who constantly fight instead of thinking to sit down and come to an agreement with those who oppose them!"

He stepped closer to her, refusing to look the fool. "Then why are you consorting_ unmarried_ with the single, most deadly assassin in the country?! You're nothing more than a senseless woman who cannot control her hormones," he spat.

Kaoru nearly exploded, her blood boiling within her veins. "Unlike you, Uchida" she hissed, her tone deadly. "I have strong morals and respect for life and those who exist around me. I am one of those who will usher in a new era of peace, where the sword only exists to protect those in danger of oppression. The style you and your sons have learned will become outdated within the next decade. The war is over and there are already rumors that swords will eventually be banned altogether. How then will you protect your beliefs? Do your philosophies also promote diplomacy or will you soon become obsolete, as well?"

Kaoru turned on her heel, walked two steps, and then turned back around. "Oh, and it is none of your business who I court, but you may want to check your facts before insinuating that my hormones are slave to a heartless manslayer."

With that, she stormed off, extremely grateful that she had already paid for her meal, and headed back home with Misao and Omasu trailing closely behind her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_ Some of you may wonder why Kenshin doesn't know how to cook. Hiko would have taught him the basics but after getting recruited by the Ishin Shishi he would have had no reason to cook for himself, since they had a full staff there. It only makes sense, therefore, that he learned during his ten years of wandering, which in this story has not happened. Just thought I would clear that up before I get flamed to death. Besides, I've been reading RK fanfics for an unhealthy amount of years and I don't recall anyone ever switching it up. If I'm wrong about that, I apologize for not having read a particular fic. And I've never read the manga, so if there is explanation there, I wouldn't know. I enjoy writing against the grain sometimes. :)

Also, this has been on my mind for a while so I'm just going to come out and ask. I would like to know what the general consensus is on citrusy content. Honestly, I've never written anything more detailed than what's already been posted in this story, so if no one is especially looking forward to that, I won't worry too much and keep it at about the same level. Obviously, their relationship will blossom eventually, so we all should know where that will lead. Should I skim over it, dive right in, or possibly post an optional one-shot to accompany this fic? I'm not entirely sure yet, so I'm open to thoughts regarding the citrus concentration (HA!).

Best regards!


	12. Millstone

Sorry for the wait! I revised this chapter in its entirety at least four times. I feel way more confident about it now than the first version, but I apologize if there were some errors I missed during my edit. When you read over something dozens of times it's hard to pick out the little mistakes.

THANK YOU to all my reviewers! :D You guys keep me going. Really.

* * *

><p>Omasu forcefully veered Kaoru off the street that led back to the dojo and directed her to the riverside instead. "It would be best if Himura doesn't find out what happened today. Not now. If we go straight back he will sniff out the truth in no time so we'll stay here as long as we need to," she ordered, unheeding of Kaoru's protests. "Tell him what happened whenever you see fit but if he sees how deadly your eyes are right now, he will seek vengeance."<p>

"He won't kill Uchida," Kaoru replied automatically, but the fight in her voice had vanished. Disbelief and regret blooming from the market confrontation were beginning to slowly ebb at the blood boiling rage, leaving her body tingling uncomfortably.

"We know. But he will want to defend your honor and the only way to do so would be to confront Uchida and have him apologize. If he makes Kenshin angry enough to even begin reaching for his sword, empty threat or not, Uchida will have 'proven' his point. That's why we're just going to sit here patiently and come up with a plan."

"There is no plan to come up with. Any action we take will be thrown back in our faces," she said, plopping down on the grassy knoll more painfully than she had anticipated.

"Don't you forget who you're talking to, Kamiya," Misao finally interjected, _sick _of her best friend continually getting trampled on. The ninja had endured hardships throughout her entire life but those were breezy summer days compared to the icy winter storms Kaoru never seemed to fully get reprieve from.

Kaoru had faced her family dying one after the other and lost damn near all of her students. She had to work at a tiny inn even though her family's style once had enough respect and support that it could have more than comfortably sustained her and half a dozen boarders. The sword instructor's pride never permitted her to admit how poor the state of her finances were but the amount of things around the dojo that stood in ill-repair were openly indicative that every coin Kaoru earned went directly toward the food that sparsely filled kitchen. And every time Kaoru managed to stand back up, something else blindsided her and threw her back to the ground. She had no choice in being bound to a man that quite literally hacked through her beliefs and just when that seemed to be truly resolving itself, her honor was spat on by one of her former patrons. Who just happened to be one of the more influential individuals in the city. In front of a crowd that surely had already blabbed to dozens of people.

Misao _would _resolve this, so help her. "There is _no _way in hell he's going to get away with that display!" she proclaimed heatedly. "It's inconceivable that you go so far out of your way to help others, only for one of them to chastise you for his own misinformation! It doesn't matter if you're my best friend or not- I wouldn't let anyone do something so _stupid _without retaliating!"

"Look, I appreciate that both of you are so supportive, but _really… _nothing can be done. Uchida has already seen both of you so it's not like he wouldn't immediately pin everything right back on me. I _hate _letting him get away with it, because it's not what my family name deserves, but that man will greedily take up any sparks we give him and he will not hesitate to start a fire. Part of being a good swordsman is learning when to keep your sword sheathed, and as much as I want to deck him in the face, it's better to just keep my distance."

Kaoru's eyes were locked on the streaming water before her, her knees pulled up and her chin resting on her crossed arms. She breathed out heavily but refused to shed the tears that fought for sunlight. The significant look Misao and Omasu shared went unnoticed by the sword instructor as her thoughts drifted away like a leaf pulled along in a current.

After chatting about mundane things for a couple of hours, the ninjas finally deemed Kaoru calm enough to return home. A giggling Misao had to hobble away from Kaoru's half-hearted swatting at the mention of being 'emotionally unstable', but she knew that her friend was only trying to make light of the situation. When they reached the wooden door, the sapphire-eyed girl inhaled deeply and willed all the final twinges of negativity away.

She _would _befine. Really.

Yahiko and Sanosuke emerged in the kitchen doorway when they heard the sound of feminine voices and upon verifying who had entered, Sanosuke quickly shoved the younger man toward them before hastily disappearing within the house.

Tentatively, Yahiko had stepped closer to them, still deeply concerned about Kaoru's wrath, but once he saw the small smile that played on her lips, he let out a breath. "The kitchen is clean," he announced. "It looks even better than how we found it this morning 'cause we scrubbed everything. Even things we didn't touch. And we all felt really bad so we also cleaned all the floors in the house."

"Thank you," Kaoru said, the corners of her lips raising higher. "I hope all of you learned your lesson."

As they followed Yahiko back to the room in question to see the cleanliness with their own eyes, Kenshin popped his head out from one of the nearby rooms. His sleeves were pulled back and his hair was disheveled but he flashed her a cautious smile in greeting.

Kaoru returned in kind but something about seeing him threw her mind into chaos. _'__You either shame your forefathers' life works or you shame all those who ever studied under you.'_ Uchida's words sprung back to life like a dozen annoying houseflies and her mouth went dry. Her chest constricted painfully for a couple of brief seconds, leaving her feeling ill and fighting for air. She hastily looked away and continued her march to the kitchen, hoping that the distance between herself and the samurai was too great for him to have seen the anguish flicker across her eyes.

It took a good deal of mental self-assurance, but she managed to keep her breathing calm and her shoulders straight. "You guys did a great job," she found herself saying, and she realized that she had been staring at the spotless floors and shining pots and pans. The words were earnest but the state of her kitchen was hardly of concern anymore compared to her entire family's reputation being blackened.

Oh, Kami… she knew she was going to start breaking down but had been _certain _that she could hold off at least until everyone else went to bed.

She needed to calm down. She needed to excuse herself and recollect her thoughts before her smile cracked and shattered her cheerful façade. In a blur, Kaoru found herself strolling back out through the threshold, an echo of her detached words streaming lightly through her conscious. Something about a bath. In her momentary lapse she probably told them that she was going to take a bath.

_Perfect._

All she had to do was get a change of clothing from her room and-

"Kaoru," a light baritone called, causing her to freeze in her tracks. "How was your trip to the market?"

Slowly she turned around and flashed Kenshin a bright smile. "Oh, it was fine," she replied in fake cheeriness. "It was pretty windy, though, so dust and dirt was flying all over the place. I'm on my way to go take a bath."

Dark amethyst eyes assessed her closely and the longer he held her nervous gaze, the more flecks of amber began to emerge on the fringes of his irises. His muscles tensed minutely but Kaoru noticed and flinched. Her reaction seemed to serve as some sort of confirmation and his lips pursed slightly.

Oh, _shit. _

"I won't be too long!" she said and spun around before he could ask the question she knew was burning on his tongue. Kaoru walked at a normal pace until she rounded the corner and then all but fled to the bathhouse.

As she barred herself inside, she puffed out an irritated breath. In her escape she had forgotten to get a fresh kimono or yukata. She would have to climb back into the one she had been wearing all day, which would only invalidate her claim of feeling windblown and dirty.

The woman fumbled with the obi and allowed the clothing to slip from her shoulders. She could just put the kimono back on and then change once she got to her room, but by then she would have to start preparing dinner and she had full intentions of excusing herself for bed early. It would be pointless to change for a couple of hours.

Rolling her eyes at the ceiling, Kaoru reached for the bucket of cold water, hissing at how cold it was as it descended upon her bare skin. As she scrubbed herself, the sound of logs being rearranged just outside reached her ears. Alert, she paused and listened more closely.

Someone was starting a fire for her bath.

_Kenshin _was starting a fire for her bath.

Fingers shaking, she continued to rub the cleaning cloth across her flesh, trying frantically to calm her racing heart. Despite having a wall between them, she was certain that he was more than capable of feeling her distraught energy and if he wasn't using his impeccable abilities at that moment she would have been shocked.

'_Damn it! Alright. It's alright. It's fine. Just breathe in and out… slow down. Good. Calm down. Breathe… In. And out. In. And out.' _She closed her eyes, focusing on the mantra and after a few moments, she felt better. She would not let this be the end of her and she was prepared to fight through the turmoil until her last breath.

* * *

><p>Kaoru stared blankly at the wooden beams of the ceiling, emitting a soft puff of irritation. She had long since lost perception of time as seconds had bled into countless minutes. For all she knew, it could have been hours already and still all she could see was the irate expression of her students' father and all she could feel was her blood coursing hotly through her veins. She was awash with emotions swirling together so uncomfortably that it made her painfully restless.<p>

Finally, she threw the covers off of herself and sat upright, cradling her head in her hands. '_It seems that even you could not pretend believing in it any longer,' _Uchida's words echoed loudly around her, making her grit her teeth and fight the tears that threatened to spill from underneath her lashes. _'You're nothing more than a senseless woman who cannot control her hormones.' _

"Come on, Kaoru," she whispered to herself desperately. "You're stronger than this." She took a few deep breaths for good measure, as if to put more conviction behind the words. "It doesn't matter what they think."

To her relief, her raging heart calmed marginally. Mentally screaming the mantra had not helped whatsoever because after so long of telling herself that everything would be alright, the words had just blended together and lost meaning. Vocalizing her thoughts helped make them reality. It forced her to _hear _the message, rather than just dully repeat it.

She carefully lifted her head, exhausted from all the grief that afternoon had caused her, and stared at the paper wall across the room.

'_You, Kamiya, are a hypocrite and a complete disgrace to your family.'_

It took everything in her to refrain from screaming her frustration.

She couldn't do this. She couldn't stay in the room any longer. She would lose her mind before the dawn.

Resolute, she stood and adjusted her clothing carefully. With only one logical place to go, she set her shoulders back and padded quickly to her door. It took her no time to walk around the engawa to the few steps that led down to the garden. She all but threw her feet into her sandals and walked determinedly to the far edge of her property, taking a seat beside the koi pond.

This place held so many dark memories for Kaoru. It had been where she was playing when her father had been carried home, seriously injured from a street fight he had tried to break up. It had been where she learned that her mother was terminally ill. It was where she found Sano when he delivered the news of her brother's death.

So many dark memories were linked to this single location, yet somehow it was where she always sought comfort. This was where she came to when she needed to cry and the amount of tears shed on that patch of grass were countless. It was where she fled to when she could no longer fight the urge to scream and the place she would stumble to when numb from pain. Because although many terrible memories were forever linked to the koi pond, this was where she ironically found it easiest to calm herself.

She felt that if there were any place the spirits of her family would enjoy the most, it would be the peaceful edge of the pond. They had spent every evening together beside the water during the spring and summers. Her father had told her and Takeshi stories and fables and her mother had told them about their ancestors. This was where all of Kaoru's favorite memories had taken place and regardless of whatever terrible internal fight she was facing, returning to the water's edge infallibly calmed her within minutes.

Kaoru curled her legs underneath herself comfortably and breathed in the fresh air. Closing her eyes and enjoying the light breeze that played with the ends of her hair, she willed herself to remember hiding from her brother behind the tree tucked on the other side of the pond. He had searched for nearly an hour and even proclaimed surrender before she had emerged, giggling childishly.

She ran through many memories of her childhood before coming to the memory of the last night she saw Takeshi. He had brought her close to here, pointed to the sky, and told her that as long as the star above the Sode Boshi still gleamed brightly, her family would still be there to heal her aching wounds.

With a soft smile, she reclined upon the ground, uncaring of the dirt that might tangle with her loose hair. She found the star within seconds and stared, letting peace assuage her raw soul. The curve of her lips grew more and more until it reflected her relief.

Without warning, scarlet filled her vision, causing her to jump up in panic.

"I did not mean to frighten you," Kenshin said.

"N-no, it was my fault. I wasn't paying attention." He stood beside her for a moment, regarding her with the same suspicious stare he had held onto all day. Amber had entirely replaced the soft purple and there was no clearer sign of his anger. Kaoru averted her eyes neatly. "You can sit if you want," she offered, if only to break the thick silence. A quick prayer begged for him to just go back to his room but it remained unanswered.

Instead, he ducked down directly before her, curling his legs underneath himself and placing his hands on top of his thighs. "You cannot sleep," he remarked. It was a statement, an unarguable observation.

"I guess the heat was making me restless. I feel better now that I've gotten some fresh air." He said nothing in return, not caring to humor a pathetic excuse. "Why can't you sleep?" She plucked a blade of grass and twirled it between her fingers.

He did not immediately respond, and the silence that once again expanded between them made her finally look up. "You were troubled," he finally said. "I felt your energy boiling from across the house."

"Oh," she murmured, suddenly unable to bear the way his eyes searched hers. She had not even considered that her spirit was that strong, though she was not surprised that he had picked up on it. He could likely pick up on a bird perched on the wall across the yard if he focused. Sensing the environment around him was so natural after years of fighting the war that he probably often did so without realizing. She should have been more cautious. "I'm sorry to have kept you up. Please don't be concerned."

"What has been bothering you?" he asked bluntly.

"Nothing," she said automatically, forcing a slightly higher, peppier inflection. "There's nothing to worry about. Really."

Wheat-colored eyes narrowed slowly. "I would appreciate it if you did not lie to me so blatantly. Please tell me what is wrong."

Her eyes dropped to the grass and she stammered for a response. "I… I just remembered something that upset me. It's really nothing to concern yourself with."

"What did you remember?"

"The night Sano told me that my brother had been killed." It _was _the truth… she really had recalled that memory just moments before.

"That is not what originally troubled you," he stated, reaching out and lifting her chin with his fore and middle fingers, forbidding escape from amber scrutiny. "Something happened at the market today." His voice was low and threatening. "You've been avoiding me ever since you've gotten back and your smiles have not matched the hollowness in your eyes."

"N-no-"

"The right side of your lips tremor every time you are dishonest, Kaoru," he interrupted coldly, deeply insulted that she thought him so unobservant.

Heart hammering in her chest, she found herself rooted in place, unable to pull away from his overly perceptive stare. She felt his eyes pierce through her as if they could see her very thoughts and she felt her stomach churn sickeningly. "I'm not a child who needs to be coddled for every little thing that upsets me. I just need time to collect myself."

"One of the things my heart desires most is for you to be comfortable enough to actually speak to me. I do not wish to learn everything about you from your soul, but if I am concerned about your well-being I **will **use any means necessary to wrestle the truth out of you, do you understand?" He paused, waiting for her to obediently utter a trembling 'yes'.

"Do not forget that you are bound to me, little dragonfly. There is no escape. Little by little you will give every facet of yourself to me. I will be patient and allow you to do so on your own but do not deny yourself the truth that you are mine, just as I am yours. You are _mine_ to protect. I promised to keep you safe and preserve your happiness, and I **will **do everything in my power to uphold that oath. Now, tell me what happened at the market today. _It is the last time I will repeat myself,_" he hissed dangerously.

Rage roiled off him and consumed his expression but she knew that it stemmed from deep-rooted concern. If she had been straightforward from the beginning he would never have barked harsh words at her. Frightening the truth out of her was his only recourse because he sure as hell was too enraged to be able to fall asleep to find out from her soul.

From behind his lung-constricting glare, Kaoru saw genuine worry. He was demanding for her to have faith in him, and although that was something that needed to be earned rather than demanded, she knew his forceful request was justified. He needed her to communicate so they could begin closing the expanse that still lay between them. If she did not allow him the chance to prove himself**, **their relationship would only regress. Kenshin would resort to scaring the truth out of her every time something arose or he would ask her soul for every detail. All privacy would be extinguished and whatever hopes they might have had to truly trust one another would be doused without hopes for being rekindled. If it came to that, her bitterness toward him would devour her and leave them both raw and hateful.

Besides, he had given up and changed so much of himself already. It would a barefaced insult if she was not willing to swallow her hesitation and at least _try _to trust him not to hack Uchida's limbs off.

Kaoru was stubborn but Kenshin had apparently already caught on to when she would need a push in the right direction. And _sometimes_, because there would inevitably be moments in which she would be impossibly stubborn, that push might need to be more forceful. Sometimes all it took was a swift surge of fear to make one come to one's senses.

She slowly began to work energy to her muscles so she could pull away, but his fingers glided from underneath her chin to cup the right side of her face possessively. It was a silent demonstration that he was fully devoted to help her and that she had his undivided attention. He did not expressly say it but she somehow knew by the way a hint of softness crept into the amber stare that he needed to see what she felt. He _needed_ to watch the emotions flicker through her eyes in order to fully understand them and feel them. He needed to share the same feelings she did so he could REALLY understand her._ Every _facet of her being.

Kaoru drew a quivering breath. "I saw two of my former students at the Akabeko," she breathed. "I asked if they had been well. They and their mother looked at me as if I was a slimy toad. Their father stayed only to accuse me of forsaking my principles and called the Kamiya Kasshin-Ryū a failure."

Kaoru felt the hand on her cheek tremble slightly in rage. "What else?"

Her cheeks flushed and she tried to look away before realizing she couldn't. Closing her eyes was not an option either because that was even more cowardly than simply averting her embarrassed gaze. In the end she had to meet his burning stare. "He announced to a few dozen people that I am a slave to my hormones."

"_What is his name?_" Kenshin seethed, muscles twitching to keep himself from jumping into action that moment. To her great relief, he withdrew and clenched his fists atop his thighs.

Kaoru let out a ragged breath and willed some strength back into her voice. "What else is it supposed to look like when the notorious Battousai lingers in one place for longer than a few heartbeats? You've moved into the dojo of the only style in Edo that teaches the value of an enemy's life over personal gratification. Criticism and judgment from others are just things I have to accept." The sinews in her chest pulled achingly but she obstinately blinked away the pain. "After a week or two I won't even notice it anymore."

"I have been foolish," he admitted solemnly, causing her to look back into honey-colored regret. All but a few splinters of anger had dissipated from his expression and his tense shoulders sagged as if he felt unbearably guilty. "I did not know word would travel so quickly, although I should have anticipated it. It was my fault for not being dramatic enough with the wedding ceremonies." Kaoru's breath caught in her throat. "It was the only conclusion your neighbors could have come to."

It took several seconds to swallow through blinding panic. "Don't listen to whatever Misao tells you," she breathed quickly. "There is no reason to rush into anything just to create an illusion for others. The damage has already been done, so there is no point in making hasty decisions. Neither of us are ready for that."

"For what?" he murmured, inching closer and reaching out to grasp her hands. "To swear before the gods that we promise ourselves eternally to each other? To give oaths of commitment and honor?" He brought her knuckles to his lips and grazed over them tenderly. "I have already sworn as much to you, little dragonfly, but if you wish for me to repeat these promises in a temple, all you must do is tell me. We could go right now and then their absurd arguments will be voided."

The last of his statement brought her to her senses and she tried to pull her hands back to herself. "I would never do something so sacred just to appease others," she hissed. "I've never cared about how long it would take for me to wed, but I've always promised myself that I _will _be ready to fully vow myself to a man before I march up to a temple."

Her spark of annoyance did not faze him and he continued running his thumb back and forth across her knuckles. The way his calluses ghosted along her skin felt oddly comforting and she begrudgingly admitted to herself that she enjoyed the feeling. "What part of the vows are you not ready to uphold?" When she floundered in response, Kenshin smiled reassuringly. "You said yesterday that you trust me."

Kaoru nodded.

"You may not respect my past, but do you respect that I am trying to better myself?"

"Yes."

"Do you believe that I will also respect and honor you for the rest of our lives?"

"Yes," she mumbled, color blooming across her pale cheeks.

He chuckled softly. "Your innocence is the quality I enjoy most about you, dragonfly." The glimmering laughter in his eyes faded then and was replaced with warm gratitude. "For someone so strong yet innocent to exist gives me hope for the future. I remember when I realized for the first time just how dark this world had become. Everyone I met was bitter and lonely and looked as if the weight of the world was on their shoulders. To see living evidence of a flower left unmarred through the war shows me that my years have not been wasted. I can see now that a bright future can certainly exist, and now that people like me have removed many of the unnecessary weeds, people like you can breathe life back into the barren fields. I am grateful for your warmth, Kaoru."

The woman stared at him, shocked by his words. The sincerity in them left her pulse racing and she realized that it was the most thoughtful sentiment anyone had offered her. Misao's remarks about Kaoru being the perfect one to help Kenshin heal rose to the surface. Kaoru's heart swelled, grasping more than ever that she truly did want to erase the heavy shadows that lurked in Kenshin's eyes. She wanted him to truly smile because despite slaughtering hundreds of people, his intentions were always to better the lives of the innocent. He had all but destroyed himself with guilt over his actions for years, but Kaoru silently swore that she would ease that guilt away.

Swallowing hesitation, she shifted her weight to her knees and leaned forward, carefully wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her chin on his right shoulder. "If I am a flower, you are the rays of the sun that burn through the wicked and nurture all else." And as silly as it sounded, she truly meant it. Kaoru felt his breath pause for a moment before his arms rose to return the embrace.

They remained like that for several long moments, soaking in each other's warmth with the same warm smile tugging the corners of their lips. When Kaoru began to pull away, his hand rose up to rest on her cheek.

She stopped her movements and was forced to look into his eyes once more. The wheat color had melted into a darker color that reminded her of the lilac fields she used to dance in as a child. It was easy to discern the humbled sense of gratitude reflected there and the relief revealed by his relaxing muscles made her feel oddly rewarded. He had forced her to open her eyes and finally _understand _how much she meant to him and she was able to ease a fraction of his burdens. Battousai may have been a name of terror but that reputation did not come without a price. A weight had been lifted, the load slightly shifted as if he now had a better grasp on it.

She silently conveyed that she was also willing to share as much of his burden as he would allow, and by the way he stared like a starved child in return, she knew that he understood.

Kenshin leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips that lingered for a moment before he pulled away and brought his other hand up to her back. Carefully shifting her, he tugged her into his lap, her back resting against his chest.

"You were also out here on the night I returned," he commented. "Were you upset then, as well?"

"No," she admitted. "I was looking at my family's star back then."

"The same one you were looking at before I came here a few moments ago?"

"Yes," she smiled softly. There was a prolonged moment of silence between them in which she was deciding whether or not to allow him to know something near sacred about herself. In the end, she thought of how his eyes had danced in gratitude and she could not repress the need to see him attain that level of happiness again. For this she was willing, just this once, to make herself vulnerable and allow him into the world that no one else had ever known.

"That star is the single, most important anchor in my life," she said steadily. "It reminds me that I'm never truly alone and despite whatever hardships I must face, there are things to be grateful for. There are far too many children in this country who have lost their families and been cast out into the world. That had become your reality," her heart lurched for him, and she stroked his arm softly, "just as it was Yahiko's and Sano's. The three of you were left to fend for yourselves, but out of all those who share the same fate, you three ended up stronger. Not many are so fortunate. That star reminds me of my family and I know that even though I lost them too, I had them around longer than many others. I am thankful every day to have known them as long as I did. When something upsets me, I come out here and that star brings me to my senses."

"Their influence on you is evident through your kindness. You've offered a home to an orphan, a forsaken soldier, and a hitokiri. Yahiko's and Sanosuke's words may not reflect it, but their hearts feel indebted to you, dragonfly. Mine does, as well," he said, his breath swirling against her ear. "I will do everything I can to ensure that you know how boundless my gratitude for you is. Thank you for showing me how to start breathing once again."

Stammering briefly, she swallowed a thick lump that rose to her throat and wrung her hands in search of a reply. As if it were the most natural thing to do, he clasped onto her writhing fingers soothingly. "Y-you have suffered for far too long." She was suddenly reminded of something and she stumbled over the words as he waited patiently. "I… your soul showed me something. Someone… the woman you shared a life with. And how… how she… died."

She wrenched herself out of his grasp, turning just enough to face him. His eyes had a faraway look in them and his fists were clenching tightly now that her hands did not occupy them. It was as if he was reliving the memory and trying to pull his sword away before he harmed her.

"I didn't mean to," she spluttered. "I had no idea what your soul was about to show me but I saw what happened, Kenshin, and it was _not _your fault. You still feel wretched for that, but _please_ know that you are not to be blamed. I saw the way she looked at you… She loved you. I don't know the whole story, but you cannot have a single doubt that she wanted you to continue living. That's why she sacrificed herself- because it WAS her decision to jump in front of you. I don't… I don't want you to hate yourself for what happened to her. She _needed _you to live."

He blinked once. Twice. Then swallowed and closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply. "Her name was Tomoe," he said brokenly.

"Will… would you like to talk about her?" She now knew the memories that haunted him. As much as she hated to admit it, it stung to be the second woman in Kenshin's life and she knew she could never earn first place in his heart but Kaoru truly did want to know about this woman… Tomoe. If she had not thrown herself in the way of that burly man, Kenshin would be dead, and while that would mean that dozens of evil hearted people would still be alive, it also meant that countless innocents would have died in result. She was a silent, unknown hero in her own respect and if one more person could share and honor her memory, Kaoru was more than content to listen to her story.

Kenshin's muscles tensed but after a few moments he broke the silence. "The first words she spoke to me commented on my ability to make blood rain from the sky," he began, and Kaoru stared with undivided attention as he recounted the story of Yukishiro Tomoe.

* * *

><p>The following day was a chaotic whirlwind for Kaoru. Though Kaoru had stayed up late, she still rose before sunrise and prepared herself for work. Because Misao had not warned her of her visit, Kaoru had not given the inn enough time to ask around for help in covering shifts. The sapphire-eyed woman was fortunate enough that Tae and Tsubame were able to cover a few mornings for her, but aside from that she still had to work. Honestly, Kaoru could not complain too much about it, since they really did need the money. Especially since she now had to feed a <em>third <em>boarder and three guests.

Having a break from the lazy, sloppy men at home was immensely welcome and even though she had to clean up after inn patrons, it somehow was not the same as cleaning up after the inconsiderate pigs of her home. Well, Kenshin could not exactly be classified as one of the culprits, but his inability to do much of anything around the house wore on her nerves. At the inn she not only had a break from them, but she also could clean up once and be _done _with it. There was no walking back an hour later and finding a new mess because these boarders were transient and left soon after breakfast.

As expected, Tae had rounded on Kaoru immediately after walking into the kitchen about the 'notorious assassin of the revolution'. At least Kaoru had braced herself and was mentally prepared for the barrage of questions.

"Yes, Tae," she breathed. "It's true that he lives with me but for heaven's sake, we have _NOT _done anything like that!"

"Not even a kiss?" she pressed.

"Well… no!" Kaoru defended, but had to immediately look away from Tae's knowing gaze. "… maybe…" she muttered, eyes shooting to the floor.

Tae grinned at her flushed cheeks. "So you do enjoy his company."

"It's not like that at all! He just kind of weaseled his way into my life and has since stopped at nothing to prove himself a better man than a hitokiri." Tae truly was Kaoru's friend and she wanted to tell the heavily-accented woman the truth about the charm, but Kaoru did not doubt the power of Tae's gossip. Not that she would intend harm, by any means. Tae would simply get lost in the world of gossip and before she even realized what she was saying, she would have blabbed to one of the market vendors. Then that vendor would have told all her inquisitive customers and word would have spread like wildfire that Kamiya Kaoru was not only a whore, but also a gullible fool. She held absolutely nothing against Tae, but the more left unsaid, the better.

"You're in love with him," she boldly proclaimed, making Kaoru choke on air.

"WHAT?!"

"Oh, don't deny it," she chided lightly. "It's written all over your face."

"Don't be ridiculous," Kaoru hissed, as if it would amend the statement. "I don't _love _him."

"Mhmm…" she hummed, returning to the trays she was preparing.

"Seriously!" Kaoru groaned. "I would know if I was, and if I was I would tell you. Honestly. There is still a lot of ground to cover before love has a place to even be considered as a possibility."

"Like what?" Tae humored her, though she was already convinced of the truth she saw and that was that.

"Like…" Kaoru floundered. She swore she knew all the reasons but being put on the spot made her mind go blank and she panicked in the spotlight. "Like him still needing to get a job," she finished. The lack of confidence in her words make Tae silently bubble. "He's a freeloader, Tae! I know the revolution is over and we're supposed to become a more 'westernized culture' but there is no way I will be scrounging around for work while he lounges at the dojo all day!"

"And the same can be said for Yahiko and Sano?"

"… Yeah!"

"I don't think you're making a very good argument at all," Tae admitted with a grin. "Just come out and say it."

"There is nothing to say!" Kaoru muttered angrily as she moved the scalding hot teapot to the appropriate tray. "I respect the man and I am comfortable in offering him a home at the dojo, but there is no possibility that love has enslaved me. No possibility. None at all. **Seriously.**"

"Whatever you say, Kaoru," Tae beamed as she hoisted the tray up and disappeared from the room before Kaoru could retort.

The woman in question released an exasperated groan, eyes returning to Tsubame's back. "I'm not suggesting anything!" the young girl squeaked before throwing her arms back into the wash bin.

"I am _not-**absolutely NOT**- _in love with him!"

* * *

><p>"Misao said you sent for me?" Kenshin's tone was apprehensive and noticeably confused.<p>

Kaoru turned from the cutting board and gestured for him to enter the kitchen. He teetered on the threshold of the room for an extra second, reliving memories of the kitchen disaster the day before, but finally shoved them aside.

She blew stray strands of hair from her eyes and huffed indignantly. Straight home from work she had come, switching roles from submissive inn maid to imperious housekeeper in a snap. "You are going to help me cook tonight. I would do it myself but everyone is already hungry and I have three extra people to cook for. I need a helper and after Sanosuke nearly set my kitchen on fire, he is not an option. Yahiko will complain too much for me to tolerate right now so that leaves you." Kaoru returned to the leek she was inspecting as he took another tentative step closer.

"I'm afraid I don't know how I can be of much help…" His expression and tone were riddled with hesitance.

"You demonstrated that quite clearly yesterday morning. That's why I'm going to tell you what to do. It's really not that hard once you have your eyes set on the goal." She shook off excess water from the freshly-washed leek and placed it back on the cutting board beside the other vegetables. "Here," she said, holding out a knife and stepping aside for him to move in. "Just cut these up into tiny pieces. You know what size they should be so just cut them that small and then put all the pieces into this pot over here. Once they're in, stir the water every few minutes."

Kenshin emitted a throaty murmur in acknowledgement and silently appeared before the cutting board. As he picked up the knife he vaguely wondered if she was still angry with him about '_The Incident_'.

The samurai had internally vowed to never set foot in that room again and was less than pleased to find himself right back in the bane of his week merely a day later.

"Alright, that's perfect," Kaoru praised as he scraped the vegetables into the boiling pot. "Great, now stir that, please, and then come help me."

Kenshin did as instructed and appeared at her side.

"Great. Now it would be very wonderful if you could help me with some of this."

He looked at the bowl before her and then watched how deftly her hands moved. After seeing the process twice, he reached out and scooped a handful of rice, not at all pleased with the consistency between his fingers.

Kaoru snorted at his distasteful expression. "You're not very good at this, are you?"

"Samurai are not taught how to cook!" His pitch rose slightly in alarm, but tried to keep up.

"Oh, come on," Kaoru said lightly. "You've trained with your hands your whole life; you're adept enough to roll proper rice balls."

"My hands would much prefer to be touching something else entirely," he murmured suggestively, earning him a sharp jab in the side from Kaoru's elbow.

"There will be none of that for a while, understand?" The glare she shot him dared him to object.

"I believe I know where to draw the line, dragonfly," he said, leaning closer to her. "But that does not mean I cannot show you some enjoyable things in the meantime."

"Your rice ball looks terrible," she spluttered, determined to change the subject. She eyed the white clump with disdain, not daring to meet his gaze.

There was a pause. "It does," he admitted.

"Look. Just take this much rice and roll it together. If you roll around all sides it will be even like this." She demonstrated two more and asked him to mimic her. "See, that one looks better!"

They continued cooking and brought all the finished food into the adjacent room before calling everyone to join. The large group sat around the table and Misao instinctively reached for a rice ball before anyone else could beat her to it. She shoved it into her mouth, mumbling something about being pregnant and demanding everyone show her some respect, before a pained look flashed across her eyes and she swallowed distastefully.

"Who the heck cooked these?" she blubbered, earning a piercing glare from her husband. "Oh, don't look at me like that, Aoshi. That wasn't one of Kaoru's." Her eyes zoned in on Kenshin and narrowed menacingly. "It was you, wasn't it?"

"I…" he stammered.

"I was teaching him how to cook," Kaoru said, deliberately reaching for one of the misshapen rice balls he had crafted and took a generous bite of it. "It tastes just fine," she admitted once she swallowed. "No hairballs or dirt at all. I was no better when I started."

No one else was so brave and they hastily picked away at the side of the dish that was perfect- Kaoru's- and leaving Kenshin's side generally untouched. Rolling her eyes to herself, Kaoru ate off of his side, all the while proclaiming that they tasted no different.

Sanosuke, stubborn as ever, decided to make light of the situation. "Well, since we're left to half starve tonight," he announced, "let's all make light of it and have a round of bets!" The glint in his eyes as he rose and ran from the room left Kaoru _very _suspicious. When he returned with a pair of dice and a wooden cup, her suspicions were confirmed.

"Alright," he said loudly. "Who wants to play? Loser buys the other dinner tomorrow night. If it goes on long enough, we can extend meal allowances for the next week. Who's in?"

"How childish…" Aoshi grunted as he rose from his seat and left the room entirely.

Omasu, feeling particularly fortunate against Sanosuke's famous bad luck streak, jumped at the opportunity. "Haha… no doubt I'll be eating for free the rest of my time here!"

"Don't be stupid!" Yahiko retorted, faithfully appearing at Sanosuke's side. "Sanosuke's luck has no match!"

"Oh, we shall see about that," Omasu threatened, a terrifying glint in her eyes.


	13. Transitions

Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorryyyyyyyyy! I'm horrible for neglecting this for so long, and I hope you can forgive me! I won't bore you with everything that happened to delay this, but the short version is that right after I posted the previous chapter, I had to make a really difficult life decision between applying to grad school and publishing my book. There was only one clear option. I'd already spent years of writing, and after MONTHS of writing, editing a hundred thousand times, and then editing some more, I finally accomplished my dream! That's right, peeps- I'm officially a published author! WUT!

I have to take a second to nerd out about the power that is Hans Zimmer. Seriously. I had severe writer's block with where to take this story, and I had nothing planned. Then I listened to The Last Samurai soundtrack once, and bam. Just like that, I have the rest of the story planned out, and I'm really excited about it. That soundtrack is pure flipping epicness. But then, pretty much anything by Hans Zimmer is mind-numbingly amazing. SERIOUSLYYYYYY!

Ok…. Enough of my blabbing and on to the long-awaited chapter. I intend for there to be one final chapter after this. I promise to have that out asap. Until then- happy reading!

* * *

><p>The Kamiya household was quiet. It was the strange, overarching kind of quiet that saturated the air, and as Kaoru woke, she shivered. Quickly rising to her feet and stretching, she made her way to wash her face and get dressed.<p>

It had been three days since Misao, Aoshi, and the rest of the Oniwaban had received a letter stating that the building beside the Aoi-Ya had a grease fire, which had spread so quickly that the flames had caused considerable damage to the ninja sanctuary. The letter assured that no one was hurt, and that the Aoi-Ya was saved before the structural integrity had been compromised, but several of the rooms had been charred and would take weeks to repair.

Aoshi had insisted that they immediately go back, but Misao, too deeply concerned for Kaoru, refused to leave. She argued that Kaoru needed her help to restore honor to her family, but Kaoru was having none of it. "Your home is more important than some gossip here, Misao," Kaoru had asserted, and after nearly an hour of going back and forth, the ninja girl had finally relented on the grounds that Kaoru write her every other day to keep her updated.

They all left that afternoon, successfully plunging the house into a silence that seemed to weigh down all the heavier since it stemmed from the absence of great company who was so close they may as well have been family.

Yahiko had become antsy any time he wasn't sparring with Kaoru or eating, so he'd started wandering the city in the afternoons. Kaoru suspected that one of his daily visits was to Tsubame, but she was at a loss for where else he went. He wasn't a kid anymore, and Kaoru wanted to show that she understood by letting him have his freedom. He was old enough to know right from wrong, so she tried to squash her anxiety and fought not to pester him like a concerned mother about where he went all day.

Sanosuke also wandered during the daytime, and often didn't come home until the early hours of the morning. He always reeked of sake, but he'd actually had two successful nights of gambling already. He shoved the first night's winnings at Kaoru and ran away giggling drunkenly as she tried to angrily return it. Even when he woke at noon the following day, he refused to take it back, so she was forced to stow it away for future bills.

He'd won the following night, as well, which fueled his beliefs that by doing something _nice _with part of his earnings, he'd be granted good fortune the following night. He'd already given Kaoru enough for three weeks' worth of expenses.

Kenshin was the only one who stayed behind all day. He'd spent the entire morning following Misao's departure training in the dojo, and when he'd emerged from his bath, he had crept up on Kaoru and startled her out of her senses as he planted a delicate kiss on the back of her neck. She'd forced herself to ignore the subsequent tingling in her tummy, instead opting to glare at him before returning to washing the pile of dirty clothing. He'd watched her for few moments, and to her utter shock, his hands soon appeared beside hers and he began mimicking her movements.

Kaoru was left speechless that the deadliest assassin in Japan was kneeling beside her and scrubbing clothing of his own volition, but he didn't stop there. He gave her space every so often, but when he returned, he spied whatever chore she was in the middle of, and he soon joined in to help, even without her saying a word. Sometimes when she returned home from a shift at the inn, she found him running back and forth across the dojo with a wet rag and sweat glistening down his muscled abdomen.

Kaoru had found herself staring on more than one occasion, and every time he looked up at her and that slow smirk formed on his lips, she hastily looked away and pretended to work on something. Anything to make it look like she hadn't been distracted by him. She suspected that he knew, but he never said anything about catching her staring, and that was something she appreciated immensely.

The laundry got done. The clothing made its way up to be dried out, and he even took them back down _after _they were dry, unlike Yahiko hastily did sometimes. The wooden floors were taken care of, the walls dusted, the bed mats shaken out and cleaned. Kaoru was left speechless by it all.

She placed her hairbrush back where it belonged, and taking a deep breath, pulled her door open and stepped outside. She already knew she wouldn't find Sanosuke or Yahiko, so she began wandering around the porch lazily, trying her best to ignore the overbearing silence.

Finally, she saw a mane of red hair out in the garden and… was he… _pulling weeds?_ The raven-haired woman tried to think if she'd ever mentioned anything to him, but came up with nothing. She'd never asked him to do that- or any of the chores he'd been doing recently, for that matter- and yet he did them as if he knew that she'd been planning on doing them…

…That little…

"KENSHIN!" she screeched, stomping over to his kneeling form. He'd been stooped over along the edge of the vegetable garden, but at the sound of his name, his back shot upright and he peered around cautiously. His eyes were large and curious and his lips were slightly parted. "Don't you dare look so innocent!" she shouted.

He looked at the neat pile of weeds beside himself and then to the near-immaculate garden. Everything looked to be in order. Warily, his gaze returned to settle on Kaoru, whose arms were now crossed. "I don't understand," he finally said.

"What have you been asking it?" she demanded, not falling for his blank stare. "There's no other way to know what chores I plan on taking care of, because I know I don't tell you myself. That _traitor _does. What else does it tell you?"

Kenshin slowly rose to his feet, wiping his hands on a rag that had been beside him. "First off," he said as he met her eyes, "your _soul _is not an 'it'. She's an extension of yourself-"

"A traitor! Why would I willingly sell myself out?"

A laugh rolled out from between his lips and a glint of hilarity shone in his eyes. "She's the opposite of a traitor. And all I've asked is what you want. Apparently a clean house is a priority at the moment, so I wanted to help with that." The defense in Kaoru's eyes diminished slightly, and her tense shoulders eased a bit. "I'm curious to know what your priorities will be once you have nothing left to clean." The deviousness that crawled onto his face triggered her to huff indignantly and turn on her heel. She knew that look. If she wasn't half-way to the house in the next three heartbeats, he'd trap her. Again.

"Perhaps I should rephrase the question?" he offered, and she was surprised to hear his voice still coming from the garden. He hadn't pursued her… yet.

Slowly, Kaoru turned to face him again. "How about not asking anything at all?"

"As stubborn as you are about letting me in, you're truly suggesting that I stop using something that helps you in the end?"

"Yes!"

"I don't see how that's fair."

"I don't see how it IS fair! Seriously! How am I supposed to know what you want to do of your own choosing? Here I was, thinking like a fool that you actually _wanted_ to sweep the entryway and wash the dishes after dinner. If you feel obligated to do these things, I'd rather you not do anything at all!"

"I genuinely want to help you. I feel no obligation to do any of it. I just want to show you that allowing me to stay here may not be such a bad thing, after all."

Kaoru very nearly voiced three different replies all at once, but wisely decided to bite her lip. "Thank you for pulling the weeds," she finally managed, turning around once more. She nearly screamed when she realized that he'd appeared directly before her, and she furnished herself with her darkest scowl as she met his gaze.

"What did you keep yourself from saying just now?"

"Noth-" she almost said the full word, but he was already shifting very subtly, and she could almost hear him telling her not to lie to him. She found that in these situations- the ones where she really, _really _didn't want to tell him the truth, it was best to just spew out the words and be done with it. Otherwise he'd pester her until she finally cracked, and that typically resulted in her being far more flustered. She knew which battles she'd have a chance at winning, but this was not one. "It's really not as bad as I thought it would be," she finally admitted, casting a glare at the ground.

"What's not as bad as you thought?"

"Living with you. You've changed a lot, and I can see that really you're making an effort to make me happy. That means a lot to me."

Kenshin's smile was serene, as if she'd given him a large compliment. "I don't want you to think that I only do the things your soul shows me to do. I get some good advice, but I do have ideas of my own. In fact, we're going to be leaving in an hour. I have something planned for today."

Her eyes widened. "What do you mean you have something planned? How did you know I don't have anything else-" she stopped and scrunched up her nose again. "_Traitor._"

He laughed. "At least she's honest with me and never holds anything back."

"'_Never holds anything back?'_" she repeated deliberately.

"Nothing," he whispered enigmatically, and visibly tried to suppress a smirk at her subsequent expression of alarm. "Now go relax for a while. We'll leave after I clean myself off. Unless you'd like to come with me to the bathhouse, that is…"

Kaoru rolled her eyes and sauntered past him, ignoring the suggestion. Comments like that had largely replaced his handsier advances. They both knew that he was harmlessly teasing her, but she also knew that if she ever plucked enough courage to agree to anything, he'd ravish her in a heartbeat.

And when Kaoru really thought about it, she felt that by him backing off, he was trying to lure her in more. Misao had mentioned it while she'd visited. Something about how creating distance between herself and Aoshi only made him want her even more. Misao had gotten into far too much detail and as childish as it was, Kaoru felt herself trying to block the naughtier parts out. To think her little Misaokins did _that _many things with him…

Anyway. The point was that Kenshin had suspiciously taken many of the same steps Misao had mentioned, and Kaoru wouldn't put it past her petite friend to corner him and tell him all of her secrets. Whether or not Kenshin would ever employ any of her tactics was still up in the air, but the more Kaoru looked at the similarities, the more her eyes narrowed at him.

Then again, he could have realized that the handsier he was, the easier it was for her to throw up her defenses and fight her way out of his grasp. Not that it didn't feel _fantastic._ It did. His kisses all over her lips and cheeks and neck made her feel like the world was shimmering away from her and the consuming haze was warm and delightful and she never wanted it to stop… until his lips reached her collarbone. That's when her eyes flew open and she started squirming away.

It was silly to think that he hadn't noticed that. Was that the reason he had retreated altogether? Because he realized and respected the fact that she wasn't completely ready for… _that?_

The young woman went to the other side of the house and sat underneath the cherry blossom tree, twisting her hair into small braids, unraveling them, and then braiding different sections again. It was all she could do to block out the silence that coated the house, and she closed her eyes anxiously. The silence typically never got underneath her skin, but going from having six other people milling about and laughing and teasing each other, to only having a quiet Kenshin was a drastic change. Like experiencing a snow storm in the middle of the summer without warning.

"Is everything alright?"

Her lids fluttered open and her gaze settled on the flame-haired samurai. The very first thing she noticed was that for the first time since she'd met him- possibly the first time since the war had started- he was wearing something different. Kaoru felt her chest swell in happiness because it made him appear as if he'd finally shed the last physical reminder of his days as an assassin. He looked much younger and freer and healthier in something freshly tailored and without holes or patches.

She felt thrilled that he'd not only accepted the gift from her, but that he'd also decided to honor her by wearing it. It was like seeing the final stages of his beautiful transformation from being shackled by the burdens of war into emerging as a freed man. It would take many more months- years, perhaps- for him to fully find a new identity for himself, but she could see more and more with each day that he was _trying_ and that was all that mattered for now. Willingness to wear new clothing may have seemed trivial to others, but Kaoru knew how symbolic it was for the man standing before her, and she felt pride swelling within her chest.

"Kenshin, it looks great on you!" she said, leaping up and closing the gap between them. "It makes you look so free and young and please don't take this the wrong way, but the color isn't as strange as I thought it would be."

"Are you telling me that I look good in pink?"

Kaoru stammered incoherently, unsure of how to respond, but he started laughing then, and she relaxed. "I'm really sorry. I told the seamstress it was for a man, but Misao must have confused her by pulling a woman off the street to get an estimate for the measurements and-" His brow quirked up in amusement, and she could already hear his question without him verbalizing it. "No, I don't think you have a woman-like body! It's just that the woman was really slender like you and the same height and everything and there were no men around who were suitable. And I have no idea why she would think to put together something that is very clearly a man's outfit, but still use such a light color. I think we just confused her terribly, and I told her when I picked it up that it was all wrong and she told me to just see if you liked it and if you didn't, she would make another-"

"Kaoru," Kenshin finally interrupted softly, reaching out to cup her cheek in his hand. "It's perfect. I'm too excited about wearing something that doesn't have holes or tears or blood stains to care about what color it is."

"You're excited about it?" she repeated, heart spluttering. She'd made him that happy just by offering him new clothing?

"Of course," he replied. "I don't care if people think less of me for wearing a lighter color than is typical for men's clothing. I'm happy with it," he assured her, and then kissed her softly. "Thank you, Kaoru."

She smiled at him and then noticed that he had a small bundle in his other hand. "What is that?"

"A snack for later."

"You made something?" she questioned incredulously, even as her smile stretched across her cheeks. "By yourself?"

"Well, you've been showing me a lot this past week. I wanted to see if I could do it on my own. Are you ready to go?" Kaoru nodded, so Kenshin offered her an arm, which she grasped less hesitantly than she ever had before.

Together, they walked through the city, weaving around the crowded streets that were rich with the noise of vendors shouting out about their wares, customers haggling about prices, and groups of women gossiping right in the middle of the bustling roads, seemingly oblivious of who they may be inconveniencing. The noise would have normally bothered Kaoru, but she felt strangely comforted by it, and she felt a smile pulling at her lips.

This was the sound of life. This was the sound of a growing sense of comfort and freedom. This was the sound of deep-seated happiness.

Kenshin led Kaoru along for what seemed like hours along a dirt road that Kaoru had never taken before. The path inclined steadily, and with each step it seemed like city was falling away from them. Small bushes and then trees began to obstruct the view until it formed a wall to their right. To the left was a wide expanse of grass that stretched over lazy hills, sometimes giving way to the farmlands and small rural communities in the distance.

There was such a serene atmosphere of fresh life, that Kenshin caught Kaoru grinning from ear to ear on more than one occasion. "I don't think I've ever felt this relaxed," she defended, and her smile only grew when she saw his lips quirk upward. "It's beautiful out here. I haven't gotten a chance to explore much since the war began, so this is really exciting." She took hold of his hand once more walked happily beside him. "Thank you for this. It was really thoughtful for you to bring me here."

He slowed his pace, and Kaoru instinctively looked up to meet his eyes, which were already trained on her. "Life is about enjoying the journey, rather than worrying about how to reach the destination. I realized that while I was wandering and trying to reshape myself," he explained. "That's exactly why I brought you out here- so we could both appreciate how peaceful life can be."

Kaoru beamed at him, and was so touched by his careful reflection that she felt her chest swell. "It was a wonderful idea." Overwhelmed and elated by it, she clutched onto his arm more tightly and rested her cheek against his arm. "What else did you realize while you were wandering?"

The grass danced happily in the wind, almost as if the earth were trying to wave at the couple walking by. Rustling trees murmured an enchanting foreign language, and the warmth of the sun kissed Kaoru's skin happily. It was refreshing, and she felt so free and alive and she wondered how she could make every day of her life be just as invigorating.

After some time, Kenshin cut over to the right and away from the path. He struggled with the tree line for a moment, but once Kaoru helped pull the branches back, they both climbed to the other side. Once Kaoru brushed off the stray leaves and dirt that had clung onto her kimono, she looked up and her jaw dropped. "Kenshin, it's beautiful!" she breathed.

From where they were perched at the top of the foothill they'd been gradually climbing, they could see nearly all of Edo. The houses and shops and streets stretched as far as Kaoru could see, and if she squinted hard enough, she imagined she could just barely make out some movement on the roads.

She'd always known the city was vast, but she'd never seen it from such an encompassing view. Of course, from within the city, it was crowded and loud and smelly and often filthy- nothing glamorous or particularly welcoming to behold. But from the hill, it looked beautiful because despite all the nuisances of daily life, that city had withstood a war. Most of the original buildings were still standing, and the ones that were damaged from fires and massacres were being repaired. Most of the citizens were still there, carrying on to the best of their abilities. Businesses were still open. Parades still snaked around the streets. Festivals continued to be celebrated.

Edo _survived _and the people who lived there made every effort to keep the city as alive as ever.

Finally, Kaoru swung her gaze back to Kenshin, who was smiling serenely. "If you'd like, we can rest here for a while before we head back," he said, and when she nodded slowly, he planted his rear on the grass and procured his bundle and revealed the snack he'd mentioned earlier.

A tender smile touched Kaoru's lips as she took in the sight of perfectly round rice balls. Simple, but perfected for the first time since she'd shown him how to cook them and roll them just right. "Looks like you may be of use in the kitchen, after all," she commented after she'd swallowed the first bite.

Kenshin snorted at that. "Don't get your hopes up. Master Hiko attempted to teach me several times during my training, but he always ended up kicking me out and banning me from setting foot near the kitchen."

"Well, he may have been a great sword instructor, but I'm sure I can help you get a solid footing in cooking, if you'd like."

His fingers lacing through hers was a clear enough sign of his answer, and he grinned as he returned his gaze to the city.

"I'm really getting suspicious of you, you know," Kaoru said after a few moments of contented silence. At his wide-eyed expression, she continued. "You're being really thoughtful and caring and not at all lusty like you were before."

A devious grin spread across his lips. "You've noticed?" He laughed at her pointed stare. "Don't worry, dragonfly. My desire for you hasn't faded in the slightest. I've decided that when you surrender to me, I don't just want your body. I want all of you, Kaoru, and I won't make any more advances until you fall in love with me." His fingers squeezed around hers, making her believe his words. "And the moment you tell me that you've fallen in love with me, I will take you all for myself."

The conviction in his words was palpable, and she could almost imagine how he planned to pleasure her into submission. Her cheeks darkened several shades and she forced herself to focus on her breathing.

"However, I know that you want to be courted like a proper woman does, so that's exactly what I will do. And you deserve to be courted properly," he added. "I admit that I skipped over all of that in the beginning. There was so much anger and aggression between us, and when your soul continued to haunt my dreams, I nearly lost control entirely."

His thumb ran lazily back and forth against the back of her hand. "You were all I could think about, and as I started to learn more and more about what made you such a strong and passionate woman, it stirred a deep longing to see you and touch you. It was horrifying to think that I'd fallen for a woman I'd only seen twice in my life, but every day the need to be with you become more and more overbearing."

"Is that why you were so angry when we met again by the river?" She recalled that night, when she'd run to the place where she'd planted the flowers atop the family charm, and saw him standing there with his eyes glinting terrifyingly in the night.

"Yes. The passion I held for you by then was untamable and it alarmed me. I had hoped that seeing you would finally quench the desire I held for you, but it only amplified. You feared me that night. I saw it in your eyes- you were praying that your family's magic hadn't worked… and that's what sent me spiraling over the edge. I knew that you were just as afraid as I had been, and in my mind that somehow made us even. That's when I began to forgive your soul for bewitching me."

Kaoru recalled how much they'd screamed at each other. How he'd hurt her and threatened her and how much she'd hated him. To think that _that _man who had made her feel all those terrible, gut-wrenching feelings was the same man who was sitting beside her now, promising to court her properly and wait until _she _was ready- something unheard of, coming from a powerful samurai!- was so strange to comprehend and reflect on.

"What I'm trying to say, is that I'm sorry for all of that. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for frightening you. I'm sorry for angering you. I'm sorry for invading your privacy and threatening you and acting so possessive when I had no right to. In my mind, you were already mine, and all I could think of in the haze was that I needed to make it a reality. I see now that I'd been too presumptuous to believe that you'd bend to your desires without your heart and mind first consenting." He turned to face her directly, and the sincerity in his eyes made her understand that he meant every word completely. "I'm sorry."

Her heart felt suddenly lightened, as if she'd been carrying a heavy weight without even realizing it, and the pit of her stomach warmed and swelled and tingled in appreciation and happiness. The smile that lifted her lips was earnest, and she moved so that she was able to throw her arms around him and bury her face in his hair. "It's alright, Kenshin. You promised that you would make me happy, and you've done that. It means so much to me to know that you care."

* * *

><p>Kenshin decided to take a different route home, and though it was a bit out of the way, it wove through some of the nicer parts of the city. Much of the city was still being rebuilt from the devastation of the final battle all those months ago, but for the most part, the streets were much safer. In fact, only four of the roads they took to return home were considered dangerous, which was a drastic improvement from before.<p>

As the young couple were strolling down a side road, raised voices reached their ears. Several men- half a dozen, perhaps- were talking rambunctiously. At first, Kaoru couldn't understand what they were saying, but the closer she and Kenshin got, the words became more discernible. Kenshin noticeably tensed, and his arm twitched slightly. The moment Kaoru heard the sound of low whimpering, she released Kenshin's arm and broke off into a sprint.

"Kaoru!" he shouted, but by the time she heard his voice, he was already beside her again. "There are seven of them and you're unarmed."

He didn't say the words he meant to, but she understood them anyway. He was hoping that she would stay back until he cleared a safe path for her. Which made perfect sense… she respected the fact that he was concerned for her. But she knew what buildings rested ahead of them on the next street. There was only one likely place from which those whimpers could have come, and she'd be damned if she stood around and didn't _do _anything.

Casting him a look of fierce determination, Kaoru drew herself up, thrust her shoulders back, and pressed on without slowing.

A derelict building on the street corner came into view a few seconds later. The moderately-sized yard was fenced in, though it only contained packed dirt that was sporadically colored with small clusters of weeds and dead grass. Several stakes were missing from the fence, so part of it sagged sadly, stopping only for the gate situated directly in the middle of the building's façade.

The structure itself showed suffering for every year of its miserable life. Each step was broken and jutted in dangerous angles, the porch was splintered, and the roof seemed like it was barely secured. The main support beams were nicked and scratched from years of being used as sword training posts, and the walls had several holes in them.

It was one of the filthiest and ugliest buildings in this part of the city, and it would remain that way until everything else had been fixed first. The shogun may have been cast out of his seat of power, but that didn't mean those who were handling the city's finances now were any better. Yes, it was a new government, but change took much longer than a few months to settle in, and those with authority now had bigger problems to deal with than fixing up a makeshift orphanage.

Huddled in a small bunch just beyond the front steps was a cluster of children, all dressed in patchy clothing that barely covered their arms and legs. There seemed to be a dozen of them, Kaoru estimated, and they seemed to be between the ages of three and fifteen. The older ones hovered over the younger kids in an attempt to protect them, if only for a few extra seconds, though judging from the barely healing wounds on their arms and faces, it wasn't the first time they'd found themselves in that situation. They all trembled violently and squeezed their eyes shut as a group of seven grown men shouted at them.

Dozens of people on the main street scurried past, their eyes remaining downcast until they could no longer hear the aggressive yelling or the frightened whimpers. Not one of them slowed, let alone stopped or considered helping. The men were wearing gang colors, which meant that they were essentially untouchable. Only people who wanted to risk their families' lives would think of intervening, and as Kaoru looked around, she saw that no one was brave enough.

"This isn't enough, you pathetic worms!" one of the men shouted. His clothing was near-immaculate, and he glared down at the orphans as the other men circled them like predators. "I thought we had a deal- you should know better by now!" He threw a handful of money onto the dirt and stomped down on it, casting a cloud of dust to billow into the air. "This isn't even half of what you owe us! I know you have more, so save yourselves the beating and hand it over!"

Kaoru hadn't even realized that she'd begun moving toward the gate until she saw a familiar flash of scarlet. The man who was shouting suddenly found himself flat on the ground and when his bleary eyes regained focus, the only thing in sight was an amber glare. Kaoru heard the man wheezing briefly, too startled to form coherent words, but he regained his senses and started scrambling against Kenshin's grasp. "Who the hell do you think you are?! Do you have any idea who you're messing with?"

The only answer to his question was a swift right hook, and the man groaned in shock and pain. Kenshin rose to his feet, leaving the man on the ground, and turned to face the others. Originally, fear had tainted their eyes, but as they drunk in the sight of a fairly short man in pink, they started laughing so hard that they either bent forward and placed their hands squarely on their knees, or they clutched their sides as they laughed to the heavens.

Kaoru noticed movement out of the corner of her eye, and when she briefly turned her head, she saw that four people had stopped in their tracks and were staring in bewilderment. No one ever stood up to the Yakuza. No one. To see a single man do so was nothing short of astounding, and people were curious to see how badly the poor fool would be beaten.

The sword instructor breathed in deeply, fighting the urge to jump into the fray. She knew Kenshin could handle it. Of course he didn't need her help. She wanted- _needed _- to do something, but as more and more people stopped in their tracks, she got the overwhelming urge to stay put. Not because she was afraid, but rather because something told her that letting Kenshin handle this on his own would be best. Her fists trembled at her sides, and she had to dig her heel into the ground, but she chanted to herself to remain where she was.

"Step away from them," Kenshin ordered, and the laughter died instantly.

The man on the ground, who Kaoru took to be the self-appointed leader of this group, stopped sputtering incoherently, and he scrambled to his feet. "We're the Yakuza!" he finally shouted, very much aware of the gathering crowd. He needed to establish his might, and the more people who saw him beat this strange man to the ground, the better. "You're going to pay for your stupidity, you arrogant sh-"

The sentence was never completed, and was instead replaced with a loud, almost inhuman gargling. Kenshin's movement was so fast that it took everyone an extra second to catch up, and their eyes shifted over almost in unison to behold the samurai holding the leader up by his throat. His toes dangled above the ground, and the sounds of suffocation echoed along the now-silent street.

Kenshin released the man after a few drawn out seconds, and as he cast his glare at the other men, they froze, wide-eyed. "I told you to step away from them," he reminded, his voice acidic.

There was a fit of choking form behind him, and only two words were decipherable from the violent coughs. "Get. Him!"

The scuffle only took seconds- half a minute, perhaps- but time slowed in Kaoru's mind, and she imagined that she was almost able to see Kenshin's movements. Belatedly, she realized that she had actually been able to anticipate several of his angles, which was the only reason she'd been able to keep up; if she hadn't moved her eyes to where she expected him to be next, she would have missed him entirely.

The dance was beautiful, to some degree. The dirt that got kicked up into a cloud around them reminded Kaoru of some of the more elaborate festival plays, where they blow smoke onto the stage to create an image of magic and a sense of wonder in their patrons. Kenshin's actions were so quick and graceful and perfect that it floored Kaoru to know he hadn't been practicing that exact sequence for weeks. Fluid. He was fluid like water and angrier than a harsh flame.

Seconds passed, only a few hasty gasps for breath, and then it was over and all of the men were either sprawled out on the ground or curled in fetal position, sobbing in agony.

It was perfect humiliation that had been cast upon them by a single man in pink, and though he had a sword secured to his hip, he hadn't drawn it once. The blade simply wasn't worth getting sullied over such filth.

The sudden silence pounded in Kaoru's ears, and when she looked over, she was shocked to find that nearly three dozen people had were watching. Some had hobbled to the edge of the gate, while others had simply stopped in their tracks in the middle of the street, but regardless of where they were, their eyes were widened in disbelief, and their jaws were hanging slightly open.

Kenshin straightened himself and suddenly his golden stare was on Kaoru, ensuring that she was unharmed. His gaze was dark and protective and absolutely livid. Once he ensured that she was fine, he turned his attention to the children, who were huddled even closer together.

"It's alright now," he told them in a surprisingly soft voice. "They won't hurt you again."

Very cautiously, the older kids raised their heads and opened their tear-crusted eyes. They squinted slightly until their pupils adjusted to the bright sun, but once they could see through their haziness, their eyes locked on a smiling man with red hair.

"See for yourselves," Kenshin goaded gently. "They're unconscious. And I will personally make sure the police take them away."

Verifying that he was not lying to them, the children looked around, though the fear did not dissipate from their eyes. Slowly, they untangled themselves from each other but still remained very close to one another.

"Th-thank you for saving us," the oldest one said, shaking as he bowed in gratitude. The others followed suit, and all Kenshin could do was blink in fascination at them.

"You have done nothing to deserve their oppression," Kenshin finally managed, and they took his words as a sign to stand up straight again. As they met his eyes, three of the younger kids broke into relieved smiles that illuminated their dirt-caked faces. Tears pooled at the corners of their eyes, though this time it was from relief and happiness.

Someone had stood up for them. For the first time in their lives since their parents died, _someone _saw that they needed help, and that person _helped them. _The world always went on and people always hurried past them in the streets, so they were used to being ignored. It was a way of life, a bottomless pit that was so deep that it never had hopes for seeing sunshine again.

But this man- this _hero _- had defended them, and the grateful smiles that began spreading to all of their faces were so relieved that Kaoru felt tears pooling in her eyes, as well.

"You killed them," someone in the gathering crowd finally said, breaking the momentary silence.

Both Kenshin and Kaoru flung disbelieving stares at the tall, middle-aged man who had spoken. "Come see for yourself," Kenshin offered. "They're all still breathing, and none of them have life-threatening injuries."

"Not _them,_" he clarified. "Those kids. You've ended their lives by defending them. These men will eventually make it back to their boss, who will have these kids publicly slaughtered to make an example! The Yakuza will recover their pride by killing each of them to make sure none of us will dare to defy them again!"

As horrible as it was, there was logic to his words and Kenshin knew it. Before he could open his mouth to reply, someone else spoke up, though his voice was trembling as if he already regretted his words. "Don't be a fool! That's the legendary manslayer! He'll kill us all before the Yakuza do!"

A woman quickly agreed. "He's right! He has the same red hair and cross-shaped scar on his cheek as the Battousai! That's the Battousai!"

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MINDS?!"

Kaoru's blood boiled underneath her skin, and she was glad that someone finally sounded they might know better. She looked around for the owner of the new voice, but quickly realized that everyone's wide-eyed stares were on her.

Oh.

Well, if they were already paying attention to her, she might as well tell them exactly how it was. "Yes, he is the legendary manslayer!" she shouted to them, knowing that denying it would have been pointless. How many other men had long, red hair? "He's the very same assassin who has executed countless corrupt people of the government, and the same assassin who helped end the war! But answer me this- all of you! How many assassinations have there been since the last battle? How many times have you heard his name whispered since the end of the war?"

She paused for a few seconds, but no one spoke up.

"Exactly! He fought for a brighter future for all of us! If he was such a horrible monster, why would he have spared the lives of this gang? Why did he not draw his blade? Why would he have stopped at all, for that matter, to save a group of orphans WHO EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU HAVE IGNORED?! In reality, he has shown more courage and honor today than any of you!"

The following silence lengthened until it was replaced with frenzied murmurs and whispers amongst the crowd. The man who first spoke up called out again. "Are we supposed to forgive a man of a lifetime of wickedness for a single good act? How can we believe that he won't draw that sword again?"

Kenshin stepped forward quickly, and the crowd recoiled almost in unison. "Step forward, sir, if you please."

Nothing happened for several pounding heartbeats, but all eyes were on the man, and he knew that it was too late to back away. Reluctantly, he strode forward, his only safety net in the form of four or five dozen people who could identify his killer, if it came to it.

Kenshin pulled out his scabbard and held the wooden sheath with his left hand as he pulled the blade out expertly. The man before him flinched visibly, but when he found himself still breathing several heartbeats later, he opened his eyes again. There, in the infamous Battousai's hands, was a remarkable sword that glinted happily in the warm sun's rays.

"Tell them what you see."

"It… it's been sharpened on the wrong side…"

"You!" Kenshin called, locking eyes with another man who had the traditional samurai topknot. "You, sir, would know weapons better than any others here. Would you please come forth to verify this man's statement?"

The samurai in question stepped closer, his pride not allowing him to back away. "It's true," he declared confidently as he scrutinized the sword. "The blade has been sharped on the wrong side. This metal can seriously injure people, but it will not kill them."

"Thank you," Kenshin said earnestly, bowing in respectful gratitude. When he stood up tall again, he called out once more. "I have seen enough bloodshed to last a thousand lifetimes. I will never take life again. That I promis-"

He stopped speaking immediately, and before anyone knew what had happened, he was all the way back by the porch, and a Yakuza man was falling to the ground, knocked unconscious for a second time. The crowd witnessed Kenshin kneel beside a young boy who was closest to the fresh victim, and though they didn't hear the words the manslayer said to the boy, the smile that suddenly overrode the boy's face spoke clearly enough.

As Kenshin stood again, he ruffled the boy's hair and faced everyone once more, holding up a gleaming dagger. Apparently it was the dagger the gang member had nearly stabbed the young boy with just seconds prior. "My name is Himura Kenshin. I no longer owe my allegiance to any political party. I do not cater to the rich or to the well-connected or to anyone else who so thinks himself entitled. I answer only to those who are powerless against those who terrorize them, and though my days of killing are over, my days of fighting those who oppose the weak are not! We cannot wait around forever for change to happen, because nothing will change without us doing something first!"

He paused for a single heartbeat, but Kaoru felt like that moment in time was the most beautiful moment she'd ever witnessed. The smile he'd cast at her was heart-warming and inspiring and made her want to shriek out a battle cry against all the foes of the innocent, because in that single glance, he assured her that everything was going to be alright. He would _make sure _everything was alright.

"From this moment forward, I swear to protect his orphanage and all who seek shelter within it! Their parents may have died," he said, nodding his head at the incredulous kids to his side, "but that does not mean they should be forsaken. They deserve more love and care than ever because they have suffered more terribly than any of you. I will personally ensure that they are taken care of until they are able to protect themselves. And they _will_ be able to protect themselves one day, because Assistant Master Kamiya Kaoru of the Kamiya Kassin Ryu will teach them the principle of the sword that gives life!"

Kaoru's heart pounded and throbbed and she felt lightheaded with excitement and she was so overwhelmed with boundless _joy_. Everyone else faded away, and all she saw was a man who had sacrificed everything- an orphan himself who had seen the corruption of the world and meant to c_hange it. _And he'd succeeded. It had taken years and years, and change still needed to be made, but he was more stubborn perhaps than her, and he would see his promises through to the end.

He'd changed every aspect of himself that she'd hated. He'd promised that he would make her smile, and here she was, in the middle of a crowd who was staring at her, and all she could do was grin stupidly at the man who had once choked her and thrown her into a wall and assaulted her. Because as horrible as he had been, he'd forced his way into her life, fighting her kicking and screaming the whole time, and he'd shown her that even the most despicable of men could still change for the better.

Effortlessly, Kenshin flung the blade up and behind his head, and it perfectly imbedded itself within the tall wooden beams of the building's roof. A permanent reminder that fake powers like the Yakuza would have no more influence there. Then, he turned to the kids, who were so incredulous and overjoyed that someone was willing to stay beside them and help them find solid footing in this chaotic world.

Almost in unison, the kids rushed at Kenshin, surrounding him in a collective hug as they wept and cheered and laughed. They would be alright. He'd promised them they would be alright, and they believed him with all of their hearts.


	14. Wonder

See! A month isn't so long, is it? I know I said that this would be the last chapter, but I got a little crazy in writing and when I looked up, this was nearly 22 pages long. So the next chapter will be the last, but you shouldn't have to wait long for that either, since 12 pages are already written. I've also written a fun RK two-shot fic that I will be posting sometime soon, so keep an eye out for that. :)

Several of you were curious about my book, and I wanted to thank you for showing interest! For those who want to read a summary, there's a link to the website in my profile.

Alright. Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Kaoru walked out to the edge of her garden, feeling more alive than ever before. She stopped just before the small pond and absently made sure the fish were still alive and well. Her thoughts drifted to what had happened earlier that day, and she wondered if her parents would be proud. Would they be pleased with how she'd handled everything?<p>

The fifty or so people who had gathered around the orphanage had witnessed Kenshin defend innocent kids and heard his proclamation that he'd ensure their safety. Strong statements such as that were just begging to be tested if heard by the wrong people, so Kaoru had known there was only one thing to do. She'd strode forward and introduced herself to the kids, explaining that she was the assistant master of the Kamiya Kassin Ryu. With a tender smile on her face, she'd promised that she would take care of them, so long as they wanted her help.

And without hesitation, she'd told them that they'd be staying in her home until the dilapidated orphanage could be repaired properly. "None of you are sleeping under a broken roof if I have anything to say about it," she had told them firmly, causing the nine children to break into excited grins that were only disrupted by each of them bowing deeply.

That was how the Kamiya household acquired nine new boarders, and after they'd all bathed and shared a warm meal, Kaoru led them into three previously unoccupied rooms. They'd been rendered speechless at the sight of fresh futons spread out for them, each with its own headrest and soft blanket.

Tears shone in their eyes, still not fully able to comprehend _why _these two people would just storm into their lives, all full of fierce protection and determination and affection. They'd gotten used to being looked over and ignored by others. Only when someone needed cheap labor did they pay any heed to the older kids in the group. Aside from those times, they'd had to resort to begging for food or work, but even then, people just kept on walking by them.

The only way they'd been able to feed themselves, they'd told Kaoru in a hurry as they inhaled the soup and vegetables she'd cooked for them, was by waiting until the end of each day and trying to haggle with certain vendors who knew their food would spoil the next day. Nearly spoiled and otherwise unsalvageable food was all they'd been able to get their hands on, and that to them was a special treat.

They were all so astonished that anyone would pay them any mind at all, let alone offer to let them stay in a rodent-free house with clean beds and fresh food, that they didn't know what to do with themselves. The excitement mounted until all of them were babbling at once, trying to explain what was on their minds at that moment, too thrilled by the knowledge that someone was _listening _to them, to realize that none of their words could be deciphered through the chaos.

So, with full bellies they'd thrown themselves at Kaoru and Kenshin, enveloping them both in tight hugs- social convention be damned- as they thanked the couple profusely for being so kind. Then, they'd obediently climbed into bed and whispered to each other about how wonderful life was going to be from that moment forward. After a few moments, the whispers quieted into a chorus of light snoring.

Kaoru smiled up at the stars, locking her gaze on her family's constellation, wondering what they were thinking about that day's events as they looked back down on her. Surely, they'd be pleased with her. Not only was she living her family's teachings about spreading life and protecting it, she was also going to pass on her family's legacy by teaching those kids. She'd give her most passionate lessons yet- lessons worth good money to anyone else- but she wouldn't think twice about being paid for it.

Yes, it would be exhausting to teach nine kids all at the same time. It would take every bit of her patience and love, but she knew that she'd be able to do it, and she'd do it _well_, damn it, because for the first time in her life, she'd be teaching people who _needed _to learn how to protect themselves.

All of her other students could be protected by their family names, if nothing else. In an age where family ties meant more than anything else, messing with one person meant messing with an entire family. Her previous students were not completely safe from harm that may have found them in the city, of course, but at least they had the shield of their family name to hide behind, if their bokkens and blades failed them.

These kids had nothing but the clothing on their backs. There was no protection to be offered by mentioning their names, and they had no family, aside maybe from each other, to protect them if it came down to a brawl.

Kaoru would equip them with the discipline of the Kamiya Kassin Ryu, and she'd ensure that they'd each know how to properly swing a bokken in defense before allowing them to move back into the orphanage.

"I must admit that I did not expect any of this to happen today," a masculine voice said from behind Kaoru.

She turned and locked eyes with Kenshin, who was standing beside her and staring up at the sky, just like she had been. "I don't think you could have anticipated strolling across the Yakuza's beating grounds."

His eyes dropped to meet hers. "You're right," he said, and then snorted at a sudden thought. "I knew that you weren't fond of the silence since your friends left, and I was trying to devise ways to make it less uncomfortable for you. Still- even when I was throwing those scum to the ground, I had no idea the kids would end up staying here. Even though this really is the only way that makes sense." His fingers found her right hand, and he held her securely. "You have a big heart to welcome them here so unwaveringly."

"This coming from the man who fought a gang alone and with nothing but your bare hands? And then yelled at an entire crowd of flustered people?"

"I suppose there will be repercussions for that decision, as well," he sighed.

"It was perfect. Every word was exactly what you should have said. They needed to hear the truth. And besides- maybe this will clear up some of the rumors about you still being a hitokiri. They won't really be able to say anything bad about you once they see you helping an orphanage." She smiled softly, cautiously allowing optimism to nestle within her heart.

"My honor is not something you should worry about, dragonfly. Cleaning your family name will always come first."

"They're both equally important," she corrected lightly. "My name cannot be cleansed without yours being cleansed as well."

"Mmmm…" He looked thoughtful as he reached out to grasp her hand. His fingers laced comfortably in hers, and he could just barely see her smile before she lowered her head and her silky hair rushed down to shield her face. "Well, regardless of how the community may perceive us from now on, I'm happy that we're able to help them," he said, nodding back toward the sleeping children. "This is very important to me."

His softly spoken admission surprised Kaoru, and she turned to gaze at him curiously. "You really do love helping others, don't you?"

"Yes," he said, reaching out with strong hands to wrap around her shoulders. He dragged her backward into his chest and held her closely, his nose nuzzling in her hair just above her ear. She felt him smile against her skin as she sighed contentedly. "I've always wanted to help, but I haven't exactly gotten a chance to do so until now. I think everything happens for a reason, so I believe that we were meant to find and help those kids."

Kaoru nodded in agreement. She believed that, as well.

They were quiet for a while, but Kenshin finally broke the silence. "By noon tomorrow, half of this side of the city will know what happened at the orphanage. By the end of the week, anyone who's ever heard your name will have also heard what you did. I expect you'll have a lot of people snooping around here and the orphanage, trying to see for themselves."

"Let them see," Kaoru said quickly, knowing that he was right. City folk were nothing if not eager for fresh rumors. Her words quickly died, though, and she turned to face Kenshin, her eyes concerned. "The Yakuza will attack. They'll have to do something to reestablish everyone's fear of them. We can't let our guards down."

He snorted lightly at the notion. "The day they try to come anywhere near you or the kids will be very painful for them."

"There are a lot of them, Kenshin," she said, forcing herself out of his grasp so that he could understand the weight of her words. He gazed at her serious expression and the wild sapphire eyes that shone out from underneath her bangs. "Dozens and dozens. And now with the end of the war, a lot of samurai and soldiers can't find work. I've heard that the Yakuza are absorbing all of them, building a small army of their own so that no one can touch them. I don't doubt your skill for a second, but there's only so much you can do when you're so outnumbered."

He met her fiery gaze, showing that he heard and understood her. "Let me worry about the Yakuza." His tone was firm and had a note of finality. He then offered her a light smile. "I do have something to tell you, though."

"What?"

"I was waiting for the right time to bring it up, but with all of this happening, I'm not sure there will be an opportune moment. I was contacted two days ago by my former superiors." Her eyes widened, clearly surprised but also quietly preparing for bad news. "I went to meet with them when I was in the market, and we had a long discussion."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes," he assured her, reaching out to stroke her cheek soothingly. "It took them a while to get everything sorted out, but they wanted to let me know that my wages are ready to collect."

"Wages? For serving them?" She couldn't hide the shock in her tone, and though she fought to tame her expression, she knew by his reaction that he'd seen her hesitance.

"It's not blood money," he clarified quickly, easily guessing what she was thinking. "Of course, they wanted to pay me for the assassinations I carried out, but I refused. We had it all set up in the beginning before I ever wielded my blade for them. I told them to hold the money and use it to pay for my living expenses, and if I survived the war, they could pay me the remainder after it was all over. They only accounted for the nights I was patrolling and spying for them; any night I killed was recorded and not counted toward my compensation. I checked the ledgers myself."

"Oh," Kaoru murmured lamely, not knowing what else to say. She'd gone through a whole circuit of emotions in the span of a minute, and she was left feeling drained and relieved. She was almost curious enough to ask how much money he'd collected over the years, but then realized it didn't really matter to her. As long as it was not gained at the cost of a life, she could sleep in peace at night.

"I have a small portion of it hidden here already, and they will hold onto the rest until I'm ready to retrieve it. I know now isn't the best time to mention this all, but I figured it would ease a bit of your stress; there's plenty here to feed everyone and to pay for the repairs on your family's home and the orphanage."

"Thank you, Kenshin," she said, cozying back into his embrace, feeling truly relieved. The expenses of taking in nine extra people had been extremely intimidating, and she'd been avoiding thinking about it altogether. "You always seem to have some kind of solution up your sleeve."

* * *

><p>Her gaze trained on the block of tofu sitting on the wooden block before her, Kaoru carefully moved the string situated between her fingers. It was easier, most argued, to cut the tofu into edible pieces with a knife, but Kaoru always found that to be more frustrating. A blade had a tendency to either get too sticky and start pulling the tofu apart awkwardly, or it could be too slick and slick through too quickly, resulting in the same, uneven pieces. Yes, sliding a string along the squishy material was tricky in its own respect, but Kaoru felt that the sting provided just enough friction to allow her more control.<p>

Footfalls echoing down the halls broke through her concentration, and Kaoru pulled the string away. Separating the smaller, square-shaped pieces from the large block, she mentally calculated if it would be enough for everyone. "Not even half," she commented to herself. She wiped her hands on a small towel and made her way to the doorway, peeking her head out.

Shyly shuffling down the hall were five of the orphans, and as they caught sight of Kaoru, their apprehension curved into relief. "Good morning," they all said politely. Their postures were relaxed, and for a brief moment, and Kaoru knew that they hadn't been as peaceful in a long time- some of them years, perhaps. They looked slightly anxious, but they were also cheerful now that they saw her, and they beamed at her.

"Good morning," she said happily. It was hard to resist the motherly need to wrap them all up in her arms, but she figured that such an intimate motion might have frightened a few of them away. It was still too soon, having only met them the evening before, but Kaoru suspected that at the rate they were warming up to her, the children soon would not mind being coddled. "Did you all sleep well? Did everyone have enough blankets?"

"Yes!" they all assured eagerly, their smiles breaking into grins. "The bedding was very soft!"

"And warm!"

"And clean!"

Kaoru matched their grins. "Wonderful," she said, clapping her hands together. The motion was borne partially out of genuine happiness that they had been comfortable, though it was also a subconscious action to hide the sudden streaks of melancholy that snapped across her chest. She knew there were less fortunate people in the world, but for children to be so thrilled about clean bedding was too painful to bear.

Tatami mats, fresh sleeping yukata, and properly shaken out bed rolls had been a given in her own childhood. Slipping in underneath warm covers was something she had never thought twice about when she was their age, and yet here were a group of kids who were so thoroughly excited about them that it made them beam at her ecstatically.

"Who's hungry?" Kaoru asked them, desperately needing to distract herself. That was something she could think about later when she was alone. They didn't need to see her tears. They needed food. Proper, _cooked _food.

"I am!"

"Me!"

"Me, too!"

"I was just cooking breakfast," Kaoru smiled. "It shouldn't take too much longer. You can go play outside until it's ready, if you'd like. I'm not sure where Yahiko is, but if you find him I'm sure he'd be willing to go through the storage house. I know I saw a ball in there at some point."

The kids nodded and Kaoru turned back into the kitchen, gently shutting the door behind herself. She waited until she heard their footsteps carry them away and once she was sure they were gone, she leaned heavily against the frame.

Deep breath in.

Deep breath out.

_You can do this, Kaoru. You will not cry in front of them._

Deep breath in.

Deep breath out.

Right… back to slicing tofu.

A few minutes later, all the ingredients were merrily cooking in the large pot, and rice was steaming in a separate pot beside it. It smelled fantastic, and she was excited to share her cooking with everyone. She'd never cooked for so many people before.

A knock at the door startled her out of her musings, and she instinctively bade the person to enter. She hadn't been focusing on the ki that projected itself from the other side of the door, but she'd been so sure that Kenshin would be the one to slide the shoji open. To her surprise, it was Mei, the eldest female at fourteen years old, and the second eldest of the group.

She hadn't been with the others earlier, and Kaoru had assumed that she had been brushing her long hair or washing up. Kaoru had been very deliberate in leaving a brush for them and showing them exactly where she was putting it.

But Kaoru quickly realized that her assumptions had been incorrect, because the girl's hair was just as matted as the night before. She had patted the nest down as best she could, and had simply tied the strands together at the nape of her neck. Perhaps she knew that she needed help with it? Kaoru certainly wouldn't have been able to attack the job by herself, had it been her own hair. Was that why she was here, looking so timid? Was she nervous in asking for help?

"Good morning," she said softly.

"Good morning. Were you comfortable during the night? The others said they slept well, but if there's anything else you need, please don't be afraid to ask me."

"Oh, no, Miss Kaoru," she said, wide-eyed in alarm that she'd caused Kaoru to worry. She put up an assuring hand, and then let it fall against her heart. "We couldn't have asked for a better night," she said, and Kaoru knew she was being genuine.

Miss Kaoru?" she repeated, slightly incredulous. "Please… there's no need to be formal. Just call me 'Kaoru'."

Mei shifted slightly but nodded politely. "Kaoru."

"Great. I sent the others off to find Yahiko so he could help them find some things to play with. I haven't seen Shingo or Yasuo yet, though. Have you spoken with them yet?"

"Yes. They're both in the yard with Sir Kenshin."

"Sir Kenshin?" A small smile pulled at her lips. "As much as I'd like to see his expression if he heard you say that, I assure you that 'Kenshin' is just fine. Same with Yahiko. We'd all like to be your friends, if that's alright with you."

Mei's demure expression lightened considerably, and the shadows a smile even formed on her lips. She bowed at the hip, and when she righted herself, her eyes met Kaoru's again. "Thank you, Kaoru."

"You're very welcome. If you want to join the others, I think Yahiko took everyone else to the storage house. It's over on the other side of the house."

"Actually, I was hoping that you would let me help you," Mei clarified. "It can be very exhausting to cook for so many people."

"Oh," Kaoru breathed. She knew Mei was the most reserved of the group, and she wondered if she had always been so reticent or if it was a result of being orphaned. As the eldest female of the group, Kaoru could very easily see her assuming the role of mother or caretaker- especially with the younger kids.

Was that why she had been thinking of Kaoru and concerned with the amount of work it was to cook for people?

"Well, there's not much more to do with the food. The soup and rice just have to cook for a few more minutes. If you'd like you can help me set the table, though."

The ghost of a smile remained, but Mei's eyes glazed over slightly in memory. The expression was so haunted… so _familiar,_ that Kaoru was somehow certain that she knew exactly what the girl was thinking of at that moment.

It was the same pained look Kaoru knew she had gotten, back when the wounds from Takeshi's death had whipped through her blood. It was the same look she got when she had heard small rustling around the house and her imagination screamed that it was her brother milling about in his room or in the dojo. It was the same look she got when she could swear she heard his laughter from beside her, and when she saw someone on the street with similar features.

It was hard. It was agonizing to think that someone you love has left the world and you will never be able to hug them again.

Kaoru somehow knew, perhaps by instinct, that what she had just said- _you can help me set the table- _was something Mei's mother had suggested countless times in the past. It was entirely possible that this was the first time Mei had heard such words since her mother had died.

"Of course," Mei said quietly.

Kaoru wanted to ask. Wanted desperately to ask if she was alright, how to help, what she had recalled, how her parents had died, when they had died. Kaoru wanted to throw her arms around the girl and cradle her tightly and promise that everything would be okay. Her fingers twitched at her sides, and it took an astounding amount of willpower not to reach out, but she knew that any sudden actions, especially anything so intimate and caring, may have caused Mei to further isolate herself.

The girl looked strong and determined the day before. Yes, she'd been frightened by the Yakuza, but after they were taken care of, and before the reality of staying in the Kamiya residence had sunk in, Mei looked resolute and certain of herself. As the eldest female, she had to be.

But Kaoru could only imagine how the emotionally exhausting it was to experience the transition from being entirely self-reliant to staying in a different home and allowing others to take the reins. Yes, Mei was a strong young woman, but being welcomed into a loving home looked like it had torn open wounds of losing her own home; wounds that quite possibly had never fully healed.

She hid it well, but Kaoru could still see the vulnerability in her eyes, possibly because Kaoru remembered feeling similarly helplessness. And thinking back to what she'd felt all those years ago, Kaoru knew that coddling her would have only helped to push Mei further away. This was something that Mei had to attempt to consolidate by herself for now. Kaoru would keep an eye on Mei and perhaps in a day or two, or whenever she looked less haunted, Kaoru could be more affectionate.

For now, a few words of assurance would be best, she reasoned.

"The bowls are over here," Kaoru said, leading her over to the shelf, "and the tea cups are here."

Mei nodded in understanding and reached for a few bowls with delicate fingers.

"Mei?" Kaoru waited until the girl looked back up at her. "I don't know you or the others well enough yet, but I can see how much you've helped them. You're their anchor, and though that role can be exhausting, you still hold onto it tightly. I really respect you for everything you've done."

Startled by Kaoru's heartfelt words, Mei bowed her head, since the bowls in her hands prohibited her from bowing fully. "Th-thank you, Kaoru," she said, and then turned to navigate her way to the long table down the hall. As she veered around the corner, Kaoru caught a brief glimpse of a warm smile on her lips.

* * *

><p>Kaoru, Sanosuke, and the three youngest children waved at Kenshin, Yahiko, and the older kids as they left through the outer gate. With one last glance back at Kaoru and a warm smile that she was beginning to realize was reserved for her alone, Kenshin pulled the door shut and the sounds of eager voices faded away in the adjacent street.<p>

It had been agreed that Kenshin and Yahiko would take command over the reparation of the orphanage. Kenshin and Kaoru hadn't been able to see too much of the building the previous day because the sunlight was already fading by the time the crowds had thinned out enough and allowed them to venture inside.

Shingo, the eldest boy, had explained that they had run out of candles the week before, but they could open all the shoji doors to allow moonlight to stream through the house. Kenshin had politely declined, not wanting them to go through so much trouble, especially when he had plans to return in the morning.

The subject of the orphanage's physical condition had been neatly avoided, in favor of allowing the kids to relax. But as they all finished their breakfasts and the sun was beginning to rise into the large, blue sky, Kenshin had asked who among them wanted to help patch things up. Every one of them volunteered eagerly, some of them going so far as to leaping off of their cushions. This caused Kenshin's lilac eyes to widen almost comically, and Kaoru grinned at him.

It was agreed that Fuu, Etsuo, and Kazuko would remain at the dojo with Kaoru and Sanosuke, and they would all take care of things such as laundry (since heavens knew when they had last washed their clothing) and restocking the sad pantry.

Kaoru was marginally surprised by how quickly the kids had warmed up to the tall man. She and Kenshin had proven themselves trustworthy already, but she was concerned with how they would get along with the other two tenants of the Kamiya residence.

Yahiko was younger, and therefore closer to their age which, coupled with his expressive eyes and playful grins, helped him gain the kids' affection. Kaoru had casually pulled him aside when they'd first strolled in with nine orphans, quietly explained the situation, and within moments he was running around with them and chasing them throughout the yard as they screeched in glee.

Sanosuke, however, was the type of man many people found to be rather intimidating. He was tall to an adult of average height, so to kids he may as well have been a giant. And Kaoru wasn't sure how well they could read, but she thought it perfectly reasonable that they would be frightened by the blatant kanji symbol of evil boldly displayed across his back.

Her concerns had been unwarranted, however. Apparently the younger kids felt truly safe in Kaoru's home, because the moment the tall man strolled into the room and saw nearly a dozen kids for the first time, his eyes had widened and he had backed away slowly. The motion was extremely amusing to the younger kids, and in no time, four of them had begun chasing after him, giggling and squealing about capturing the Rooster Head.

Kaoru waited until there was no longer any trace of sound coming from the direction Kenshin had just led the kids, before turning to the three children who had stayed behind. "Alright, everyone, are you ready? We're going to have a good, old-fashioned competition."

"YEAH!" they shouted, and Sanosuke just stared at her. She understood his look clearly enough- how could she have made _chores _sound exciting at all, let alone send three kids into an excited frenzy?

Grinning deviously at him, she explained the terms. "Right, so here's how this will work. Kazuko, you're with me and Fuu and Etsuo, you will be with Sanosuke." She very nearly snorted at his fiery glare. "Oh come now, it's only fair. You have two teammates while I only have one."

His cheeks visibly moved, and Kaoru knew he was wisely biting his tongue. The fact that he was stuck with two four-year-olds was terrifying to him. They'd be loud and chatty and giggly, and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to last even a few minutes, let alone the whole day. Still, he only crossed his arms and shifted his weight.

"You two will be in charge of cleaning the floors and washing the dishes, while Kazuko and I do the laundry. Deal?"

Sanosuke groaned loudly and the kids verbalized their agreement.

"We'll be going to the market after everything is finished, and the winning team won't have to carry back the groceries."

Hearing what the reward was suddenly made Sanosuke's slumped form bolt upright, and before Kaoru knew what was happening, he'd begun running toward the house. Fuu and Etsuo giggled as they trailed after him, and they all disappeared inside the building.

Kaoru laughed at them, then turned to Kazuko. "What do you say? You want to kick their butts?"

"We'll win this for sure!"

"Right! You know where the well is, right?" The seven-year-old nodded. "Good. I'll leave you in charge of drawing up enough water to fill that basin over there," she pointed across the yard. "I'll go inside and bring out all the clothing that has to be washed."

Plan set, she ran inside the house, stopping only to grab a basket, and then wove her way into one of the rooms the orphans had slept in. To her great surprise, the room was nearly spotless. All the bed rolls were tidied up, the blankets were carefully folded, and the laundry was not haphazardly strewn about as she'd been expecting. Instead, it was piled neatly in the far corner, looking as innocent as ever.

Mei.

The one who had cleaned everything up had been Mei. That was why she hadn't come sauntering down the hall with the others before breakfast. Instead of attending to her hair, she'd assumed her motherly role and cleaned up after everyone else as they went on to explore the house.

Kaoru shook her head, though a broken smile touched her lips. It was unfortunate that any of their parents had died, but the past could not be changed. All of them were orphans, after all, weren't they? Kenshin. Yahiko. Sanosuke. Herself. They'd all lost their parents. Their lives were all different but they'd all endured that same experience of losing the two people who were supposed to raise them into adulthood.

Their pasts could not be unwritten. All they could do now was learn how to _live _and keep moving forward. And though growing up in a loving home would have given them better childhoods, the nine orphaned kids had banded together and made the best of what they had. Mei had become their anchor, and that not only fastened everyone together- it also gave her purpose and a reason to remain strong in the face of all the darkness of the world. She was confident that the others would similarly find meaningful roles to play, and that would help them overcome the devastation of their youth. They had each other, and Kaoru somehow knew that they would stick together and they'd all be alright.

Kaoru put the soiled clothing in the basket and went into the second room, which Kaoru not as shocked to find in the same condition. Again grabbing the dirty clothing, she made her way into the third room and smiled. Mei was going to be a fantastic mother, if she ever decided to have her own children.

Trying not to let herself feel upset, Kaoru hurried over to the men's rooms and gathered their things, as well. Quickening her pace, she made her way outside to Kazuko, who was toting the last water bucket over to the wash bin.

They both set to work, Kaoru dragging the clothing across the board and handing Kazuko the cleaned cloth, who set about wringing out the sopping material before hanging it out to dry.

As they hung the final, freshly-cleaned kimono, they headed back to the house. There was a loud shriek, then, and Kaoru pinned the voice as belonging to Sanosuke. Kaoru started running, but the subsequent stream of giggles calmed her racing heart.

She and Kazuko made it to engawa just in time to witness Fuu chasing after a disgusted Sanosuke with a wet rag. "Hey! Knock it off, will ya! We're gonna lose the bet and-"

His words were effectively cut off as the rag sailed through the air and hit him squarely in the seat of the pants. The squelching sound of sopping cloth falling to the ground had Kaoru snorting in amusement, but it was Sanosuke's shocked expression that had her gripping her sides and she was unable to contain her laughter.

Kaoru could barely hear the others chiming in, she was laughing so hysterically, and she heard Sanosuke grumble something before heading off toward his room.

Wiping her eyes, she turned to the instigator. "Now, Fuu," she said, pushing a bit of authority into her tone. "That wasn't very nice."

"He started it! He kept calling me little! He said my legs were too short to keep up with him!"

"Ah. Well, then he did bring that upon himself, then, huh?" Fuu nodded firmly. "Still, I think it would be nice of you to apologize."

"Okay!" the child said, and then sauntered off into the house after him.

* * *

><p>Sometime around noon, Kaoru, Sanosuke, and the three children arrived at the orphanage. The kids ran inside, thrilled to see the commotion around their home, and they talked loudly as they investigated all the active projects.<p>

Sanosuke was not nearly as excited, and instead complained about there being too much damn soup in the damn pot he was carrying. Kaoru had cooked fresh stew before they'd left, and she had been ready to divide into a few separate containers so that they could be transported more easily, but Sanosuke was having none of it. He was hungry _now, _and he was not about to wait around longer than he had to.

He'd merely heaved the full pot up and started walking toward the outer gate, intentionally blocking out Kaoru's protests. He was normally still sleeping at noon, so being awake AND doing manual labor had worked up an appetite that only made him grouchier than normal.

The way over to the orphanage had been grueling work, and though he made a genuine effort to keep his cursing to a minimum, he could not mask the beads of sweat that rolled down his face. Spotting a remarkably flat rock in the middle of the yard, he waddled over to it, placed the pot on it, and promptly fell over onto his back, panting and groaning.

"Oh, don't be such a baby," Yahiko called over to him from where he was perched on the engawa.

"Shut it, you runt! That was heavy!"

"Waaaa waaaa… all I hear is crying. I can't believe the great Sanosuke was defeated by a pot of soup!"

"Listen here, you little snot!" Sanosuke shouted back indignantly. Kaoru was half convinced by the conviction in his tone that he was about to leap up and start fighting with Yahiko, but the spiky-haired man remained on the ground. "When I get up, you better be clear on the other side of town, or so help you, I will pummel you into the dirt right here!"

Kaoru rolled her eyes and placed the bowls on a nearby rock. Their bickering meant that everything was right in the world, and even though they often spewed horrible threats at each other, they rarely got more physical than Sanosuke rubbing the top of Yahiko's head obnoxiously or Yahiko punching his arm in retaliation.

As Kaoru surveyed the house, it was easy to determine what needed to be fixed. Progress had very clearly been made in the five or so hours they'd been there, but there was still a lot to be done.

Kenshin and Shingo were on the roof patching holes, and Yasuo was standing on the ground, staring up at them, waiting for instructions. As they called out the supplies they needed, he ran over to the stockpile of newly purchased items, retrieved whatever was requested, and then tossed the materials up to the awaiting men.

Teru and Aya were inside mending various holes in the walls and support beams. Kaoru could see where they had been working, and aside from their coverings being slightly different in color, it would have been difficult to determine if there had been any damages at all.

Mei could be found in the backyard with a brush and a jar of adhesive. She delicately smeared a bit of glue onto the frames of each torn shoji, and Tadao helped her by handing her replacement rice paper. Together they lowered it into place and smoothed their fingers over the edges.

Kaoru informed everyone that she had brought lunch, and they all raced to the front of the house in a famished frenzy, calling out their gratitude as they passed her by. Kaoru walked back more slowly, though, and she surveyed the house quietly.

The floorboards creaked underneath her feet as she walked, the ceiling beams sagged visibly, the supportive wall posts looked as if they were slanted, and one of the rooms was partially charred, clearly having survived a fire sometime in the past. The dining table was lopsided, having lost a leg at some point, and the missing appendage was replaced by a small log, in an effort to keep the table upright. The kitchen itself was in poor shape, as well, and Kaoru had no idea where to begin assessing the damages there.

All in all, there were various odds and ends that needed to be attended to, but most of the rooms seemed to be in decent shape. Kaoru easily attributed this to Mei's diligent efforts, and smiled at the lack of dust. The walls inside were not grimy, as Kaoru had expected them to be, the wooden floors were generally well-kept, and even the dishes in the kitchen seemed to be spotless. She had done whatever she could to keep the house habitable.

The eldest girl reminded Kaoru a lot of herself, and she smiled softly, making her way back to the front of the house. She'd serve everyone a fresh lunch and then-

Kaoru stopped in her tracks, just before the outer doorway of the house. Still draped in the shadows, she watched in awe as Kenshin happily ladled soup into each of the bowls and handed them to the waiting kids with a smile.

The last two kids who had scrambled outside were still washing their hands in a small basin that hadn't been there when Kaoru had arrived. A hand absently rose to her chest- he'd even made them _wash their hands_.

Kenshin must have felt her eyes on him, because he suddenly looked up and met her tender gaze with his. He paused briefly, surprised by the raw emotion he saw in her expression, but he didn't call out to her. Instead, he ladled the soup as quickly, yet kindly, as he could to the last three kids before setting the ladle down. Wiping his hands on his hakama, he hurried over to Kaoru, trying to appear normal to everyone else.

"Is everything alri-"

Before he could finish his concerned question, her arms were wrapped tightly around his torso and she was nuzzling her face into his chest affectionately. His left arm instinctively curled around her waist while the other rested against the base of her scalp.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Her reaction was far too extreme to merely be thanking him for attending to the kids, and his lips curved upward as he planted a kiss atop her head. He had a fairly good idea of why she was suddenly so emotional, but he knew that this wasn't the place to address the matter. She felt warm and pliant and relaxed in his grasp, and he let out a light sigh as he gently held her close to him.

She started to retreat a few heartbeats later, and he reluctantly allowed her to take a step backward. Her eyes were shining and the smile she bestowed upon him was enough to melt his heart into a helpless puddle at his feet.

The shadows that had been hovering in her eyes were beginning to retreat with every day that passed, and some new emotion that had previously been shrouded was now beginning to peak out from the depths, hesitant and uncertain, but absolutely there. The shadows were almost entirely gone now, leaving that emotion nowhere else to hide, and he could see it shyly situating itself within her orbs, as if settling into a new home that it was trying desperately to acclimate itself to.

Kenshin knew what that emotion was. He'd begun to suspect the first time he saw it peering back at him, trembling and terrified, but he refused to comment on it until he was certain.

But with the way she was looking at him now, nervous, excited, and _accepting_, he knew without doubt that she finally felt it. Her tender expression betrayed her, whether she knew it or not. He could feel the slight change within her; that last bit within that had been trying so hard to keep itself tethered to solid ground had finally given in, and she was freefalling over the edge of everything she'd ever known. Freefalling happily, and both of them knew at that moment that he'd catch her at the bottom and he'd never, _ever _let go.

No, now was not the time to address this, but he decided that the second they were truly alone that night, he would trap her in his arms and this time, she wouldn't fight her way out.


	15. Serenity

_Well, my lovely readers, this is it! I want to thank each and every one of you who have stuck with me for so long. Your patience and support have been monumental! I especially thank those who have reviewed, because it really is wonderful knowing that you have taken the time to let me know what you thought- even if it was just a few words. That encouragement motivated me at many points in writing this, and without you I'm not sure this would have ever been completed. You guys are the best! I appreciate all the support and love you've given me, so I dedicate this to all of you!_

_Happy reading, and best wishes to all of you!_

* * *

><p>With a lopsided smile tugging at her cheeks, Kaoru slowly opened her eyes and stretched as she sat up. Bright green grass brushed against her ankles and the heavenly glow of a full moon bathed her in an ethereal light that she found more and more welcoming each time she woke up.<p>

Looking around, she quickly caught sight of a man sitting beside her, and as their eyes locked, he reached out his hand to grasp her fingers gently. Painfully beautiful lavender irises seemed to brighten and warm as if smiling at her, and she felt her chest swell as he brought the back of her hand to his lips tenderly. The kiss he planted there was like a butterfly's wing grazing against her skin.

It was impossible to fight the corners of her lips rising even further, and suddenly she found herself feeling airborne. Her arms wrapped around his soul as she tackled him to the ground, grinning and giggling all the while. The sound of his own mirth reached her ears and as she pulled away just enough to gaze at him, she caught the most breathtaking smile she'd ever seen grace his features.

Heart beating even faster against her ribs, she felt her insides soften and melt away. Unable to contain herself, she reached down and brushed a few stray hairs away from his cheeks and then leaned down to kiss him. His arms wrapped around her in return, one around her waist and the other weaving itself into her hair and against her scalp, wordlessly demanding that she never pull away again.

Their lips feathered against each other delicately, but as tender as the kiss was, a fiery craving for more flickered within her. Something deep within her chest. Something hot and consuming and painful and wonderful and _free_… and yet she wanted to tether that aching spot to the man underneath her forever so that he would know she was his.

When her lungs began to protest, she pulled away slightly and rested her forehead against his as they panted for breath. Cupping his cheek, she smiled at him, melting over and over again at the emotions etched into his eyes. Devotion. Passion. Assurance.

"Kenshin," she whispered against his lips. "You're the most wonderful man I've ever known."

She felt his grin grow, and before she knew what was happening, he'd captured her lips again, his hands clutching her even closer to him. Over and over again, he kissed her. Always tenderly. Always gently. Always with the promise of something deep. Something that words could never fully express.

"I… was… wondering…" she said between kisses, and he finally rested his head on the ground again, staring up into her eyes, allowing her to voice her thoughts. "You told me that you had asked my soul what I wanted most, and I was… I was wondering what you want most?"

She felt his lips graze the tip of her nose, but suddenly he was no longer underneath her. She wasn't laying down at all, for that matter, and the grassy field had faded away entirely. Shimmering into its place was a house. Her house. And Kaoru saw an image of herself sitting all the way across the yard on the edge of the engawa, swinging her legs back and forth with a silly grin crinkling her cheeks. Kaoru followed the gaze to a man in a pink gi running around the yard as he chased someone.

Peals of laughter reached Kaoru's ears, and her eyes widened and softened at the same time. Her hand shot up to her mouth and tears sprung to the corners of her eyes. The thrumming between her ribs sped up until it ached, but the heat that rose within her chest washed against the shock, soothing her with fire and passion and love.

Kenshin had been wrong, she distantly realized. He'd been wrong when he told her that his soul could only show her memories, because here she was, looking at something that had not happened yet. Something that he wanted to happen. _What he wanted most…_

The giggles got louder as the Kenshin before her drew closer to his prey, and suddenly a blob of cloth and scarlet dove at the dream-Kaoru who was sitting on the engawa. Quickly, she pulled the person up, shielding him within her arms as lilac eyes peeked around her and a tongue appeared from between a scrunched up face of victory.

"Safe now!" the boy squealed happily, as dream-Kaoru shifted him to rest beside her. A boy. A boy with all too familiar eyes and a mane of scarlet hair and a grin as big as the moon.

Kenshin laughed heartily at them, agreeing that the boy was indeed safe. He held his hands up in mock defeat as he strode over to the porch and planted a kiss at the junction of dream-Kaoru's lips. "Come now, my little one," he said, offering a hand to help the boy stand. "Let's go cook dinner now. I hear they're hungry," he added, and the boy giggled as Kaoru shot him a disbelieving glare.

The boy rose to his feet, rising almost as high as dream-Kaoru's head, even though she was still seated on a mound of pillows. "Baby's hungry, mama!" he giggled, and then kissed her on the cheek before departing with Kenshin.

"Now wait just a minute!" she called after them shifting herself carefully. Instantly, Kenshin was beside her again, helping her rise to her feet. Helping her because her belly was swollen out past her feet. Stretching lightly, she allowed Kenshin to rest his hand on her elbow as he led her and the boy toward the kitchen. "Kami knows you'll make a mess like last time if I'm not in there to keep an eye on you two."

The boy instantly thrust a finger at his father. "Daddy's fault! Not looking!"

Dream-Kaoru's cheerful laughter echoed through the yard. "It's alright, my darling Kenji. We can all cook together so miso doesn't end up all over the floors again, alright?"

"Yeah!" the boy shouted as they all disappeared around a corner.

Kaoru stood in the middle of the yard, her knees shaking and her eyes misted over so much she could barely see anything at all, and her chest ached with an emotion that was strong and demanding and consuming like a raging fire.

She felt arms close around her, and she turned, weeping loudly into Kenshin's shoulder, unable to contain the swarming sensations within her. She clutched onto his gi and cried, even as she laughed, and she felt her tears soak through the material on his chest.

"You want to live," she sobbed gratefully. "You want to create life and live and be happy. Oh, Kenshin, nothing would make me happier!"

She felt silly, howling so loudly and uncontrollably from being so overjoyed. She hadn't known it was even possible for such an overpowering surge of warmth and elation to sweep across a human. It was like a tsunami of everything good, all washing against her heart all at once. It left her staggering, and absolutely nothing could have formed a better dream for the future.

"You want life," she cried. "You want _life…"_

_Kaoru, wake up._

Blinking against her tears, she clenched her fingers around Kenshin's biceps, trying to find feeling in her legs again.

_Kaoru. Wake up now._

What? Why?

_You need to wake up!_

She wiped at her eyes, finally pulling herself away from Kenshin, who was looking at her seriously. Like something was wrong. There was a sense of furious urgency in the voice.

_KAORU!_

Eyes shooting open, the wooden ceiling above her came into focus, blotting out the dream, and she blinked rapidly as she sat up. A heartbeat later, the shoji screen was brushed aside and Kenshin came barreling into her room. "You need to get up," he said, his voice laced with anger. She was already shoving the covers off her legs when he reached out to help pull her to her feet.

The transition between teary happiness and panic threw Kaoru off-kilter, and her mind forcefully swam against a current of haziness, trying to catch up and make sense of the situation.

"What's wrong?" she asked, beyond alarmed at his abrupt appearance. Had his soul really woken her? He wasn't angry with her for asking anything of his soul, was he? Did he feel like she'd pried too far?

"We're surrounded. I think it's the Yakuza. There are dozens of them closing in around the walls right now."

Kaoru had already ripped herself away from his grasp and was running to the far corner of her room where her bokken and Kenshin's old sword rested. She wrapped her fingers around the familiar wooden hilt and ran with Kenshin onto the engawa. "I'll take the kids into the dojo," she said, and was already beginning to run off, but his hand wrapped around her wrist.

Turning around, she felt warm lips plant themselves firmly on her own. Hunger. Fear. Anger. Worry.

"Be safe, koishii," he whispered, leaving her momentarily frozen. He'd never used an endearing name with her before. The concern in his eyes flickered back and forth like a flame.

"Y-you too," she managed, and then he was gone.

Kaoru blinked once, and then snapped back into focus, breaking into a sprint down the halls. "Everyone, wake up!" she said as she shoved the shoji aside loudly. The three occupants shot upright, but she was already in the adjacent room before they'd even registered her words. "Up! Everyone up!" she kept saying, and within seconds, she was surrounded by all nine children. "It will be alright," she said quickly, authority and assurance coating her tone. "Everything will be fine. I need everyone to move into the dojo right now, alright? Calmly. Everyone needs to stay calm, alright?"

Wide, terrified eyes stared at her, but they all nodded and followed after her through the house. Yahiko stormed into the hallway a few seconds later, wiping his bleary eyes tiredly. "Yakuza?" he guessed, and his frown deepened as Kaoru nodded. "Don't worry," he said automatically to the kids as they ran onto the outer porch. "They don't stand a chance against us." His voice was all confidence, and Kaoru could see how reassured the kids were as a result. Kaoru _and _Yahiko wouldn't lie to them, right?

Kaoru flung the dojo shoji open and after everyone tumbled inside, she slammed the door shut again. "Go grab your bokkens," she said calmly, as she reached for another one for herself. She heard their feet race over to the bokken racks as they wordlessly fumbled for the training swords.

She grabbed a second bokken and shoved it down into the shoji track, confident that it would hinder the invaders for at least a few more seconds, if it came to it. Flying around to face everyone, she beheld a beautiful scene that nearly stopped her entirely.

All of her students- all ten of them- were anxiously gripping the handles of their weapons. Their grips and their defensive stances were perfect, and though fear tainted their expressions, they still stood shoulder to shoulder, just as they had during their first lesson the day before.

Yahiko stood closest to her, his eyes burning in rage, wordlessly conveying that he would never allow anyone close to the kids. Kids that he'd seen so much of himself in. He had been an orphan, after all, and it had only been a few years since Kaoru had taken him in. The wounds weren't fresh by any means, but seeing orphans here, being targeted by the same gang that tormented him was infuriating, and he felt his blood boiling with the need to protect them.

A raging surge of pride crackled through Kaoru, and she nodded at the boy who would be her successor firmly. "Right," she said, shaking herself free from panic and allowing herself to fall into the familiar rhythm of training. "Remember our first lesson?" There was a murmur of affirmation. "Good. What did I tell you about the Kamiya Kassin-Ryu?"

Shingo spoke up first, his voice quivering only slightly. "It's the sword that gives life."

"That's exactly right, Shingo," she said, as she pulled off her socks. Fighting in a yukata was not ideal by any means, but she'd had no time to change into her traditional training attire. Wide pant legs and free calves had simply not been an option, so she'd have to make due with her confined leg room somehow. "The sword that gives life. And how could a weapon that has brought so much death be used to give life?"

There was apparent hesitation that coursed through her students. Finally, Yasuo swallowed forcefully, sounding more insightful than ever before. "It gives life by protecting others. Like right now. We will use these swords to protect each other. To allow our lives to continue."

Kaoru smiled at him. "Yes. There will sometimes be fights that are started by very angry people- people who will not listen to words of reason. And when you cannot reason with them, and when they begin to attack you or the innocent people around you, the Kamiya Kassin-Ryu will help you fight back. It's never to be used to pick fights with others, right?"

"Yes, sensei!"

"Instead, it's used as a defense. Because unfortunately, words of wisdom will not work with all people. Now, remember the third kata I showed you?"

They automatically shifted their legs into the appropriate position and held their bokkens up at exactly the right angle.

"Perfect," she said. "This is a kata of defense. It can be used when your enemy is attacking you head-on. Go through it with me now."

Together, they coursed through the motions a few times, until voices outside got louder and louder. It seemed like they were drawing closer, and though the children tried to mask their fear, most of them were unsuccessful.

"It'll be alright," she assured them, and then turned to face the outer door. Her shoulders were tense and her calves coiled, ready to leap at any intruders that dared slide the shoji open. She itched to spread her legs a bit farther apart for more secure balance, but her damnable sleeping yukata was keeping her from her normal range of motions. She'd absolutely still be able to hold her own, but she still regretted that they hadn't attacked while she'd been dressed more appropriately. But then again, what was the point of invading at night, if not to catch enemies off guard?

The framework rattled violently as the shadowed outlines of several men fell across the screen. They tried to pull the door open, but when that proved useless, they backed up slightly and barreled right through the door, tearing through the framework in a startling crash of shattering noise. Screams erupted from behind as four gruff men cackled evilly and stomped into the dojo.

Fury surged through Kaoru's bones, and she was racing at them in a blink. She hit the first man in the neck more quickly than he could react, and he dropped to the ground, unconscious. The second man received what would turn into a colorful bruise on his forehead, followed by a stab straight to his private area. Down for the count.

In the same continuous motion, she whipped her wooden blade around into the third man, who had stepped much too close to the kids for her to be comfortable with. The bokken hit him in his left kneecap, and the motion was quickly repeated on the other knee. He stumbled slightly but kept going, so Kaoru retaliated with a succession of moves devised to strike his neck, sword wrist, and then the weakest spot in his side.

He fell to the ground as well, but there was still one intruder left off to the side, so Kaoru spun around and unflinchingly arced the blade above her head. Her eyes widened, and she was able to bring the weapon to a stop a hair's breadth from Sanosuke's cheek.

"Thanks for not hittin' the face, Missy," he grinned.

She flung a glare around him, only to find the man she'd been aiming to hit a second ago already sprawled out and unconscious across the floor. Ensuring that no other threats were immediately in range, she returned her gaze to the tall fighter. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Was stayin' at the orph'n'ge, righ'?" He swayed slightly, and Kaoru suspected that he'd been there alone, with nothing better to do than drink. His breath reeked of sake, the stench curling around her nose unforgivingly. "Kenshin said it'd be a good idea for me ta stay 'er for now. Jus'n case, righ? 'n I saw 'ese punks snoopin' around, so I kicked a couple-a asses, 'n by the time I was done with'em, the rest're gone."

"So you figured they'd come here?" Yahiko asked, afraid to raise his voice as loud as Sanosuke's. No need to attract more attention, after all. The bumbling fool was doing a good enough job of that on his own. "And keep it down, would ya?"

"Don' give me any-a tha'," Sanosuke grumbled to him. "I'm 'ere ta help ya."

"Yeah, right," Yahiko breathed, rolling his eyes. "'Cause you can do so much when you're this drunk."

"Don' doubt me, ya smelly troll," he retorted easily. "'n I don' gotta keep it down when they a'ready know where we are! Seri'sly…" he groaned, and then planted his left foot firmly in the ground and extended his right foot backwards like an enraged mule. A Yakuza man tumbled to the ground, out cold. "Tha' was rude!" he shouted down at him. "I was talkin'!" Turning back to Kaoru, he said, "An'way, don' worry. Kenshin's a'ready taken mos' of 'em down-"

Chaos.

One second they were alone, and the next, there were several men trying to barge in through the door. "Yahiko, stay back with them!" Kaoru heard herself saying, but even the sound of her voice was already a memory, and she found herself leaping to fight the intruders angrily.

Yes, Kenshin had very likely taken most of them out, but he was only one person, and therefore could not defend every angle of the house at the same time. It was only logical for people to have slipped passed him.

And besides, if she hadn't gotten a chance to slam her bokken into _someone_, she would have been even more livid. She would NOT stand around and have other people fight her battles. Sure, it had been Kenshin who had initially upset the Yakuza, but Kaoru had whole-heartedly agreed in both supporting him and publicly denouncing the gang. She had just as much reason to defend her home and the people inside of it, and she'd be damned if she'd let Kenshin do all the work!

Six men barged into the room. Their appearance was swift and loud and unfiltered as they cackled and raised their metal blades against her and Sanosuke. She could see it in their eyes- they thought her weak and they thought Sanosuke was a lanky, drunken fool. They thought they'd breeze by without much resistance at all.

Kaoru snorted at their thrilled expressions.

Sanosuke leisurely stood by while one of the men slashed at him with a katana. The taller man remained unfazed, though, and the attacker stared at him, dumbfounded. "What're you-" but the intruder's words were cut off by his sudden screaming. The man fell backward, clutching his forehead and shrieking loudly.

"Oh, come on!" Sanosuke yelled at him. "Tha' wasn' even a full fist! Tha' was jus' a finger!"

Two men rounded on Kaoru at once. The first to strike aimed at her legs, and seconds later, the other man aimed a strike at her chest. Coordination was incredible to see between the two, and Kaoru was momentarily astounded. How surprising to have seen some teamwork!

They'd expected her to jump over the first attack and accidentally plunge herself into the second man's blade. Instead she jumped, pulled her legs up against her rear end, and dove headfirst onto the wooden floor to her left. In the same motion, she drew her arm back and horizontally struck a third man in the shins as she twisted around. A groan escaped him as he rolled along the ground in agony.

The man who'd swung at her legs had countered by spinning around and running at her headlong. Right- so the fifth kata it was. Easily, she swung her arm around, her fingers gripping in the wooden handle of her bokken tightly. The first part of the kata hit him directly in the abdomen- a strike that was quickly followed by a stab at the chest and a slice diagonally into the neck.

He landed with a loud _thunk _and cried out in pain, absently groaning about how a woman had no right to strike him.

Laughing hollowly, Kaoru whipped herself back into a new kata as she faced the other attacker. She gazed at the man- short, stocky, and wearing a grin larger than a kitsune ready to engage in mischief.

It didn't take much. Her moves were flawless, she knew. She hit him right in the chest and the temple before he'd so much as lifted his weapon, and in seconds he was already falling to the ground, defeated.

Kaoru very nearly laughed at them. These were the fabled fighters of the Yakuza? These were the men everyone in the city was watching their backs for? It was Kenshin, if anyone, they should have been worried about. Not some Yakuza idiot.

"KAORU!" That was Yahiko's voice, but before she had time to do anything more that recognize it, she felt foreign hands sliding around her mouth. The hands were forceful and sickening as they rubbed against her lips to get a solid grip of her face. Rough. Rancid. Sweaty. _What was he doing?_

A dark cackle echoed from his chest against her back and through her bones, making Kaoru's eyes widen. He'd gotten her. He shouldn't have been so close. Shouldn't have had his arms wrapped across her breasts and around her biceps so familiarly. Shouldn't have had his face hovering right beside hers and he shouldn't have been breathing revoltingly down her neck.

An innate, primal instinct screamed at her to flail wildly, to shove him away. She almost succumbed to the automatic reaction, but a voice in her head calmly demanded otherwise. Her father's voice. Her brother's voice. Both of them from when they'd trained her as a young girl. _If captured, writhing about will accomplish little_, they'd told her all those years ago. _It's much wiser to pinpoint a weakness and wait until it can be exploited._

It felt horribly, sickeningly _wrong _to allow the putrid oaf to drag her closer to the children. Kaoru tried to avoid their wide, horrified eyes, instead opting to keep her own eyes downcast. She wanted to tell them it would be alright, that she was _not_ giving up and that she'd never let anyone hurt them. But the filthy hand still splayed across her lips forbade her to speak, and she forced herself to focus on his body language instead.

His chest rose heavily against her back, his arms were sweaty, and he was favoring his left foot. From the way he jerkily stepped along the wall, never turning his back to Sanosuke and Yahiko, it was clear that he felt confident enough to know what he was doing, but he also wasn't freely offering any vulnerabilities. He was sure with his level of skill, to an extent, but he still needed hostages as added assurance. By capturing her, he'd not only removed one of the three capable fighters in the room, but he'd also effectively frozen the two men in their tracks.

Right… so he was confident, but he also had enough doubt, and that was all she'd needed to know.

Running through the succession of motions several times in her head, she focused on his steps. Right foot. Slight dragging of the left. Right foot. Slight dragging of the left. Right foot. Slight-

She drew in a breath from her unobstructed nostrils and slammed her heel down as forcefully as she could. Her damnable yukata restrained her from fully drawing up her leg, but she made up for the lack of power by hitting the little nub of bone that protruded against the inside of his ankle.

An agonized yelp scrambled from his lips, and as his grip loosened, Kaoru thrust out her elbows, ducked, and spun away from him. Her motions severely unbalanced him, and he staggered backward, slamming the back of his skull into a support beam. His eyes lost focus for a moment and his hands shot out, trying to drag her back into him, but her elbow was already flying into the center of his chest. The motion was immediately followed by her fist soaring up into his gut, and with a pained groan, he slid to the ground.

There was a surge of noise from all points in the room, but Kaoru's first priority was the children. Visually ensuring that all of them were safe and not in any sort of direct danger, she cast them a certain smile, knowing that they were afraid and needed to be comforted.

They gave her their full attention, even though something else was happening behind her. Another six or seven men, she vaguely guessed, but Sanosuke and Yahiko would be able to hold them off for a few more seconds.

"When you're captured, like that, the first thing your body tells you to do is fight back," she told them, recalling the lesson she'd been taught so long ago. With her sleeve, she wiped furiously at her lips, trying to remove the taste of sweat and grease. The soft flesh was raw and numb after a few seconds, but she was finally satisfied that she'd removed his revolting taste. "But when the person is stronger than you, flailing will only allow him to get a stronger grip. You must outsmart them instead. Pay attention to them, and find out where their weaknesses are. This buffoon had injured his ankle earlier, so I used that to my advantage to escape."

The kids were wide-eyed as they absorbed every one of her words. They'd been terrified for her, but seeing her so gracefully escape her captor had sent their hearts soaring in exhilaration. Their sensei was smart and experienced, and she knew exactly what she was doing.

Kaoru turned back to the center of the room, taking in the sight of Sanosuke's fist diving directly into the side of someone's head, causing his body to slump to the ground instantly. The fighter was unhindered, and he jumped over the unconscious body to the next man who was trying to climb through the fragmented door.

Yahiko, on the other hand, was using the eighth kata, and Kaoru watched his bokken swing around with expert ease and grace. If she hadn't known better, she'd have assumed that the little brat was more seasoned than he actually was. His footwork was flawless, his spine perfectly aligned with each swing, and his wrists firmly held at exactly the right angles. The only criticism Kaoru could think of was his shoulders, _darn it_¸ which were slightly hunched in his eagerness.

That would need some work, and she also vaguely realized that it was something he'd only be able to refine in more advanced training. She'd have to step up his lessons, she noted.

"Fear is what makes us human," she said over her shoulder to the kids. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. Fear can be used to help you. To make you stronger. To give you courage. Courage would never be borne without first worrying about someone's safety."

And without looking back again, she jumped headfirst into the fray. By then there were five intruders in the room, which oddly enough didn't seem like that many. Sanosuke and Yahiko were holding them back expertly, and Kaoru almost stayed back to let them take care of the brawl themselves. But then she caught sight of Sanosuke swaying dangerously, laughing as he plowed his fist into another man's jaw.

Sanosuke was too drunk, and though he was invigorated by this kind of action, Kaoru knew him well enough to see when he was overexerting himself. If she didn't step in now, his hangover would be amplified several times, and while he deserved it for drinking so much in the first place, he _had _arrived just in time to help them. That was enough to warrant her saving his puny rear.

Never mind the fact that these horrible rats were infesting _her _house and _her _dojo, and her blood was boiling hotter than a furious tea kettle.

She dove forward, bokken held up firmly in her enraged fists, but she ensured that her stance remained perfectly disciplined. There was no room for error now, not with so much at stake. Relying on her training was essential, and she quickly calculated all the angles she could attack from.

There was a loud crash. An explosion, almost. Splintering wood was sent flying everywhere, along with chaotic shouts and pained screams. The men that had been in front of her two heartbeats ago were now gone. All of them. They'd all vanished in a flash, and before Kaoru's racing mind could comprehend what had happened, the sight of red hair filled her vision and she was effectively captured in a warm embrace of scarlet and spice and warmth.

"Koishii," he whispered against the shell of her ear, his arms tightening more and more around her chest and back. "Are you hurt?"

"No," she stammered, blinking rapidly in an attempt to return the world back into focus. She tried to look around his shoulder to ensure that everyone had been taken care of, but even as she tried to peer past him, she knew that he would never have let his guard down if she was still in danger. "Are you?"

He exhaled deeply, as if a mountain had been lifted from his chest. She wondered if he'd sensed the brief panic in her ki when she'd been captured. "No," he breathed. "I'm not hurt." His arms clenched around her even more tightly, rubbing her cheek against the material of his gi even more. "Everything will be alright," he whispered. Kaoru was half certain that the words were meant as an assurance to himself, more than to her.

As her chest seized with a beautifully suffocating emotion, her grip around his waist contracted. "Yes, Kenshin," she told him. "Everything will be just fine."

* * *

><p>Getting the children to bed had been easy enough, and though Kaoru and Kenshin had succeeded in reassuring them that everything would be alright, they were still too excited to get any rest. Kaoru could hear them chatting all the way from their rooms to the edge of the engawa where she was sitting.<p>

Sanosuke and Yahiko had taken off almost immediately to get the police, but Kaoru knew the station was a distance away and it would take some time for enough backup to be summoned. She wasn't concerned with the Yakuza- they were all sprawled out unconscious all across the yard and dojo. Kaoru didn't want to count how many there were, but there was no way for them to number less than six dozen. Beyond that estimate, she was just too angry and too drained to care. Fortunately, neither she nor her friends had sustained any injuries, aside perhaps from a sprain or two, and they'd all managed to steer clear of getting Yakuza blood on themselves.

Kenshin alternated between circling around the yard and wrapping Kaoru firmly in his grasp. No words were exchanged, but Kaoru could glean enough from his body as he held her. His limbs were always stiff for a few seconds after they wrapped around her, until they registered the fact that was alive and breathing and well. That's when he sagged against her gratefully, his needy grip tightening around her. Then, a few moments later, he'd noticeably force himself to pull back, and with a kiss on her temple, he'd disappear for another circuit around the yard to ensure no one had regained consciousness.

It didn't take as long as Kaoru had expected for the police to show up, but it was possible that her perception of time was skewed by her adrenaline and subsequent exhaustion. A team of officers began the back-breaking process of dragging each of the Yakuza to a series of horse-drawn carriages that had stopped just outside her gate. The carriages were of the traditional sort used to transport criminals, and were piled to capacity with the unconscious punks who had stormed Kaoru's home.

Kaoru and her three borders each gave their reports of the night, though none of them thought it was particularly necessary. The evidence was staggeringly in their favor, and Kenshin quietly assured her that he'd make sure everything would be taken care of properly. His tone refuted argument, and they'd all waved exhaustedly at the police chief, who was the last one to leave the residence.

The chief had promised to station men all around the Kamiya residence for the rest of the night and the following few nights, which Kaoru had gratefully accepted, even though she was confident that they would have no further incidents. To have dozens of their best men defeated by four adults and a bunch of kids was a humiliating blow to the Yakuza leaders. To repeat the mistake would have been nothing short of sheer stupidity on their parts- especially now that their targets were aware and well-guarded.

And though Kaoru asked Kenshin several times to leave the Yakuza to the police, he carefully avoided promising anything and kept his expression guarded. Kaoru had no doubts that he'd confront the Yakuza leader the first chance he got, and that Kenshin would _make sure _that they understood to never so much as consider threatening those under his protection again.

Kenshin never left Kaoru's side as she made a final sweep of her home, making sure everyone was accounted for and safely tucked into bed. She counted herself fortunate that none of the younger kids were too afraid to sleep. Passing by their rooms one last time told her that exhaustion had finally taken them, and Kaoru knew that they have no problems sleeping for the remainder of the night.

The sword instructor ensured for the third time that the front gate was locked, and wasn't surprised at all when Kenshin followed her to her room to bid her a good night. She paused at her door for several heartbeats, and she vaguely felt her shoulders rise and fall with each quick breath she drew. When she finally turned to him, his eyes met hers and darkened slightly at her open expression. She knew he saw her raw gratitude shining through her pupils and hovering closely around her irises.

Kenshin remained still only long enough for Kaoru to reach up and wrap her fingers into the strands of hair just above the hair tie at the base of his neck. Leaning forward slightly onto her toes, she caught his lips with her own.

His own hands were cupping her cheeks in an instant, and he returned the kiss with mirroring tenderness. Typically after a few seconds she pulled away, but this time she took a small step closer so that their bodies were within a whisper of each other. The fabric of their clothing grazed each other as her other hand rose and tentatively rested on his hip.

He paused very briefly, as if surprised, but then she felt his lips curve upward just before he began pulling gently at her bottom lip. His coaxing saw quick results, and as she parted her lips, he ran his tongue across them.

Kaoru had no idea what to do when his tongue brushed against hers, and her fingers clenched in his hair at the strange, yet delightful feeling. Taking his time, he slowly lured her tongue to dance with his, and when she began to respond, he stroked the pad of his thumb against her cheek reassuringly. The motion sent a sparkle of warmth racing through her veins, and she vaguely realized that her hand on his hip had tightened and that the tiny gap between them no longer existed. With each passing second, the heat in her blood became more and more wonderfully unbearable, and she knew that she had to do _something _about it.

However, before she could even think of what to do, he gradually, but resolutely, slowed down. With a few delicious kisses against her lips, he finally pulled his head away. A sound of disappointment escaped her throat, and a moment later when his eyes found hers, she could see that his restraint wasn't much more intact than her own.

They were still standing in her bedroom doorway, and though the pale moonlight was illuminating her face, she could see him well enough in the shadows. Heavenly beams of ghostly light cascaded around his head, wrapping him in a soft glow. His smile was tender, even if his eyes were hazed in desire, and he looked so beautiful that it made the muscles in her chest tighten almost painfully.

"Koishii." His breathing was ragged. "I-"

"I love you, Kenshin." The whispered words had floated away before she could stop herself, but even if she could, she wouldn't have retracted them.

She was certain of it- certain of the blinding, roaring, unsurmountable tenderness that had curled up against her being. The feeling of sunlight and bliss and peace had been constricting around her for many weeks, and though she'd immediately known what the meek feelings would bloom into, she couldn't have imagined their power. She could never have fathomed the deep-seated longing to adhere her limbs around his and just hold him close to her until the end of time. She couldn't have imagined that his eyes would ever have the power to both render her immobile and to make her want to throw herself at him. She couldn't have believed that the sound of his voice or the sight of his smile would have been overpowering enough to make her forcibly refrain from squealing aloud in mirth.

Kaoru watched as his eyes softened and danced and sang all at once. The edge of his lips quirked upward and the grin that took command of his cheeks was so adorable that she felt her bones heat up and begin to melt away. The hands that were still on her cheeks trembled slightly, and for three heartbeats he seemed like he simply couldn't handle the sheer power of her words.

Then, as if someone had snapped their fingers, he blinked and then his lips had descended into dozens of kisses that feathered all around her face. "My little koishii," he murmured between kisses. "My darling, beautiful Kaoru." He pulled away to gaze at her again, and she immediately began drowning in the raw affection that stared back at her. "I love you. For eternity. _For longer than eternity._" His words were quiet, but that did not strip them of their strength. She felt his endearments sink underneath her skin and into her blood, and she knew beyond all doubt that he was speaking the truth. The only truth. "My heart… my _soul_… belongs to you, Kaoru." She shivered as his lips caressed her name, but at the same time the fire in his eyes caused heat to ripple through her. "For eternity, I am yours."

His sincerity was so overpowering that tears pooled in her eyes and she felt like she'd grown wings and was soaring through the sapphire heavens. There was no way to fight the grin that pulled at her lips and, unable to bear it any longer, she launched herself at him, sending them both stumbling onto the engawa and farther into the moonlight. He caught his balance after a moment, but her lips were already on his and both of them forgot where they were until they had to part for breath.

Breathing heavily, Kaoru linked her fingers in his own and coyly pulled him into her room. She nearly giggled at his widening eyes, but forcibly kept her composure. "We're going to behave ourselves tonight, Kenshin." Her words were playful, yet he knew that she meant them.

"It-it's not proper-" he began, but the sound of the shoji sliding shut behind him silenced his protest.

"Well, by this time tomorrow it will be proper, won't it?" The room was dark and she could barely make out his expression, but she could glean enough to know that his jaw had fallen open. "… Perhaps even expected?" It took a great deal of concentration to bite back a laugh at the thoughts that may have streamed across his consciousness.

He recovered quickly enough, and suddenly she was encased in his arms and she discovered that her mouth no longer belonged to herself. Belatedly, her mind caught up to the fact that his sinful lips were grazing against hers with mind-numbing tenderness. "Absolutely expected," he breathed once he could muster the willpower to pull away long enough to utter the words.

Her hair was suddenly free from its ribbon, and his hand had burrowed between the strands and against her scalp, massing her skin so effectively that she felt herself leaning against him, no longer focusing on her balance. She distantly heard a sound that suspiciously resembled purring, but she didn't care to know if it came from her or not.

Their lips refused to leave each other, even as they gasped for breath, and Kaoru was vaguely aware that Kenshin was directing her toward her futon.

Her chest exploded in apprehension, but she knew that she could trust him. She knew even without him ever expressly telling her, that he would never cross the line he'd set for himself.

Slowly, he lowered himself onto her futon, pulling lightly at her hands to coax her down beside him. His grip was loose and she knew that she could retreat if she really wanted to, but this was _right. _She was no longer afraid of him. She no longer doubted him. There was no need to struggle against him any longer because he'd proven himself over and over, and he really had become a wonderful person. _This was right!_

She knelt down, but her breathing was ragged and she swallowed loudly.

His lips were suddenly grazing the sensitive shell of her ear. "I will not dishonor you, koishii." He kept his eyes trained on her own, assuring her in the darkness that his promise was not empty.

Again, he was tenderly kissing her, and her tense muscles eased enough to allow him to lay her down on her back. He reclined so that he was resting on his right side next to her, with his left hand cupping her cheek once more. His lips grazed her own, then they paused as he pulled away slightly. Her eyelids lazily opened, wondering why he'd stopped, and her breath caught in her throat. "Please, Kaoru," he whispered. "I will promise whatever you wish of me. Anything. And I will do everything I can to make you happy. I swear it. Please marry me... please be my wife."

Kaoru felt a grin stretch across her face so wide that it was almost difficult to speak. "Of course," she giggled, tears of joy pooling in her eyes. "Yes, Kenshin. Anything to see you smile."

He made a sound then- some kind of throaty purr that was a mix between a needy groan and a joyful laugh, and then their lips were fused together once more for what seemed like hours. Somewhere amidst the sensual dancing of their tongues, he'd directed her into a position where he was lying flat on his back and she lying beside him with her right leg draped over his and her hand was linked with his own and resting across the thin fabric that covered his chiseled chest.

Finally, when exhaustion had begun to weave its caresses around her consciousness, Kaoru pulled away and rested her head on his shoulder. Her muscles relaxed within a few heartbeats, and she felt herself trying to nuzzle herself closer to him. She couldn't find the words to describe how comfortable she was, despite the tingles of nervous excitement still spread through her veins. She shifted her head to get a better look at his face, and he met her gaze with gentle fire.

His thumb stroked the back of her hand affectionately, successfully causing her skin to erupt in gooseflesh. His voice lowered to a whisper that was full of irrefutable promise. "Tomorrow we will be husband and wife, koishii."

Too drained from the tiring events of the day, Kaoru could give a throaty murmur of approval. Then she plopped her head down in the crook of his neck and nosed her way closer to him.

He rewarded her with a kiss atop on her head, as it was the only place his lips could reach without upsetting her relaxed position. "Good," he mumbled against her hair before resting his head back again.

Lovingly tucked in a silk-embroidered pouch beside her mother's mirror, a small kanji charm gleamed merrily as they drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
